The Tale Of Two Families
by anqelkissezox
Summary: Bella and her sisters Rose and Alice are the welcoming committee for the new family that moves in to town. Will sparks fly? Story is way better then summary. All human X Cannon pairings. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Charlies point of view

17 years ago.

It was a dark and stormy night…even more then usual. I was working late that evening…I had just gotten the position of Police Chief in the town of Forks Washington, a job I was really excited about.

"Chief…I'm leaving now!" a dispatcher named Doreen called.

"Be careful…its getting bad out there!" I called . Thunder rumbled in the background…substantiating my warning.

" don't worry Chief…I don't feel like wrapping my car around a tree tonight." Doreen laughed as I heard the jingling of her keys.

" hydroplaning is no laughing matter!" I called.

" you sound just like my parents!" Doreen called just before the door shut. I shook my head. The girl had only just started here. She was still living with her folks.

"your parents are intelligent people then !" I muttered to myself. I then took out some paperwork that needed to be completed. It was on a very boring vandalism case…some middle schoolers were caught drawing on the back or the school or something. Crime wasn't very high in this area of the state…so even something like this caught the regional news outlets. So I sat down at my desk and began to read over the sworn statement that I had to sign . There was a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder before the power went out. Just great! I scrambled around looking for a flashlight. I looked out to see that the whole area was out. Looked like I was going to have to call people in to do traffic control if the power didn't return in a few seconds. I knew that at least a few lights would be out. We didn't have any back up generators…a fact that I was going to have to complain about. I mean we need power just to see the paperwork that we're filing.

"aw what the hell!" I growled as the flashlight went dead. Someone must of wasted the battery. Just my luck huh…stuck in a power outage with a dead flashlight all by myself! I scrimmaged around in the dark looking for the double A batteries that I knew were around …somewhere. Alright…no one touches Police Chief Swan's flashlight any more unless they really really need it. I was so pissed…where the hell did I place those batteries…they had to be here somewhere!

"Alright Charlie…get your head in the game…where the hell did you put that god damn pack of batteries?" I growled to myself. Just as I grabbed them the door alarm jingled again. I placed the batteries in and the flashlight came back to life…revealing a woman standing in my doorway. A _very_ _familiar_ woman. In a shock, I attempted to stand up and wound up smacking my head on my desk. OWWWW! Damn it I was such a klutz. I looked up into the eyes boring back at me.

"Renee…what are you doing here…when the hell did _you_ have a kid?" I gasped staring at the baby in her arms.

" Charlie…I need a favor." Renee said pleadingly while looking at the baby. Oh hell no…she was not leaving that kid on my doorstep. As if it wasn't bad enough that we used to go out…until she cheated on me with my brother. Now she was doing this!

"Renee…don't do this." I said in the same tone.

" I have to…I cant do this anymore. I thought I could handle her…but I cant. And I found someone who I love…he's not the father and he doesn't want to be." Renee said.

" Renee…shouldn't it be a big red flag if the person who supposedly loves you does not want to raise your child?" I asked pissed. I should of known she was a flake. So not only had she left me now…she was leaving a defenseless little child?

" Charlie…I don't expect you to understand…but I have to do this. Your not telling me you would do the same?" Renee asked. I stared at her in utter shock. What the fuck did I ever see in her?

" leave my baby just to go gallivanting around with some woman…hell no. Renee that is your DNA and your just throwing her out…and over a man who probably isn't even worth it if he wont even help raise your kid." I growled. Really what the hell did I ever see in that woman. Justifying dumping a baby off at a police station by saying "you would do the same thing." Really I don't think I would be able to dump my DNA off into the world just like that. I looked at her in disgust.

"Whatever Charlie…you say that now." Renee said.

" Well do you at least know who the father is…that way we can contact him." I asked.

" never fully figured out who he was actually. There's a couple of people who come to mind. " Renee said placing the baby on the desk and taking out a bunch of papers.

"Renee…think about what your doing…your throwing your baby daughter…your flesh and blood…away over a guy. He could dump you next week…yet your giving up the most precious thing in your life over him. This little child…who cant even take care of herself…and your practically leaving her out on the street! Your leaving her to be raised by strangers? Your so…cold hearted. Maybe it's a good thing your giving your child up." I spat. Renee looked unfazed. I could tell that my words were having no impact on her whatsoever.

"I did not come here to get the third degree Charlie. I was hoping that you could see past our past…but I guess I was wrong. Your still bitter." Renee said annoyed.

"I'm not the one who cheated…and you cheated on me with my brother…my brother really Renee…and you expect me to be all happy to see you and forget everything. I loved you for crying out loud. I think I have the right to be bitter." I growled

" your still upset about Clarence…hell you know that I left him a while ago…right after we broke up! Now I'm with Phil…we're moving to Jacksonville…and Phil doesn't want the child. Besides a baby would really cramp our lifestyles." Renee said as if she were giving a dog to the pound.

"Well maybe you should of thought about that before you brought a child into this world!" I hissed. Renee shot a pissed off glare.

"shut up Charlie!" Renee said offended.

"alright Renee…you win. I'll handle it." I gave in. personally this was probably going to be better for the child. I mean Renee was kind of crazy and while I didn't know much about this Phil character…he didn't sound like a good guy if he was willing to give up this baby. Maybe this was keeping the little one from a lifetime of hurt.

"Thanks Charlie…I left instructions for who ever takes her in on her eating schedule and what she likes and stuff. I brought some stuff to get her through the first night just incase the foster care house she goes to has nothing. There's also this." Renee said handing me a blank manila envelope.

"tell them to have her read it when she's old enough to understand…it basically explains why I'm doing this and that I don't want to be found. She might have some questions for me…but everything should be covered in that note." Renee added on. Renee seemed very well prepared for this moment…too prepared. I wondered how long she actually thought about doing this. It made the Phil story seem a little fishy to me but I couldn't say anything.

"I will." I said. I was going to do that more for the child's sake then Renee's. The child deserved to know what her mother did…but she did not need to have her childhood ruined over it. I really felt blind sighted with this situation. When Renee and I were together we always talked about kids. I began to wonder whether she was stringing me along.

" you know Renee…this is not fair to the child." I said warily.

" well she has to learn that life isn't fair…I mean it wasn't fair that I got knocked up!" Renee said heatedly. That wasn't life…that was due to the fact you couldn't use protection and you didn't shut your legs. Really I couldn't believe that this was my ex girlfriend.

"Charlie can you make sure of one thing for me?" Renee asked. I looked.

" Can you just make sure that she goes to a good home?" Renee added.

"I will…but not for your sake. You need to have this weighed down on your consciousness. You are leaving your little girl for some asshole. Frankly I've been waiting to see you again so that I could tell you how big of a flake you are. You actually slept with my brother. You've created such a mess in my family that it's been hard to repair. My brother's wife left him…because of you! We hardly speak anymore. My brother lost almost all custody of his 9 year old son because of you! They're still working out when he can see him." I said.

"How is that my fault?" Renee asked.

"oh I don't know…maybe because you're the reason why they got divorced in the first place! My parents both got sick…doctors blamed it on stress…and the only stress in their lives was YOU! " I said pissed.

"That's not my fault…I didn't do anything!" Renee said.

"oh no you didn't do anything…you didn't tell my brother that you saw his wife at the bar cheating…with me!" I growled pissed.

" so he says…you have no evidence that I said anything like that!" Renee said.

" your right it is a he said she said situation…but I believe my brother." I said sternly.

" please…we both know Clarence wasn't a good father anyways…if he was spending his nights with me." Renee said. Thunder went off in the background.

"first of all…since WE were still together he wasn't spending all of his nights with you…secondly I don't see how that connects to him being a bad father!" I countered.

"Whatever tomato/tomato…just make sure the kids taking care of. I have to go…Phil's waiting for me in the car." Renee said disappearing out the door. I took the child into my arms at that point.

"I'm so sorry little one!" I whispered stroking her head. It was then that I noticed a startling resemblance to my family. Something didn't seem right. The infant though couldn't be more then a month old I figured. So I grabbed the birth certificate. It listed the child's name as Isabella Marie…huh at least Renee didn't give her some fucked up name …and the birth date as September 13...exactly one month ago today. No father was listed. I started counting back nine months and realized…to my horror…that this child was conceived during the time period that Renee was cheating on me with Clarence…but we were still um active. This child could be either mine or my brothers. As if Renee couldn't muddy up my family even more. But I couldn't let my blood into the foster care system …no matter if she was my daughter or my niece. I wasn't as cold as Renee. I decided to adopt her but tell everyone that the family resemblance was just a coincidence. I didn't want to complicate my brother's life even more…and no one knew if it was his or not.

"who's are you little munchkin ?" I mumbled sadly to the baby. It was at that moment that I made the decision not to get a paternity test done. No matter if she was biologically my brothers or mine…she was mine.

Since there was no secrets in Forks, I decided to have the family meet her a few days later. She was sitting in a new swing that I just bought yesterday in a fluffy pink onsie that I was able to score from Billy Black. It used to be one of his daughters. The past few days had me really busy…baby proofing the house and assembling a nursery. I had to say for not having a woman around I think I did a bang up job…I mean I know blue's not a girls color but it looked good on her walls! It was then that my mother and father came in.

"Alright Charlie…what's this big surprise that you asked us to come over for…if its another woman it better not be another hoe…OH MY GOD…BABY!" my mother cooed seeing Bella.

'mom…you're a grandma…again!" I said gesturing to Bella.

"So how did this happen…you never told us you were getting a child…I'm assuming she's adopted…I mean that's the only reason why there wasn't a baby shower…_right_ _Charlie?_" mom hissed on the last part.

"well I was in Port Angelus looking for a tie and I happened by an orphanage and I was like 'hum I could use a kid…why not!' and I walked inside. She was the first baby they brought out to me and it just clicked…you know." Charlie said.

"That's my Charlie…taking in little helpless babies…first girl in the family…what's your name?" my mother cooed at Bella again.

"her name is or is going to be Isabella Marie Swan…I just filed the paper's yesterday." I said truthfully. I really did just file yesterday. Luckily Renee already signed papers relinquishing all of her parental rights so they said that it was going to be a really smooth process.

"aww…Bella…how cute!" my mother cooed some more. My father passed me a cigar.

"light up papa…though it didn't happen the traditional way…we have to celebrate the fact that you're a dad. Never thought I'd see the day!" my father exclaimed lighting up and dragging me outside.

"You adopted a girl?…well I hope you have your gun ready!" my father said in between puffs of smoke. Dad smoked like a chimney and anything he could get his hands on.

"To Bella…the new baby in the family!" my father said as we both lifted up our Budweiser's and took a sip. It was then that a black wind star pulled into the driveway. "Vote Clarence Swan Jr." was scrawled across the side doors. Clarence III jumped out the passenger side door.

"UNCLE CHARLIE!" little Clarence came running over. Little Clarence looked like his mom…black haired and brown eyed. His dad…which looked like my identical twin- six feet tall with somewhat curly lighter brown hair then Clarence III…stepped out. I felt anger ebb up but pushed it away for the baby's sake.

"Charlie."

"Clarence" I said in the same tone.

" what's going on here?" Clarence asked.

"Well look at who arrived…Uncle Clarence!" My father said happily.

" Uncle?" Clarence asked as the three of us walked back in side. My mom was rocking Bella in her arms.

"You know Charlie…I couldn't help but notice…she looks a lot like us…were you going to try and say that she was yours?" My mother asked goofily.

"Yeah that's it." I said looking off. If only my mother knew the half of it.

" we are going to be best friends little baby…you're my favorite granddaughter!" mom said in the same baby tone. A smile erupted on Bella's face.

"oh look it…she's smiling!" My mother exclaimed happily.

" its probably just gas." My father dismissed.

"Shut up Clarence!" my mother snorted.

"What …I smile when I fart too." Dad said.

"eww we didn't need to know that!" my mother gagged.

"Clarence…come see your niece…you too Clarence…come see your new cousin!" my mother said gesturing my brother and nephew over.

"What I said earlier…I take that back…thank god you adopted a girl…I don't think I could deal with another set of Juniors and thirds. It gets confusing sometimes when your wife says Clarence did this and you know you didn't do it." Dad said looking over. Lets just say that it wasn't dad's idea to name one of his sons after himself.

"doesn't she look just like our family…I cant wait to tell the girls at the hairdressers…they always tell me that I don't understand the bond between a grandmother and a granddaughter…well now I do. I can tell them 'up yours Betty…I have one now!'. This explains so much…like why people stopped talking when I entered a room." mom said.

"Bro I need to talk to you!" Clarence said pulling me to the side.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I couldn't help but notice…a little resemblance to Renee." Clarence said.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered.

"well mom's right…she does look a lot like our family…but there's something about her that has Renee." Clarence said.

" oh well it could be Renee's…I did get her in a orphanage in the Port Angelus area and I did hear rumors that she was pregnant. I guess we'll never know." I said. Clarence looked at me weird but his attention turned as Clarence III broke a vase of mine. Clarence III had just been diagnosed with ADHD.

"Clarence…your going to hurt yourself and mommy's going to be very pissed at me!" my brother said taking off. I thanked god for Clarence III's ADHD.

" Can we see the nursery?" my mother asked. I brought them upstairs. Mom looked around.

"Wow…you did a lot better then uh other people did after having months to prepare!" my mother said glaring at Clarence before looking around the room. Lets just say that Clarence III couldn't sleep in his bedroom the first week that he was home. Mom wasn't too thrilled at that fact.

"what…the nursery eventually turned out all right!" Clarence said.

"the point is…is that it looks good. Its not overtly feminine but she's only a baby so she wont know the difference." my mother said.

"ooh I cant wait…I'm going to buy you a pack and play…toys…clothes…little frilly dresses. She'll be like the daughter I never had!" Grandma exclaimed.

"Good…maybe you can take care of the three am feedings…and the diaper changes…and lets not forget potty training!" Dad said rolling his eyes. Just then the baby let out a loud wail.

"Well…you don't smell like you need a diaper change." Mom said sniffing the baby's diaper.

"But maybe we should check just to be sure…and if your all clean we'll warm up a nice bottle for you!" Mom said taking Bella over to the changing station.

" I hope you have extra blankets son!" Dad said as mom was making a big tado over Bella. Just then the doorbell rang. The pizza was finally here!


	2. Chapter 2

**_i dont own twilight...S/M does...please read and review! that goes for Chapter 1 as well  
><em>**

Chapter 2

BPV

Present day.

I awoke as the sun shown brightly in my eyes. It was a rare sunny day in town of Forks Washington. I was a junior in the local high school and I had to get up soon or I would be late for class.

"Get up sleepy head…we're going to be late!" my sister Alice called jumping on the bed. Alice was my age and had sharp features. She was black haired, green eyes and was very pixie like. She was very energetic. Alice had joined the family about ten years ago and she was from Biloxi, Mississippi. Charlie and I had been visiting friends of the family down there when we happened upon her. Alice joined the family right away. I swore that she was the one who found us.

"Alice!" I groaned falling out of bed.

"Common…early bird catches the worm Bells!" Alice called skipping out of the room. I went into the kitchen to find Charlie already half way deep into his coffee. A blonde haired supermodel turned around with a plate filled with toast and hash browns. My sister Rosalie then joined us at the table. Rosalie was more of a recent transplant…she came to us a few years ago. She was more reserved then Alice…but a very motherly figure. I looked at the both of them. I was chest nut brown hair that was neither straight or curly and was brown eyed…in other words average.

"I cant wait…first day back after Christmas break…I can debut my new outfits." Alice beamed digging in to breakfast.

"So what's the plan for today?" Charlie asked. Alice looked between me and Rose.

"Well…we have work after school. But we get out before you do!…what's for dinner Bells?" Alice asked. Rosalie and I had a deal. Rose would make breakfast and I would make dinner…that way Alice and Charlie wouldn't have to touch the stove at all.

"Alice…its 7 am…we just ate breakfast…I have no clue." I yawned.

"I'm going to go shower!" I said after I finished at the table.

"I'm next!" Alice shouted running after me. I had a funny feeling that an outfit would be laid out on my bed when I went back into the bedroom. I got my shower supplies and turned the water on. I felt bad that Charlie was the only male sharing a bathroom with a bunch of girls I thought as a box of tampons fell out of the closet.

As I thought…when I walked back into my bedroom…a new outfit that Alice had gotten me for Christmas was laid out on my bed. It was a dressy dark blue blouse, jeans and a pair of boots. Alice said that she would do my makeup after getting out of the shower before disappearing. I quickly dressed and went to grab the hairdryer.

"Put down the hairdryer Bells" Alice's voice called as the door burst down. She immediately set about doing my hair before drying her own. Though I didn't know how we all fit…the three of us shared a room together.

"Now makeup!" Alice beamed taking out an eyeliner pencil and wiggling her eyebrows. When she was done, it looked like I was going to model on a runway somewhere. Not go to school.

"Bells…this is the biggest time of year at school. Everyone is going to be showing off their new outfits. Its one of the times to make a big splash!" Alice said ten minutes later…applying the finishing touches. After Alice finished she set about doing herself. Rosalie then walked in with curlers in her hair. She headed over to the closet and grabbed an outfit before changing.

"She got to you…didn't she?" Rosalie asked throwing Alice the stink eye.

"we need to look our best!" Alice said.

"Alice…it is like negative two outside…we're all going to be dressed in heavy winter jackets, hats, and facial protectors. Believe me…no one is going to give a fuck what you look like after we have to strip eight layers of clothes off." Rosalie said letting her hair down and getting dressed before throwing some light makeup on.

"says you…plenty of people pay attention!" Alice said. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Alice…this is school…not a popularity contest. You are there to learn…not scout out who got the fake Gucci bag." Rosalie said getting up from the makeup stand and swinging her purse over her shoulder.

"to you school's about learning…but I know of a few other people who go to school not just to open a book or learn 2+2. You have to dress to impress!" Alice smiled.

"GIRLS…YOUR GOING TO BE LATE…HURRY UP!" Charlies voice called.

"Hasn't he ever heard of being fashionably late?" Alice complained throwing her shoes on.

" Alice…lets just go…one more lateness and we'll get 5 days of detention…we have work…and I lined up some early after school dates. I don't want to cancel those!" Rosalie said.

"With who?" Alice turned to her and asked curiously.

"I'll tell you on the way if we just get going !" Rosalie said heading towards the stairs.

"Alright…who's going to drive?" I asked.

"Well if I remember correctly…you drove on the last day…I drove the day before that…so its Alice's turn today." Rosalie said as Alice grabbed her keys off the table. We then went outside. There was three cars other then Charlies cruiser in the driveway. Charlie bought Rosalie's Volkswagen Beetle that was circa 1972 and my 1960's Chevy truck. Rosalie was in the process of restoring both cars. Its not like they weren't in good condition when we bought them but she wanted to modernize them a little. We knew that Alice would refuse any model under the year 2000 however so it came down to a Purple Toyota Scion from a near by dealership or a Pt cruiser from one of Charlies friends. Well you can imagine how well that went over. Alice won the argument on the premise that she would help pay for the vehicle and got the Scion. Alice skipped over to the drivers seat as Rose road shot gun and I got into the back.

"looks like I'm getting low on gas…we'll have to stop at the gas station before we go home." Alice said as the car shot out of the driveway. Alice blasted the radio. Alice's head started bobbing to the beat and the car started to veer too far over the center lane. Rosalie grabbed the wheel and gently corrected it.

"Alice I love this song too…but could you please pay attention to the road." Rosalie said lowering the radio a little.

"Sorry!" Alice said apologetically.

"you know…I was thinking. There weren't any Christmas parties this year…I mean there were some but they were all boring. Well I did hear that Mikes New Years bash was great but I wouldn't know personally since we all got the god damn stomach flu! Remind me to personally thank Charlie for bringing home the bad take out. Next year we're going to be seniors…we're going to have to do something better then what this year had to offer!" Alice sighed looking out the window as we stopped at a red light. Someone was outside the local convenience store taking down the "Happy Holidays" sign.

"I mean its all in where to look…I have sources that can get us everything for free." Alice said.

"sounds like it will be fun!" I said.

"it will be. So I so cant wait for school. The Drama club is getting together today to discuss the spring show…its open to all students…they asked me head everything up. I'm so excited!" Alice beamed.

" that's wonderful Alice!" Rose and I said together. Oh god…she was definitely going to force us to try out or something.

It was then that we pulled into the Forks High School driveway. Alice whipped into the nearest parking space and turned the ignition off. We watched as a Sentra pulled in behind us. Rosalie scowled at the driver.

"Jackass…hopefully he's more careful driving that then his old van!" Rosalie growled holding me close. The last time we were here Tyler Crowley…who at the time drove a beat up old van…sped into the parking lot and spun out on ice. The only reason why I lived was because I jumped out of the way a split second before the van hit my truck. Unfortunately though I slipped and hit my head. Rosalie had been 20 feet away trying to get Alice to stop and wait for me and saw everything. She almost killed Tyler that day. She was still out for blood.

"I thought Charlie said that he ' could kiss his license goodbye'?" Rosalie said still glaring.

"Well you know that his court date is next week." I said.

"That explains it…how'd he get the car though…must have been a gift?" Rosalie said turning away. Tyler then got out of the car and started to approach us. Rosalie got us out of the way.

"So Bells…guess its off to Government. Thank god we took that class together!" Rosalie said sneering at Tyler. My first class was with Rosalie and English was with Alice. Other then that I was by myself..

"Alright so I guess I'll see you Rose second period and Bella I'll see you third?" Alice asked before taking off to home ech.

" Bye Alice!" We called before heading to class. Tyler kept on apologizing to me through out the entire class period. I accepted it the first ten times before it started to get on my nerves. If I was annoyed…then Rosalie was pissed off. She looked like she was about to say something when the class ended.

"That was so an attention thing…if he really felt that bad about almost smooshing you…then why didn't he stop by or send a card in the mail. Is it that hard?" Rosalie asked as we walked out of the classroom. I took off towards second period and Rose went to meet up with Alice.

The next period flew on by. Before I knew it I was in English class with Alice. The minute we walked in, Alice's eyes scanned the room and locked on various purses. They were giving us a new book to read. If I hadn't read it before I wouldn't of minded. Alice groaned as they handed out the paperwork that went with it.

"well looks like I cant get out of reading this one…they're asking for a three page essay on the plot of the story…and if I fail one more essay I cant pass English!" Alice moaned looking down at the work. Mr. Mason scrawled on the board "Due two weeks from Friday" to which the entire class moaned. Alice went over and whispered something in his ear.

"Miss. Swan…I cannot extend the assignment an extra two weeks. I'm sorry that you're schedule doesn't fit the time line but I have deadlines." Mr. Mason said sternly.

"Sorry guys…I tried!" Alice shrugged walking back to her seat. We then opened our books and read for the next fifteen minutes. The room grew extremely quiet. A note then passed on to my desk.

_"So far spotted three Frada's, two Fucci's and a possible Fake Louie…so boring…ugh…cannot wait for lunch. Usual table right?_" Was written in Alice's handwriting. I wrote back an okay. Alice slid the note in her back pocket before the teacher could take it away. A smile erupted on her face.

Later on that day Alice and I were sitting at the lunch table waiting for Rosalie. Alice was talking about her textiles class when Tyler sat down across from me.

"Bella I'm sorry…I really am…please…is there anyway that I could make it up to you?" Tyler asked .

"its okay Tyler…I already told you that I forgive you." I said. Just then a red lunch tray smashed against his skull causing Tyler to slump to the ground unconscious.

"Asshole!" Rosalie spat on him

"Rosalie…what about your lunch?" I asked looking for remnants of food.

"Oh its okay…I used a spare tray!" Rosalie said gesturing to another tray of food sitting at the empty table behind us.

"now I remember why I dumped his ass…so annoying." Rosalie said grabbing her tray and sitting down next to us. She picked up her sandwich and ate as if she didn't just knock someone out.

"Alright so in more interesting news…your not going to believe what I heard. Apparently Mike's party wasn't a bash at all…it was a huge ogre. Well I have to say I'm mildly surprised…but then again I could see him doing something like that. The things I heard about some of the girls…I cant even say here. Lets just say I hope the Newton's thoroughly cleaned their house…floors included. And bombed it out with Lysol. I'm so glad we didn't go…if dad found out…he'd kill us!" Alice said picking up a piece of pizza and playing with it before taking a bite.

That night we turned up for our shift at Newton's Sporting Goods. Alice refused to work in a restaurant and it was the closest thing to a department store in town. We didn't want to travel all the way to Port Angelus for work. Alice moaned stepping out of the car. Alice had to take the job to pay for her car and Rose and I wanted pocket money.

"You're the one who wanted the car Alice." Rosalie said.

"I know…but I didn't want to work with the perverted Mike Newton!" Alice said gesturing to Mike who smiled and gave a small waive.

"Be glad you even have a job…and most girls would envy you…you work with the hottest kid in school!" Rosalie said. Rosalie was the most boy crazy of us all. I was too quiet and Alice just didn't find anyone in this town good looking enough. Though if I had to side with anyone I would of sided with Alice on that. We slapped on our vests and id's before entering the store. We jumped behind the cash registers immediately.

"Hey ladies!" Mike slithered up to us. Alice and I ignored him so he turned all of his attention to Rosalie.

"So Rosalie…your looking voluptuous." he said staring right at Rosalie's chest. Rosalie laughed and twirled her hair.

"oh Mike…is that a new shirt?" Rosalie asked in her flirtatious voice.

"ugh…he better not be her next boyfriend…if I have to eat dinner with him I think I'll puke!" Alice gagged.

"Yeah it is actually…just got it for Christmas…I was hoping that you would notice!" Mike said in an excited/ seductive tone.

"Alright guys…we have work to do…unlike you Mike our parents don't own the store!" Alice said having enough and shooing Mike away.

" I swear to god all that boy ever does is think with his tinkie!" Alice laughed before ringing out her first customer. Rosalie went to deal with someone who had questions about fishing rods. Mike came up and whispered something in Alice's ear.

"EWW get away from me you pervert!" Alice shrieked shoving Mike off and slapping him across the face.

"And Rosalie wonders why I'm not thrilled to be working with Mike Newton…if you knew what he just said you would be throwing up in the bathroom right now…asking me if I would get in a threesome with him and Rosalie…gross! that's my sister!" Alice gagged throwing Mike Newton a disgusted glare.

"That will be $50.99 with tax" I said ringing someone out.

" That's ridiculous…these prices are over inflated!" the man cried pissed.

"Sir…you can find a manager to complain about it…but right now we need the money." I said.

"and what if I refuse?" the man gasped.

" here is a number in which you can lodge your complaints…either pay the god damn bill or get out…you are holding up the line." Rosalie said appearing behind the line again.

"What if I don't do either!" the man sneered. Mike swooped in acting all macho.

"Sir we can either do this the easy way or the hard way…your choice?" Mike asked.

"You don't scare me…what do you weigh like 50 pounds…my grandma can take you down!" The man said to Mike. The man shoved Mike into an end cap of fishing bate. Rosalie grabbed the man by the shirt and picked him up off the ground.

"That sir is assault….if you don't want your ass to get thrown in jail I suggest you fucking leave!" Rosalie said shoving the man out the door. The entire store burst out clapping.

"Rose…you scare me sometimes." Alice said warily.

"I would of did the same thing if he hadn't thrown me into the fish bate!" Mike said uncomfortably. His masculinity just got shown up by a girl. Rosalie walked back behind the counter where Alice and I gave her high fives.

" Don't worry about it Mike…your secret's safe with us." Rosalie said smiling.

" that was awesome though…he was like twice your size and you lifted him up as if it wasn't a problem!" Mike said.

" I learned how to defend myself against guys twice my size along time ago." Rosalie said offhandedly.

"Alright next customer!" Alice called.

Dinner that night was a quiet affair as it always was. I mean Alice, Rose and I already knew about each others day and Charlie always kept quiet about his. Afterwards Alice, Rose, and I went upstairs to work on homework while Charlie watched a game. We took out all of our books and helped each other out.

"our first day back and all of our teachers assign homework…wow!" Alice said as we completed everything.

"The game's still on and I want to watch Project Runway…well its not too big of a deal since it's a rerun." Alice sighed flipping open 17 magazine.

"Say what would you guys say if I added some highlights to my hair?" Alice asked.

"Well what color were you thinking?" Rosalie asked.

"Well I was thinking …Blue is in right now and it would contrast well with the black!" Alice said.

"uh Alice I don't think Charlie would want you to touch your hair." Rosalie warned.

"The last time I checked…Charlies name wasn't Paul Mitchell!" Alice countered.

"Whatever Alice…if you want to look like a smurf that's your prerogative ." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

" So if I'm going to do my hair…would you guys do yours too?" Alice asked.

"oh hell no…this wasn't our idea…if you go down for this your going down yourself…your not dragging me and Bella along with you!" Rosalie countered. Alice turned around.

"Bella…_please_…it will be _fun_…I wont make you blue!" Alice pleaded. I cringed at the thought of my hair in florescent colors.

"I like my hair the way it is Alice…I'm really sorry." I said.

"At least consider it!" Alice said.

" I'll think about it Alice." I gave in

"Good!" Alice beamed.

"now on to online…lets see what is going on in the world. Boring…boring…I swear to god this town has no life!" Alice sighed looking at the computer screen.

" well Alice…it's a school night…what did you expect?" Rosalie asked.

"Well I thought maybe someone would be doing something interesting…but everyone's status is either _'homework'_ or _'game'_. Snooze-Ville!" Alice sighed


	3. Chapter 3

**_i don't own twilight...S/M does...please read and review! that goes for Chapter 1 as well_**

Chapter 3

BPV

I came down the next morning to find Alice and Rose sitting and having a discussion. I had a feeling that whatever they were talking about…I didn't want to be a part of. Alice then turned around and saw me. From what I could make Alice was talking about heading up to Seattle in a few months.

"Bella…your going to prom right?" Alice asked.

"uh no." I said confused. Alice looked at me.

"Why not?" Alice asked annoyed.

"uh cause no one asked me?" I stated.

"No one asked me or Rose either…and we're going !" Alice said.

"Speak for yourself…I've already lined up a date!" Rosalie said. Alice turned.

"Rose…its like January…how the hell did you already get a date…and who is it?" Alice asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" Rosalie said walking away.

"Don't mind her…your definitely going…even if I have to take you myself!" Alice demanded.

"But-" I started up.

"No buts…you missed homecoming for the same reason…you are definitely not missing your Junior prom if I have a say in it!" Alice said in a final tone.

"if it comes down to it…you and me will have fun together…make every girl envious." Alice said.

"So are you going to the Winter Ball?" I asked.

"No…unfortunately Drama club meeting that night. Talking about when to start tryouts. Rose is going…but if I had a second pair of eyes it would have been nice! " Alice sighed.  
>I didn't argue with her. Instead I grabbed the piece of French toast that Rosalie had left and grabbed some orange juice from the fridge. I got a good look at the clock. If I didn't get in the shower soon we were going to be late. Rosalie walked back down stairs all ready to go.<p>

The next week passed by rather dully. Alice was right…nothing ever happened in this town. We did our routine…home…school…work. Alice had the added bonus of setting up the spring play but that was about it. We had grown really accustomed to it. So when the rumors first started…it picked up the interest of the entire grade.

"You are not going to believe what I heard. Jessica said that her mother was talking about a new family in town. Ran into the mother in the hair salon. Seems like a nice woman." Lauren Mallory said to Alice as the three of us entered the cafeteria. Alice's eyes lit up like it was Christmas and fourth of July.

"Really!" Alice whispered excitedly. New people were a rarity in this town. Rosalie was the last new student.

"yeah…but I heard that the kids were all _adopted_." another said as if being adopted was akin to being poisoned or something.

"Hey…I'll have you know that_ I'm _adopted!" Rosalie said highly offended. Until now we were the only family that had adopted kids. The girl gulped.

"yeah I head that they were competing with you guys…three kids. I wonder how old they are?" Lauren said.

"I heard that they're our age…and they're coming here…I didn't hear if they were boys or girls though." someone chimed in. Alice looked like she was in information overload right now.

"Well hasn't anyone seen them?" Alice asked.

" no not yet." Lauren said.

"by tonight I'll find out everything." Alice muttered to herself. Oh god…Alice was going to send out her informants.

" what else do you know?" Alice asked.

"Well that's basically about it. I've driven by the place and there was moving trucks there yesterday and this morning. They're moving into that multimillion dollar place that just went up for sale. If they could afford that place they must be so rich" Lauren said.

"The McKenna's….damn I love that house…lucky!" Alice exclaimed. From the look in her eyes I could tell that Lauren was going to try and befriend them for their bucks. Rosalie caught it too.

" I'll have to make sure that I make friends with one of _them_" She said in a thoughtful tone. You could practically see the dollar signs float in her eyes.

" guys…we could chill out about this…I mean money isn't everything…they could be complete assholes…or worse-bitches. Besides its wrong." Rosalie said. I nodded my head in agreement. Rose was right…we didn't even know these people.

" your right Rose." Alice said.

"ha…speak for yourself!…money matters to most people" Lauren laughed.

"More like money matters to _you_!" Rosalie hissed under her breath. Lauren didn't catch it.

"I wonder how much their worth exactly?" Lauren asked.

" I don't think that's any of your business." I said.

"Damn right that's not any of her business." Rosalie agreed.

"whatever…I'm out of here…I don't want to get hit by any 'flying trays'" Lauren said making to turn around.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Rosalie asked pissed.

"I saw what happened…Tyler 'slipped'…yeah right…he conveniently slipped right as your tray was hitting his skull…your just lucky the teachers had their backs turned or you would have been suspended so fast that it isn't funny. What'd you bribe him with to keep his mouth shut?" Lauren asked.

"What are you talking about…I didn't bribe him!" Rosalie said.

"uh I did…I happened to be in the nurses office when he woke up…what…I hear so much from that woman…and lets just say that I'm down fifty bucks now. He wanted a kiss from you ( Alice pointed to me) but I wasn't going to let that happen. He eventually relented and took the $50...I'm a hard bargainer." Alice said.

" Alice…you didn't have to do that!" Rosalie said touched.

"what…you always have our backs…someone has to have yours!" Alice said as if she hadn't bought Rosalie out of a suspension.

"Besides I'd be all alone in second period if you got suspended…and the same thing for Bella and first period." Alice said.

"Alright…lets sit down…I'm starving!" Alice said charging into the cafeteria.  
>The next two periods seemed to fly by. Before I knew it I was meeting up with Rose and Alice in the parking lot of the high school. Alice was talking about other news that she had heard and seen throughout the day…a major breakup had happened right in front of Alice's eyes during sixth period.<p>

"stuff never happens here…but when it does…it always has to happen when I'm around. I couldn't believe it…I was going to the bathroom and Angela and Eric were having an epic argument in the middle of the hallway. Well I was curious…so I may of stepped back into the bathroom and placed my trusty stethoscope to the wall. Apparently Eric strayed during his family trip to Disney over the summer and he had just admitted it to Angela now…I feel so sorry for her." Alice said.

"Wait a minute Alice…where the hell did you get a stethoscope from?" Rosalie asked.

" oh Charlie gave me one for a project I had due along time ago…don't know where he got it from…but I always kept it on me ever since. Never know when you need it." Alice said.

"So anyways…I was completely blown out of the water…I had them pegged as the ones to elope right after graduation. They looked so in love." Alice said.

"Wow…well at least she found out about it." I said.

As we pulled into the driveway we could see something very odd. Sitting in our driveway was a new Mercedes Benz. The three of us looked at each other confused before staring at the car again. Okay…did Charlie go over to the dark side and steal the car or something.

"What the hell?" Rosalie gasped.

"alright…did Charlie hit the lotto and not tell us ? I'll be really pissed if he did…he knows that I've always wanted a Porsche!" Alice asked confused and pissed.

"I don't think so…those aren't dealer plates." Rosalie said staring at the license plate. We got out and stared at the car for a split second.

"you don't think its Child Services?…I thought we were done taking kids in after you came along Rose." Alice asked.

"No Alice…I don't think that's who it is. This car is too expensive." Rosalie said

"Charlie's definitely up to something…its not every day that you find this in your driveway." Rosalie added narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Stay behind me guys." Rosalie said…her over protectiveness going into full throttle.  
>Charlie was waiting for us the minute we walked inside. He pulled us into the kitchen before we could even know what hit us.<p>

"Uh guys…we need to talk." Charlie said.

"What did you do Dad?" Rosalie hissed.

"I didn't do anything…I swear!" Charlie said in a defensive tone.

"well uh I ran into some new people in town and we got to talking. They just moved here from Alaska and they have some kids around your age that were adopted. Since we're the only other non traditional family in town I was wondering if you guys could show them around…introduce them to new people. Take them under your wing so to speak." Charlie said.

" lets say hypothetically…we agree to do this…when do we get to meet these people?" Alice asked bubbly. Alice was probably excited she was in charge of showing the new kids around. Get some juicy secrets on them.

" They're waiting in the living room." Charlie answered.

"1 minute Charlie." Alice said dragging us into a corner.

"What the hell was Charlie thinking…I mean we really don't know these people. They could be complete psychopaths and Charlie invites them into our home?" Rosalie whispered.

"I think we should do it. Yeah we really don't know them…but it sucks being the new kids in town…you remember Rose. " Alice stated quietly.

"I agree with Alice on this one…I mean she's right…being the new kid always sucks and they probably don't know anyone in town." I agreed.

" well I guess majority rules…might as well make it unanimous. Lets do it!" Rosalie whispered again as a small smile developed on her face.

"Alright Charlie…we're in!" Alice looked up and beamed.

" I have one condition though…if there is a next time Charlie…set it up some place other then your house. You know inviting strangers into your home is not the brightest idea!" Rosalie said.

"Deal!" Charlie said shaking Rose's hand.

"I think that your going to like these people…they seem really nice." Charlie said

"Guys…this is Dr. and Mrs. Cullen and their kids…these are my daughters." Charlie said leading us into the living room. I saw a handsome couple sitting on my couch before a pair of green eyes caught my own. It was then that I lost my breath…for the face that they belonged to looked like that of a god. I couldn't believe that someone like that was standing in my living room. Alice was gaping the blonde haired man standing next to him and Rosalie was undressing the jacked dark curly haired man with her eyes.

"Thank you god…thanks Charlie!" Rosalie muttered to herself before stepping forward

"Hello…I'm Rosalie!" Rosalie beamed looking right at him. He looked over both shoulders confused for a second.

"Damn… your fine…my name's Emmett!" The guy said taking Rosalie's hand.

"what a strong grip you have. So Emmett…what do you like to do for fun?" Rosalie asked.

"Eh you know…work out…ride bikes…rock climb. What about you?" Emmett asked.

"Same!" Rosalie beamed. Well Rosalie did like to work out a little bit and she was a good rock climber…but I 'm guessing not to the degree that Emmett meant.

"we could have some fun then!" Emmett laughed.

"Hi I'm Alice…is that a natural blonde?" Alice said walking over to the blonde.

"Your from the south?" The man asked in a deep southern accent. Alice was never able to drop hers fully even after all this time. Alice's jaw dropped.

"why yes I am…what's your name?" Alice asked.

"M' name's Jasper…so what part you from?" Jasper asked.

"Biloxi Mississippi…you?" Alice asked excitedly.

"that's a coincidence…I'm from Mississippi too!" Jasper said.

"Really?" Alice asked interested. Seeing my sisters do this…I decided to take the initiative and introduce myself to the god.

"hi my name is Bella." I said holding out my hand.

"My name's Edward." the man spoke in a velvet like voice taking it. Electricity passed between the two of us. I would of thought that it was static cling if it didn't feel like it was emanating from inside the two of us. Odd…that never happened to me before. From the look on his face it was the same for him. He quickly pulled his hand away

"Bella…that's a pretty name." Edward said honestly. Rosalie was looking between the two of us with a small grin on her face. Alice was too rapped up in all things Jasper.

"Thanks." I said. I couldn't think of anything else to say. Surely someone like_ this _had a girlfriend back in Alaska. Possibly someone on the level of Rosalie.

"its really nice to meet you." I added finally. We then started to talk about Alaska. The whole time he spoke Edward never mentioned the word girlfriend, but my doubts weren't erased completely. Surely a guy of this caliber didn't escape under someone's radar. Apparently he took advanced courses there…huh looks and brains…I so did not stand a chance. Well if that was the case then maybe we could at least be friends.

"So would you guys like to stay for dinner?" I asked

"no thank you…we don't want to impose" their mom who's name I learned was Esme said.

"Oh its no imposition…we have plenty to go around…as long as you don't mind having fish." Charlie offered. Charlie was an avid fisherman…so we had enough to last us the next two years.

" well if you don't mind." Dr. Cullen said.

" oh we don't mind at all!" Charlie beamed.

"if you'll excuse me…I'll go start preparing the fish." I said.

"I'll go help you!" Rosalie said following me.

"He's so hot!" Rosalie whispered in my ear. I felt a little bit of jealously rise up before I realized she wasn't talking about Edward.

"Who?" I whispered back.

"Emmett!"

" I think he likes me!" Rosalie said as we turned and caught Emmett checking out Rose's ass.

"Uh ya think!" I laughed.

" I saw you and Edward…don't deny it…I saw the look in your eye." Rosalie said.

"Yeah but I don't think there's a chance…he probably has a girlfriend." I said.

"Well what makes you say that?" Rosalie asked.

"Look at him!" I said flicking my head over.

" Bella…just because he's good looking doesn't mean he has a girlfriend." Rosalie said.

"Well even if he doesn't…he wouldn't look at me anyways." I said.

" I wouldn't be so sure about that. Your prettier then you give yourself credit for…besides he gave you the look that I've always wanted from a guy." Rosalie said.

"What's that?" I asked.

" that he's actually interested in things you have to say and not just your DD's. and I can read guys like a book…trust me on this one …flaunt it girl!" Rosalie whispered excitedly.

"But Rosalie one problem…the minute they go to school tomorrow…the people like Lauren will be all over them." I said a few minutes later.

"Don't worry…I'll deal with the hoes." Rosalie said grinning.

" I cant believe this though…we get to play tour guide to the three hottest kids in school. I wonder if they'll be in any of our classes?" Rosalie asked as we put the fish in. a few minutes later we were sitting at the kitchen table.

"So…I contacted the school today…you guys are going to shadow each other for a day before so the guys can get to know where everything is. Rose…your going to go with Emmett…cause frankly you need someone with a little muscle to hold you back." Charlie said. Rosalie looked like she didn't know if she should be delighted or offended.

"Jasper…Alice…you two are going to go together since you share a similar background. Maybe between the two of you…someone will be able to pick up a Washington accent." Charlie continued on. Everyone laughed a little at that.

"Yes!" Alice hissed almost inaudibly.

"and you guys can be together since your both in the more advanced classes…you'll probably be in the same ones anyways." Charlie said to me and Edward. I looked at the god like creature sitting next to me. Well this was going to be interesting to say the least.

"Whatever you say dad!" Alice said trying to hide the excitement from her voice. Charlie didn't even notice.

They left a few hours later. Right as the front door closed Rose, Alice and I excused ourselves to bed. Alice flopped on her mattress the minute we went into the room.

"See…this is the reason why you hold out…why would you want to be with anyone from this town when there is people like _that _out there. They blow Mike Newton out of the water! " Alice sighed smiling. Rosalie laughed.

"and they seem like they're nice you know." I said. Rose and Alice both nodded in agreement.

"Night guys!" Charlie called from down stairs.

"Night Charlie!" We called as Rosalie turned out the light. Alice's light snores filled the air as I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**_i don't own twilight...S/M does...please read and review! that goes for Chapter 1 as well_**

Chapter 4

BPV

I awoke early the next day as Alice bounced around the room. She was psychotically reminding us that we couldn't be late today. For once Alice was excited about school…and not because she had a new outfit to show off. She practically dragged us down the stairs for breakfast. Charlie wasn't even downstairs yet.

"Alice if I were you I would chill out before Charlie comes down here…you don't exactly have a good poker face right now and Charlie can sniff that out from like a mile away." Rosalie said.

" he wont know." Alice dismissed.

"Please…he asks you 'is it a boy?' whenever your this excited about something." Rosalie said rolling her eyes before heading over and pulling out pancake ingredients.

"So…you excited about going to Winter Ball tonight?" Alice asked Rosalie.

" yeah…it should be fun. James is coming by at 4 for pictures. I'm hoping that Charlie behaves himself tonight…last time my date thought that Charlie was going to shoot him." Rosalie said.

" fill me in on the details when I get back." Alice whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"I'm sorry I cant be there tonight Rose…but I've seen your dress…your going to look stunning." Alice said grabbing three pancakes and spreading a massive amount of syrup on them.

"Thanks Alice." Rosalie said flattered.

"So Alice speaking of tonight…I was wondering if you would help me with my hair?" Rosalie asked.

"Did you even have to ask that?…I'll bring Barbie pins with me and the curling iron…meet up in the music room before my meeting" Alice said bubbly.

"only one condition though…no funky highlights." Rosalie added.

"Done!" Alice beamed.

"So…tryouts…are you guys going to give it a shot?" Alice asked.

"I don't really know Alice…" I started up.

"_please _Bella…think of it as a bonding experiment…I'm going to be in it and Rose is too!" Alice said flashing Rosalie a look.

"Alright…you got me…just give me the information." I said

"First thing tomorrow morning!" Alice saluted before I headed up to the shower. All I could picture was seeing those green eyes again. We had to leave early to meet up with them. I couldn't believe that someone who looked like that was going to be in our school. I stepped out to find Alice sitting there in a bathrobe and holding a towel.

"Alice…don't you knock?" I gasped.

" oh Bells…you know I don't believe in knocking…besides your clothes are already picked out and waiting on your bed. Since we need to be early I figured I'd just jump right in…now get dressed . I'll be in to dry your hair!" Alice said shoving me out the door. Waiting on my bed was a form fitting black sweater, jeans, and the necklace that Alice gave me for my birthday. Alice busted the door down five minutes later.

"oh hold on a minute!" Alice said turning back towards the bathroom.

"ROSE…REMEMBER…YOU CANNOT WASH YOUR HAIR TODAY!" Alice shouted before returning to the bedroom.

" believe me if she dries her hair it will take too long." Alice said picking up the blow dryer and turning it on. Once she was finished she picked up a bottle of councilor.

"Actually your skin is looking good enough that I think we can bypass this step." Alice said placing the bottle down and picking up the eye shadow. When Alice was finished I was unrecognizable. Alice was really talented. Alice then went to work on herself….finishing in the blink of an eye. Rosalie then walked in and sat at the makeup stand.

" so this is going to be so much fun…I cant wait to see the looks on everyone's faces!" Alice laughed as we grabbed our pocket books.

"Rose its your turn to drive!" Alice said tossing Rose her keys.

"Alright so the boys will be at the end of the street waiting for us…lets go." Rosalie said as we grabbed our books.

" Bye Charlie!" We called.

"Bye girls…remember…stay at the speed limit!" Charlie called as the door shut. Alice rolled her eyes.

"No…we'll be doing 100 mph all the way to school…especially with Rosalie driving!" Alice cackled looking at Rose. Lets just say that Rosalie wasn't a big fan of speeding. Alice and I crammed into the beetle as Rosalie turned the car on.

"Jesus Rose…Grandma Swan moves faster then this!" Alice moaned as we crawled out of the driveway.

"Alice…speed kills…I could never live with myself if I killed somebody." Rosalie said.

"That doesn't mean you have to do twenty in a twenty five!" Alice said highly impatient.

"Move it Grandma!" Someone shouted passing us down the street.

"THAT'S IT!" Alice shouted…but Rosalie blocked Alice from stepping on the gas.

"Alice I'm driving…there's no need to rush!" Rosalie said annoyed.

" there is when three of the hottest guys ever to grace Forks are waiting for us and your moving at a snail's pace!" Alice countered. It was then that we could see this big red dot in the distance.

"What the hell do you think that is?" Rosalie asked. As we got closer we could make out a monster sized Jeep.

"its them!" Alice exclaimed.

"now how the hell do you know that?" Rosalie asked.

" 'cause have you ever _seen _that monstrosity before!" Alice said leaping out of the car enthusiastically.

"She's psycho!" Rosalie said to herself. Honestly neither Rose or I had ever seen Alice act like this over guys before. Usually it was over sales. Rosalie and I looked at each other and shook our heads…this was going to be interesting. We saw as three heads turned towards the side door. Emmett then turned towards us and waived with a big smile on his face.

"this is going to be like taking candy from a baby!" Rosalie muttered to herself. Edward and Jasper looked a little nervous. Emmett however looked completely in his element. Reminded me a little bit of Alice. Alice then ran back towards our car.

"Well Edward and Jasper are a little nervous…but I told them not to worry…'with me as one of your guides…I'll introduce you to _everybody_' and I gave them our numbers incase they needed them." Alice said. Rosalie and I turned.

"You did what?" Rose and I asked.

"Well I figured that they were going to get them at some point…might as well nip that in the bud!" Alice said

"Everyone's going to be _so _envious of us!" Alice smiled. Rosalie turned the key again and the car roared to life.

The red jeep parked next to us in the school parking lot. I swore to god that it was almost twice the size of Rosalie's car. We stepped out and met up with the boys.

"alright so as you know this is the parking lot…we're going to go to the office and get the stuff that you need before we head off to first period." I said. The boys nodded and made to follow us.

"uh what's everyone staring at?" Emmett asked as a group of girls gawked.

"Nothing…we just don't get new students that often…that's all!" Alice said trying not to laugh. A Sentra then pulled in at mock speed. It slowed down under Rosalie's glare.

"he has court this afternoon…you would think he would be a _little _more careful driving…you know!" Rosalie mumbled under her breath.

"Lets just hurry up and go in." Alice said nervously. I agreed with Alice. I didn't want to see Rosalie murder someone today.

The secretaries stared shocked when we walked into the office. Mrs. Cope was much more helpful then usual. She was even flirting a little with the boys.

"So that's it sweetie…that's all you have to do…here's your schedule which you can follow first thing in the morning and I took the liberty of highlighting where all of your classrooms are on this map. If you need any help…I'm right in this office…Shelia Cope…you can ask for me personally." Mrs. Cope said in a very feminine voice and twirling her hair as she gave Edward his schedule for tomorrow. Uh wasn't she a little old…I mean we went to school with her son for crying out loud…and she was married!

" Cougar!" Rosalie coughed. Mrs. Cope and the boys didn't catch it. Alice looked like she wanted to add something but bit her tongue.

"alright…Bye boys…Welcome to Forks High School…I hope you have a delightful day!" Mrs. Cope said fluttering her eye lashes.

"Alright…do all the girls act weird?" Edward asked.

"Pst nah…like I said…we don't get new students that often…that and Mrs. Cope probably overdid it with the Irish coffee's this morning…likes to start early that one does….she's probably already three sheets to the wind. It will normalize in a few weeks!" Alice said straining to keep the laughter out of her voice.

"Alright so first period…you four are in Government which is that way…Jazzy and I have to go this way." Alice said taking Jasper's hand and running away. They quickly disappeared from sight..

"Alright…so follow us…Government isn't that hard really…just take lots of notes." I said as we turned towards our Government class. Rose and I explained the situation to the teacher before the four of us took our seats. The boys sat next to us. It was then that Tyler walked in. he started to make his way towards me and he looked like he wanted to say something…but caught sight of Rosalie talking to her new found friend and scampered off to his seat.

"so what's the deal with that kid?" Edward asked curiously,

" its kind of a long story…I'll explain another time." I whispered back. It was then that the teacher cleared his throat which broke off all the whispers among the girls in the class.

"I'm glad that you got all of your gossip out of your systems…now if you all wouldn't mind…I would like to begin class." the teacher said walking to the board

"Today we are learning about the 'bill of rights'" the teacher said in a very monotone voice. Half the class was going to be asleep by the time class ends.

" Emmett wake up!" Rosalie hissed as the bell rang and light snores emanated from Emmett's slumped form.

"Alright…its just you and me for second period…its not too far from here." I said leading him outside the classroom door.

"So…was he an ex boyfriend or something?" Edward asked curiously.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"That kid." Edward said.

"Oh no….well not mine anyways. There was a small accident a few weeks ago and I guess its still bothering him…it wasn't really a big deal…but Rose's pissed because she's very protective." I said.

"oh well…at least your okay." Edward smiled.

Walking into English…Alice caused a scene. If the boys wanted to avoid the spot light and blend in with the crowd…Alice was the wrong person for them to run into.

"Alright everybody…these are our new classmates!…their names are Edward and Jasper…and they're from Alaska!" Alice said getting in front of the class and dragging Edward and Jasper up there. A couple of girls swooned. I was so going to kill Alice.

"Alice…isn't that my job?" the teacher asked annoyed.

"Sorry Mr. Mason…I was just trying to help!" Alice said. The boys were then besieged by questions. I gave them credit for taking it all in stride

"Well…what a coincidence this all is…our next story is based in Alaska…we'll be starting it right when we finish this one…maybe you boys could fill us in on some details when we get to it." the teacher said as the questions died down. Moans filled the room.

"Mr. Mason…don't you think we could put the next assignment off a little…give us a break after this one. I'm starting to feel a little swamped here!" Alice said.

"Sorry…no can do Alice…like I said your not the only one with a schedule…if I went by all the students schedules things would never get done…and I have deadlines you know…and some of this will be on your final so you really need to see the material." the teacher said.

"Sorry guys…failed again!" Alice shrugged bringing the boys to their seats.

"I'm really sorry!" I said slightly embarrassed.

" don't worry about it…I was kind of expecting to do that at some point this week anyways." Edward shrugged. I then got lost in his green eyes for a split second. My trance broke when a wad of paper hit me in the back of my head. The teacher had his back to the class. I immediately realized that I was starting to drool. Edward looked at me strange for a second but brushed it off. Probably thought I was a weirdo or something. Just great! I placed the note below my desk

_" pst…thought I'd let you know that you have some drool coming off. No need to thank me! If I were you I would at least pretend to pay attention right now…hearing whispers that would make Rosalie's blood boil. So pissed that that man cannot extend the assignment one measly week. I have work and Drama Club and other homework…I'm a little overloaded right now and the man absolutely refuses to throw me a bone. We'll talk at lunch. P.S- Jessica Stanley is trying to pass off her new frada as a real one…so if you hear her bragging at some point its complete bullshit. Oh and don't look behind you but Mike Newton is looking especially peeved right now with the new arrivals!" _ was written in Alice's handwriting. I looked at her before shoving the note in my purse.

The six of us sat together at lunch that day. Alice was complaining about too much homework when she broke off mid sentence.

"Alright…I get the whispers…but you could keep the grilling down to the minimum!" Alice said as a group of girls gave a half dirty look half seductive glance at the table. Rosalie mumbled something about stabbing their eyes out with her nail file.

" so what was school like in Alaska?" I asked.

" well same old same old…similar classes and such. Emmett used to play football…other then that we were like everyone else in our class." Edward said.

"I'll believe that when I see it!" Alice whispered and rolled her eyes. Edward placed his hand above mine. Electricity pulsed through again…almost like a magnet. Edward pulled away immediately but not before Alice's sharp eyes caught it. Alice gave one sharp look at Rose and I before opening her big trap.

"So guys…have any girlfriends back in Alaska that we should know about?" Alice asked. Alice could be so blatant sometimes. I felt myself get suddenly nervous.

"No actually. Well we have some ex girlfriends up there…but it wasn't anything serious. We had dated them for a year and then we got word that we were moving and we knew that none of them were strong enough to last in a long distance relationship. It ended amicably enough." Edward said. I felt myself breath a sigh of relief internally. A smile erupted on Alice's face…she couldn't keep a straight face to save her life.

" oh well that's good…I mean long distance relationships take a lot of work." I said.

"yeah and we felt that it wouldn't be fair to them." Edward said.

" so what's our next class Rose?" Emmett asked.

"Gym." Rosalie said.

"Cool…my favorite subject!" Emmett exclaimed. A dreamy look crossed Rosalie's face for a split second before she collected herself. Alice and I snickered to ourselves…we knew what she was thinking.

" so two more periods until school is over…Rose we're still meeting where we planned." Alice said as we threw our lunches away. Rosalie nodded.

" alright then…my curling iron is in my bag…shouldn't take too long…twenty minutes tops. Bella…you don't mind waiting right?" Alice asked.  
>"no…I brought something to read anyways." I said.<p>

"Good!" Alice beamed. It was then that the bell rang. Edward and I took off towards biology and Rose and Emmett went over to the gym. Alice and Jasper were heading towards the Drama classrooms.

I went over and gave my explanation to the teacher before we took our seats. There was a few audible gasps the minute Edward entered the room. The only seat left open was the one next to mine so Edward took that for today. The teacher continued with his topic of cellular anatomy…which he had been going over for the past few days…we had a test next week on it. Mike didn't look too pleased that Edward was sitting across from him. I didn't get why…it was his first day here …and it wasn't like Edward did anything to upset Mike. A couple of times I glanced over at the god like creature sitting next to me. I had the feeling that this would be at the least the start of a good friendship.

The next day.

The schedule went back to normal to a certain extent. We met up with the boys in the parking lot of the school before walking to first period where we made a plan to meet up at lunch. Neither Edward or Emmett were in our first couple periods of class so they were going to be on their own. Jasper managed to get in my third period English class however…a fact that Alice was really excited about. Rosalie didn't get to see Emmett until the class before lunch. The minute we got our lunches we sat down and checked our schedules. Well everyone except Emmett and Rose who were still in the lunch line.

"oh look it…we get next period together." I said pointing to biology. Alright if biology wasn't my favorite class before…it was now! A crooked smile spread across his face. I had to say out of the little time we had known each other this had to be my favorite smile of his.

"hey maybe we could be lab partners sometimes." Edward said

" maybe!" I smiled back.

"Damn it they stuck you in sixth period gym…well Rosalie's in that class so it wont be too bad. She could help you out if you need it." Alice said looking at Jasper's schedule.

"So Emmett…what's your next too classes?" Alice asked as Rose and Emmett sat down.

"Let me check!" Emmett said looking for his schedule.

"uh I must of left it back in the classroom or something…I'll head down to the office and get a copy when the bell rings." Emmett said two minutes later when he couldn't find it. A few minutes later we were off to class.

Edward's assigned seat was the one next to mine now. Today we were going to be doing some lab work so everyone had to partner up.

"Alright guys…there's going to be an experiment today…so find a lab buddy." the teacher said taking out swabs, slides and microscopes. Everyone sat there and looked around.

"Alright…if it's going to be like that…I guess I'll have to assign partners to everyone. Look to the person sitting next to you. I now pronounce you lab partners for the remainder of the year…get to work!" The teacher ordered. I made a mental note to thank that man at some point.

"So I guess we're partners then." Edward said pulling the nearest microscope up to us.

" I guess we are." I said preparing the first slide.

The rest of the class flew by quicker then I had wanted it to. If only I could have had a little more time. But the damn bell rang signaling that I had to go to gym. Edward walked with me to the gym door as I told him where to find his next class.

"See ya in the parking lot!" he waived as he turned to leave.

"See ya!" I beamed opening the gym class door. The minute I entered I heard a familiar voice call my name. Standing at the opposite side of the gym was a muscular dark curly haired man dressed in Reebok sweats and shoes who was beaming and waiving. I was actually relieved that Emmett was in this class with me…I would know someone other then Mike Newton who could save me from the horrors of volleyball and badminton.

"Hey Emmett!" I called back.

"hey…your gym teacher is pretty cool…he's letting me play today!" Emmett beamed.

"Really…say he didn't happen to mention what we're going today?" I asked.

" well he said that he wanted to give everyone a break from Volleyball…so we're playing doge ball instead." Emmett said excitedly. Great…definitely going to die today. Last time we played doge ball someone was taken out in a stretcher…and that was when we didn't have Emmett in the classroom. I then went into the locker room to get changed and count down the minutes to my doom.


	5. Chapter 5

**_i don't own twilight...S/M does...please read and review! that goes for Chapter 1 as well_**

Chapter 5

BPV

The next few weeks blew by fast. Our group was becoming fast friends and we started to hang out outside of school even. Speaking of school…Alice's try outs were in a few weeks…as she ever so cleverly reminded us by non stop talking about it and leaving posters on our cars. Also we began to notice something strange. It seemed as if a stomach bug epidemic had hit the school…yet oddly enough it seemed to only effect the girls. Rosalie looked confused as we entered first period.

"uh okay…is it skip day and someone forgot to inform the rest of us?" Rosalie asked staring at the unusual number of empty desks. A girl then walked in behind us looking a little green. She sat down and laid her head on the table.

"I feel so sick…I don't know why I even showed up today." the girl moaned. A strong smell of fast food breakfast smacked us in the face as Tyler strode in eating a breakfast burrito. The girl made a slight gagging noise before running out of the room.

"WAIT A MINUTE…DO YOU NEED SOME HELP?" Rosalie called in a maternal voice while running after the girl. Typical Rosalie. The teacher just looked at the door for a split second before saying " okay ladies and gentlemen…that is what we adults like to call a hangover…now you know why we only party on weekends." as if we were a bunch of two year olds before launching into the wonders of the judicial branch of government. Rosalie walked in a few minutes later with a hall pass.

" took that poor baby down to the nurse to get a drink of water…they were calling her parents when I left…I feel so bad for her!" Rosalie whispered to me before taking her seat.

"Well that was kind of odd…where the hell was half the class?" Rosalie asked as the bell went off.

Walking around that day was like out of a Twilight Zone episode. All the girls in my class were either not there or dropping like flies. All the boys looked confused. I was beginning to get scared. I mean I already had the stomach flu but what if this was some freaky food poisoning or something…I didn't want to get sick again. If I was scared…then Alice was petrified. Alice was kind of a germ-a-phobe so this was like her worst nightmare. It wasn't enough to keep her out of the nurses office though…but she carried like one hundred bottles of purel in her purse. I took my seat next to Alice in English.

"Geez…I hope they don't all have E-coli or something like that." Alice whispered nervously staring at all the empty desks.

"Mr. Mason…I need to use the bathroom …I think I'm going to be-" a girl said before getting sick all over her desk. Alice stared petrified. She took a bottle of purel out and put some on her hand before taking a sanitized hand towel and wiping it under her nose. A note then passed through my hands.

_"Definitely visiting the nurse next period and getting the scoop on what's happening…she tells me everything…we're like close friends."_Alice visited the nurse on a daily basis…to get info on students.

"What if there's sick people in there?" I whispered back. Alice opened her pocket book and gestured to the year's supply of purel and germx and a surgical mask. I shook my head…Alice! The Janitor came in to clean up the mess while the teacher escorted the girl to the nurses office.

"alright…1...2...3...4...5...6...7 of you…do you guys really feel like having class today?" the teacher asked. Everyone looked at each other.

"hell no!" Alice called.

"Alright…class dismissed then!" the teacher said.

"YES!" Alice hissed jumping up and dashing out of the room.

"Alice where are you going?" I called.

"Visit Jazzy…then off to see what trouble I can get myself into…then class!" Alice said disappearing almost immediately. I heard a familiar velvet voice behind me.

"Your class canceled too?" Edward asked.

"Well yeah there was only seven of us left…what about you?" I asked.

"six…after two girls had to be escorted out…its really weird." Edward started up.

"so I was wondering…are you going to that adoption thing this Saturday?" Edward asked. There was a convention going on this weekend…and Rosalie was asked to be one of the guest speakers. It was to encourage couples to adopt and for children to meet up with other children or something like that.

"Yeah…why?" I asked.

"Well Emmett, Jasper and I were wondering if we could go as one big group?" Edward asked.

"sure well I don't know about Rose and Alice but it sounds good to me…meet up at my house around 9?" I asked. I could feel the smile internally.

" Alright…I'll be there…I mean we'll be there" he said with a nervous aire about him.

"Well we have some free time now…want to hang out?" I asked.

"why not." Edward said. We made our way to his car. They didn't bring the monster jeep today…they brought Edward's Volvo. I sat in the passenger seat as he popped a CD in.

"Debussy?" I asked mildly surprised as the CD started to play.

"You listen to classical music?" Edward asked shocked.

"yeah…Rosalie does too…Alice thinks we're both nuts since all she likes is stuff like Britney Spears." I laughed.

" oh believe me I understand." as he said this his eyes reverted to a picture of a smiling Emmett hanging above my head. We sat there quietly listening to the music for a few minutes. I felt as if I was in heaven or hell depending on how you looked at it. I was sitting next to this god like creature…yet all I wanted was to touch him…to feel him…to feel his lips against mine…reality check Bella…your just friends…what would he ever see in someone like you! You don't have Rosalie's looks or Alice's personality…your average! His hand covered mine for a second and a spark of electricity flowed through. He pulled his hand back like he had been struck by lightning…never a good sign. He looked at me and his smoky green eyes blazed for a second. He was just about to say something when the bell rang signaling that we had to get to class. Edward took a left to head to his class.

"He so likes you!" Rosalie's voice whispered in my ear. Wait a minute…where the hell did _she _come from?

"Rose…how the…" I started up.

"class canceled…I was in the parking lot…I saw everything!" Rosalie said factually.

"You and me will be having a big talk…but later…I don't want to be late for class." Rosalie whispered before heading off. I just looked before heading into my next class. Again it was almost empty. I took my seat and groaned as a couple of girls ran out of the classroom. I felt as though I was in some fucked up dream or something. Whatever the hell was happening…I hoped it passed soon. I sat down and tried to concentrate on the work in front of me. Today we had a test to take so when I was finished I handed it in and took out a book to read.

Edward was waiting for me the minute I had left my next class. Since we were near each other this was becoming a daily event.

"Hey long time no see!" he joked as I met up with him. As we turned towards the cafeteria I caught flashes of long blonde and pixie like black hair round the corner and stop dead behind us. I could see Alice biting her lip forcing herself not to smile as before they disappeared in the crowd. That girl really was strange sometimes. We were the first at the table.

"So Bella I was wondering if-" Edward started up but was cut off by Emmett's booming voice.

" alright lovebirds…just get it over with and make out already…while I'm still young!" Emmett said placing his tray down across from me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Edward asked narrowing his eyes. I swore I saw him blush but I must of imagined it.

"Actually I think for once you know _exactly _what I'm talking about!" Emmett said biting into his sandwich. The table shook a little and Emmett cringed in pain.

"oww why'd ya do that!" Emmett cried out as Rosalie joined us. Edward glanced at Rose before glaring at Emmett and Emmett promptly changed course.

"So Bella…are you ready for gym class today?" Emmett asked enthusiastically. No…I'm really not…lets just say that lacrosse and I don't really get along very well…a fact that everyone in my grade could probably testify to.

"Yeah…couldn't be happier!" I said trying inject enthusiasm in my voice. Emmett bought it.

"Hell yeah its going to be so much fun!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I love lacrosse!" Rosalie smiled as Jasper joined up.

"Hey Jazz where's Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"well she said that she was going to the nurse…I figured with everything going on that she probably got that stomach virus that seems to be going around…I haven't seen her since." Jasper said. Rosalie and I knew otherwise.

"Really?" Rosalie asked…her eyes narrowing to slits.

"I found it a little odd considering she _didn't _look sick…but you know some people hide it well." Jasper said.

" oh yes…some people hide it really well!" Rosalie said as if she knew what she was doing.

"Last time I saw her Rose…she was with you?" I asked.

"Well she told me that she was going to go seek out Jasper…I should of known that was complete bullshit!" Rosalie muttered the last part to herself. Just then the doors burst down and Alice came running in…completely ruining her sick cover.

"YOUR NOT GOING TO BELIEVE WHAT I HEARD FROM MARCY…WELL SHE TOLD ME THAT IT AINT A VIRUS…IT'S A PREGNANCY EPIDEMIC!" Alice exclaimed. Everyone in a three foot radius turned around and a bunch of girls muttered " oh great…bit mouth knows!"

"Alice…I thought you were sick?" Jasper asked shocked.

" where'd you get that idea?" Alice asked confused.

"uh you said that you were going to the nurse?" Jasper asked in a strange tone.

"I did go to the nurse…she and I talk all the time…I give her free manicures!" Alice beamed.

"isn't that a breach of privacy?" Edward asked.

"Well in some eyes maybe…but manicures get anyone to talk…besides their looking into it to see if it's a pregnancy pack…so naturally Charlie already knows which meant I was going to know sooner or later anyways. So back to what I was saying. She told me that she actually had to run to the drug store to get more tests because she ran out…every single one of them keep on saying that the only time they did anything was at Mike's party…so basically its all Mike's fault." Alice said.

"Damn…what is everyone on the same cycle in this town?" Rosalie gasped.

" so wait a minute…you girls didn't…you girls aren't…" Edward couldn't find the right words but the point got across just the same.

"oh hell no…first of all we're smart…second of all even if we went to mike's 'orge' we would never do the things that I heard they did there…thirdly we didn't even go…we had the stomach bug …and the real stomach bug at that." Alice said. The boys looked relieved. An idea then struck me.

" hey guys I just had an idea." I said. Rosalie looked at me.

"I know what your thinking…and I'm thinking the same thing…Babysitting service…taking care of those little bundles of love!" Rosalie said her eyes glistening in joy.

"count me out…I'm not warming any bottles up and I refuse to change any poopie diapers…just because these people were morons doesn't mean I have to suffer. I'm already going to have to spend enough on nursery's that I'll probably never see." Alice said holding her hands up. Rosalie shook her head.

"We'll work out the formalities later!" I said smiling at Rosalie who smiled back.

" I so cannot believe this…not when my play is happening…we're going to have to hide mad pregnant bellies since people will definitely be showing by the time the play going to be going on." Alice sulked.

"Whatever…lots of plays have their problems…the show must go on…so we use bigger dresses and stuff…we'll figure it out!" Alice said lifting up her own spirit.

As we returned home that evening…the smell of smoke permeated in the air. The three of us looked at each other.

"Charlie…_cooked_…I thought he promised us that he would never venture near a stove, microwave, or toaster ever again after the last time.!" I gasped. What the hell was he trying to do…kill himself? Last time Charlie even went near a stove he burned the kitchen down. Honestly the only reason Alice and I lived as long as we did was because Grandma Swan used to come over and cook dinner…and taught me how to cook.

"I have a feeling Charlie did this on purpose…not just because he got impatient." Rosalie said solemnly before we opened the door. We went into the kitchen to rectify the damage.

"Dad…cans don't go into the microwave…the turkey should have been taken out a hour ago…and instant mashed potatoes doesn't mean that you just add the flakes into the pot." I laughed tossing everything out. Rosalie called the local pizza shop.

"Sorry!" Charlie said

"its okay…everyone makes mistakes!" Rosalie said

"So…girls…we…um need to talk." Charlie said sheepishly a half hour later after the pizza delivery guy left. We sat down on the sofa.

"Well see your bodies are going to go through some changes soon…" Charlie started up. Oh god no…he's been saying the same thing for the past seven years! I already knew where this was going.

" Dad…we've been through puberty…we're not 9 years old!" I growled.

"Work with me Bells… boys are going to start to notice you soon." Charlie countered. Alice and I looked at Rosalie…boys _have been _ noticing her since she was ten years old!

" and they're going to want you to do things …just so you know…you _don't_ have to say yes…you _can_ say no. Hell you can punch them in the face if you want. Just remember that abstinence till marriage isn't a bad idea…but I'm hip and down with the times so if you find yourself…in a special moment with someone…just remember to use protection! You don't want to wind up like some of your classmates" Charlie said looking down at his feet.

"Dad…you put the three of us on birth control the minute we got Rosalie…Alice and I have heard this talk since we were ten years old and the school gave us the talk on the birds and the bees…and Rosalie's heard it ever since she's been here. Let me reiterate this…you have nothing to worry about. We're not dumb and we don't want to be in that situation. Believe us on that." I said. Charlie looked relieved.

"I…well…um…good girls!" Charlie stuttered out.

"Well this is awkward." Rosalie said looking around.

"just remember…abstinence isn't such a bad idea you know!…hey games on tonight!" Charlie said grabbing the remote and quickly changing the subject.

"Definitely should of seen that one coming…dad gets nervous and gives us the talk when sex comes on tv…never mind when something like this happens." Alice rolled her eyes as we walked up to our bedroom.

"So Bella…speaking of boys…a little birdie told me that _somebody_ asked you out on a date!" Alice said nosily. How the hell did she find that out…and it wasn't even a date technically…well at least I didn't think so. Rosalie looked slightly shocked.

"Alice… its not a date…he asked me to go to that thing Rose is guest speaking at with him Saturday…actually he asked if _we_ would go with _them_." I said.

"Whatever…a group date is still a date…wait a minute…Jasper's going?…please god tell me you said yes!" Alice asked…her eyes lighting up.

"Well I said that while I didn't know about you guys…it sounded good to me." I said. Alice whipped her phone out at the speed of light and texted Jasper. She showed me what she wrote before sending her message.

"will definitely go with u guys Saturday…Rose said yes too." Alice sent.

"You didn't even ask me!" Rosalie glared.

"Well we all know that you would of said yes anyways." Alice said smugly before heading to our closet and coordinating outfits.

"What time are they coming?" Alice asked.

"9 o clock"


	6. Chapter 6

**_i don't own twilight...S/M does...please read and review! that goes for Chapter 1 as well_**

Chapter 6

BPV

Saturday fast approached. Alice woke everyone up at the crack of dawn. I didn't know how she was able to wake up this early. A smell of roasted coffee beans weighed heavily in the air. I awoke to find a hot star bucks already in my hand and Alice in sweats and chugging down her own…giving me my answer.

"Alice how the…" I started up.

"That's for me to know…now early bird catches the worm…or I guess in this case…the man…Rosalie's downstairs preparing breakfast." Alice said running downstairs. Walking down stairs we decided the order in which we were going to shower.

"so Rose…are you nervous today?" Alice asked.

"oh no…I'm actually really excited…I mean if my voice can save one munchkin from foster care then I'll die a happy woman." Rosalie beamed digging into her scrambled eggs.

"I think what your doing is great Rosalie." I agreed.

"Thanks Bells…now I know its ridiculously early…but I'm going to head in…while Charlies still sleeping." Rosalie said taking off towards the bathroom.

"So Bells…talk to me…have you given any more thought about dying your hair?" Alice asked. Alice had been asking me that every time we were alone together.

"Alice…I still haven't decided yet…but I like my hair the way it is for now…trust me you will be the first to know if and when I want to do that." I said.

_" please!"_ Alice begged.

"Alice…like I said…I'll think about it." I said. Alice pouted slightly before giving up. The minute Rosalie was out of the shower…Alice shoved me in…saying that it would be easier or something like that. When I walked out Alice was waiting.

"I'm going to jump in….Bella don't even think about touching your hair…I'll do it when I get out!" Alice said as the bathroom door shut and the water started to run again. I walked in my bed room to find Rosalie in sweats with her hair up in curlers again. She was applying eyeliner.

"So…have you thought about what your going to say?" I asked Rose.

" I know exactly what I'm going to say…I just hope its powerful enough to get the point across." Rosalie answered. Just then Alice walked in with an evil grin on her face. A blow drier in one hand and a comb in the other.

" hurry guys…t- minus three hours till our big date!" Alice beamed.

" its not a date!" Rose and I corrected.

"You say tomato I say _tomato_!" Alice said blowing us off before launching her attack. Alice did the works. About fifteen minutes later she was rifling though out closet looking for the outfits she had picked out. Alice tossed a dark blue blouse, dress pants, and boots at me before grabbing a hunter green sweater dress with black belt for herself. She then tossed a black blazer, lavender under shirt and black pencil skirt at Rosalie along with black pumps.

" these would be _perfect_!" Alice muttered to herself. After getting dressed Alice ran for the computer.

"Hurry up!" Alice said filing her nails as the computer tried to dial up.

"Yes!" Alice said going on line.

" lets see…gone to bed…gone to bed…gone to work…babies first picture…babies first picture…eight invites to baby showers already." Alice said bored.

"you know…thank god we didn't go to that thing…maybe it was divine intervention or whatever that we got sick…cause I'm so glad that we didn't end up like that!" Alice said staring at the screen.

" I love kids…but your so right Alice." Rosalie said. We could hear the sounds of Charlie rolling out of bed. Charlie was supposed to come with us…but by a stroke of luck Billy Black had invited him to the "fishing opportunity of a life time" a couple of weeks ago. It ate him up that he wasn't going to be here to hear Rosalie speak…but Rosalie told him that she was fine with it…hell she encouraged him to go since Billy was one of his only friends. Definitely going to have to find a way to thank the man. Charlie was going to be gone till Monday. As far as Charlie knew…it was only going to be the three of us going to this thing.

"yes…we are in the clear!" Alice cheered as the cruiser pulled out of the driveway.

" never thought I'd say this…but thank god for fishing!" Alice beamed as we headed downstairs to wait. Alice played an episode of ' project runway' that she had recorded while Rosalie read Cosmo and I read a book.

"eww I hate commercials!" Alice said flashing through them.

Before we knew it there was a horn going off. We looked outside to see the boys leaning against the side of the monster jeep looking into the house. Alice was the first outside. She ran out psychotically yelling " I call shot gun". That would have been slightly awkward if it wasn't Alice. She was already in the car and all buckled up by the time we stepped out the front door.

"Wow someone's anxious to go." Edward said throwing her a weird look.

"yeah well Alice is strange…she probably is excited to talk to people." I lied.

"oh people who she can relate to?" Jasper asked.

"No…just talk to people." I said. Rose and I jumped in the back with Edward and Jasper. Rosalie looked a little peeved…probably because she wanted to sit next to Emmett but couldn't due to a certain pixie like girl currently occupying the front seat. The car then pealed out of the driveway.

"So Rose…your speaking at this thing…" Emmett started up catching Rosalie slightly off guard.

"yeah…they wanted someone who's been through the process to speak so I volunteered." Rosalie said.

"aw that's cool…say you wouldn't happen to know if there's food at this thing…I'm starving!" Emmett said.

"I thought you said that you already ate Emmett?" Jasper asked.

" I did…that was before I worked out …duh!" Emmett countered.

"I know that they serve pastries and finger sandwiches." Rosalie said.

"Eww…I am not eating a sandwich with a finger in it!" Emmett said grossed out.

"That's not what a finger sandwich is." Rosalie said as the two boys shook their heads.

"So where did your dad go?" Edward asked.

"oh he went fishing. He wont be back until Monday. He and his friend Billy usually sleep on the boat." I said.

"oh well sounds like he's going to have fun then." Edward said. He looked like he was going to say more but was cut off by Emmett and Alice fighting over the radio.

"My car…my rules!" Emmett said turning the radio to Enimem.

"absolutely not…I'm riding shot gun…I have control of the radio…take that hand off the dial and keep those sun glass clad eyes on the road." Alice said jamming her Brittney CD in. "Toxic" started to play.

"its my damn car Alice!" Emmett said going for the eject button.

"its my way or the highway Emmett!" Alice countered pushing his hand away.

"better do what she say's Emmett…you don't want to piss Alice off." Rosalie said .

A few hours later we pulled into the parking lot of the convention. Rosalie was directed towards a back room while we were sent to mingle with everyone else. A couple of people liked Alice so much that they asked her if she was up for adoption.

"no…I'm sorry…I found a home a long time ago…but there are lots of wonderful children out there just looking for parents to pamper them and buy them all the gifts they could ever think of. There are some over there!" Alice said after the third couple approached her.

"you know I'm honored that these people are asking me to be a part of their family…but they hardly know me. I'm actually kind of a little freaked out." Alice said.

" oh that's normal…they're just people who are looking for a child to love…but I would still get to know someone a little better before I asked them to join my family." Jasper said. Definitely a commitment-phobe…Alice looked like she didn't know if she should like that or not.

"still…its kinda weird." Alice shrugged. It was then that we walked over to this billboard in the back of the room. We were part of a group of adopted children selected to write an essay that could inspire perspective parents. Alice and I knew what each others were since we decided to write ours together…Alice said that she needed some help. But Rosalie worked on hers herself…and she remained really tight-lipped about it. The essay was about what we wanted to be when we grew up. We walked passed mine which had a picture of me and the title "I want to be a writer" blown up to twenty font and hanging above the rest of the essay. Alice was right next to me with "I want to be a fashion icon/ designer". Alice was winking in her picture.

"That's such a bad picture of me…I mean they took it when I was sneezing!" Alice said staring at the picture. To me it looked more like a deliberate wink…but whatever.

"Oh so you want to write novels when you get older…well from what I'm reading here you have the talent!" Edward said reading my essay.

"BOR-ING!" Emmett huffed. Edward turned around.

"Just because all _you_ read is _Sports Illustrated_…doesn't give you the right to say that to somebody…to each their own Emmett." Edward said oddly annoyed. Jasper and Alice looked at each other with a "What the hell?" look.

"Whatever whatever!" Emmett said. We walked a few feet down to find a picture of a blond haired woman kissing the camera. "I want to be a mother!" was hung over her picture.

_From the time I was little…there was only one thing that I desired most in the world. It was number one on my list at Christmas time. It was the only thing I would ask for on my birthday. All I ever wanted in this world was a baby. Before I actually understood where babies came from I was so angry that the stork wouldn't leave a little brother or sister on my doorstep. As I grew older the desire for a brother or sister grew into the desire for a child of my own. A child is like a blessing from god…a fact that some people don't understand. The innocence of Childhood is something that we can never get back as adults…so the closest we can get is to provide innocence to the children in our lives. I do not plan on having children right now…I am not ready to support the precious being…but I hope to someday adopt a munchkin or bring a little bundle of joy into the world myself. If it wasn't for the adoption process…I would of never met my inspiration for being a good parent…my new father…Charlie Swan. I only hope I can be half as good as the parent he is to me. One day my plan is to be a foster mother myself and have a mixture of adopted, foster, and biological children._

_Rosalie Aphrodite Swan._

Rosalie's biological parents had chosen her middle name…apparently that was the name of her mothers mother and they were into Greek mythology or something.

"Wow…Rosalie is very dedicated…isn't she." Alice said staring at the board. It was then that we heard Rosalie's voice echo across the room. We turned and looked at the stage.

"Hello guys…my name is Rosalie Aphrodite Swan. In the hopes that this will inspire some of you to take in one of these precious angels…I want to tell you my story. I was born Rosalie Aphrodite Hale in Seattle and raised there till I was taken away. My childhood was normal until I reached the tender age of ten years old. It was then that life changed for me…"

RPV

As I was speaking on stage my story began to replay itself in my head. When I was ten years old I began to notice certain things. My body had matured a little faster then those of my classmates and boys had started to take notice. It wasn't long before my parents had begun to ' play matchmaker' and set me up on a few dates with men ages 11-27. Then they started to buy things that they couldn't afford before. Our life had a comfort that appeared out of nowhere. This had confused me because I knew my parents professions- a cashier at Macy's and a McDonald's worker- wasn't enough to make the dough they were suddenly taking in. but I was a child…who was I to question my parents?

_Flashback_

_I had just turned eleven the day before. I was sitting at my mother's new vanity as she was fixing my hair and doing my makeup. I was going to the movies with a man who I personally didn't know but my mother said was "a friend of the family". _

_"Now honey…you make sure you give him whatever he wants." my mother said adding some rouge to my lips._

_" but mom…what if he asks me to do something that I really don't want to do?" I asked kind of scared. _

_" you listen to me young lady…you will suck it up…it doesn't matter what you want…your sole purpose is to make him happy…you want to make mommy and daddy proud…right?" My mother hissed in my ear. I nodded and looked in the mirror as my mother placed my new diamond necklace on me. There was a knock on the door._

_"he's down stairs…now…go…go make mommy and daddy mon- I mean proud." my mother said shoving me down the stairs towards the 25 year old creep. I'm making my parents proud…I'm making my parents proud!_

_1 ½ years later_

_I was very distraught. My latest date…an eighteen year old senior in high school named Royce King II had taken me out to the party of the year. Royce was the son of a very rich banker who had just moved into town. A girl at the party had started her monthly bill and I was in a back bedroom trying to find something to help her out when a very drunk Royce staggered in. _

_"Sit down Rosalyn…we need to talk." Royce slurred._

_"its Rosalie." I said sitting next to him._

_" I've been feeling a little neglected…but that's all about to change…you're here now and I'm here…we're alone!" Royce said as he started to feel me up. I tried to push him off but it didn't work. Royce only stopped when the kid hosting the party walked in on us. Fortunately for me the kid walked in just in the nick of time. Royce hadn't succeeded. I ran out of there as fast as I could. A few days later I got up the courage to tell my parents._

_"oh Rosalie…Royce called…he wants to see you again." my mother beamed. I groaned._

_"but I don't want to…he touched me!" I cried. My mother rolled her eyes._

_"What do you want Rosalie…we'll get you that pony that you always wanted!" My mother bribed. I stared at her in absolute shock. My father dialed the number back and told Royce I had accepted it. What kind of a parent would do something like that. It was then that I decided that I needed to defend myself…so I took up martial arts classes. I also decided that I had to know what the fuck was going on here. It was then that a plan began to formulate in my mind._

_2 months later. _

_I was sitting in a darkened room staring at a lit up screen. I had snuck off to the library the minute I could to do some research…between my parents dates, school, and beating people up in my mixed martial arts class I had little time on my hands. I finally decided to bite the bullet…skip school and headed to the local library. I had lied to my parents and told them I had a headache…so I was covered there. I went on to Google and wondered how I should do this._

_"Rosalie Aphrodite Hale" I typed in to the search engine. I had a feeling so I clicked on " images" to find that the first picture was of me in my new bikini. I definitely didn't not put that on line. I clicked on that which lead me to a big advertisement._

_"want to meet this girl? Will do absolutely anything your heart desires. First time- $10,000. Weekend $20,000...worth every penny of it. Any further information will be provided via e-mail…just send an e-mail to …" it said listing an obscure e-mail address. I knew it was my parents since when you unscrambled it…the letters of the e-mail spelled out Robert and Helen Hale…a.k.a my parents. _

_I felt absolutely sick…who would even think about doing something like that to their kids. Most parents try to protect their children from perverts…mine were setting me up like fish bate. I knew there was something funky. We were living well beyond our means…the diamond necklace…the perfumes…the fancy clothes…renovating our house. Those greedy bastards…they weren't my parents…they were my pimps! I didn't know what to do about this. I didn't want to be with my parents anymore…but I was kind of afraid of asking for help. What if I wound up in a worse situation. So I decided to stay quiet about it…at least for the time being. _

_I broke my silence about the situation to my friends a few weeks later. It wasn't because I wanted to. It was because one of them had stumbled upon the site . I was finally forced to admit my embarrassment about the situation. The whole story came out. My friends encouragement was the reason why I went to one of my teachers. I told her that I had to show her something and pulled up the website on her computer. She told me that she was there for me…and that she was glad that I came to her about this. She told me that by law she had to call Child protective services…to which I said okay…truthfully I was glad. I knew that this woman was saving me. She was my inspiration…I mean if she hadn't called I could of died or something…and I knew it. It was because of her that I wanted to help children the way I was helped. That night I was taken away and placed in emergency foster care. On my fourteenth birthday I got the best gift ever…I was placed with a father and two daughters…I could see myself as apart of this family…the adoption papers were filed the next day. It wasn't awkward because though I had only known them for such a short while…I felt as if I had known them forever. Especially because who I later learned was Alice never shut up. _

_End of Flashback_

BPV

The boys had stared at her in complete shock. Until now Alice, Charlie and I were the only ones who had known about Rosalie's past. It wasn't something that you go around telling everybody…even Alice understood that. Emmett was the first to speak.

" holy shit!" Emmett gasped. Emmett then went to go speak to her privately. The rest of us talked for a few minutes before something caught Alice's eye.

"Eww that girl is so having a wardrobe malfunction…luckily I brought a spare cardigan that should hide that just nicely!" Alice said taking off to a girl who's shirt kept on falling down.

"Alice wait up!…you don't want to offend her!" Jasper called running after her. I was standing there alone….well not alone exactly…with him.

"So I guess its just me and you now?" Edward asked as a small smile crossed his face.

"I guess so." I responded. Edward took my hand and lead me to a back corner where we got to talking.

"So you want to be a writer…what genre?" Edward asked curiously a few minutes into the conversation.

"Well I always held an interest in Romance…and fantasy too…so I'll probably do a combination of both." I said.

"What does your family think of it?" Edward asked.

"Well my father wants me to buy him a retirement villa in Tuscany if I hit it big. Rosalie said that it didn't matter…she would support me in whatever I chose in life as long as I loved it. Alice…well Alice asked me if I could write a character based on her." I said.

"Gee sounds like someone else I know." Edward said as we both looked at Emmett , who was flexing his muscles in front of a group of girls. From the corner of my eye I could see Rosalie throwing daggers.

"What about you…what do you want to do when you get older?" I asked.

"well I was planning on med school…I was always fascinated when Carlisle brought me to work with him…besides someone needs to follow in his footsteps. Jasper is more interested in the mind then the body…and well we all know Emmett." Edward said pointing at Emmett again. I was really impressed. I didn't know what to say. I mean what do you say to that?

"wow that's really cool…I wish I could do that…but I have a problem with blood." I smiled

"Really…you cant stand the sight of it?" Edward asked curiously.

"it's the smell actually." I said. Edward looked at me strangely before changing the subject. I was lost in his blazing green eyes. I wanted to feel his lips pressed against my own. Who was I kidding though…he was a god…and I was…average. What could he possibly see in the likes of me? He probably only thought of me as a friend. I knew I wasn't that lucky. His voice cut through my thoughts.

"say I was wondering…maybe we could go out later on…get a bite to eat?" Edward asked.

"The six of us?" I asked.

"well actually I was just thinking that it could just be the two of us on this one…but if its-" it was like an angel singing. I cut him off right away.

"no…its fine…do you want to go tonight?" I asked. We were supposed to be leaving in a few minutes anyways.

"I'll pick you up as soon as I get back to the house." Edward said.

"Deal." I smiled. I couldn't believe that this was happening…get a hold of yourself Bells…its just dinner!


	7. Chapter 7

**_i don't own twilight...S/M does...please read and review! that goes for Chapter 1 as well. Srry the update didn't come sooner but i lost power at my house for almost a week.  
><em>**

Chapter 7

BPV

Alice must of sensed something for the minute we were out of the car she had me upstairs already picking out outfits to wear. I swear to god that girl was nuts. It was only dinner after all.

"its only dinner…and I'm the jolly green giant…who are you trying to kid…it's a date!" Alice said annoyed throwing a dark blue sweater dress at me that I definitely did not own. I looked at her.

"What…I thought you might need it…so I made you one right before Christmas break. I know your size so it was easy." Alice said rolling her eyes while taking out a black belt.

"Now I'm just going to touch your makeup up…and whalah!" Alice said pointing towards the mirror. I was grateful that Alice was that talented.

"Thanks Alice." I smiled.

"So what are you guys going to do?" I asked.

"Oh I have a date." Rosalie said digging through the closet.

"What a shock." Alice whispered sarcastically.

" well it looks like I'm going to be all by myself tonight…I was thinking about inviting Jasper over…but I think he would be uncomfortable watching Project Runway with me." Alice said.

"What about your dinner?" Rosalie asked concerned.

"That's what Lean Cuisines are for…duh" Alice brushed it off.

" but we don't have any in the freezer?" Rosalie asked.

"And that's what the grocery stores for…duh!" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Alice…in a car…by herself…I don't think that I like this." Rosalie muttered

"oh don't worry mommy…what do you think I'm going to do…run away?" Alice asked with sarcasm leaking in her voice.

"No…but I wouldn't put it past you to waste all your gas spying on everyone in town." Rosalie said.

"I did that _one_ time…and you hold that over my head?" Alice asked annoyed.

"Alice…it wasn't one time…it was three…and each time Bella and I had to come and rescue your ass. AAA knows my number by heart…if I get another phone call that you broke down in front of Mike Newton's house…I'll kill you." Rosalie countered. It was then that we heard the sound of a motorcycle pulling into the driveway.

"Bye Alice!" I smiled.

"Bye Bells…good luck on your date!" Alice beamed.

"its not a date!" I called over my shoulder.

"Whatever!" Alice's voice said as I shut the door.

"long time no see!" Edward joked as I got in

"its been a while!" I laughed.

"So where do you want to go?" Edward asked.

"Well there's a place in Port Angelus that I like." I said giving Edward directions. The Volvo pulled out like a bat out of hell. So Alice wasn't the only one that liked to speed.

We talked all the way to the restaurant…which we reached in like half the time it normally takes to get there. Like I said, Alice wasn't the only one who likes to speed. The more he talked…the more I fell for him. He was one of the most intelligent and passionate people that I had ever met. I turned to open my door but Edward had already beat me to it.

"Thanks" I said slightly shocked. We then walked into the restaurant and were met by a five foot tall curly brown haired hostess…she looked like a girl named Jessica Stanley. Her eyes lit up as they wrested on Edward and she brought us back right away…even though there was a huge wait. She brought us over to the most populated part of the restaurant.

"Uh…do you have anything more private?" Edward asked taking out a couple of bills. She immediately lead us to the most empty part of the restaurant and sat us in a big booth.

"Your waitress will be right with you!" she giggled skipping off. We looked over the menu and picked what we wanted to order…two bowls of pasta and two cokes. It was then that our waitress came over. She was tall, brown haired and blue eyed.

"My names Emma…I'm going to be your waitress today." she said looking only at Edward.

"Why don't we start off with drinks?" she asked still not even looking at me.

"we'll have two cokes." Edward said.

"okay…I'll be right back with that…one coke right?" she asked.

"No…two." Edward corrected.

"I'll be right out with that." the woman said disappearing. When she came back she only had one glass with her…which obviously didn't go to me.

"um…miss…I'm sorry…but…where's our second glass?" Edward asked.

"What second glass…you didn't order a second glass." the woman said pretending to be clueless.

" I clearly said 'two glasses'" Edward countered.

"look…I have it written down…you clearly ordered one!" The woman said taking out her note pad and pointing to what said _two glasses_.

"it says two glasses…now I want my second glass." Edward said in a calm voice. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever!" she said before taking off again. When she returned she gave me a warm, flat soda. But I didn't want to say anything.

"alright…so what do you want." she said boredly at me.

"I'll have a the pasta bowl." I said. Her attention then turned to Edward.

"and what will you have handsome?" She asked giving Edward 'sleep with me' eyes. Edward looked like he wasn't even interested.

"make that two" Edward said grabbing my hand. Electricity pulsed between us. It was at that point that I could see a blonde mane about five feet away turn around. A look of surprise spread across the face attached as our eyes met before narrowing to angry slits and moving towards the waitress. Before I knew it Rosalie ran over with some guy from my trig class.

"I thought she liked Emmett?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"she does…but Rosalie isn't the type to wait." I said. Good…maybe the message will get across to Emmett.

"OH EDWARD…YOU SHOULD OF CAME OVER AND SAID HI…YOU'RE MY SISTERS BOYFRIEND…DON'T BE SHY…YOUR LIKE FAMILY!" Rosalie said glaring at the waitress. The waitress turned white.

"Bo-boyfriend?" she stuttered out.

"oh yeah…they've been dating for years…since middle school…aren't they just the cutest!" Rosalie said gushing. If I didn't know it was a lie…I would of even believed her.

"oh yes…very cute." the woman said looking down and depressed.

" he's like the brother I never had…and if anything ever happened to either of them…I would fuck that person up so bad." Rosalie said in a light and airey voice as a smile crossed her face. The woman gulped afraid. She and her date squished into the booth.

"I-I'll be…I'll be right back with your orders!" the woman said running out of there like a lightning bolt.

"I'm sorry…I know this is awkward…but I'm just going to stay with you guys for a few minutes to make sure that the bitch doesn't do anything else." Rosalie said. The woman came back with the pasta bowls and looked warily at Rosalie.

"So do you want your orders brought here instead?" the waitress asked.

"if you don't mind." Rosalie said curtly.

"okay." the woman gulped.

Rosalie talked to me with ease as we ate. The boys however looked extremely uncomfortable and barely spoke two words to each other. I think it was because they barely knew each other. They only started to talk to each other when Rose and I brought them into the conversation.

"Here it comes." Rosalie hissed as the waitress brought out the two bills. I reached out to get ours but Edward already had it in his hand and slid cash in to it.

"Don't worry…I have it for tonight." Edward said. The other guy shifted uncomfortably. Rosalie grabbed the check and took out her debit card. He squirmed a bit but didn't object. Rosalie caught it.

"Um its okay right?" Rosalie asked.

"its okay… I'm broke right now I spent the last few bucks I had on gas and the red box movie that we were going to watch later…is that alright?" the guy asked.

"Cheep asshole!" Rosalie muttered under her breath before a small fake smile spread across her face.

"oh its totally fine." Rosalie said calmly.

"Excuse me…can I see you in the bathroom for a split sec…" Rosalie said dragging me away. The bathroom door shut and Rosalie slid down the side of the wall before exploding.

"Bells…I don't mean to sound to sound like a princess…I'm really not. I'm willing to split the bill and I can open a car door for myself. But this guy is unbelievable! Firstly he doesn't even wait for me to get off the Harley before sprinting inside the restaurant…never mind hold the door for me. Then when we got our table…he didn't even offer for me to sit down first…he just slides right on in there! Now I'm paying for the whole god damn date? Is chivalry dead? Or did I just pick a looser? You got a good guy…me…I got stuck with the asshole!" Rosalie said pissed.

"Rose…I know for a fact that chivalry is not dead…you just happened to pick a bad apple…there's plenty of other guys out there that are way better then that. I'm sure you'll find one." I said. Rosalie looked a little more calm.

"Thanks Bells. I'm really sorry…I didn't mean to ruin your date for you." Rosalie said.

"its okay…you did nothing wrong…and its not a date." I smiled picking Rosalie up off the floor.

"Bells…take it from an expert…Breakfast with a man is a date…lunch not so much…but dinner definitely is. You and him are at a restaurant…and you two obviously wanted to be alone if the rest of us weren't invited. Yeah men who I don't date take me to the most romantic part of a restaurant all the time…not! If that isn't a date I don't know what is!" Rosalie said rolling her eyes before dropping the subject.

"Think we should go back out there now?" I asked.

" definitely." Rosalie nodded before opening the door. We could see the boys on the other side of the room. Rosalie's dates hands were flying through the air…at one point making the shape of an hour glass though the look on Edward's face told me that's not what he was talking about. Edward looked very uncomfortable as he ducked into his drink.

"what the hell is going on there?" Rosalie whispered looking at the table. Rosalie and I looked at each other before walking up to the table.

"she was so ho-that trig homework was so hard wasn't it!" Rosalie's date changed course as we approached. His voice jumped ten octaves and his eyes moved down and left. Just then my phone went off. I recognized the number and picked it up.

"Bells…its Alice." Alice whispered into the phone

"Oh hey Alice…what's up?" I asked. Rose and Edward looked at me curiously.

" uh…I have a small problem that I need your help with…" Alice said quietly.

"Anything…what's wrong?" I asked. Edward looked slightly concerned and Rosalie's eyes narrowed.

"Well I was coming back from getting my lean cuisine…and I decided just to swing by Eric's house…just to see what was going on. He was getting into his car…so I decided to follow right…well one street lead to another…and I ran out of gas…and to make a long story short my car is currently wrapped around a tree at First Beach down in La Push. I'm alright…but I'm kinda scared. I'm still in my car…but Billy Black's creepy son is staring at me. I made sure to lock my doors so I don't think he'll do anything…I just need a ride home. Please don't tell dad…Rosalie…well she can know since she's gifted with mechanics and I don't want to take my car to a garage." Alice said.

"Alright Alice…we'll be there…just hang tight." I said.

"oh I'm not going anywhere." Alice said hanging up the phone. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"where did she break down this time?" Rosalie sighed.

" I'm afraid its worse then that this time Rose…her car is in a tree down at the reservation." I said. The concern grew a little on Edward's face and he started to rub my hand.

"WHAT…WELL IS SHE ALRIGHT?" Rosalie gasped horrified.

"She's fine…she just needs a ride." I said as the Edward, Rose and I stood up immediately.

"I'M COMING WITH YOU…SORRY JEFF…I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER" Rosalie demanded signing everything that the waitress left.

"Biggest waste of a dollar ever!" he mumbled. The minute the door shut Edward started up.

"Not for nothing Rose but that guy is the biggest asshole that I had ever met. ." Edward said wrapping his arm around me while looking at her.

"What…why?" Rosalie asked.

" well first of all…he actually did have the money to spend on the whole date…he just didn't want to 'spend his hard earned cash on a woman when there was no guarantee that he was going to get laid.' and secondly he was hitting on every woman in the place…he even made comments about Bella while you two were in the bathroom…you ever see the movie 'The Wedding Singer'? basically you were dating the cheaper version of Glen." Edward said slightly disgusted.

"What?…eww!" Rosalie said repulsed.

"Rosalie don't take this the wrong way…but your a lot better then that…there are a lot of nicer guys out there." Edward said and I knew that he meant Emmett. Emmett was an asshole…but he was probably ten times the man that kid will ever be. Also, while I didn't know from experience…I had a feeling that Emmett treated his women a lot better then that.

"thanks Edward…I was beginning to think all men were assholes…but you…you give me hope…thanks for that." Rosalie said lightly patting his shoulder. Edward opened the doors for us and then got in. Rosalie slid in the back seat. He slid his hand back over mine as he threw the car into reverse and then into drive. Rosalie looked at it and then shook her head.

"He so likes you!" Rosalie whispered.

"Shut up!" I grunted back.

"What was that?" Edward asked.

"Nothing!" We both lied. Edward brushed it off.

It was more of a silent ride as we went to rescue Alice. Rosalie fretted over how bad Alice's car could be and whether Alice had any hidden internal injuries which she voiced but that was about it.

"You know…I just thought of something…what if Alice gets abducted from inside her parked car…I mean she's only five feet tall." Rosalie said worriedly as we pulled into the reservation.

"Rosalie…everyone knows that Alice is the sister of _you_…not to mention the daughter of _Charlie_…who in their right mind would take her? besides you taught Alice how to kick ass anyways and between you and Charlie…Alice definitely knows how to get away from an attacker. And if all else fails she can spray them in the eye with that potent perfume she carries." I said.

"True…she did do well when I taught her how to break an attackers nose…and she loves the movie Miss Congeniality so much that she learned how to SING." Rosalie said reassured.

We found Alice's car a few minutes later sitting in front of the tree that it had hit. The damage didn't look too bad…Rosalie could have it fixed in a few days tops. The color drained from Rosalie's face.

"OH MY GOD…WHERES ALICE?" Rosalie shrieked scanning the inside of the car as we realized that Alice was missing.

"SHE'S MISSING…OH MY GOD…I KNEW IT…_I KNEW _SOMETHING BAD HAD HAPPENED…YOU ALL TRIED TO TELL ME THAT ALICE WAS OKAY…SHE'S FIVE FEET TALL AND THE SIZE OF MY PINKIE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD…SOMEONE COULD HURT HER!" Rosalie screamed as we started to search the woods.

"Rosalie…you can play the blame game after the ransom demand gets sent to Chief Swan if that's the case…right now the focus is on finding Alice and making sure that she's okay." Edward said.

" Alice…ALICE?" we called continuing to search. I wasn't as concerned that Alice was taken as Rosalie because I knew that Alice wouldn't of gone down with out a fight…which there was no evidence of when we had arrived. I was however worried about Alice being alone in the woods with all the wild animals out here. Rosalie tossed flashlights at us. I looked at her.

"What…you never know when a little dumpling is going to go missing in the night…I always make sure to carry some on me." Rosalie said as she frantically ran deeper into the woods.

" Rosalie calm down." I called as we ran after her.

"You calm down!" Rosalie countered

"Rose…not for nothing…but we're not going to be of any help to Alice if we get lost in the woods ourselves!" Edward said. Rosalie stopped and looked with her arms crossed.

" you know I'm right." Edward added on.

"if something happens…I'm remembering this moment!" Rosalie huffed slowing down.

"ALICE….ALICCCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEE!" Rosalie screamed. It was then that Alice stepped out from behind a random tree.

"Jesus…why do you sound so worried?" Alice asked skipping up to us. Rosalie looked livid.

"oh I don't know…maybe its because we get a phone call saying that you crashed your car in the middle of nowhere in the dark and when we find your car _your_ not in it…after you said that you wouldn't leave?" Rosalie growled.

"it took you guys forever to get here…I was thirsty earlier…I had to go to the bathroom and I couldn't very well go in front of Billy's creepy son." Alice said pointing to him as we made it back to Alice's car. He looked the other way quickly. Rosalie called a tow truck.

"Yes...hi...my name's Rosalie Swan...oh hey Heather...yeah its Alice's car again...down at First beach in La Push...shouldn't miss it...thanks!" Rosalie said. we left the minute the tow truck was all set.


	8. Chapter 8

**_i don't own twilight...S/M does...please read and review! that goes for Chapter 1 as well. Srry the update didn't come sooner but i lost power at my house for almost a week.  
><em>**

Chapter 8

EPV

Later on that night I was in my bedroom listening to some classical music when Emmett came in and flopped on my couch.

"I'm the one who owns every Eminem cd known to man and you're the one who gets the new stereo for Christmas…how I'll never figure that one out." Emmett said half disgusted half envious. I turned and looked at him.

"So…did ya make a move tonight?" Emmett asked…getting the thing that he was wondering off of his mind.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

" oh common…you and I both know that your into this chick…there's no denying it…I hear you talk in your sleep from my room. Why don't you two lovebirds just get it over with already…while we're all still young!" Emmett said.

" I don't know what the hell your talking about." I lied. I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"oh don't play dumb…you don't do it as well as I do." Emmett said. Emmett played dumb so well because he truly was an idiot.

" its not like that…its not that I don't want to…I do…but I get the vibe that she just wants to be friends." I said. Emmett stared at me for a second.

"Dude are you really that stupid? She's obviously waiting for _you_ to make the first move dummy… I could see that from a mile away." Emmett said.

"I took her out didn't I?" I asked defensively. I was going to do something if Rosalie and Alice hadn't crashed the date.

"_And?_" Emmett asked raising an eyebrow. I looked at him.

"Exactly…absolutely nothing happened. It isn't that hard Edward…all you have to do is admit your feelings…three little words…like 'I think your hot' well that's four... or 'your so sexy'" Emmett said . I threw a pillow at him.

"Alright… so easy…if it wasn't so hard…why was Rosalie in the arms of another man tonight…and not with you?" I asked.

"So…Rose was with another guy tonight…no big deal." Emmett said pretending not to be interested. I could tell though by the look in his eye that it had gotten to him.

" Emmett your one to talk…you better hurry up…because Rose is definitely not one to wait." I said.

"Whatever…I'll make my move if and when you make yours." Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Why aren't you hounding Jasper?" I asked.

" cause Jasper throws big words at me that I don't understand…like 'limited emotional intellect' and 'antipathetic' your smart but you actually speak English." Emmett said. It was more then emotional intellect that Emmett was lacking in.

BPV

A few days later Rose and I going to wait in line to try out for Alice's production after school. Alice was already guaranteed a spot and was apart of the team doing the auditions. I couldn't believe that I was doing this…at most I was probably going to be an extra. I then heard a familiar voice.

" BELLA…ROSE…OVER HERE! WE SAVED YOUR SPOTS!" Emmett called waiving with a stupid grin on his face. Edward and Jasper were behind him smiling but looking slightly embarrassed.

"hey…I didn't think you guys would try out?" I asked as we walked over.

"Well Alice ran into our parents over the weekend at the supermarket…she told them that this would be a great opportunity to make friends…so we kinda didn't have a choice in the matter." Edward said.

" sorry about that…Alice has been excited about this for a while now." I said.

"Typical Alice." Rosalie grunted. A door then opened up and a girl walked out looking slightly upset. Alice followed her out.

"Its okay doll…everyone passes out sometime…although next time you audition you might want to choose a longer skirt to prevent another wardrobe malfunction!" Alice called before turning around and shouted "NEXT!"

" I don't think I can do this." I said nervously.

" I feel the same way…but Alice would make it ten times worse if we walked out of the auditions. Just think about it. Its one day of auditions…and if we land the part its only the school play…we're not going to be on Broadway or anything." Edward said. A few minutes later Alice's head popped out again.

"NEXT!" her voice rang. We could hear people whispering behind us about who was going to get the lead and wondering what they were doing for the play. Alice had made sure to keep it a secret that way she could get a wide range of people to try out. Rosalie and I didn't even know…and we lived with her.

"Why is everyone asking who is going to get the lead when we don't even know what the hell the play is yet…knowing Alice well as I do it really could be anything." Rosalie said annoyed. I shook my head. Rosalie was right. It could have been anything. Before I knew it they were calling me into the audition room. Walking in there was a semicircle of five desks. It was a three student- two teacher panel of judges and Alice was sitting right in the middle of it all. Alice got up and handed me a bunch of papers.

" sing this…and then read from page five to page 7." Alice said pointing to some lyrics and then opening the script and pointing out where I was supposed to start. I knew the minute I read the script that Alice was definitely the one to put this up to vote…it had Alice written all over it. Alice smiled and took her seat again as I started up.

" alright…good job Bells. We should have everything in order by tomorrow. List should be on the door of this classroom right after last period." Alice said brightly heading to the door. I headed over to where I would wait for the others as Emmett strode in next.

The rest of the night was normal. We reported to work as usual. The Newton's were pissed off at Mike since they learned that Mike was going to be a father and all the parents of the girls who got knocked up blamed them. Mike was grounded for eternity, had to report to work right after school and was to never ever party again. This made Mike very pleasant to work with.

"MICHAEL NEWTON…YOU WILL STOP FLIRTING WITH ROSALIE AND GET BACK TO WORK…IF SHE EVER GOT KNOCKED UP…THE CHIEF WOULD HATE US…GOD THAT'S ALL WE NEED. YOU DON'T LEARN DO YOU…DO YOU WANT TO BE A FATHER X 2?" Mrs. Newton snarled at Mike after she busted him getting a little too close to her…this time Rosalie wouldn't have it since Mike was now with his baby mama.

"Jesus Christ…you would of thought I killed someone!" Mike exclaimed.

"Your going to be a father…and thanks to you a bunch of other guys in town will be too…your lucky that's all you got…I would of dragged you down to get snipped if I were your mother." Rosalie sniped. Mike backed off like Rose was a rattle snake.

"So Alice…your apart of the casting team for the play…surely you must know -" Mike started up. The play was the only thing that Mike got a reprieve for his grounding…his parents said that it would be a good influence on him.

"Honestly Mike if your going to ask me what part you got…I cant tell you that. I was sworn to secrecy on this. Your going to have to find out with the rest of them tomorrow." Alice said. Mike looked peeved

"Whatever…I rocked that performance…I was on my game…no one was better then me…that lead role is mine!" Mike said.

"No he didn't…he sucked…we only gave him the role that we did because some of them felt bad that he was going to be a dad." Alice leaned in and whispered my ear. She then looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah…you were totally awesome…heh." Alice said with falseness leaking into her voice. Luckily Mike didn't hear it. A customer then came up to Mike asking where they keep their fishing polls effectively forcing Mike away.

" okay…Mike cant act to save his life…just wanted to get that out there. I'm really not supposed to talk about peoples auditions or what rolls they got but I cant help it with it being forced upon me like that. I'm not saying what roll he got…don't ask me…but I was wondering if we attended the same audition." Alice said shaking her head. Rosalie looked like she didn't know what to say. A customer then came up to pay.

"that will be $8.45 with tax …thank you and have a very nice day sir. So there was definitely more people then expected at the try outs…some of them I didn't think were interested in theater…oh well guess you cant judge a book by its cover." Alice added on.

"people like what they like." Rosalie said distracted while getting a price check for a customer.

" besides…it was well announced. So word got around." I said. Alice made sure of that. She plastered the school with papers and made daily reminders over the morning and afternoon announcements. Not to mention Alice walking up to the parents and bringing it up.

"Alice…you told everyone about it…what did you expect." Rosalie said.

"Did not!" Alice countered. Just then Mr. Newton came out.

"Oh Alice…Karen and I forgot to thank you about telling us about the play…that boy needs to realize that life isn't one big party. Mike didn't even tell us that there was a play…but after you told us we urged…well forced him to try out. He said that he did wonderful." Mr. Newton said. Rosalie smiled knowing that her point was made.

"Yeah a bonified Broadway star." Alice lied convincingly .

"Told ya so!" Rosalie mouthed.

The next day I met up with everyone but Alice to make our way over to the list. We were going to meet up with Alice at the classroom. Everyone was nervous but a little excited over this…Alice had clammed up keeping us in the dark.

" I'm really kind of nervous over this…I mean I thought I did okay…but what if I didn't get anything." Rosalie said nervous.

"its Alice…she wouldn't let that happen. At the very least she'd stick us all as extras that way we could 'share the experience' with her." I said. I knew Alice…and I knew that at the very least she would do that just so she could dress us up like her own live dolls or something.

"True." Rosalie nodded in agreement.

" So Alice hasn't dropped any hints to you guys…not one?" Edward asked.

"No…she's been really tight lipped. The only thing she said was that Mike was horrible…so I'm guessing that he's not going to be the lead…that's just about it." I said.

" I know I should be…but I'm not surprised by that fact. I have a feeling that Alice is holding out for more then whatever reasons she told you guys as well…we all know that gossip to Alice is like breathing to the rest of us." Jasper said.

" I've been thinking the exact same thing Jasper." Rosalie agreed.

"Can we hurry up and get this over with…its cutting into boflex time." Emmett said board.

" Emmett…a half hour difference is not going to hurt you. Dad actually told you to chill out on that thing anyways." Edward said.

"Every minute I'm not on there…these babies are deflating." Emmett countered flexing his muscles which were the size of my head. Rosalie eyed them out adoringly.

"lets just get this thing over with before Emmett here goes into roid rage or something." Jasper said running ahead.

"Hey…I do not shoot up…these babies are all natural!" Emmett called after him highly offended.

" Emmett's afraid of needles." Edward said quietly.

" understandable." I said.

" poor baby…I hate needles too." Rosalie agreed.

It was then that we approached the area where the list was hung up. There was already a huge crowd of people surrounding a couple pieces of paper. The play was to be for 'Beauty and the Beast'…one of Alice's favorites growing up. There was going to be five lists… main part for girls, main part for boys, extras for girls, and extras for boys plus stage crew. We pushed our way through the crowd and started to search for the parts. Figuring that I would be an extra that was where I started my search. I must of scanned the list three times before I realized that I wasn't on it. The nervous energy in me grew as I turned towards the other list that my name would have been on if I was to actually be in the play. It was then that I went into absolute shock.

_~Main Female Roles~ _

_ ~Bella Swan- Belle~_

_ ~Rosalie Swan- Mrs. Rosalie Potts~_

_ ~Alice Swan- Mrs. Alice Armoire~_

" Didn't think you would get that now did you!" Alice laughed from behind me. Definitely should of seen that coming. Alice would want her family to be the stars of the show.

"Alice not that I'm not really excited about this…but are you sure you made the best choice? What about Rosalie?" I asked.

" Bella…you got the role fair and square if your asking. You fit the description of Belle the best out of anyone who tried out and you gave the best audition. Even the teachers were impressed. By the way they told me to tell you that you now have a direct in to Drama two next year if you want it…think about it…another class together. Back to the convo at hand though…I cast based on merit…not on who I'm related to…look it Emmett fits his role to a tee." Alice said pointing to Emmett's name: _Emmett Cullen-Gaston_we then looked over at Emmett as he flexed his muscles and a bunch of girls swooned.

"See…he even looks like Gaston from the Disney movie…mine's going to be a little different though. Like your not going to be in a yellow dress since dark blue is more your color and a few other alterations to modernize it." Alice said

"So wait a minute…if Emmett's Gaston and I'm Belle…who's-" my voice was cut off by Edward charging over with a shocked expression on his face

"Alice… why would you make me the beast?"

I then looked at the list for male roles.

_~Main Male Roles~_

_ ~Edward Cullen- Beast~_

_ ~Emmett Cullen -Gaston~_

_ ~Jasper Cullen- Mr. Wicklock~_

_ ~Mike Newton-Belle's father.~_

_ ~Seth Clearwater-Seth Potts~_

"What are you complaining about…your at least going to be hot at the end…wait to you get a load of what I do to Mike's character… picture Mike 40 pounds heavier with graying hair and read Act four scene one and act four scene two for a little preview." Alice said flipping through the script.

**_Act four scene one : The supermarket._**

**_Belle's father enters. Grabs arm, clutches chest. Gasps out in pain before crumpling to floor. _**

**_Act four scene two : The Funeral_**

"You don't need to read the rest right now!" Alice said closing the script before we could read past that point.

"What part did you get?" Edward asked. I pointed at the list.

"Well it looks like we're going to be spending a lot of time rehearsing our lines together." Edward said with my favorite crooked smile crossing his face.

" looks that way." I smiled back.

" you want to start this weekend?" Edward asked.

"Sure…my place or yours?" I asked.

" we could do my place." Edward said.

"Okay then…how about Saturday at twelve?" I asked.

"Fine by me." Edward responded. Yes! I was so going to have to thank Alice later.

"I overheard you and Alice's conversation earlier and actually I agree with Alice…I don't think that they could of picked anyone better." Edward said with the smile still on his face. Did he?…no I wasn't that fortunate.

"I hope your right." I said.

It was then that we could hear a commotion going on behind us. Three blonde haired girls had charged their way through the crowd. Ugh the Denali triplets were here. Their ringleader was a girl named Tanya. She looked somewhat like Rosalie- very attractive blonde…but Rosalie was way more sophisticated . The other two were basically Tanya's clones in looks but were more followers then leaders. They were 'the plastics' of Forks high school or at least thought they were. Tanya was throwing a fit that she didn't get the part she wanted.

"Bakers Daughter…BAKERS DAUGHTER…what the hell is this…I wanted to be Belle!" Tanya snarled. Alice turned around.

"is there a problem here?" Alice asked annoyed.

" I want to know how the hell _I_ got bakers daughter." Tanya sneered.

"The parts were picked based on skill…how well you preformed at the audition. I'm sorry I cant help you more…but you were assigned that part so unless you quit there is not much I can do." Alice said calmly

"yet your entire family took all the main parts…I would have been ten times better at playing Belle then _that_!" Tanya growled pointing at me.

"excuse me…are you trying to say that my judgment isn't clear?" Alice asked offended. She then turned towards the entire group.

"Excuse me…can I have your attention just for a few seconds?" Alice called as the crowd quieted down.

"Raise of hands…who here thinks that Bella should be Belle?" Alice asked. Every hand shot in the air.

" and who thinks that Tanya should be Belle?" Alice added. All the hands dropped like flies. Alice turned back towards Tanya.

" I think my judgment is sound." Alice said with a sharp edge in her voice. Tanya threw her a dirty look as she walked over to us.

"The nerve of her…she doesn't even resemble Belle…remotely!" Alice said pointing to Tanya's bleach blond hair and ice blue eyes.

" her audition was too cold…no depth…no emotion…excuse me for giving her a part where she doesn't have to express much emotion. Bella…you could of run circles around her. " Alice said.

"Alright everybody gather around…I'm going to explain everything so that there isn't much confusion. Basically we're doing a version of Beauty and the Beast for those of you that don't know. Emmett, your playing Gaston- Belle's in denial ex boyfriend. Nuff said on that part. Extras will mostly be used in the town scenes and they have some dance numbers. I will be the choreographer and we'll go over moves next week. Mike…your playing Belle's slightly over protective father- for more information on your role I would talk to Chief Swan if possible…he has experience in that area. Rosalie…your playing Rosalie Potts…one of the maids…your very neat and clean. Actually you don't have to do much research since your very much like Mrs. Potts. Seth…your playing Seth Potts…cook and son of Rosalie Potts…" Alice started up.

"Excuse me Alice…so I'm a mother in this?" Rosalie asked…her eyes glittering with joy.

" yes Rose…you're a mom…with the role of a mother in the play…you didn't think I would skip over you and give it to someone else. Anyways Bella…your playing Belle…you've seen the movie…we've seen it together…you know what you've gotta do. Jasper…your playing Jasper Wicklock…you're the best friend/ therapist that lives at the mansion…your also my character's husband though I decided to keep my maiden name. I'm Alice Armoire…I'm another maid at the mansion who knows a lot of the back story. Edward…your going to be playing the beast…though that's not what we're going to be calling him." Alice looked down and shifted uncomfortably at that part. Edward looked at her weird.

"Scripts are in the classroom…you can now go in and collect them." Alice said opening the classroom door. There was a pile of papers sitting on the middle of the teachers desk. We grabbed our scripts immediately. Edward shifted through his and turned to Alice.

"Uh Alice…how come everyone in here gets a different last name except me?" Edward asked pointing to some parts that addressed him as "Master Cullen" and "Edward" .

"Well silly…I couldn't really call you 'The Beast' now could I…so it was decided just to go with your real name. besides its traditional enough that it fits." Alice said.

"Frankly Edward…I don't know what your complaining about…I got stuck with a name that was inspired by a teapot." Rosalie said. Emmett then walked over confused.

"Alice…why don't I have any lines?" Emmett asked pointing to _Gaston- add lib._

"Emmett…anything that my brain could come up with would not do the justice that you would give to Gaston's character. I want you to listen to the other's lines and just go with it. Imagine that they are addressing you and not Gaston and think of what you would say in response."

" Oh…I see…so basically I can do whatever I want?" Emmett asked.

"basically yeah." Alice said excitedly. Emmett then ran off.

"You should not of said that…Emmett's going to take it and run." Edward said.

"That's what I'm counting on silly." Alice smiled.

"Alright everybody. Dance and first scene rehearsals are on Monday after school. So take the time to go over your lines…the better you have a base line understanding of your characters…the better the rehearsals will go." Alice called to everyone before dismissing them.

"Now lets get outta here…there's plenty of work that needs to be done…designs need to be sketched and they're not going to draw themselves you know!" Alice said charging out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**_i don't own twilight...S/M does...please read and review! that goes for Chapter 1 as well. Srry the update didn't come sooner but i lost power at my house for almost a week.  
><em>**

Chapter 9

BPV

I awoke Saturday morning and was blinded by the sun. it seemed like forever since I had last seen it. I made my way down stairs to eat breakfast before I was to go to Edwards house. Rosalie was in front of the skillet with blueberry pancakes the size of my head.

" yumm…do I smell pancakes?" Alice asked walking in and sniffing the air. She immediately went over and grabbed three before sitting down.

" I'm wondering if I should of made you the cook and not Seth." Alice said between bites.

"So…lets talk Play-" Alice started up but was cut off by Rosalie.

"Can we not talk about it please…ever since we auditioned you haven't stopped talking about it. don't get me wrong Alice…I'm really excited about it too…but there's more to life then the school play." Rosalie said slightly annoyed. Alice looked at her.

"Oh…okay…so I heard that Mike isn't just going to be a father…he's going to be a father times three…triplets. Boy when he wants to get things done. The Newton's must have been thrilled to hear that news." Alice said rolling her eyes.

" Alice…you don't know if that's true." Rosalie said.

"Sure I do…saw the sonogram myself." Alice said.

" how the hell did _you_ see that?" Rosalie asked.

"uh she posted them on FB…under the "LOOK AT MY NEW TRIPLETS!" album…duh!" Alice said in a manner of fact tone. Rosalie shook her head

" I'm surprised _you _missed that Rose…I mean you live for stuff like that." Alice said putting her plate in the sink and taking out a sketch pad.

"What are you drawing?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"Just some costume designs…other then that that's for me to know and you to find out." Alice said shoving the sketch pad closer to her. It was then that Charlie finally stirred.

"Morning dad…pancakes are on the counter." Rosalie gestured before taking a seat and eating hers. I walked upstairs to take a shower. I grabbed a towel and headed in quickly scrubbing away. When I was finished, I dressed quickly before heading downstairs again. Alice was sitting on the couch continuing to draw alterations to whatever costume she had decided to make. Rosalie was in the kitchen cleaning up and Charlie was reading the news paper.

" Jesus not one piece of good news in here…this whole page is filled with death." Charlie said disgusted. I looked over his shoulder to see that Charlie was reading the obituaries.

"That's because your reading the obituaries dad." I said.

"Oh…opts." Charlie said flipping the page to find a story about how someone rescued a bunch of people from a burning building.

" so what are you doing today dad?" I asked.

"oh going hunting with Billy's son Jake." Charlie said. Alice gagged.

"Alice…are you feeling okay?" Charlie asked clueless.

"I'm fine…just a really bad uh taste in my mouth." Alice lied.

"Oh well use some mouth wash…so anyways I wont be back until dinner." Charlie said.

" Why do you have to go with him?" Alice asked.

"Alice…his father is in a god damn wheelchair…there's only so much that he and Billy can do together…he needs guidance." Charlie said.

" your guiding him alright…guiding him right to us. Dad…the kids a creep. I feel for him I really do…having one parent paralyzed and the other dead sucks and all…but that doesn't give him the excuse of being a perv." Alice said.

"I don't get why you have this hatred towards him." Charlie said.

"you would think he was a perv too if you found pictures of naked girls…including you and your sisters in his bedroom. Not to mention the creepy stares he gives us whenever he sees us." Alice said.

" Billy never found the photos Alice." Charlie countered.

" no shit Dad…what did you think was going to happen once you told him…Jacob isn't deaf…he probably slid out the back and hid them in the barn …which is out of Billy's reach." Alice said with fake sarcasm.

" Alice I know where your coming from…but there's no proof to your claims yet…I'm sorry but that's how it is." Charlie said.

"I'll get you that god damn proof…even if it kills me." Alice muttered to herself. It was then that there was a ring from the doorbell. I opened the door to reveal a well kept woman about Charlies age standing there.

"I'm sorry…but we're not buying anything." I said.

"I'm not a sales person…I was wondering if a Chief Swan lived here…I guess I was wrong." the woman said. I saw Charlie glower over his newspaper before appearing behind my shoulder.

"Renee?" Charlie hissed. I went into complete shock. So _this _was my mother? What was she doing on our doorstep…why show up now?

"Oh shit!" Alice gulped ducking into her sketch pad. Rosalie was at our side immediately with her hands on her hips.

" So this is the bitch." Rosalie growled.

" oh hey Charlie…I was wondering if Bella was around?" Renee asked.

"What if she is?" Rosalie asked menacingly. Renee looked at her for a second.

" Charlie…please just tell me where she is…I am her mother…I have a right to know." Renee said.

" Renee…you haven't called…no letters even for seventeen years…not to sound mean or bitter but please don't call yourself her mother. Your not." Charlie said annoyed.

"You said it!" Rosalie agreed.

" who exactly are you?" Renee turned towards Rose.

"I'm Charlies daughter." Rosalie smiled. Renee's eyes darted between Rose and Charlie.

" Bella?" Renee asked quietly. While no one really knew if he was my father…my mother must of known that Charlie would never just throw a kid into the foster care system.

"Eghhh…WRONG…Rosalie." Rosalie snorted sounding like a basketball buzzer.

" Bella's standing right in front of you." Charlie finally said as I gave a small wave.

"Oh." Renee gasped.

"Cant even tell her own daughter!" Rosalie muttered to herself. Alice then walked over.

"Come along Rosalie…this is none of our business…lets get outta here." Alice whispered taking Rosalie's hand and forcing her up the stairs. My mother stared at me awkwardly.

"Well this is weird." she said.

"I suppose you know who I am…" Renee started up.

"oh she definitely knows who you are…I told her all about you!" Charlie said

"Still bitter after all these years Charlie?" Renee asked.

"How's Phil?" was Charlies response

"oh he's still doing the minor league baseball thing…living life." Renee said.

"Oh so he dumped your ass and you don't know what he's doing…which explains why your on our front doorstep." Charlie said. Renee ignored that.

"Bella…as much as the monster he's made me out to be…I'm really not. Every day since I left you I've regretted it (Charlie muttered 'more like every day since _Phil_ left _you_'). I know I should of did this sooner but I'm ready to be the mother that I should of been. I just want to know if we could hang out some time…get to know each other." Renee said.

" Do I get a say in this?" Charlie asked pissed.

" Bella decide what she wants. " My mother said firmly.

"Humph!" Charlie growled.

" you know there was a time in my life when I probably would of said yes to that…but its been too long. I know that you really mean what your saying…at the moment. But I couldn't allow myself to open up and trust you because you could leave again and I know that I couldn't handle that. I read your letter and I know that there's a high possibility of that happening. You know this as well. Besides I have a really good family that made up for the fact that you were missing from my life…I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't need you." I said as Charlie patted me on the shoulder and smiled. Just then we heard a soft thud and my bedroom door burst open. Rosalie flew down the stairs like a bat out of hell.

"WE'RE TEN TIMES THE MOTHER THAT YOU'LL _EVER BE_" Rosalie snarled as Alice tackled her to the floor.

APV

We had just reached the bedroom when Rosalie started going through my purse.

"What are you looking for?" I asked. Rosalie took out my stethoscope and held it towards the floor. I rolled my eyes.

" That bitch…' still bitter after all these years Charlie'…I'd like to see how she'd react if Charlie had an affair with her sister." Rosalie said.

" Rose…you shouldn't be doing this." I said.

"This coming from Mouth of the South Alice…I'm surprised that your not listening to this." Rosalie said.

"I'm not missing out on juicy gossip…I'm giving my sister some privacy…something that you and Charlie obviously don't care about." I said but Rosalie shushed me.

"That lying sack of shit….' Mommy wants to have a relationship with you Bells'…my ass. More like Mommy feels like a big bitch and wants to ease her conscious by having you reject her…make it not her fault that you don't have a relationship with her. I wouldn't have a relationship with her on principal." Rosalie snarled. Bella's response got her ampped up. Rosalie got up and shoved me on to the floor before bursting the door down.

"Rosalie wait!" I called…but it was too late. I did the only thing I could think of to stop Rosalie from making a complete ass out of herself.

BPV

"I'm really sorry about this…she found my stethoscope." Alice said…for once being the person not causing the huge scene.

"HOW COULD YOU ABANDON YOUR CHILD…YOUR PRECIOUS LITT-" Rosalie screamed before Alice slapped her hand over Rose's mouth. She continued to scream inaudible things.

"Obviously you taught that one well." Renee said to Charlie.

"Damn straight…at least she wont shirk her parental responsibilities." Charlie huffed proudly. Rosalie looked over in a wild rage. Rosalie bit Alice's hand.

"OWWW!" Alice cried pulling her hand away.

" I THOUGHT MY PARENTS WERE BAD…AT LEAST THEY DIDN'T LEAVE ME OUT IN THE COLD AT ONLY A FEW WEEKS OLD!" Rosalie snarled before Alice slapped her other hand on Rose's face.

"Rosalie calm down…your causing a scene…the neighbors can hear us!" Alice said mortified.

"then they'll know…what a scumbag this woman is." Rosalie said disgusted.

"Charlie…you could arrest her right…I mean she's trespassing!" Rosalie said. Renee gulped.

" only if Bella wanted me to." Charlie said.

" I don't want that…I don't want to cause a huge scene." I said.

"Your lucky I'm not your daughter…cause personally I believe that you deserve a few days in jail." Rosalie said.

"Frankly I'm glad your not my daughter too…you scare me." Renee said to Rosalie.

"You should be scared!" Rosalie said angrily.

" Rosalie don't kill her…if you do…you're the one cleaning up the mess." Alice muttered.

" Don't worry Alice…she's not worth it." Rosalie said.

"Well I'm going to get going…Bella here is my number if you change your mind." Renee said handing me a piece of paper before turning to leave.

"RUN…RUN LIKE THE CHILD ABANDONER THAT YOU ARE!" Rosalie called after her before the door shut.

" Good job baby…I'm proud of you." Charlie patted me on the back.

"I wouldn't want to see her either…fuck that shit. Her new friends probably have kids and she wants to show you off. She seems the type. Disgusting." Rosalie hissed.

"now I typically only drink at parties…and not this early…but I'm going to go make myself a martini…I'll make you all one too since you all look like you need it." Rosalie said heading into the kitchen.

"wow…never thought I would be the one to calm Rosalie down…it's usually the opposite." Alice sank into the couch. It was then that the phone went off. Rosalie ducked in and mouthed "Its Edward".

"oh I forgot I was supposed to meet up with him." I said.

"Yeah Edward…I know that she was supposed to meet up so that you guys could go over lines or whatever…but do you mind rescheduling…something came up." Rosalie said.

"No no…she's alright…well physically anyways." Rosalie said.

"You don't need to come over…what do you mean you can hear the lie in my voice…I'm not lying. I don't think that it should be discussed over the phone…if she wants to tell you she can tell you in person Edward…god stop being so pushy!" Rosalie said heatedly.

"Damn she's on a roll today." Alice said.

" I'm not making a big deal about anything…you don't have to come over…it's a family matter." Rosalie said.

"Guys…I know it's a family matter…but its my decision and I would rather he know at least some of it now then explain it after my psycho mom shows up again." I said. Rosalie looked. Charlie looked at me for a second before dismissing whatever he was thinking.

"Okay…apparently I've been over ruled…Edward its your funeral." Rosalie said before hanging up the phone.

"He'll be over in five." Rosalie said.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked when he finally arrived.

"I'm fine." I sighed.

"Well then what happened?" Edward asked.

" I met my mother for the fist time." I said before launching into the full story. I decided to tell him the truth and not the lie that everybody -except for Alice, Charlie, Rose and I- believed. I felt that it was better to be honest…besides he didn't seem the type to blow the secret. In fact he was incredibly supportive of it all. I looked at him and longed to know if he felt the same way about me that I did him. Who was I kidding though…I was me and he was a god.


	10. Chapter 10

**_i don't own twilight...S/M does...please read and review! that goes for Chapter 1 as well._**

Chapter 10**_  
><em>**

RPV

I knew that this wasn't going to be the end of that bitch…she didn't seem the type to let things drop that easily. There was too much at stake to let Charlie handle this so I decided to take matters into my own hands. In a way I was relieved that Bella talked to someone outside the family…the more people who knew what a sick evil witch she was the better. Back to the matter at hand though. The minute Bella got her telephone number a plan started to formulate in my mind. If Bella's mother was in Forks this morning…it meant that she had to be staying in the town somewhere. That meant that there was a bonified threat to my family that had to be eliminated. Since I knew that Bella would never go along with this and Alice would spend too much time picking out the perfect outfit, I had to wait and bide my time to strike. I went about my routines the rest of the day just waiting for the perfect moment. Bella and Alice had just gone to bed and I picked up a book and started to pretend to read so Charlie wouldn't suspect something. A few minutes later I heard the TV shut off.

"well I'm heading off to bed…you going to continue reading or can I shut the light off?" Charlie asked.

"well I'm at a really good spot right now…I'll shut it off in a little bit." I lied not even looking up from the book. Frankly I didn't even know what the hell I was reading. Charlie bought it completely and headed up to bed. I knew it was time now. I gave Charlie a few minutes to dress and go to sleep before I made my move. I snuck upstairs and tiptoed into my room where Bella and Alice were already asleep. If I were Renee's number where would I be? I then caught sight of the night stand draw right next to Bella. Duh…she stores everything in there? I tiptoed over and quietly opened the draw. Right as I pulled the paper out Bella twitched and her eyes started to flutter…scaring the shit out of me. I got the hell out of there. I waited downstairs a few minutes to see if Bella would fully wake up and bust me before I did anything else. That was too close for comfort…I knew that I was going to have to work on my stealth mode a little more. Right as I was about to deem it safe again the upstairs hallway light turned on. I was definitely screwed…I stuffed the number in my bra and started to come up with any excuse of why I was still downstairs at this time of night with in the dark. I then heard sounds of the toilet flushing and Charlie muttering something about missing the seat. Did not need to know that. The hallway light turned off again and I knew that I was in the clear. I grabbed my Cell-phone and crept towards the front door. Obviously I didn't want to wake everyone up so I was going to head into my car. I slowly shut my door and my phone roared to life. All I could think about was protecting my family. This woman needed to know that her actions had repercussions. I stared at the number for a second. I didn't get some sick thrill out of doing this…but a lesson had to be learned. I seethed as her face flashed in my memories. Maybe I did get a little bit of a thrill doing this…but children should never have to grow up with something like that over their heads. People like her made me ill. I then started to dial the number.

"Hello?" A drunken older woman's voice said.

" yes hi…I know its late but I was wondering if Renee was there?" I asked.

" This is her mother speaking…Renee's sleeping…may I take a message?" the woman slurred. She sounded as if she were on her sixth margarita or something. She obviously was one of those people who went to bed and woke up trashed. Geez…this woman was Bella's would be grandmother? All I can say was thank god for Grandma Swan.

"I'm Renee's friend Phil…lis…Phyllis …we were supposed to meet up tomorrow at her …well your house…and I just realized that I don't know the address." I said sweetly.

"Ohh typical Renee…such a ditz…its 224 morning-glory lane …the big white house on the corner." the woman said drunk.

"Thank you" I said happily before hanging up. Perfect! I looked up…what Charlie didn't know wouldn't hurt him. I knew though that this job would be too big for me to do alone. Someone immediately came to mind and I immediately dialed 1800-Emmett.

"who the hell is calling now?" Emmett yawned into the phone not even saying hi.

"Emmett…its Rose…I have a job for you." I said.

"Rose…cant it wait till later…its 12:30 in the morning." Emmett yawned again.

"Absolutely not!" I snorted

"Emmett…Edward told you what happened today right?" I asked.

"he might of mentioned it in passing." Emmett said slightly confused.

" did he mention that Bella's mom's a deadbeat?" I asked.

"alright I'm down…what do you want me to do?" Emmett said. From the conversation that we had at the convention I knew that Emmett hated deadbeat parents as much as I did.

"can you come and pick me up? Bring a couple of spray paint cans and some toilet paper…I'll supply the rest. Don't say anything to anyone…Oh and try not to wake everyone up when you come here. " I said heading back into the house to gather ski masks and markers. I also stuffed my keys in my pocket. Emmett's jeep crept into the driveway a few minutes later. He handed me a cup of coffee.

"Figured that you would need this." Emmett said.

"did ya bring the stuff?" I asked tossing him his mask. Emmett gestured to the back seat where there was three six packs of Charmin toilet paper and three spray cans.

"Perfect!" I hissed. I gave Emmett directions since I knew exactly where she lived. I had a friend who lived in the area.

" take the next left." I said as we pulled onto the street. I could feel the excitement build up inside of me.

"So you never said what the plan is ?" Emmett asked.

"we are on a seek and destroy mission…her car is top priority." I said

"alright so how are we going to know what car is hers?" Emmett asked once we pulled up. There was three cars sitting in the driveway. The car in the middle was a silver M3 with the license plate Renee2.

"Guess that answers my question." Emmett said.

"The M3...of course the bitch would own an M3...what with no kids to pay for." I muttered pissed before taking out my key and smiling. That meant she could definitely pay for the damage. Couldn't even send a letter to find out where Bella was….never mind cash…yet she was driving around in some expensive sports car…made me sick. Emmett looked at me and beamed.

" you sure we're not going to get in trouble?" Emmett asked.

"your forgetting who my dad is." I responded evilly.

"nicee!" Emmett whistled before we got out and launched out attack. I had a new found respect for Emmett. We sprayed and keyed to our hearts content. Everyone in town was going to know how horrible this woman was. The orange spray paint would add such a nice touch. I laughed as I carved "MOMMY DEAREST" into her side. Drunkie inside didn't even notice a thing. I turned around to see Emmett bouncing a roll of toilet paper in his hand.

"I used to do this all the time…boy how I miss the old days." Emmett said taking aim at the car. Emmett would be that person. I left a baby doll that used to be Alice's on her hood. I knew it seemed a little much…but it drove the point home.

"Remind me never to piss you off." Emmett said.

"Vile jerks deserve to get this treatment…which I'm pretty sure your not." I responded.

"hey…I still have enough…wanna tepe the house?" Emmett asked

"why not?" I asked. There was extra and we already destroyed the car.

" yes!" Emmett said launching a toilet paper roll into the tree in the front lawn.  
>BPV<p>

I awoke early the next morning. I hadn't slept well because of the thing with my mother and I thought I saw a flash of blond in the middle of the night. I figured though that I was either dreaming or hallucinating and brushed it off. I heard a blow drier pop on…Alice was already getting ready to start her day. I walked down stairs to find Charlie at the kitchen table sipping coffee and reading the newspaper again. Rosalie was at the frying pan making breakfast.

" morning Bells…how'd ya sleep last night?" Charlie asked.

"eh I kept on waking up." I said. It was then that the doorbell rang. Charlie and I looked at each other considering that last time this happened…it wasn't pleasant.

"I'll go get that…you stay put." Charlie said to me. As Charlie walked to the door I looked at Rosalie. After yesterday I expected her to be as alert as a pit bull…but instead she looked like she was sinking into her scrambled eggs. Charlie opened the door to reveal Renee.

"I THOUGHT SHE TOLD YOU THAT SHE DIDN'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU…I MEAN WHAT PART DID YOU NOT COMPREHEND!" Charlie roared pissed and skipping any greeting. Rosalie was cringing.

"I'm not here for that. Charlie…I regret what I did every day of my life and I don't need it thrown back in my face. I would of gone to the cops but since you're the police chief I figured I would go straight to you…KEEP YOUR PSYCHOTIC DAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME!" Renee snarled.

"What are you talking about…Bella wouldn't do anything to you?" Charlie asked confused.

"I'm not talking about Bella…I'm talking about _she-wolf_!" Renee growled the last part pointing at Rose from over Charlies shoulder.

"Oh boy!" Rosalie gulped to herself.

"Rosalie didn't do anything!" Charlie defended.

"Really…_she_ didn't do _that _to my car!" Renee said shifting out of the way. I could hear Charlie stifling a chuckle. I looked out to see a completely destroyed car. "CHILD ABANDONER" and " RUNAWAY MOM" were spray painted in huge letters. I could see the beginnings of something carved into the drivers side.

"She left this as a present!" Renee said thrusting a doll into Charlies arms.

"Don't worry Renee…I'll handle this." Charlie said.

"You better…and you'll be hearing from me about payment." Renee said before leaving. Charlie immediately turned towards Rosalie.

"Okay…I know what this looks like and I didn't do anything…I swear…but you have to admit that bitch needed to see the repercussions of her actions." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie." Charlie glowered.

"Okay…I'll admit that it was me. But common Charlie!" Rosalie said

" Rosalie…do you realize what you did was against the law. Your very lucky that she didn't press charges. You could have had that held against you for the rest of your life. You have to learn to control your anger sometimes." Charlie said sternly.

"but-" Rosalie started up.

"But nothing…come here Rosalie." Charlie said. Rosalie turned around with a glint of fear in her eyes.

"Why?" Rosalie asked staying put.

"Come here." Charlie repeated.

"but why?" Rosalie gulped.

"Just come here." Charlie said.

"_ Why_?" Rosalie repeated.

"Just _come here_." Charlie also repeated. Rosalie walked over to Charlie…who enveloped her in a big bear hug.

"Oh how could I punish you … I'm too proud! Someone needed to put that bitch back in her place. Just don't do it again…or to anyone else!" Charlie said overcome with joy. It figured…Rosalie _would_ vandalize my mother's car…and my father's response _would be_ to hug her.

"Okay…who died?" Alice asked walking in and completely missing everything.


	11. Chapter 11

**_i don't own twilight...S/M does...please read and review! that goes for Chapter 1 as well._**

Chapter 11

BPV

Later on that day I headed over to Edwards to rehearse our lines together…since yesterdays plan was all but thrown out the window. I had never been in his house before…but Alice being Alice had known the former owners daughter and had visited the place a couple of times. She had described it as being her dream house. Edwards house was amazing. The inside had a huge stair case and everything was white with an off setting cherry wood. There was a charming feeling about it. I looked to find Edward sitting at the dining room table with his script already out. I pulled mine out and sat next to him.

"Oh hey!" Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile while opening the script.

"Hey!" I smiled back.

"So do you want to get started?" Edward asked.

"Sure." I responded as I opened up to his spot.

"So Alice is supposed to call to you that she's found someone…" I started up.

_"Edward snarls…Belle looks at Alice fearful."_was written underneath.

"I still don't get why Alice didn't change my name…everyone else at least got different last names." Edward said.

_Disgusting creature like thing enters the room. Belle walks over to start conversation._

" ' disgusting creature'…what exactly does she plan on doing?" Edward asked.

_" Hello…I'm Belle…it's a pleasure to finally meet you." I read._

_Edward grunts…reluctantly takes hand and shakes it._

_"We'll see about that ( 'read in a very cold voice…like your making forced small talk to a guy who just hit on your girlfriend' was written in Alice's handwriting )" _ Edward read in a tone which sent chills down my spine…it was that believable. I paused for a second.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

" oh sorry." I said before reading the next line. It was then that Emmett came by and said hi to me. He then turned to Edward.

"Hey Edward…when are _we_ going to rehearse?" Emmett asked.

" Emmett…we have like one or two scenes together…and your add libbing your lines…you don't have to rehearse a lot." Edward said. It was then that I got a load of the orange paint on Emmett's hands. Some of the writing on my mothers car wasn't Rosalie's. it was then that something clicked. I should of known that Rosalie had help.

"What did you do to your hand?" Edward asked pointing to the paint.

" oh uh…nothing?" Emmett gulped looking away.

"I know what you did last night Emmett…and I'm not mad." I said. Emmett turned.

"Did what?" Edward asked.

"How the hell did you know?" Emmett gulped.

" well after my mother showed up again this morning Rosalie fessed up to it. She didn't name you but lets just say that I know my sister and I know she wouldn't do it alone." I said.

" what in gods name is going on…what did you do Emmett?" Edward asked.

" okay…uh you have to swear on your life that you wont tell mom and dad…or Jasper since he'll definitely try to start anger management classes with Rose and I." Emmett said.

"Are we going to need a lawyer for you again?…the last time you said that you were slapped with a $1,000 fine which mom and dad had to pay…not to mention the lawyers fee" Edward asked.

"Actually I don't think so… Charlie doesn't know Emmett was there first of all. Rosalie got off scott free and since my father hates my mothers guts …" I started up.

"Well it goes like this. Rosalie called me up last night upset. She asked me to gather some toilet paper and spray paint and go to her house right. That's why I woke you up last night. After I got the toilet paper I found the spray paint right next to my car in the garage. I threw every thing in and picked Rosalie up. We drove to Bella's moms house and…well we may of gone a little too far with her car. I had to…Rosalie was upset which bothered me. I don't like it when she gets that way." Emmett said.

"Emmett…all I got to say is that your very lucky that you were with Rosalie and that the woman who you did that too was not one of Chief Swan's favorite people. I wont tell anyone because I know your heart was in a good place. Just make sure you don't do it again." Edward said.

"I owe you big time!" Emmett whooped.

" we'll help pay for whatever damage there was." Edward said to me.

" you don't have to." I said but I could tell that Edward wasn't going to take no for an answer. I decided to drop the subject. It was then that Jasper walked in.

"So Emmett I heard that you vandalized Bella's mom's car." Jasper said. Emmett stared horrified.

"How did _you _know?" Emmett gasped.

"Alice told me." Jasper responded.

"How the hell did Alice know?" Emmett asked. That was a good question…then again it was Alice. I shuttered to think in all the ways that Alice could of figured it out. An image of Alice snooping through Rosalie's diary came to mind.

"to tell the truth I really don't know…Alice wouldn't say…probably backed Rosalie into a corner or something. She just said that Rosalie had destroyed Bella's mom's car and that she had a _feeling_ that you helped. She sounded sure of it…and well I do know you like a book. Alice spotted the car at the supermarket sometime later and sent me a picture…I could recognize your handwriting. I put together 2+2 quite easily. don't worry…I wont say anything." Jasper said grabbing a banana from the kitchen and eating it.

"Jesus…that girl cant shut her flapper for one damn minute." Emmett groaned before walking away.

"Alright…back to work?" I asked Edward who nodded and looked back down at his paper.

"_ something's different in here?"_Edward read.

_"I pulled the curtains back…it was too dark and dreary in here…it needed some light."_I read. It was kind of funny reading this in a house in which one wall was completely made out of glass.

_Edward stomps over and harshly pulls the curtains back shut._

_"Don't you dare touch those ever again!( stomp back upstairs like you just got in an argument with gast-I mean Emmett)._" again it was kind of scary how real it sounded coming out of his mouth.

_"Geez…I'm sorry."_I read.

_" you should be." _ Edward read hissing.

"Okay…scene switches to Gaston getting pissed that you weren't returning his phone calls and texts…causing him to run out and do something completely idiotic…sounds exactly like Emmett." Edward said.

"HEY!" Emmett called over the sounds of a gym activating in his room.

"you know its true!" Edward called back rolling his eyes. We then blew through the next few scenes which were basically more of Character Edward being a complete ass to my character. I almost thought that this was going to be the whole play until we got to the end of act three scene eight.

_Edward carries Belle to bed then walks in with a bouquet of freshly cut flowers from back yard, leaves it at Belles door and walks away. Belle walks out, picks flowers up, and stares in the direction of Edwards bedroom door with shocked expression._

"Finally my character does something that doesn't make him look like super-ass." Edward said staring at the script. I stifled a giggle.

"Well it looks like you get better from here on out." I said reading through the rest of the script. I wouldn't of believed how long this script was if I didn't know that this was Alice's play. The girl had a knack for detail.

" well that's good." Edward said

"Can I ask you something…how in the hell does Alice expect us to memorize all these lines?" Edward asked lifting up the twenty pound script.

"ugh I don't know…if worst comes to worst we could probably use props to hide our lines." I said.

"But she could of died down a little on the details…like_ make face of man who feels unworthy of the woman that he loves_…when the first sentence of that line reads_ ' I love her but I am not worthy of her. She is a goddess and I am nothing.'"_Edward said. Boy did she give that line to the wrong person. If anything in real life it was the opposite.

"I know…but Alice is never one to skimp on the details. She feels the more she puts into something the better the result is." I said. Edward shook his head.

"So do you want to continue with this next week?" Edward asked when we got to the part labeled _intermission._

"Okay." I said. Edward smiled.

"do you want to meat at my place next week to rehearse some more ?" I asked.

"well I found this place that we could go to that way we don't have any interruptions…I could swing by and pick you up?" Edward asked. I looked at him for a second.

"Sure…no problem." I said.

The boys were waiting for us the minute we pulled into the parking lot the next day at school. The announcements were blaring through the air as we entered the cafeteria. Alice looked like she finally remembered something.

"Ooh I forgot something…I'll be right back you guys…don't move!" Alice said. Rosalie looked at her retreating form and groaned. Jasper was staring at her like cupid shot him in the ass with one of his love arrows. Jasper couldn't hide his emotions to save his life. Whenever they were together Jasper's face would light up like a 100 watt light bulb. Rose and I had a bet going on when he would finally man up and ask her out.

"Wonder what she's up to now!" Rosalie said.

"I love how here hair bounces when she gets this excited about something." Jasper swooned .

" I love how her hair bounces…gag…you know what you sound just like Ed-" Emmett was cut off by Edward stepping on his foot.

"Sound just like who Emmett?" I asked. Edward's hand flew up over Emmett's mouth.

"Our late Uncle Edwin…deep romantic at heart…he and his wife were married for over twenty years and he would still rave about her sky blue eyes." Edward said. There was something suspicious in that but I decided to let it drop. After all I couldn't allow myself to hope just to have it deflated. It was then that Alice's voice came over the loud speaker.

"ALL MEMBERS OF THE DRAMA CLUB SCHOOL PLAY WILL REPORT TO THE GYMNASIUM RIGHT AFTER THE LAST BELL. PLEASE REMEMBER TO BRING YOUR SCRIPTS AS EXTRAS ARE IN LIMITED SUPPLY.

"Why are we meeting in the gym…I would of figured that we would meet in the auditorium or a classroom?" Rosalie asked.

" knowing Alice it could be anything." I said.

"Her voice sounded like it broke through from the heavens…she's just like an angel." Jasper sighed staring off for a second. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

" hey…whipped on Alice…snap out of it…your going to be late for class!" Emmett said smacking Jasper in the back of his head…effectively bringing him back to earth

The minute class ended for the day we were waiting in the gym. I looked around as the set was being brought out. To my astonishment there were real couches, real cherry wood tables with chairs, real carpets, a huge roll around polished wood stair case, real beds with linens, armoires and a huge real fake fire place being brought in. how in the hell could the school afford all of this? All of us looked at Alice who had just met up with us.

"What…their parents offered to donate some money and other things ( she pointed to Edward, Jasper, and Emmett) and for the rest of it I knocked on a few doors. I'm sorry but I refuse to have a set full of oil paints!" Alice said.

"Alice how are you going to arrange all of this stuff?" Rosalie asked.

"well set changes might take a little while longer but that's about it." Alice said.

"alright everyone…the meeting is about to begin. We are going to start off with the extra's first dance scene." Alice said lining everyone up.

"alright its act one scene one and Emmett just got busted. This is the song that your going to be dancing too." Alice said walking over to a stereo and playing "**"It Wasn't Me"**

"now for the pregnant people…since you cannot do much I want you to do this." Alice said swaying her body to the beat.

"For the rest of you guys…I came up with some moves that I think would make the play look awesome!" Alice continued while doing some moves that were so complicated that it would be a miracle of no one broke an ankle. Emmett and I then did our first scene together.


	12. Chapter 12

**_i don't own twilight...S/M does...please read and review! that goes for Chapter 1 as well._**

Chapter 12

BPV

Alice, Rose and I had made plans for a girls day in Port Angelus the next Friday night. There was a party coming up and Alice wanted to get a new outfit. It was the first time that she showed interest in something not play related. Rosalie wanted a new pair of shoes anyways . Even though I hated shopping I decided to go along…Alice threatened to burn my wardrobe if I didn't. Alice said that Charlie seemed to be okay with it since it meant that we were bonding. Since we weren't working that day we drove home, dropped our books off, and left again. Since it was Rosalie's day we decided to take her car. Alice and Rosalie were having another argument about speed in the front seat.

"uh Rose…the speed limit isn't 2 mph…pick it up!" Alice said.

" Alice stop…I am doing perfectly fine…see right at the speed limit!" Rosalie said pointing to the speedometer. Horns were honking behind us. Alice looked out her rearview mirror.

" Rosalie…there's a line a mile long behind us…pick up your god damn speed!" Alice growled.

" They can wait…just because they have a lead foot doesn't mean I have to develop one too ." Rosalie said as we crawled down the highway at a snails pace. Actually I thought a snail would move faster then we were.

" Rose…the mall is going to close by the time we get there…now put your foot on the gas and step on it damn it!" Alice snarled. Rosalie turned.

" Alice…the speed limit signs are there for a reason…if I sped out and lost control and killed either you guys or a little munchkin I don't think I could handle it. Now are you driving the car…no I am. This is how I like to drive and if you don't like it then too bad." Rosalie hissed. Someone gave Rose the finger as they flew by us. Rosalie looked insulted.

"see everyone's mad at us because your afraid that in a hypothetical situation your going to kill a child. If you just stepped on it…" Alice started up. She clammed up after seeing the death glare that Rosalie gave her.

" so after we go shopping I figure that we could go out and grab a bite somewhere and talk." Rosalie said.

" I'm down…there's some things that I have to ask you guys about the play…" Alice started up.

"Actually Alice…I was hoping that we wouldn't talk about that tonight…we've been talking about that a lot lately and not to sound mean or anything but I feel like that's all we've been talking about for the past couple of days." Rosalie said. Alice looked at her quizitively . A little while later we were pulling into the parking spot of the local department store.

"So yeah…I'm really confused…I mean I know that Emmett likes me. Deep down in my gut I know that Emmett likes me. But it seems like there's something holding him back. I hope he didn't lie to me and there is a girlfriend somewhere…cause I'd kick his ass for stringing me along like that." Rosalie said as we stepped out of the car.

"Rosalie…Emmett doesn't seem the type…hell none of the three boys do. I just think that Emmett is the type of guy that wont act on his feelings unless you initiate the first move. Now Jazzy and I talk all the time and he agrees with me. We also agreed on the fact that Emmett cannot interpret small acts as such…so you might have to do something big…like a sign in times square asking him to date you big. Well actually that looks desperate but you get the gist of what I'm saying. And don't worry about it…I have a feeling that everything will work out for you in the end anyways. Now my problem with Jasper on the other hand…" Alice started up but Rosalie cut her off.

"Hold on…what problem between you and Jasper?" Rosalie asked.

" I like him…but it seems like he only wants to be friends." Alice said. Rose and I burst out laughing.

"God your as dumb as Emmett. Cant you see that Jasper is fucking smitten with you. He practically worships the ground you walk on. He looks like a different person whenever you enter the room. Everybody but you knows how Jasper feels about you. Charlies even asked whether you guys are dating or not. We have a bet going on when he'll ask you out. Bells thinks that it wont be until later in the spring time. I however don't think he'll last that long. I give him a few weeks." Rosalie said cockily.

" I don't know what your talking about Rosalie…I don't see it." Alice said

" you are so much like Emmett that it isn't funny…if he is in this much denial over me I have my work cut out. I would suggest that you spy on Jasper a little more Alice…you might find some things out that will pop your bubble of denial." Rosalie said.

" I'm sorry Alice but I would have to agree with Rose on this one. You don't know what we see when you are not around. Besides Jasper's said things _right in front of us_ that were to that effect. We know what the hell we're talking about. And Rose…think about it….how many guys would help you vandalize my moms car just because you were upset. If he had a girlfriend in another state do you think he would risk getting caught and have everything blow up in his face. " I added. Both of them looked at me.

"You both know I'm right." I said.

"so what about you…Alice and I have been going on about Emmett and Jasper for the past five minutes and you've stayed quiet." Rosalie said.

"What's there to say…I understand perfectly well why he probably wants to be just friends…I mean look at me…I'm average…I think you got the roles reversed Alice…he's beauty and I'm the beast!" I said.

"if you see yourself like that…then your crazy!" Alice said shaking her head.

" first of all…I would kill for your complexion…and I know Rosalie would too. Secondly you can do practically anything with your hair and still have it look good. …I wish I could do that. In other words your gorgeous! Let me explain something to you…makeup only highlights what you already have…so whatever you see when I'm done with your makeup…is actually there. I didn't have anything to do with creating that. You already have it." Alice said

" you should listen to Alice…she knows what she's talking about there…I also just want to add that while beauty is important…a guy shouldn't be with you just for your looks. You're a very beautiful person on the inside as well…and if he cannot see that then your time is better spent with someone that can. I've been with guys who only liked my looks and it doesn't end up well in the end. Alice the same goes for you." Rosalie said.

" what is it with us…we have guy problems when we don't even have _boyfriends_" Alice snorted as we entered the store.

" ugh I don't know Alice." Rosalie shook her head.

"Well I'm going to head over to shoes…Bella are you going to come?" Rosalie asked.

"No…I think I'm just going to stay with Alice right now…I really don't need shoes." I said.

"Oh a girl could always use another pair of stilettos!" Alice countered. Rosalie turned towards Alice.

"That reminds me…Alice. We're not going to have a repeat of last time are we?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know what your talking about Rose?" Alice said looking away.

"you do too…not to sound like a bitch or anything…but we're not bailing your ass out if you drain your account again. You can be the one to explain to Charlie why your account keeps on getting hit with fees. I could see it happening that one time…but that one time only. Hopefully you learned your lesson." Rosalie said .

"it happened one time…I swear to god that it wont happen again." Alice said slightly annoyed.

"Alright when I'm done…we'll meet up back here?" Rosalie asked.

"Deal!" Alice and I said. Rosalie then turned and disappeared into the shoe section. Alice took off like a rocket into the juniors area.

"yuck…I can design so much better then this frock!" Alice said holding up a black dress that I had to agree was ugly. She then made her way to the t-shirt area. I sat back and played on my phone as Alice ran around like a maniac. Once Alice enters a mall there is no stopping her anyways.

" Bella…I don't get how you can hate shopping…I mean don't you get that exhilarating feeling in side when you try that cashmere sweater on for the first time and you know that its going to find a new home in your closet? You know kind of like you just went bungee jumping or something?" Alice asked holding up a white shirt with black belt before putting it back. Alice definitely had an addition to shopping.

" well not to that degree obviously." I said

" nothings speaks to me here…lets go over to the next rack." Alice said running down the isle. Okay she should of definitely stopped after that third cup of coffee today. Note to self- Kill Rosalie for leaving me with a fully caffeinated Alice in the clothing department of a department store. The minute her hands touched the rack she was already shifting through stuff.

" After we're done here…if Rosalie finish up…I'm thinking that we head over to the jewelry department and pick some stuff out…definitely in need of some earrings." Alice said

"Okay." I agreed.

About a half hour later I was bored out of my skull. Rosalie was still in the shoe department and Alice was staring at a t-shirt like it was god. Alice had calmed down so I figured that I could step out for a little while. Also no one likes being with a Debbie downer or something. There was a local book store that I could check out while they finished up. I had never been there before but heard that there was one in the area. After all I really didn't need anything anyways. I put my phone in my pocket and walked up to Alice.

" Alice…I'm going to find a bookstore okay?" I asked.

"your going to find Rosalie?" Alice asked not paying attention.

"no…I'm going to find a bookstore." I corrected. How the hell she mixed up Rosalie for a bookstore I couldn't tell you.

"Yeah okay whatever!" Alice said still wrapped up in the shirt. I shook my head and headed towards the exit.

Since Rosalie had the keys I knew I had to walk there. It was okay though…it was a rare beautiful day and I needed the fresh air anyways. After arriving at the bookstore in question I found that it was a little new age for my taste. I still searched the sections hoping to find a book that I could read…but nothing held my interest. As I walked out the sun was setting. I knew that I didn't want to walk back in the dark but it looked like that was going to wind up happening anyways. A few minutes into my walk I realized that I must of taken a wrong turn somewhere. I didn't recognize any of the buildings. A group of men appeared behind me wolf whistling. I had realized that this same group had been following me ever since I left the book store. They were shouting things like ' Hey baby…give daddy some sugar!' as they started to surround me. I was in deep shit. I raised my fists. I knew I was out numbered but if I was going to go down I was going to go down fighting.

EPV

I was pulling into a parking lot of a department store only a couple of hours away from my house. It was our parents anniversary tomorrow…and every year the three of us pitched in and got them something. Well the other two chickens backed out of going at the last second and gave me what they wanted to put towards it. I was on my own and had no idea what to get them. I mean they always said that they would like anything that we got them…which only made it harder. As I was looking for a parking spot I drove past what looked exactly like Rosalie's car. I didn't give it much thought as I pulled into a spot. Walking in I saw Rosalie in the shoe department holding up a high heel. I would of walked over to her but she looked too deep in thought and I didn't want to disturb her. As I was making my way towards the miscellaneous part of the place I heard this loud, obnoxious, wailing coming from juniors. I turned to see Alice waiving with a huge shopping bag in her right hand and calling for me to come over. A bunch of customers turned and stared. As I was walking over to talk to her something dawned on me. Rosalie was in the shoe department and Alice was causing a scene in juniors…where was Bella?

"Hey Alice…where's Bella?" I asked curiously.

"Oh she's with Rosalie." Alice said nonchalantly. That was odd considering that I just saw Rosalie and Bella was nowhere around her. I started to get a little concerned. I mean Bella isn't the luckiest person I know.

"They'll probably be back in a minute…Bella hates shopping…so Rose will probably want to finish up quickly." Alice added on. Rosalie then walked over by herself.  
>"Hey guys!" Rosalie called joining us.<p>

" Rose…where's Bella?" I asked. Rosalie looked around confused.

"Huh…that's weird…last time I saw her she was with Alice." Rosalie said.

"I thought she was with you?…she told me that she was going to find you!" Alice said to Rose.

" I know how we'll solve this…we'll call her." Rosalie said slightly worried while taking out her cell phone and dialing. No one picked up. Rosalie then dialed her number five more times…each time going straight to voicemail. Now I was scared…Bella always picked up her cell phone. Rosalie looked frantic.

"MY BABY'S MISSING…LOCK THE STORE DOWN!" Rosalie screamed in a panic chasing down the nearest store employee. We systematically searched down all the isles but Bella was nowhere. Rosalie was as white as a sheet. The employees were blearing announcements for Bella to meet us at the front of the store. I turned to Alice.

"Alice…are you sure that she said she was going to be with Rosalie?" I asked heatedly. Alice looked down at her shoes.

"Well she might of mentioned something about a bookstore…" Alice started up but was cut off by Rosalie.

" WHAT DID YOU SAY…WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING SOONER!…YOU JUST MADE US LOOK LIKE BIG IDIOTS" Rosalie roared murderously.

"Well I wasn't really paying attention to what she said…there was this t-shirt…" Alice started up.

"Nice Alice…real nice!" Rosalie said.

"Guys…does your father know where you are?" I asked. Surely the chief would notice if Bella was missing…or would pick up on the description if a report crossed his desk about an assault or something in the area.

" Alice told him." Rosalie said. Alice stared at her feet again.

"Uh yeah about that…see I called the station and they said that Charlie was busy…and I didn't want to bother him…" Alice started up. Rosalie looked…if possible…more infuriated.

"So let me get this straight Alice…you didn't tell Charlie where we are…you lied to me…AND THEN YOU LOST OUR SISTER!" Rosalie snarled the last part…her eyes bugging out of her head.

"How are we going to explain this to Charlie…you should learn to think Alice…surely he's going to notice when he comes home and realizes that he's one daughter short!" Rosalie growled.

"We could just say that Bella went to the library…duh!" Alice said smugly.

" Alice…the library closes." Rosalie said.

"it does?" Alice asked. Alice obviously never stepped foot in a library.

" yeah!" Rosalie said.

"Alright guys…we can find her…we're three intelligent human beings!" Alice declared.

"More like two." Rosalie grunted.

" hey Rosalie…boys are smart too." Alice said thinking that Rosalie was talking about me. She was definitely a female Emmett…just without the muscles.

" and I mean its not like there's a lot of crime here…the crime rates like practically zero." Alice said. Something from my memories flickered back and I froze. I had been reading a lot of news reports about a serial killer in the area.

"it doesn't matter if its _next_ to zero…its BELLA we're talking about." Rosalie said as white as a sheet. Obviously Rosalie paid attention to the news…and Alice didn't. she was probably too busy watching project runway.

" oh Rosalie…you watch too much Law and Order." Alice said rolling her eyes.

"and obviously you don't watch enough." Rosalie countered.

"alright…something's obviously wrong…Bella would of came back by now…we should go driving around to look for her…Edward do you mind taking your car? We can cover more ground that way…I'll take the moron!" Rosalie said glaring at Alice. Remind me not to piss off Rosalie.

"Hey…I take great offense to that…not everybody's perfect Rosalie!" Alice said pissed.

"ALICE…NOBODY'S SAYING ANYTHING ABOUT BEING PERFECT…BUT YOU LOST OUR SISTER…I'M FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW AND YOUR NOT MAKING THINGS ANY BETTER!" Rosalie countered. I could hear them fighting all the way back to the car. Frankly I was on Rosalie's side on this one. I was really worried about Bella's safety. She was right…this was Bella we were talking about…and Bella was a magnet for trouble. I didn't think I could handle it if something happened to her and I didn't tell her how I felt. She permeated every thought of mine ever since I first laid eyes on her. She had these deep brown eyes that captivated me and she was one of the brightest girls I knew. I sprinted to my car and peeled out at mock speed. The metallic blue bug was right behind me. I took a left and Rosalie took a right. I could see their two heads bobbing as Rosalie and Alice continued their fighting in the car right before it disappeared. I shook my head…thank god I was in my own car. I stepped on the gas and flew through intersections doing at least 80 mph. I was lucky that all the lights turned green…it was like a sign from god or something. Somehow I felt I just knew where I needed to go.

I pulled up to a part of Port Angelus that didn't look like it was frequented by tourists. I knew the chances were slim that I would find her here but I had to look at the worst places first in case she was in trouble. I was getting more and more frustrated about not finding her until I came upon a group of people. It looked like a bunch of predators swarming their prey though the prey was fighting back hard. I could see strands of long brown hair and those familiar deep brown eyes and I lost it. I slammed on the break and reached for my baseball bat.

"HEY ASSHOLES…YOU LOVE PICKING ON YOUNG GIRLS SO MUCH…WHY DON'T YOU TRY ME ON FOR SIZE!" I snarled swinging my way into the group. I jumped in front of Bella who looked like she was in a state of shock. Her clothes and hair were messed up and it looked like she would have a couple of bruises. Other then that she looked like she should be fine. I don't know how but I somehow got Bella back to my car.

"Lock the door." I ordered before turning my attention back to the scumbags at hand.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR…I'M RIGHT HERE!" I called as they turned their full attention towards me.

" oh what the hell…this jackass just ruined everything…kid you just made a huge mistake!" a man snarled as he lunged for the attack. I ducked and bashed him across the back of the head…effectively taking him out of commission. The ring leader, well I think the term 'Head Scumbag' would be more appropriate, was the fifty year old portly man that I had recognized on the news. As if it couldn't get any worse. He turned around with a malicious look on his face.

" well well well…looks like we have a brave one over here. I've been around for a while now and you don't scare me. You couldn't take me if you tried…drop the bat and I _might_ let you live. Cant say the same for your little friend though" the man who's name tag read Lonnie said getting closer while eying out the keys in my pocket. The only response he got was my right hook connecting with his face. Bastard…trying to kill Bella. I was wrong…scumbag was too nice a term to call him. He was more like the piece of shit stuck on the bottom of my shoe. The whole group then converged on me. I was fighting as hard as I could and I brought at least a few people down. I was beginning to wear down though and I knew that I couldn't continue forever. I had just kicked someone in the groin when I heard the squeal of tires. I looked to see a Blue 1972 Bug screech to a halt right in front of us. A pair of eyes met mine before changing direction. Rosalie then eyed out Bella sitting in my car before glaring murderously at the group. Rosalie stormed out of the car like a female Rambo and punched someone in the face so hard that it actually knocked a tooth out. Alice went to check on Bella in the Volvo.

"DON'T. EVER. . MY. SISTER. AGAIN. YOU BASTARD!" Rosalie roared taking down a guy about a foot taller and at least twice her weight. Alright definitely remembering not to piss Rosalie off.

BPV

I was still in complete shock when there was a tap on one of the back doors. I only saw Alice's face for a second before I unlocked the door. Alice slid in and immediately gave me a hug.

" oh thank god your okay…we were worried. Rose was freaking out. She actually sped. I swear to god the speedometer cracked 100mph for once…never thought I would live to see that happen. I'm kinda pissed at her right now. We're currently not on speaking terms." Alice said. I shuttered to think about what happened in my absence.

" Bells…I'm sorry…I know when I'm shopping that I'm not the most attentive person in the world…" Alice said. Wow…Rosalie must of laid it on thick if Alice was apologizing.

" its okay…you weren't the one to attack me." I laughed blowing it off as a smile spread across Alice's face.

" So still think that he doesn't like you?" Alice said pointing to Edward who was in the mist of decking someone in the face.

" its just a coincidence…he just happened to show up at the right time." I brushed it off.

"No Bella…it wasn't. When he showed up at the department store after you left…that was. But that's where it ends. He panicked when we couldn't find you…just as bad as Mama Bear over there." Alice said gesturing to Rose who was kicking ass. What? Was Alice saying what I think she was saying? We spent the next few minutes in silence as I calmed down.

"you know…only _you _would have a scene from my play happen to you in real life. Oh well…the real life experience will make the scene more accurate." Alice said speaking non-sense. I honestly didn't know what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm talking about act three scenes 6-7." Alice said taking out a script from her purse and thrusting it in my face.

"Geez Alice…you actually carry this on you wherever you go?" I asked shocked.

"Never know when your going to need it. Like someone calls you while your looking at a pair of Gucci shoes, crying about how they locked a page of their lines in their locker and would like me to repeat it so they can study." Alice said. Alice would think of something like that. Just then Alice's phone went off. Alice looked at me.

"its okay…you can pick it up." I said . It was then that I realized that my phone was dead.

"Who the hell would be calling at a time like this?" Alice asked picking up

"Tanya dear…how many times do I have to tell you that you are not going to be Belle. That ship has sailed honey." Alice said. I could hear shrieking on the other end.

" Calm down…you don't have many lines anyways. Why cant your sisters help? What do you mean they lost theirs too? Its not like it's a life or death situation. Look I sympathize with you…I really do but can we talk later…I have a real life crisis going on right now. Look Tanya…there are things more important then you accidentally throwing your script out …of course it has to do with Bella…what the hell are you talking about? She's not a drama queen? listen you big blond baboon…if you don't shut your mouth right now me and my sister Rose, who's like a 20th degree black belt or something like that, are going to come and find you. Considering the mood she's in right now…I don't think you want that to happen. Talk to you later!" Alice said hanging up the phone.

" What a selfish prick…I said that I had a real life crisis going on…for all she knows you could have been trying to kill yourself and still all she thinks about is her self. Thank god I'm not talking to Rose or she would of killed Tanya…especially the mood she's in tonight." Alice said staring as Rose as she and Edward walked over and asked if I was okay. I then told everyone how I wound up in that situation.

"Those bastards…people like that disgust me…they're at the same level as child abusers…they're all pieces of horseshit! That was my worst nightmare, it's a miracle that your alright…that's it…you and Alice are never leaving my sight ever again!" Rosalie said disgusted.

"peachy!" Alice muttered to herself.

"so are we still going out to eat?" Alice asked curiously.

"Actually Alice I was thinking…after what just happened…that we just go home…I'll cook us up something." Rosalie said.

" Rose…if you don't mind…I was thinking I could give Bella a ride. We could follow each other if it makes you feel better." Edward said.

"Well with what happened tonight I'm not sure if it's a-" Rosalie was cut off by Alice.

"Oh common Rose…he did just literally save her life for crying out loud…I highly doubt he's going to do anything…god your so much like Charlie!" Alice snorted.

"Alright…just hold on one second." Rosalie said walking over to one of the unconscious men. I guessed that he was the ringleader of the group. She took out a set of children's handcuffs .

"What are you doing?" Alice asked.

"Collecting our reward!…there's a $25,000 bounty on his head…and frankly after what happened to Bells…this asshole deserves some jail time. Edward…you can give Bella a ride home…but Alice has to go with you guys to the Police Station first. I don't want her in the car with this scumbag incase something happens." Rosalie said.

"what about you?" Alice asked.

"no need to worry about me…if he so much as touches me…and that's if he even wakes up…he'll wish he hadn't." Rosalie said throwing the man into the back of her car. she then jumped into the driver seat and high tailed it out of there.

we pulled into the police station a little while later. The minute we parked we got out of the car and walked inside. Edward wrapped his arm around me and held me close. Familiar sparks of electricity passed between us. as I looked at him I realized that his face was a mixture of concern and relief. I was starting to question whether I was wrong about Edward…but it wasn't possible. what would he see in me…I was average! This started an internal tug-of-war inside of me that lasted the rest of the evening. Rosalie got up the front counter.

"Hi…my name is Rosalie Swan…and I'm here because I have a tip on the 'Olympic Peninsula stalker' murders." Rosalie said to the front desk person. The woman looked at Rosalie.

"Oh my god…we're so screwed…Charlies going to see it in the news…he's going to know…what on earth possessed her to give her name?" Alice grunted. Obviously Alice lied about talking to Charlie.

"hold on…I'll go get a detective." the woman said disappearing. what looked like Emmett's future self walked out.

" how can I help you?" the man asked.

"Actually…its more of how I could help you. I know the exact location of the man your looking for." Rosalie said smiling.

" miss…before you go on…I have to inform you that we cannot spend time chasing down false leads. He's already killed ten women…" the man started up.

" oh trust me…you wont be spending much time looking for him…he's in my backseat." Rosalie said. The man looked at her in disbelief.

"if you don't believe me…you can check it out yourself…it's the old bug sitting right in front of the doors." Rosalie gestured before bringing the man outside. We followed them out. The man looked into one of the windows of Roses car and froze. Rosalie's beam grew wider.

"Miss…do you realize how much danger you put yourself in just bringing him here yourself!" the man gasped.

"I think I could handle myself against this asshole…first of all I'm a black belt….second of all I'm the daughter of a Police Chief. If something happened…it would be more likely that _I_ killed _him_." Rosalie said with the smile still on her face.

"Her hands are registered as lethal weapons." Alice added in. the detective looked at Rosalie wearily.

"alright…I want to know exactly how you came across this man." the detective said.

"Well see…it goes like this. My sister had gone missing and me, my other sister, and our friend went out to look for her. We took separate cars. He got there and found her first. I have to say…he did a lot of the damage…probably even saved her life. Made my job a lot easier when I got onto the scene. He knocked him out…I just made sure that he stayed out. I cuffed him and here we are. I did think about calling the police and having them arrested at the scene…but this one's special…so I decided to bring him down here myself." Rosalie said.

"Well we'll have to take this man into booking…and then we have more questions for you guys." the man said dragging the now half conscious killer out of Rosalie's car.

" Okay!" Rosalie said brightly. Alice turned.

"Rosalie…you fucking idiot…why did you tell them your name? its not like we caught a serial killer or anything…its not going to be in the news." Alice said sarcastically.

" Charlies going to see it…we're so screwed…no more shopping…no more dances…no more parties!" Alice muttered to herself.

" its called leaving yourself anonymous…don't you think this guy could have _friends_…he's a serial killer after all!" Alice said.

"Pst…my dad's Charlie…I have nothing to worry about!" Rosalie said as if she was turning in a lost puppy.

" she's going to get us all killed!" Alice shook her head. The detective then came out again.

"alright…little black haired girl…you seem like you'll talk a lot…your up first." the detective said dragging Alice away. Alice walked back a few minutes later very upset.

"I had to give my name…thanks a lot Rose!" Alice growled.

"oh Alice…you didn't have to!" Rosalie said.

"You said _other sister_…and then you identified Charlie as our father!" Alice countered.

"I didn't say where he works!" Rosalie said.

"I don't think that there are many Police Chiefs with the last name Swan in the area Rose!" Alice countered again. They then went systemically went through questioning all of us. They asked all of our names, birthdays, what happened, and anything else that they could think of. After I was finished I walked out to find the rest of them. I was the last one interviewed.

"Hey guys…before you leave…there's some reporters that have some questions." the detective said bringing us outside to a massive amount of cameras.

Charlie's point of view.

It was the end of a very long day for me. Since dinner wasn't ready I ordered a pizza. I was watching the game and taking a sip of my beer when the evening news broke in.

"We begin this broadcast with breaking news out of Port Angelus." the newscaster said. It was probably something minor…nothing really bad happened there anyways.

"Police arrested who they believe to be the 'Olympic Peninsula Stalker'…a local man named Lonnie Smith. Smith is the prime suspect in the murders of 10 teenaged women in the area….all found beaten to death." the news caster continued. Huh that was a little more interesting then what I thought.

" but that is not the whole story…the most amazing part was how Mr. Smith was captured. 4 teenagers from the town of Forks turned him in at the Port Angelus police station." the news caster added. The town of….Forks? I looked around…where were my daughters?

"Listen to what they had to say." the newscaster said as an image of Rosalie flipping her hair and smiling at the camera came on the screen. I chocked on my beer. Alice, Bella, and Edward were standing behind her. Alice looked like she knew she was going to be in deep shit. Bella was beet red with embarrassment and Edward was standing directly behind Rose with his arms crossed and looking pissed off. I was glad that they were safe….but also pissed off that they didn't even call me! What were they even doing there?

"Well it was supposed to start as a normal shopping trip…" Rosalie started. Of course…probably Alice's idea…explains the look on her face.

" I took off to the shoe department…and my sisters were in clothing. I came over to find my sister Alice talking to our friend Edward who happened to be at the same place. Edward asked me where my sister Bella was…then I realized that she was missing. We searched the store from top to bottom before getting in our cars and looking for her. When Edward found her….the suspect was in the mist of his attack. Edward stopped him…taking down a few other people also. He probably saved my sisters life…but he was still outnumbered by a lot." Rosalie added. I was in shock. Not one of them thought during this whole thing to…oh I don't know…call home and tell me that my baby went missing?

BPV

"And then Alice and I showed up…I gave them the old 1,2 and effectively knocked them out of commission." Rosalie was saying to the press core. I was mortified…I mean images of us were going to be splayed to the entire region…and I thought I saw some national news syndicates.

" we're on tv…and we have too much makeup to be on camera…we're going to look horrible!" Alice muttered to herself. It was then that Emmett called Edward. I could hear him from the other end.

"Hey…Eddie…watching you on TV right now. You must be so embarrassed…a girl did more damage then you!" Emmett was laughing hysterically.

" First of all Emmett…you don't know what happened…you weren't there…and actually I did beat a lot of people up…Rose even said it. Secondly…you've never seen Rose angry…I think she even has you beat." Edward hissed into the phone.

"put Jasper on." Edward said annoyed.

"Cant." Emmett said.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"he's acting really weird right now…he wont move…wont blink…just keeps on muttering ' Alice was with a serial killer' every once in a while…dad said something about a catatonic state…whatever that is…mom passed out. They're really mad you didn't call them…but their more glad your okay so it looks like your off the hook." Emmett said.

" my hope is that this animal gets the justice that is coming to him. My sister survived…but many others died at his hand. Give them the justice that they deserve." Rosalie said. It was then that Alice's phone went off. She looked at the caller id and cringed.

"Hi dad!" Alice said. I could hear Charlie screaming.

" DON'T HI DAD ME…I'M WATCHING YOU ON TV RIGHT NOW…YOU COULDN'T CALL ME…HAVE TO FIND OUT ON THE TELEVISION THAT YOU GUYS CAME ACROSS A SERIAL KILLER…SPECIFICALLY A SERIAL KILLER WHO TARGETS _TEENAGE GIRLS!_REALLY GUYS…I KNOW YOU ALL CAN HEAR ME…YOU GUYS COULDN'T CALL ME WHEN YOU REALIZED YOUR SISTER WAS MISSING!" Charlie roared. Edward stared at the phone for a second before backing up a few feet from Alice.

"Oh dad…calm down…its not as bad as it seems…Bella's okay…I'm alright and Rosalie's fine…we're all okay. Actually I don't think you have anything to worry about especially when it comes to Rosalie." Alice said nonchalantly.

"Not as bad as it seems? ALICE YOU GUYS COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED…HE TARGETS GIRLS _IN YOUR AGE GROUP_…BELLA'S LUCKY TO BE HERE…EDWARD SAVED HER LIFE…NOT AS BAD AS IT SEEMS!" Charlie snarled. Alice held the phone a few inches away from her ear. We left a little while later.


	13. Chapter 13

**_i don't own twilight...S/M does...please read and review! that goes for Chapter 1 as well._**

Chapter 13

BPV

The Volvo had just pulled into my driveway. I opened the door and got out. I took two steps before turning around.

"Thank you…for everything." I said to Edward.

" no problem…are you sure that your okay?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine." I said. It did nothing to wipe off the concerned look on his face. To tell the truth…I was still a little shaken actually. I didn't want him to worry though. Besides I learned a long time ago how to deal when things like this happen.

"I'll see you Sunday?" I asked. Charlie knew that Edward saved me …so even if we were all grounded for the next eight months he would still let me out to rehearse with him.

"yeah…I'll pick you up…what time?" Edward asked.

"How about around nine?" I asked.

"okay…see you then." Edward said as Rosalie's car whipped into the driveway. The light on the front porch flicked on. Alice hummed the funeral march as she stepped out of the passenger side.

"we're so fucked…he freaked out when I talked to him on the phone…I can only imagine what he's going to do in person…bye bye social life." Alice moaned.

" Alice you are getting on my nerves…besides it might not be as bad as you think." Rosalie said as we walked up to the door.

"Or it will be worse then _you_ think." Alice countered we made our way to the front door. Alice hummed the funeral march even louder.

"Bye bye cell phones…bye bye computer…no more project runway." Alice muttered. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

" you honestly think that Charlie would confiscate our phones…those will be the last things to go …just incase we ever need to dial 911." Rosalie said. Rose opened the door and we stepped inside. Charlie then stepped out of a corner.

" the four of us will definitely be talking….but after we eat. Pizza is on the stove." Charlie growled.

"Last meal." Alice gulped.

We spent the next half hour eating before Charlie called us into the living room. Alice looked afraid. Rosalie on the other hand looked chagrin. I just wanted to get this over with.

" alright guys…you know very well that you did wrong today. First of all…you should of told me that you were heading to Port Angelus…I thought that you were with friends. Secondly at some point during the whole situation…preferably when you realized that your sister was missing …somebody should of called me. I had to hear it from the news that my daughter was nearly murdered…when you all know that I have a right to hear news like that from you directly. I nearly had a heart attack!" Charlie snarled inspecting me for bruises.

"So…I was thinking about your punishment and-" Charlie added but was cut off by Rosalie.

" Chief Swan…you honestly have no idea how much hell we went through tonight. I know that it was wrong not to call you…but honestly that was the last thing we were thinking about. Not to mention the fact that Bella's phone died…so even if she thought about it she couldn't call you. You should listen to your own words…Bella was almost murdered tonight…and Alice and I were beyond worried. Don't you think that's enough punishment?" Rosalie countered. Charlie looked taken a back.

"I…um…well when you put it that way…I guess your right." Charlie stammered out

" next time…just call me. I don't want to have to find out from the evening news that something happened again." Charlie said.

" don't worry Charlie…we will." I said.

" owe you…BIG!" Alice mouthed to Rosalie.

"Actually…in a way…I'm so proud of you all…you turned in a monster. Guess I rubbed off somewhere." Charlie said.

That night we watched the eleven o clock news. They covered more about the arrest of the serial killer. Images of his cronies getting arrested played across the screen. We had told the police the exact location of where they could be found. Either they were too stupid to run or too hurt from Edward and Rosalie They looked like they were beaten to a pulp. Charlie beamed with pride.

"Those assholes…attacking a young girl…they deserve a lot worse…I hope they fry in hell. As for that jackass Lonnie…hell has a special place for people like him." Charlie growled.

"Makes me ill." Rosalie added in agreement.

"I cant believe that we didn't get in trouble…thanks so much Rose!" Alice said as we went upstairs.

" yeah thanks!" I agreed.

" oh don't mention it…besides Charlie needed to hear it anyways." Rosalie said. Alice went on face book to find that the video of our press conference was already posted by Emmett. Everyone was going to see it. Alice looked pissed.

"I cant believe he posted that…we look horrible in that lighting!" Alice screeched.

"Emmett…take that down!" Alice wrote.

"Nope!" Emmett wrote back two seconds later.

"Emmett…if you don't take that down I will be forced to use extreme measures." Alice replied.

"What are you going to do…get Rose to kick my ass? I'd like to see her try!" Emmett wrote

" I wouldn't be so cocky about that Emmett…you haven't seen the wrath of Rosalie yet…and no I wasn't. I do however have some not so flattering pictures of you in my possession and if I were you that video would be taken back asap." Alice wrote.

"What pictures?" Emmett wrote. Alice dug through her phone.

"Well…there's one of you doing something very inappropriate…Mr. I pick my nose and eat it." Alice wrote. The video was down in two seconds. Rosalie was laughing hysterically.

" I had to do something…we had way too much makeup on to be on camera…and while I understand that the entire town probably saw it anyways…I just couldn't have images of us posted when we look our worst. Ugh how embarrassing!" Alice moaned.

"how did you get those photos Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"All you need to know is that I have my ways." Alice said. Rosalie shook her head.

" Don't even try to figure it out Rose…cause you wont." Alice said.

" whatever." Rosalie brushed it off.

"Alright guys…crazy day today…hopefully tomorrow isn't as eventful…good night." Alice said turning out the light.

Edward was there right at nine that Sunday. Charlie having gone fishing wasn't even there that morning. He walked in as Rosalie was finishing framing the Sunday morning front page. Charlie wanted her to hang it in the hallway…he said it was because he was proud of his baby girls but I had a feeling that it was more as a deterrent to future boyfriends. After all it had two pictures - one of Rosalie holding up her fists at the conference with us in the background and the other of a smiling Charlie with his gun- with the headline_** " 'The Old One Two': Family of Local Police Chief Helps Take Down Serial Killer"**_

" I still don't think hanging that article up is a good idea…I mean we cant move on from what happened with that reminder on the wall." Alice said.

"Alice…we need to show off that we defeated that asshole…that no one is going to hold us back. It's a reminder of triumph over scumbags like that. Its going on the wall." Rosalie countered.

" but isn't going to be a little intimidating to any guy we bring home…when the first thing he sees when he walks in is a picture of you looking like your about to punch the camera out and Charlie with his gun next to an article talking about how you beat the shit out of guys twice your size." Alice said

"As long as he likes you for who you are…it shouldn't matter how protective the family is. If he runs…its his problem not any of ours. Besides…I like to see it more as a friendly warning anyways." Rosalie's eyes twinkled as she said this. I grabbed my coat and got in Edward's Volvo as Alice was chasing us out the door screaming about how I forgot to put on a second coat of nail polish.

A few hours later we arrived at a small meadow. It was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen…with wild flowers and a bubbling river. What added to its beauty was that it was a rare sunny day in Forks. It was absolutely breath taking.

"I found this place the day we moved here." Edward said taking out a blanket and laying it in the middle.

" Have you brought anyone else here?" I asked.

"Nah…I mostly come here by myself. Jasper would be questioning me too much about it in order to get deeper into my psyche and Emmett just wouldn't get it. Your actually the first person I brought here." Edward said. I was honored.

" really?" I asked touched.

"yeah…so why don't we get started?" Edward asked.

We started at the intermission and got all the way through act four. We had decided to call it quits after that since we were going to cover acts five and six during the rehearsal tomorrow…there was some major parts that Alice had wanted to work on. I looked at the god like creature sitting in the heavenly meadow and wondered if he felt the same way about me that I did him. The things Alice said last night were right…but it just confused me more. He took my hand.

"Bella I have to confess something…there was more then one reason that I took you here today." Edward said rubbing my hand. I felt as if I were going to melt

"See…I know that we've only known each other a short while and that it is ridiculously early to ask you this but…" Edward continued. Is he going to ask what I think he is? I was in absolute shock. The anticipation started to build.

"I was wondering if you had a date to the prom this year?" Edward asked. It sounded as if he was going to ask something else but changed at the last minute. Okay…definitely did not see that one coming. Oddly enough…while I felt deflated…I also felt excited. A guy I liked asked me to the prom. For once Alice wasn't going to have to go as my date and in drag ( Alice dressed up as a man for our Sophomore semi formal because I didn't have a date and Alice said that if we showed up as two single girls it would look extremely desperate. Alice said that she was Charlies friends son from out of town. Alice was so good at the disguise that everyone bought it. Alice had also pulled the 'you missed homecoming' excuse last year…so I wouldn't doubt if she did it again in the attempt not to look like a singleton.).

"No…not yet." I said

"Would you want to go together…as friends of course." I thought I detected a hint of awkwardness in his voice as he said this but I was probably just hearing things.

"sure…alright." I smiled. He then put his hand over mine and we talked for the rest of the day. I felt like I could talk to him forever and never run out of things to say

We were back in the gym the next day for rehearsals. Alice was running around like she was on crack or something. She definitely should not of had that third latte today. She wanted everything to be absolutely perfect. I didn't get what the big deal was, the play wasn't for at least another month…but when Alice gets involved dates didn't matter. She acted like a tornado from start to finish.

"So Bella…we need to talk about the kiss." Alice called walking up to me as I was getting ready to go over act six. I looked over Alice's shoulder to see Edward, who was across the room, turned around looking like a fly was annoying him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The kiss…you know…_THE _KISS!" Alice shouted the last part. Emmett was laughing hysterically.

"So what are you going to do…are you going to pretend…or are you actually going to do it…oh hell why don't you just show me!" Alice said leaning in.

"What the…Alice have you lost your mind?" I backed up repulsed. Emmett laughed even harder. My sister was such a freak.

"Oh Bella its no big deal…they almost did it in 'the wedding singer'." Alice said.

" First of all Alice…we're not in a movie…second of all I'm not pulling a Katy Perry with you!" I said still grossed out.

"THIS ENDING SCENE SUCKS…I ONLY HAVE ONE LINE…ME…TANYA…THE STAR OF THE SHOW!" Tanya was screaming dramatically from behind us and effectively distracting Alice.

" hold on…have to deal with this…TANYA…HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU ARE NOT THE STAR OF THE SHOW…YOU HOLD A VERY MINOR PART!" Alice screamed running over. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"so hot lips went to deal with the hot mess?" Rosalie asked watching Tanya flip out on Alice.

"I guess so." I said.

It was Alice's turn to drive us home that evening. The minute the rehearsal was over Alice grabbed her keys from her purse and walked over to us. The guys decided to wait since they were parked right next to us.

"You know…I don't get why you guys are acting like such prudes…its just a kiss." Alice said. Alice attempted the kiss scene six times before calling the rehearsal quits. Each time we got close to doing it…but I don't know what happened. We chose not to answer her.

" So Rosalie…that scene where your explaining to Seth about the changes Belle brought to the household…you seemed a little emotionally flat the last time." Alice said.

"Geez…I wonder why…couldn't be because you made us go over it eight million times just because Seth didn't smile the right way!" Rosalie scoffed.

" Rose…a smile determines a lot in a play…especially in an energetic character such as Seth's." Alice said.

"Whatever…Alice." Rosalie said. It was then that we reached Alice's car and she groaned. Alice's front tire was deflated.

"Oh what the hell…and I don't even have a spare!" Alice moaned.

"We have a donut…I mean you could get by on it until you got home. Or if you want you could ride with us!" Jasper said immediately.

"That's weird…because we just put air in it last night…unless we ran over something on the way here this morning." Rosalie said confused.

" no…we'll take the donut…Alice has a tire jack in the back." Rose said.

"I do?" Alice asked confused.

" I bought you one…you could use it as a weapon if you ever got car jacked." Rosalie said.

"Okay." Alice said weirdly while staring at Rose for a second.


	14. Chapter 14

**_i don't own twilight...S/M does...please read and review! that goes for Chapter 1 as well._**

Chapter 14

BPV

Alice's car was the first in a series of very odd events to happen to us over the next few weeks. Nothing major happened…but there was a lot of small things. Alice lost her wallet and found it in lost and found…just to find that all her money had been stolen…so about $100 was missing. My gym locker was broken into and cleaned out…but fortunately for me I somehow managed to lock my purse in the my truck without my keys in it by accident…Rosalie said that she'd hold on to them for me until it was time to leave. I was weirded out because they even stole my socks…really who steals socks? About a week after that Edward's car was keyed and someone spread a nasty rumor that the reason why the boys moved away from Alaska was because Jasper had multiple STDS and caused an outbreak at their old high school. The only ones that weren't targeted yet were Emmett and Rosalie. They probably valued their life too much to even think about putting Rose on their hit list. Possibly the same with Emmett. Alice began to suspect sabotage when they were testing the lighting for the play and all the lights exploded because the light bulbs had gunpowder inside …but we honestly didn't know who it was. I mean it could have been anyone. But that was in the back of our minds as we went to the second to last rehearsal. Alice had big plans…she was going to show the cast their costumes and make on the spot alterations. I was kinda nervous about this…knowing Alice she would treat this play as a runway show. She had gotten everyone's sizes weeks ago. The minute rehearsals started Alice was handing out plastic wrapped clothes. Rosalie looked at her.

"What…I couldn't sew_ all_ the costumes myself in the time needed and I was kind of busy. I may of made a tiny phone call to Grandma Swan's designer friends. I now owe them all free manicures and pedicures for a month." Alice said dumping enough bags in Rose's hands for a costume change each scene. She then did the same with me.

"Jesus Alice…I only need one costume." Rosalie groaned.

"Nonsense…you are one of the main characters Rose in a play that's supposed to cram a very long times pan into one evening. It would look weird if you didn't change." Alice disagreed.

" now Bella…I have one more costume for you…you'll have to come with me though since its hidden in a special place." Alice said. She then turned towards the crowd.

"Alright everyone…LISTEN UP!…this our second to last rehearsal….I have to step out for a minute…WHEN I GET BACK ANYONE WITH ALTERATIONS COME SEE ME…AFTER THAT WE ARE HEADING OFF TO THE AUDITORIUM…THE ENTIRE SET HAS ALREADY BEEN MOVED THERE." Alice called.

"Alright…lets get a move on…Rose you can come too…I want you guys to see my masterpiece!" Alice clapped walking out the gymnasium doors.

" alright I know I'm acting like a nut right now-" Alice started up.

"That's an understatement." Rosalie mumbled under her breath.

"but you have to understand…I couldn't risk anything. See there's these four dresses that I've been working on…three of which are our prom gowns since well lets just say that I have a feeling that I'm not going as Charlies best friend's son Alex from out of town ( Alice grilled at me…I hadn't gotten around to telling them yet…I mean it wasn't that important anyways…friends take each other to the prom right?). All are absolutely stunning…but that's besides the point. The fourth dress is the most important dress of the play…actually the most important costume of the play. I couldn't risk anything happening to it or any of them for a matter of fact and the textiles teacher was nice enough to hide them for me in that no longer in use classroom that's connected to the textiles room. it's the last place that anyone will look. She dropped the keys off to me on her way out." Alice said.

" I'm really excited about this…I cant believe that this is actually happening." Alice added on.

"When you walk in your going to only see this dress…the other ones aren't going to be visible because I want you guys to be surprised when prom rolls around. Oh hell Bella when are you just going to come out and say that Edward already asked you to be his prom date…cause I know he did!" Alice said.

"How in the hell did you know that?" I gasped.

"What?" Rosalie asked shocked.

" Lets just say that I have my ways!" Alice smiled creepily.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rosalie asked.

"I didn't see it as that important…its not a big deal really." I said.

" are you kidding me…not a big deal!" Alice growled.

"Rosalie goes to plenty of dances with guys …and she's still single!" I countered.

"its not for a lack of trying!" Rosalie grunted to herself.

" you know that's not true…anyways back to the task at hand. I knew your size and I found a manikin that fit the bill exactly." Alice said as we arrived at the textiles room. Alice put the key in the door. She turned the lights on and we went to the adjoining door. We were swallowed in blackness before Alice flipped the switch. I then went into complete shock. Sitting in the room was one of the most amazing dresses that I had ever seen. It was a floor length soft ,navy blue, silk halter top that flowed out from just above the hip. There was no flash whatsoever on it…the dress had enough character that it didn't need it.

"Holy shit Alice!…its gorgeous!" I exclaimed.

" if you like that…wait till you get a load of your prom dress." Alice smiled while taking the dress off the hanger and making me try it on. It fit like a glove. Alice truly was a genius when it came to stuff like this. I could see plans formulate in Alice's mind.

"Damn Bella it looks great on you…Alice I cant believe that you designed that in this short amount of time. You really know your stuff. Okay if that's just for one scene … I'm curious to know what our prom dresses look like." Rosalie gasped.

" perfect!" Alice smiled to herself before I went back to change into my regular clothes. Alice placed the dress in a garment bag when I came back.

"is that the reason why you were always hovering and hiding your sketch book?" Rosalie asked curiously.

" I wanted it to be a surprise…I mean I already blew it a little when I told Bella that the dress was going to be blue…I didn't want anyone knowing more then that." Alice said.

" if you could design something like that…Alice your definitely going to make it as a fashion designer…when you become rich…don't forget us little people!" Rosalie said.

"oh stop…what makes you guys think that I would even leave you behind…I was actually going to ask you guys to model my clothes…make it a family affair." Alice said. Should of seen that one coming.

" Why am I not surprised." Rosalie said to herself. Alice didn't hear her.

" think about how much fun we could have…and you guys could still do what you want to do but have an extra source of income coming in." Alice said. Images of Alice sticking me with sewing needles came to mind…making me slightly cringe. But in a way she was right…and at least it would be Alice designing the clothes and not some stranger.

" we'll see Alice…lets just get through high school first before we run off and become supermodels." Rosalie said.

"Education smeducation…definitely would of dropped out and became famous a long time ago if Charlie and you hadn't stressed the importance of a good education." Alice rolled her eyes. Rosalie stared at her.

" you wont be saying that in a few years when your running a successful business!" Rose muttered to herself pissed.

The boys had come over to our house for dinner that evening. Charlie was going to go out with Billy Black on a double date. Charlie was okay with it after we explained that absolutely noting was going to happen. The only rule he had was that none of us was allowed to leave the town with out calling him first. The Port Angelus thing was still on his mind.

"Alright guys…I'm leaving now. If you need to call the police… station number is on the phone…anything else you know to call 911...but call me first. In case of emergency… gun is in the holder on the coat rack. Backup is locked in the safe in my bedroom…you guys know the combination. Tazer guns and mace are in your purses ." Charlie said

"We have tazer guns?" Alice asked.

" picked them up on my way home…I thought you knew…I know for a fact that Rose did. She's the one that gave me the idea." Charlie said. Rosalie looked away.

" What…I thought that he told you guys." Rosalie said. I was scared of Rosalie when she was mad and there wasn't a weapon in her hand. The thought of Rosalie with a weapon terrified me. I could tell that Alice and Edward were thinking the same thing.

"Oh and if all else fails…there's an axe under my bed. Stay safe guys!" Charlie said before grabbing his keys and leaving.

"Jesus Christ." Emmett whistled.

"Yeah…Charlies a little overprotective but its not like he's the only one." I said as Rosalie placed Charlies gun strap on herself before heading into the kitchen to get a soda.

"That's an understatement! he sleeps with a gun…and an axe! Oh well…at least we know we can defend the fort if someone breaks in…though I think GI. Jane over there could take care of business with just her hands." Alice rolled her eyes while pointing at Rose as she walked back to the room. Rosalie scowled at Alice for a second.

" no one in their right mind would break into this place…they'd have to be crazy to break into the house of Charlie! that's just like holding up a sign saying 'arrest me now!' and even if they did they would have to surgically remove my foot from their ass." Rosalie said plopping down on the couch next to Emmett. I had to admit they seemed perfect for each other even if they weren't together…yet. An intruder would probably run away just from looking at Emmett.

"The scary part is that's probably true." Alice mumbled in my ear.

"Alright so when's the chicken going to be done?" Alice asked.

"at least not for another hour." I said.

"Okay…TV time then…guessing project runway is out of the question." Alice said going through the channels. Suddenly she froze. On the screen was a picture of two people who looked a hell of a lot like Alice.

"AND NOW THE BEGINNING OF THE BRANDON'S: THE FALL OF AN AMERICAN FAMILY" The narrator read as the words played out across the screen. Alice, Rose and I stared at each other in shock. I had known specific details since I was there and we gave Rose a general description ( Enough to know that Alice's parents lost custody of her but not enough to know why). This was the story of Alice's family.

"Aaron Brandon was a local boy…born and raised in Biloxi. He was the son of the richest family in the city. At the age of 18 he married his high school sweetheart…Chantal Williams, the only daughter of another wealthy family. Aaron graduated college and became a well known stockbroker…though he still resided in the city. Chantal ever the homemaker devoted her days to sewing, cleaning, and cooking…"

"well at least Alice got one of those qualities!" Rosalie mumbled to herself.

" Then about 7 years into their marriage Chantal became pregnant with their only child…a daughter that they named Alice Mary" The narrator said as a picture of a young Alice appeared on the screen. The boys stared at Alice shocked.

"That was _you_?" Jasper gasped.

"Hey…that might not be me…you don't know that!" Alice said.

"sure…the child looks like you…it acts like you…and its name is ALICE ! your telling me that child _isn't_ you…I'm not stupid Alice." Jasper said pointing to a home video playing of a little black haired girl squealing because she had just received her first sewing machine for Christmas…at like four years old.

"alright I'll admit it was me…I come from very rich blood." Alice gave in.

"What are you doing in Forks then?" Emmett asked.

"Funny…I could ask the same about you Emmett…your not exactly poor…besides it was my extended family that was rich…not my parents." Alice was cut off by the narrator.

"Aaron and Chantal quickly became the richest couple in Mississippi. At one point they were estimated to have been worth around 1.5 billion dollars."

"Oh yeah…your parents weren't rich…everyone is worth a billion dollars." Emmett snorted sarcastically.

"Friends of the family had traded rumors that the Alice may have had something to do with the family's quick wealth. They claim of her knowing things that no one could possibly know…such as the scores of a baseball game before the game was even played. Aaron was a known gambler and friends began to notice that he would always win big at the events he took his daughter to. One friend even asked Aaron if he could take Alice to an event to see if he could win himself. Aaron admittedly refused yet showed up with Alice there himself. At the trial the family admitted that Alice had a type extra sensory perception that caused her to gain insight on the future. They claimed that it was genetic through Chantal's family…though Chantal was not gifted herself." The narrator said. Rose and I turned towards Alice. I didn't know she was physic.

"you never told us your physic!" Rosalie said.

" That was a different lifetime…I saw the consequences of my gift and I didn't want that happening again so I chose not to say anything. But I do still see things." Alice said.

"Well that explains how you know things that no body tells you. I was beginning to wonder whether you planted stuff on us." Rosalie said.

" Things began to deteriorate for the Brandon's a decade ago on St. Patrick's day of all days. Child protection services had received what was determined to be a credible tip that their daughter was being abused and promptly took custody of the child. She was risked off to location that is still undetermined at this point." they said.

"alright since the cat is out of the bag I might as well tell you the whole story then." Alice said.

_Flashback._

_APV_

_I was in the kitchen crying my eyes out and holding an ice pack to my eye. My parents had gotten mad at me because I had given them the wrong numbers for the basketball game. Ever since I could remember I saw things that usually wound up happening later on. But sometimes they didn't and that always resulted in my parents striking me which was what happened today. My father had flipped out and punched me in the face. Just then I saw a shadow enter the room._

_"Alice…you know what I'm going to say to you right…if you say anything to anybody about what happened some mean people will take you away from us…away from your sewing machine and your princess style bedroom with full bath. You wont get the things that we can provide for you…you'll be naked in the streets." my father said picking me up and placing me on the counter. He looked at my eye for a second._

_"Damn it…its black again…the school nurse is sure to notice…alright if she asks you…we accidentally hit you in the face with a door." My father said. It was going to sound weird since we just used that excuse two weeks ago._

_"you know that I don't mean to hurt you…but you need to be punished when you do wrong. You know that you should of never lied to daddy like that…that was a very bad thing." my father added. I never got it when he said that…daddy lies to mommy all the time…says that he doesn't look at other women when he most certainly does…he kissed a few of them the way he kisses mommy. A couple of times he disappeared into the bathroom with them while I had to wait out in the hallway…I knew something was up with them since I heard strange noises …and since he was going into the woman's rest room with them and coming out with lipstick on his face and unbuttoned pants. The girls hair would be messed up. I realized later that he was having full on affairs. I just looked at him and nodded. _

_The next day I was being dropped off from my father's limousine in front of my school. The back tinted window went down and my father stuck his head out with his new Gucci sunglasses._

_"Have a good day Alice…and remember our little talk last night." My father waived as the limousine left me standing in the dust. I walked into my class and sat down. My teacher looked at me._

_"Alice you know the rules…take the sunglasses off young lady." My teacher said._

_"I'd rather keep them on thank you…sunglasses are in this year." I argued. Truthfully I felt really uncomfortable taking them off…my mother wouldn't let me wear her councilor this morning so my black eye looked really prominent. _

_" Alice…I don't want to argue with you …just take the sunglasses off." My teacher said._

_"ugh…fine!" I shrugged lowering my sunglasses. I was immediately excused to the nurses office. _

_"hi Alice." The nurse said when the teacher dropped me off. I took a seat immediately. _

_"So Alice…how did this happen?" The nurse asked writing something down in her notebook._

_" my parents and I were playing catch out in the back yard. I was playing the umpire and my father was at bat. He struck out and the ball hit me right in the face." I lied. I wasn't going to use that ' door hit me in the head' routine again. Dad would be proud if he heard that one._

_"uh huh…Alice are you sure that's what really happened. I mean you can tell me anything if you need to…I'm here to help you." the nurse said. _

_"Why would I say that if it wasn't true." I said. I was freaking out. Why was I getting the third degree…I thought everyone went through the same thing._

_"Alice…you don't have to lie to me. I know what's really going on…but I cannot help you until you tell me the truth. I can only do so much…I need your cooperation in order to help you." The nurse said. I looked at her._

_" I have no idea what your talking about." I lied. _

_"actually I think you do…and a child like you should never be treated that way…it isn't right." the nurse said. I looked at her again_

_"Alright…I don't feel any fractures…your going to be okay." she said when she was done evaluating me._

_"Can I go back?" I asked. The nurse waived me off._

_ I arrived home at my usual time that afternoon. I placed my book bag down and began to do some homework. I could hear my father get off the phone._

_"So Alice…did you see anything important today?" My father asked walking up to me. I turned around and told him what I had seen that he seemed to find important. It mostly had to do with stock port folios…daddy explained it in a way that I could understand as I told him what I saw._

_"Very good Alice." My father beamed giving me a five dollar bill. He was humming 'I'm in the money' as he picked the phone back up. I then remembered something._

_"Daddy…who's Kevin?" I asked. My father slowly turned around._

_"Why?" my father asked._

_"Well cause I heard mommy on the phone the other night talking to her friend about him. I didn't know that we're from France." I said._

_"We're not…why did you say that?" My father asked _

_"Well she said that she French kissed him." I answered. Next thing I knew I was knocked off my stool and on the ground as my father slapped me across the face._

_"Don't you dare lie that about your mother ever again!" My father roared continuing the attack. I didn't understand what was going on…I only told him what I heard. I wasn't lying. Mommy came in a few minutes later as I was getting up._

_"Guess you screwed up again…god cant you get anything right!" my mother said as my father got off of me. How messed up was that…daddy attacked me and that's her response? I looked at them for a second before running out of the room._

_"oh great…now she's going to run off crying again…such a little brat…cant even take a hit!" My father said cold._

_" your not going to believe the lie that she came up with about you…she said that you were cheating on me with some guy named Kevin…the little monster is trying to break us apart." daddy said half laughing half pissed._

_"I hate that little bitch…god the only reason we keep her around is because of the money her visions bring us. If she didn't have the gift I would of dumped her ass a long time ago." my mother said. I was in disbelief. Those greedy people! It was then that the nurses words rung in my ears. I didn't deserve to be treated like this. Just because I would lose some of my things doesn't mean I should put up with this. I then did what I was taught to do in an emergency. I went to the phone and dialed 911._

_"911" a female dispatcher said._

_"Hi…I have a problem and I need some help." I said nervously._

_"Is it an emergency?" The dispatcher asked._

_"Yes." I answered._

_"are you hurt?" the dispatcher asked._

_"Yes." I said. _

_"I think I'm being abused." I finally came out and said._

_"Oh Jesus." the dispatcher said. She put me on hold for a minute._

_"Do you know your address honey?" the dispatcher asked. I promptly gave it to her._

_"Are you sending people over?" I asked as I could hear sirens getting closer._

_"Yes…don't worry honey…the good guys are coming over." the dispatcher said. To tell the truth I was actually relieved. Maybe I should of said something sooner. There was a knock on the door and I turned to see a police officer sitting there. My parents then strolled in. _

_"You little bitch…you ratted us out?" My mother quietly sneered as my father opened the door. The police officer's eyes darted towards my black eye and left cheek which still had the slap mark on it._

_"Bring the paramedics in." he radioed before turning towards my parents_

_" alright sir… Madam…you understand that I have to arrest you for child abuse?" the officer said as a medic came in and looked at my face._

_"are you kidding me…I would never touch my daughter! She fell!" My father snarled as he was placed in handcuffs. The officer looked at my face and rolled his eyes._

_" are you injured anywhere else sweetheart?" the paramedic asked. I lifted up my shirt to reveal a huge bruise on my side._

_" oh so _you_ didn't do _that._" the officer said disbelieving. The medic then placed me on a stretcher._

_"Alice baby…tell them we didn't hurt you…we didn't hurt her!" My father called as they followed us out till the ambulance._

_" shut up!" the cop said throwing my father in the squad car. My mother was thrown in a separate one. The ambulance then took off._

_ I was released from the hospital a day later. A nice lady told me that my stuff was already packed in the car and that I would be heading to a new foster home today. I quietly got in the back of the tinted black SUV and rested my head against the window. It was then that I made a promise to myself not to tell anyone of my visions anymore. I knew that I couldn't block them but if I said something people might try to use it for themselves…just like my greedy parents. I wanted to be liked for me…and not because I was some freak who saw things that happened in the future. A little while later we pulled up to a white house. A brown haired brown eyed girl answered the door. She looked to be my age._

_BPV_

_Charlie and I were staying at his friends house. They had argued that it would be better then staying in a hotel. They had just stepped to go grocery shopping when the doorbell rang . A woman and a man in suits were standing behind a small black haired and green eyed girl. She looked beat up…but who was I to judge…I was a big klutz._

_"Hey little girl…is Mr. or Mrs. Fontaine home?" the woman asked. I turned._

_"Charlie…someone's at the door looking for Peter and Charlotte!" I called. Charlie appeared behind me._

_"if you're here to sell something…we aint buying." Charlie growled._

_"No…we're child services…we were looking for Mr. or Mrs. Fontaine…we know we should of called…but our records show that they recently registered as foster parents and they currently have no foster children in the home. But if they're not around we can come back later." the man said._

_"No no no…they'll be back shortly…they went grocery shopping. Come on in…my name's Charlie…I'm a close friend…why don't you guys just have a seat." Charlie said dragging the three strangers inside the house. The two adults sat down. The girl walked over to me._

_"Hi…my names Alice!" she said energetically grabbing my hand and shaking it. She kind of reminded me of my cousin Clarence. He had a lot of energy too._

_"My name's Bella." I beamed back._

_"Do you live here?" Alice asked._

_"No…I'm on vacation with my father." I said pointing to Charlie who was spying on us from over the woman's shoulder. _

_"Oh that's…uh pleasant." Alice said. Alice then eyed the Barbie doll in my hand._

_"OOH…YOU LOVE BARBIES TOO!" Alice shrieked as we went off to play. By the end of the day Alice already felt like the sister I never had. I felt sorry for her when I heard what happened. Peter and Charlotte told us everything they knew when Alice went off to explore her new home. By the end of the week Charlie already filed the adoption papers. We decided not to stick around for the trial…the prosecutor said with all the evidence and Alice's sworn statements it wasn't necessary and Charlie didn't want her reliving it anyways. _

_End of flashback._

BPV

" OH MY GOD YOU POOR BABY…WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Rosalie shrieked enveloping Alice in a hug.

"this is exactly the reason I didn't say anything." Alice said. Maybe Alice should of said something.

"Scumbags…please tell me that they didn't get off." Rosalie hissed.

" during the raid of the Brandon's place police also found evidence of leading to charges of 1 count murder and 1 count attempted murder for each of the defendants. This never before seen footage was shown at the trial…and directly resulted in the 200 year sentences for Aaron and Chantal Brandon." a colored security video of Alice's biological parents getting into their limo appeared on the screen. They looked dressed to the nines. Alice was nowhere to be found. Aaron took out a cell phone. Alice glared.

"I didn't know about this…who did they try to kill?" Alice asked

_" I understand that killing her off could result in a temporary loss for me and Chantal…but we could gain in the sympathy factor. It will be a big bonus for us when I run for office…think about it…being the father of a tragically murdered daughter…hello gold mine! Might as well hand me the position already. Besides what we loose from Alice we could make up in donation drives… ' Help support the family of Alice Brandon'…we could do carnivals! What do you mean how do you do it?" Aaron asked. Chantal then grabbed the phone._

_"Look just do it how you killed my mother…no body questioned it last time…burglary gone bad. Alice always wakes up to get some milk at midnight…kitchen door is left unlocked. Steal Aaron's wallet or my purse and no one will think twice about it. I can always have another kid so its no big deal." Chantal growled_

_ "If the old woman was a cash cow when it came to inheritance and life insurance I can only imagine what the girl will bring." Aaron said in agreement._

_" what do you mean your not killing a child…we are paying for your services…you will do whatever we say. Thank you." Chantal said hanging up the phone. She then turned to her husband._

_"The little bitch will be taken care of." she smiled._

That's where the tape ended. All of us were staring horrified.

" and I thought my parents were bad…at least they didn't hire a hit man after me! Two hundred years is light…I say rip them apart limb by limb…absolutely disgusting!" Rosalie growled.

"I cannot believe that they actually killed my grandmother for money…then again I can. She had millions that they wanted. Explains why they didn't seem upset when she died." Alice shook her head.


	15. Chapter 15

**_i don't own twilight...S/M does...please read and review! that goes for Chapter 1 as well._**

Chapter 15

BPV

Alice was a little more irritated then usual the next morning. Then again I would be too if I just found out that my parents killed my grandmother and tried to kill me. We got ready fast and headed into the truck together. Today was my turn to drive. Alice was sitting on Rosalie's lap and talking to her about it.

" I know Alice…I swear to god some people were never meant to be parents…now that's something that you should hold a license for or at least pass a test. People make me sick sometimes." Rosalie said in agreement as we pulled into the school . The boys were already there waiting for us.

The rest of the day passed by quickly. Before I knew it sixth period biology had come upon us. I took my seat next to Edward. Mike sat across from us looking sleep deprived. He stared at me hungrily. From the look he gave I could tell Edward caught it.

"Bella…your looking fine today…as always!" Mike said creepily. Okay definitely did not know what he was talking about…I was wearing what I always wear…a t-shirt and jeans.

" Mike?" I said confused. Usually he only used that tone with Rosalie.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" Mike asked seductively. Edward stiffened.

" Mike I know where this is going and I don't-" I started up but Mike cut me off.

"I was thinking that after gym class me and you head behind the gymnasium and-"

"Alright Mike…enough!" Edward said disgusted cutting Mike off.

"What…just because _you_ don't put out doesn't mean she isn't going to get it from _somewhere!_" Mike winked at me on the last part.

" She clearly doesn't want _you_…besides what me and Bella do or don't do is none of your business…then again I'm not expecting triplets!" Edward growled.

"Just because babies are on the way doesn't mean that Mike's not allowed to play!" Mike said in a perverted tone. He reached out and grabbed my hand. Mikes hand was clammy and gross…kinda like a big slug. I wanted to vomit after just touching it for five seconds. I reached for the Germx that Alice just brought me this morning and applied it under the table. Edward stared at him.

"Actually I think it means just that…besides aren't you dating the triplets mother?" Edward asked repulsed.

"Oh Jessica…she's not putting out lately…what she doesn't know wont hurt her." Mike said. If Rosalie had heard this she would of fucked his shit up by now.

"Sorry…I'm not that type of girl Mike." I said.

"Sure…that's what they all say!" Mike said as his hand ducked behind the table.

"Uh that's not Bella your feeling up." Edward said in a pissed off tone. Mike backtracked like he had touched poison oak.

"I didn't realize it until just now…but you really are a pervert. A girl tells you that she doesn't want to be with you…and your response is to try and feel her leg up? Who does that?" Edward growled. A bunch of girls behind him clapped

"Whatever Bella…offer still stands…no matter what the prude says." Mike said.

"I'm going to tell you one last time…absolutely not. Now if you would please shut up some of us actually want to take the notes so they know what's on the next quiz." I said

"whatever…when you get bored of Erectile Dysfunction over here…Papa Mike will be waiting for you." Mike said as I turned to ignore him.

"Mr. Newton…something you care to share with the rest of the class?" The teacher asked annoyed that Mike stopped paying attention.

"No sir." Mike sighed.

"Good …you should be paying attention…cause grade wise your not doing so well right now. In case you forgot you _did_ get a 30 on your last test and a 40 on the one before. In fact if your grades keep on slipping your looking at summer school …so eyes on me okay." The teacher said. Mike gulped. His parents were still pissed about the pregnancy thing…so summer school couldn't come at a worse time.

" just because I only had two bad test grades…" Mike started up.

"Newton don't make me laugh…you failed last semester…your on course to fail this semester…your grade for the year right now is a 35...you'd do well to shut up and listen and maybe actually go to the tutoring appointments that I've set up for you…you've canceled on me three times this week." The teacher said. Mike's jaw dropped before he took out a notebook and pencil.

"Now that that's out of the way…" the teacher said diving back to the lesson at hand.

About a half hour later the bell rang signaling the end of class. Edward got up and started to walk with me to my next class.

"Maybe I should skip my next class and stay with you in gym…I really don't trust Mike." Edward said as Mike was glaring from behind us.

"Oh there's nothing to worry about…Emmett's in that class…if Mike tries something Emmett could just spike a volleyball at him or throw a basketball in his face. So if you really think about it I'm not alone." I half laughed

"Eh well that's true." Edward shrugged.

" alright I'll go to class…but if something happens like Emmett needs back up text me?" Edward said holding up his phone before disappearing. I nodded before heading towards the gym.

"HEY GYM BUDDY…COACH IS GIVING US A CHOICE TODAY…FOOTBALL OR WRESTELING…YOUR CHOICE!" Emmett beamed. Lets see die on the football field or die on the wrestling mat…what sounds more pleasure full.

"Uh is there a third choice Emmett…like tennis or track…or the workout room…please for the love of god!" I said.

" hell no…why would there be…what's the fun in that?" Emmett asked. Okay definitely screwed. Why god…why?

"Football then" I said. Emmett lit up and skipped away. Well at least I was on Emmett's team. He could at least protect me. Frankly I would have been more scared if he was on the opposing team. I still didn't get why the coach didn't offer a third option…he knew he had me in the class. I sighed and silently counted down the minutes to my death.

"Eww those are our choices…I don't know if Coach Clapp knows this…but there are females in the class too. Last time we played football I had dirt under my nails for a week!" I could hear someone complain while heading towards the locker room. Coach Clapp apparently heard for he walked over to the group of girls.

"look that is my lesson plan for today…and I would like to stick to it. Next class we'll get to use the weight room but for now this is what we are doing. Rosalie Swan didn't complain when she found out. She immediately signed up for wrestling." Coach Clapp said. Of course my sister didn't complain…she probably loved taking guys bigger then her down. It was then that I walked into the locker room.

Emmett's Point of View

Football…football…football! I was excited that Bella chose football over wrestling…I was excited at the chance to play with the pig skin. I was thinking about this as I finished dressing up. I was passing by the toilets on my way out when I saw Mikes head poking out of one of the stalls. He looked very engrossed in what he was doing. That was odd…why was Mike standing on a toilet. My curiosity got the better of me and when Mike left to get dressed for gym I walked into the same stall and jumped up on the toilet. About level with my eye there was a tiny peep hole…hey I never knew that was there. I pressed my eye against the hole and saw _a whole lot_ of Bella.

"EWWWWWWWWWWW!" I screamed falling off the toilet and slamming my head against the door. I cant believe I just saw that. That was like walking in on your sister! Oh shit what do I do what do I do. Do I say something? Rosalie will be pissed if I do….but she'll be even more pissed if I don't. Well I could tell her when the time was right…I don't have to tell her today. Yeah that sounds like a great idea! Don't say anything until the right time. I rubbed the bump on my head and hightailed it outta there.

BPV

Emmett walked out with a pretty nasty looking egg on his head. Probably walked into a door or something. We followed the coach out to the football field. The coach then looked at me.

"Oh crap…forgot about you Bella…sorry about that…alright definitely placing you on Emmett's team…don't need Chief Swan breathing down my back for the rest of my life." Coach Clapp said as Emmett saluted. He then divided the group up and we went on the field. As we played I couldn't help but thank god that I was on Emmett's team…watching him pulverize people made me glad that I was not on the receiving end of that. The football landed in my arms and I started to run for my life. Why on gods earth would _anyone_ throw a football to me! don't let me die…please god don't let me die! As I reached the end zone I felt someone grab my left foot before being ripped off and thrown to the ground.

" think of that as a warning from Rosalie Swan. Don't touch her sister." Emmett spat sounding like a male version of my blond haired sister before giving a high five to me. They were really meant for each other…even if they weren't actually dating yet. The guy looked fearfully at him before scampering off the field.

" Touchdown…good job Bella!" Emmett whooped as we headed back down the field. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be…then again Emmett tackled anyone who got in a 5 foot radius of me. Definitely the male version of my blond haired sister when it comes to protective instincts.

"Alright everyone off the field…gym class is over in five minutes!" The teacher called a little while later.

That night Rose Alice and I had work. We went home, left a note for Charlie to not even go near the kitchen, grabbed our gear and left. When we pulled in Rosalie was the first into the store.

"Hello ladies!" Mike said seductively as we walked behind the counter.

"I thought that fatherhood was supposed to mellow you out." Alice muttered to herself.

"Mike." Rosalie said uninterested. Just then a customer asked for Mike's help effectively distracting him. A few minutes later he slithered back over.

"Just so you know…my offer still stands…anytime anyplace." Mike creepily whispered in my ear. I shuttered.

"Eh…no thanks Mike." I said with disgust oozing out.

"Whatever. Someday you'll say yes." Mike said disappearing into the back room.

"What was that about?" Alice asked.

"it's a long story." I shrugged.

About an hour later we were sitting there broadly. Mike made a few more not so clever attempts to hit on us. He walked over to Alice and whispered something in her ear. Alice slapped him across the face.

"Eww not even in your wildest dreams would I ever do that for you…and I'm pretty sure that's not possible anyways." Alice said grossed out.

"I wasn't talking about you Alice." Mike said.

"Don't you think I know that…and I would still never do that for you…even on my death bed. I could never do something that horrible to anyone. Your lucky I'm not telling my father on you!" Alice said disgusted. The door jingled and in walked Billy Black's son Jacob. Alice stared disgusted.

" and I thought it couldn't get any worse…guess I was wrong." Alice shrugged.

"Hey Jacob!" Mike called.

"Mikey!" Jacob said as they walked over to each other

"The two pervs know each other…how did I not see that one coming!" Alice said shocked. They went over to look at fishing equipment together.  
>"Explains why Billy gets fishing gear for free…when we cant even get Charlie an employee discount…so unfair!" Rosalie moaned. From the corner of the sporting goods store we could see Mike and Jacob in deep conversation. From the constant glances in our direction we could guess the source of their conversation.<p>

"Freaks…the both of them." Alice muttered before ducking behind the counter and taking out a cosmo magazine and opening it up to '50 ways on how to reject unwanted advances'. It was then that Rosalie jumped off the line for a second to straighten up a display of post cards that a customer had knocked over earlier. She looked out the window for a split second.

"You want to hear something weird…I thought I saw what looked to be the twin of-" Rosalie was cut off by the door opening up. Emmett charged in followed by Edward and Jasper.

" HEY GUYS…HOPE YOU DON'T MIND BUT WE COME BEARING GIFTS!" Emmett bellowed taking out three water bottles and a huge bag of chips.

"Hey not that we're not happy to see you…but what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Well we just wanted to stop by and see ever-" Emmett was cut off by Edward.

"We wanted to see if you guys sold paint balls…Emmett wanted to play a game tonight but we ran out." Edward said a little too fast. A look of confusion crossed Emmett's face.

"We were?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah…don't you remember talking about it on the way home Emmett…you were talking about it so much we had to tell you to shut up!" Jasper grunted the last part.

"Oh well paint ball's are last isle on the right." Rosalie said buying it. Alice ducked down to her secret stash of makeup.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie asked.

"Don't tell me your buying that bullshit Rose…we all know the real reason they came in was not because they wanted to buy Newton's Sporting goods best paint balls…at least they're going about it the normal way!" Alice said applying her lip gloss while glaring at Mike and Jacob who were staring the boys down. They came back about five minutes later.

"I cant believe you guys work with Newton…that sucks." Emmett said as we rang everyone out.

" yeah well you cant pick and choose who your coworkers are going to be unfortunately…but if he gets too out of line then I'll just electrocute him. I really should thank Charlie sometime." Alice said filing her nails as if she were talking about the bright blue sky. She then looked over at them again. A plan was formulating in her mind.

"Oh Jazzy of course we'll go to the movies with you guys tomorrow…why would we not…the six of us can do dinner after…it will be one big group DATE!" Alice said just loud enough for them to hear. Mike and Jacob grilled everyone.

"What the hell are you talking about Alice?" Jasper whispered

"just go with it." Alice smirked pointing. Jasper mouthed a small "oh"

" Alright then…pick you up at 5?" Jasper asked winking at Alice.

Later on that evening I was heading into the living room to watch tv. Alice was sitting waiting on the couch.

"Alright Bella…its about time we had a little talk. Come sit down." Alice said. I knew Alice was going to spring something on me.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked.

"Well there's a very important dance sequence in the play…and we all know your going to the prom with Edward…and we both know that you have two left feet…so I've decided help you out since you asked me so nicely." Alice said.

"but I didn't ask-" I started up.

"Well lets just say that you did…you would of anyways or you would of gone to Rosalie at some point…now come to the middle of the living room." Alice said.

"okay we're going to waltz…dancing is not just dancing…its an art…a form of expression…and if your form is not precise then it comes out looking like a drawing done by a two year old. Just think 1,2,3,4,1,2,3,4. Oh hell I'll just show you!" Alice said dragging me around the living room for a minute before stopping.

"Bella 1,2,3,4...not 1,2,3,4,5,6,7." Alice said annoyed.

"Alright…WATCH ME!" Alice snarled dancing around the living room by herself. I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Alice was dancing around our living room with an invisible man. Rosalie looked in at this point.

What in gods name is going on here?" Rosalie asked walking in. Alice was too lost in her own world to notice anything. She was humming the music to Cinderella.

"alright…don't listen to a word that she says…trust me its all in the lead anyways. Not that Alice would know anything about that…she obviously likes to be the lead." Rosalie said as we both watched Alice.


	16. Chapter 16

**_i don't own twilight...S/M does...please read and review! that goes for Chapter 1 as well._**

Chapter 16

BPV

Before we knew it, the final rehearsal had arrived. That meant that the play was exactly 1 week away. Alice was running around like she had crack for breakfast…finishing up the most minute details for the sets, speaking with the stage crew about the lighting situation, and checking on makeup and costumes. We were also going to do the first full run of the entire play. We were sitting behind the stage when Alice came and laid out her battle plan.

"Alright guys…this is the plan for the last rehearsal…we're going to be going over the play in its entirety tonight so if your not in a scene then please feel free to take a seat in the audience. For the night of the play we will reserve a few rows for characters who do not appear in at least three scenes of the playing act…we need room behind the stage. For example if your character does not appear in Act 3 scenes 1, 2 and three…for the first scene please remain in the audience. For scene two please report to the staging area -which is right here- or if you need your makeup retouched then please report to the makeup area. Which brings me to that- Makeup will be applied in the old drama class room over there (she pointed to this side room that was behind the stage). We will not be applying makeup for today though…that will not be necessary. Tickets for family members will be given out at the door at the end of the rehearsal and they will also be sold at the door…and I know at some of the rehearsals we did not do the dance routines…we will be doing those tonight though. As I said this is a full rehearsal…so get your dancing shoes on." Alice called. She then walked up to us.

"Oh Edward…Emmett…I know this is going to seem like last minute…but I had the wonderful idea of doing a sword fight instead of a fist fight… " Alice said.

"Actually Alice…that wouldn't be a problem…we took lessons back in Alaska. We could do a real one." Edward said. Emmett lit up.

"Hell yeah that would be awesome!" Emmett whooped.

"You guys did what?" Alice asked shocked…her face lighting up.

"well it was Emmett's idea…we really didn't have a choice." Jasper said. Obviously Jasper didn't do too well.

" I don't want someone to die for real on the stage. But a real sword fight would be very dramatic…oh plastic swords will be safe enough." Alice said

"Just one thing…I don't care how you guys do it…but Edward has to win." Alice said.

"Deal!" Emmett said.  
>"So are you guys going to bring your own swords or what?" Alice asked.<p>

"we'll bring our own…this will be so much fun!" Emmett beamed.

"Alright everybody…lets get this Alice Swan production on the road…Act 1 scene one everybody!" Alice clapped as we separated.

"CUT…BELLA BE MAD…BE VERY MAD…ACT LIKE ROSALIE AFTER SHE SAW A CHILD BEING ABUSED!" Alice called cutting the scene for the sixth time. I rolled my eyes.

"Alice…you need to chill out…this isn't Broadway you know!…if you keep on doing this we're going to be here the entire night. You have like a million scenes that we need to get through." Rosalie said annoyed.

"Might as well be…and if we have night to get everything perfect then to god damn bad…this is my play Rosalie." Alice hissed.

"Oh right…I forgot that you're the self appointed director and producer Alice." Rosalie said.

"I cant help that everyone voted it to be me!" Alice said.

"Alice…they voted it to be you because you bribed them…because of _you _I have to take Eric Yorkie out every night for a week next week." Rosalie said.

"I hope you ordered your proactive because I heard Acne is contagious." Alice countered. Rosalie glared.

"Shutting up…alright lets get the show going…scene two is up next!" Alice said. I swore to god the girl was insane. I don't think she got the saying 'if anything can go wrong…it will'. Alice was a perfectionist. The next few scene's flew by with ease. When Alice was on stage she was more in control of what was around her so there was less screw ups.

We were sitting in the audience and about half way through the play. This was a scene that only Emmett was supposed to be in. Gaston was going to wile up an angry mob to attack the castle. Emmett climbed up on a rock.

"Wow Emmett was made for Acting." Alice said

"You say that now…but lets see if you still think that once he has an actual script that he has to read from." Rosalie muttered.

"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP…THAT FUCKER IS A THREAT TO OUR TOWN. IT STOLE MY GIRLFRIEND AND IS CURRENTLY HOLDING HER HOSTAGE. SHOULD WE HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT OUR GIRLFRIENDS, WIVES, MOTHERS, OR DAUGHTERS…HELL NO! IT'S GONE TOO FAR!" Emmett bellowed.

"RIGHT RIGHT RIGHT!" the crowd chanted.

"I SAY WE ATTACK THE CASTLE WITH EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT! SHOW THAT FUCKER WHO'S BOSS" Emmett said.

"!" The crowd roared grabbing fake pitch forks and sticks before running off the stage.

"Wow…he's good!" Alice said.

"Alice…the parents are going to be very angry if their children start dropping F-Bombs because of Emmett!" Rosalie whispered.

"alright…lets do that scene again guys…just without the swears Emmett" Alice said.

"What's wrong with that?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett…not to sound like Rosalie or anything but there are going to be young children in the audience. I understand that it makes it sound better…believe me I do, but I don't need the PTA allover my ass. So no swears!" Alice said. Emmett redid the scene with out the swears.

"That's better!" Rose and Alice said together.

"I'm such a genius…if the play looks like this at the rehearsal…I cant wait to see it after all the costumes and makeup are added in." Alice said. It was then that we got up and went behind stage. We blew through the next few scenes with ease. The main dance scene came up sooner then expected. Ever the perfectionist/ control freak Alice ran up to the stage.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked as Alice grabbed me.

"Showing you how to waltz." Alice responded.

" but I already know how…"Edward said staring at her like she was a circus freak. Rosalie cut him off before he could finish that sentence.

"oh hell no…I go to the restroom for five seconds and you already jump on the stage…Alice get off this instant!" Rosalie said.

"You are not the director…I am!" Alice said.

"No…but I could tell Charlie about that wild party you threw last December when he went to New York. Grandma and Grandpa Swan went to Cancun so we were by ourselves. You got so drunk that you ran off into the woods. We couldn't find you for three hours and when we did you were stuck at the top of a fifty foot pine tree. Lord knows how you got up there. We had to call the fire department to rescue you and I had to bribe them not to call Charlie." Rosalie said.

"Don't tell Charlie!" Alice shouted running back to her seat.

"Thank you !" I mouthed.

Alice made us go through the scene a million times before she was satisfied. My feet were absolutely killing me. I was never so glad when we reached the last scene. The whole cast came on to the stage. After going through it a few times Alice decided to let everyone go.

"We are now at the commencement of the final rehearsal. Its been a long but very fun road. I cannot believe that we have reached this point already…but the play is next week. I hope you guys have fun. I also hope that if I get chosen to do something like this again next year that all of you try out. Actually I owe you all a big thanks for putting up with me the past few weeks." Alice said.

"Yeah you have been acting kinda crazy!" Emmett called out. Alice glared and Rosalie elbowed him.

"What I meant to say is that this play would not be possible without you guys. Alright I don't want to hold anyone up any longer…you can all go now!" Alice said as the auditorium cleared out

Charlie was pissed when we got home. Alice forgot to let him know that we would be getting out really late this evening and no one could call him.

"none of you took the time to call me to let me know when you would be getting home. I was worried sick…what if something happened to you!" Charlie roared.

" oh dad…nothing could happen." Alice said.

"Really…you three didn't just run into a serial killer recently." Charlie said pointing to the news article with Rosalie's face on it.

"Bad choice of words." Alice muttered to herself.

"Charlie…we would of called you if we could. But the time just got away from us. I'm really sorry that we didn't call and you have every right to be mad but it wont happen again. This was our last rehearsal." Rosalie said.

"Actually-" Alice started up but Rosalie cut her off.

"This was our _last _rehearsal." Rosalie said giving her the evil eye.

It was then that we went into the kitchen. I immediately got to work on dinner. We spent the next half hour listening to Charlie's day before dinner was over.

"Project runway is on!" Alice said launching herself towards the TV and flipping through the channels.

"Not so fast…Alice you need to study your history…you have a test coming up…and you didn't do so hot on your last one." Rosalie said.

"Hey…I got a C" Alice said. Rosalie narrowed.

"Alright…so I got a C-…shoot me!" Alice said.

" alright…alright…I'm going I'm going! I don't even understand why I need this. I'm going to be a famous fashion designer…not a history professor…not an anything professor. " Alice finally gave in. Rose and I grabbed our books and headed up the stairs after her.

"A well rounded education will give you more credit…besides its not like Charlies a Rockefeller or anything…so if you could get an award or something it would mean less to pay on your student loans." Rosalie said.

"Whatever…no worries." Alice said flipping the pages of her history book. We finished everything about an hour later. Alice was pissed about missing project runway.

"I missed project runway again…so not fair…god damn history…the present and future is what is important anyhow!" Alice collapsed onto her bed before running and checking her face book.

"Boring…boring…yawn…you know someone should throw a banger sometime after the play is over…liven up the place." Alice said. I could see the wheels turning in her mind already.

"Sounds like fun…but who would throw it?" Rosalie asked.

"We could!" Alice said.

"but where are we going to host it…remember what happened the last time…our house is too small to fit that many people and while we could have it out in the woods its still really cold at night." Rosalie said.

"we'll figure something out…I'll work on that." Alice said.

" good luck with that." Rosalie muttered to herself.

I dreamed of Edward that night as usual. Most of the time he was usually off in the distance…always out of reach. Tonight however was different. He was close enough to touch. His smoldering green eyes bore into my soul. There were no words…there didn't need to be. It was as if we were one. He stroked my face and the electricity that usually happened when we touched flickered through the air. I had never had this happen to me before. The small distance between us closed and our lips touched. It was absolutely amazing. It was peaceful. It was dreamy. It was then that Rosalie's screams pierced through.

APV

Bella was talking in her sleep again about Edward. She had been doing it for the past few months. Quite frankly it was kind of annoying…then again I found it kind of cute. I was actually kicking my self for not including a scene like that in my play. Rosalie was next to me reading a book with a reading light. I closed my 17 magazine when I felt my eyes start to get heavy.

"I'm going to sleep…good night Rose." I said closing the sleep mask over my face.

"Night Alice!" Rose said. It was then that I was greeted by Mr. Six Feet Tall, Blonde and Handsome. Jasper was sitting shirtless outside of Dior. I ogled at his six pack. God damn I love fantasy! This was definitely an awesome dream. We skipped inside arm and arm…in my dream there was no such thing as no shoes no shirt no service. I immediately charged towards the clothes. I wanted it all…I had to have it all. In my mind the clothes in my hands were already mine. Sexy man followed me everywhere I went. We started to go at it hard and heavy in the middle of a bunch of pocketbooks. We didn't give a shit about any other customers.

"Jasper!" I moaned. Seriously this made the Chippendales dream that I had pale in comparison. I loved the fruits of my mind. The minute we broke apart I caught sight of a cute little purse that would go with everything in my wardrobe. I just had to have it. I felt as if I was in heaven. I didn't even remember taking out my discover card. Just one minute it was in my hand and the next I was hearing the beautiful sound of the receipt printing. Jasper scooped me up and carried me back down the isles. What a wonderful dream man he was. It was then that I painfully woke up.

RPV

I was alone in a unknown room and dressed in a sexy, fitted ,white ,satin wedding dress. It was one of the prettiest dresses that I had ever seen. I Must have been marrying Emmett. That was the only way I could explain it. I was happy that I was finally fulfilling my dream of starting my own family. The one window in the room suggested that it was cloudy out…typical for this area…it seemed like it rained 365 days a year sometimes so it wasn't a big deal. Seeing the one strand of straight hair and the fact that my lips were dry suggested that one more tendril and lip-gloss was needed before I was done. My veil was nowhere in sight. I fixed my hair and lips without even looking in the mirror. It didn't seem necessary anyways. It was then that a door opened up and I couldn't believe my eyes. Alice walked in looking ten years older and dressed in the most hideous puke green dress that I had ever seen. Why the hell did I pick that out…why the hell did she even let me pick that out? She then placed the veil on my head.

"Alright my car is in the back…say the word and I can have you in the next county in no time." Future Alice said.

"Why would I want to do that…I'm getting married to Emmett." I said. Alice blew it off.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

"Oh she's getting the twins ready for their big debut as ring bearer and flower girl…she'll be in in a minute." Alice said.

" the twins?" I asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot…you asked if EJ and Olivia could be apart of it the minute you got engaged!" Alice said.

"EJ and Olivia?" I asked confused.

"What did you get hit on the head during the five minutes I left you? EJ and Olivia…Edward Jr. and Olivia…Bella and Edward's twins!" Alice said in a no duh tone.

"Wait a minute…I'm an aunt?" I asked shocked

"you look like you did when you found out they were expecting…its old news…the twins are four years old for crying out loud!…seriously did you knock yourself out or something?" Future Alice asked staring at me strangely.

" I cant believe that I'm an aunt….well going to be twice over now that I'm marrying Emmett" I said

" why do you keep on saying that…Rose…how can you marry a man who's relationship with you ended _two years ago_." Alice said

"What are you blathering about now?" I asked.

"Rose you and Emmett broke up a long time ago…don't you remember crying on my couch for two months. You were absolutely devastated. Seriously what is wrong with you?…maybe you need a doctor?" Alice asked

"So if its not Emmett…then who am I marrying?" I asked. Please god don't let it be-

"The person you started seeing after Emmett…Mike Newton." Alice said bringing me over to the window. I looked out to see Mike standing at the alter dressed in a 80's suit and picking his ass.

No…NO…! It was then that my eyes popped wide awake.

" !" I screamed. Bella shot up and Alice fell off the bed. Charlie came in with his gun drawn.

"Sorry guys…I had a nightmare." I said. Charlie still cleared the entire room for his own peace of mind.

"Night guys…sweet dreams." Charlie said after deeming it safe.

"So what was your nightmare about?" Alice asked.

" well I was getting married…you were there Alice…you were ten years older and in this hideous puke colored dress." I said.

"ugh _sounds_ like a nightmare…ten years older…and puke green bridesmaids dress…talk about the complexion from hell." Alice said

"I thought I was getting married to Emmett…but it turns out that I was getting married to Mike Newton instead." I said.

"Definitely a nightmare…but one that hopefully wont play out in real life. If I even caught wind of something like that I would break it up." Alice said

"you did offer to help me escape…" I said.

"yep sounds like me…although I probably would urge you not to even say yes in the first place." Alice smiled.

"it was probably from the stress of the play…its making us all crazy." Bella said.

" says you…I've been absolutely fine thank you very much." Alice said…her denial in full swing.

" Alice…you've been acting the craziest out of all of us…Emmett even called you out on it tonight…you said ' thanks for putting up with me these past few weeks!'" I said. We soon went back to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**_i don't own twilight...S/M does...please read and review! that goes for Chapter 1 as well._**

Chapter 17

BPV

Alice woke me up the next morning screaming about getting ready. Really…who needed an alarm clock when you had her. The smell of waffles hung lightly in the air. I got up and dragged myself downstairs where Rosalie already had a few Belgian waffles waiting. I grabbed one and took my seat.

"waffles…yum…haven't had these in a while!" Alice said drenching hers in maple syrup.

"Oh we had the mix and I figured why not." Rosalie said It was then that Charlie came down the stairs.

"Hey…how are you feeling Rose." Charlie said.

"oh I'm feeling better. I'm really sorry I scared you guys." Rosalie said.

"I understand…when I was with Renee I used to have nightmares about her cheating on me all the time. Cleared right up when it actually happened." Charlie said.

"You think he might of took that as a warning." Alice muttered to herself.

"no offense Charlie…but that doesn't exactly help me." Rose said.

" its alright…waffles…yum!" Charlie said digging in.

"I think I should make these more often…they seem to be a hit." Rosalie laughed.

"I think I'm going to head in the shower." I said after I finished a few minutes later.

"sure go ahead…better hurry…we're going to be late…but then again we could be fashionably late." Alice said as I walked up the stairs. I turned the shower on and became lost in my thoughts as I mindlessly scrubbed. Honestly I felt bad that Charlie was the only man in the house. He probably had more pink razors then he knew what to do with. Poor guy. I finally shut the water off and wrapped the towel around me. I walked in to find Alice holding a brush and hair dryer like two guns. An outfit was already laid out on the bed.

" Rosalie's going in next…then me. So come sit in Alice's chair!" Alice said gesturing to her makeup stand. The minute I sat down the brush hit my head and the blow drier popped on. If this was Alice when we were just going to school…then I could only imagine what she would do with the arsenal that she was sure to have acquired for the school play. Knowing Alice's spare no detail attitude she probably had a ton of makeup and every hair product known to man. My sister was nuts…and she was given shit loads of money to spend on the play. The minute she was done with my hair she launched her attack on my face.

"oh my…eyebrows…can you say Freda and Kahlo…I would like to introduce you to my friends wax and strips!" Alice said hot waxing my eyebrows. When Alice was done…I was amazed as I always was when she did my makeup.

"No time to thank me…gotta head in the shower!" Alice said leaving the room as soon as Rosalie entered. Rosalie shook her head before placing curlers in her hair and drying it. She made her way to the closet and dressed before taking the curlers out. She was almost finished with her makeup when Alice finally returned. Alice popped the blow dryer on and was ready in the blink of an eye. I always wondered how she did that but I guessed it was easy when you already knew what you were going to look like. As soon as she was finished I grabbed the keys to my truck. It was my turn to drive.

"Guys…hurry up…your going to be late!" Charlie called from down stairs.

"We're hurrying…we're hurrying…god it's not like Rose is driving…at least Bella will crack 30 in the truck…unlike some other people." Alice said.

"You know the reason why I refuse to speed Alice…I don't have to explain that to you." Rosalie said.

"That doesn't mean you have to go ten miles _below the_ speed limit." Alice countered.

"Slow and steady wins the race!" Rosalie said.

"And annoys other motorists…not to mention lands us 5 days worth of detention." Alice said

"I refuse to argue further with you over this Alice…lets just hurry up and get going." Rosalie said as we walked down the stairs.

" I so cant wait for summer…its hard to believe that it's almost here…next year is going to be so weird being seniors….its weird that next year we'll be planning our graduation parties. I feel like it was yesterday that I just moved here." Alice said.

"My babies are going to graduate soon…I feel like I'm getting old!" Charlie moaned hearing what Alice was saying.

"Oh dad…we're not even eighteen yet!" Alice said.

" and you'll be thirty in the blink of an eye!" Charlie gripped some more. Alice just stared at him shocked.

"I'll be getting botox the first chance I get!" Alice muttered to herself. We then got in the car and I turned on the ignition. I gave up after a few tries. We got into Rosalie's bug. She let me drive it today.

"You really need to get a new truck Bells." Alice said.

" What are you…the critic police! I'm sure its fixable." Rosalie laughed. Alice ignored that.

"ugh I really cant wait for the summer…things always get more interesting then…what with no school to occupy people's time. Follow a few people…go to a few parties and I'll know everything!" Alice smiled evilly as we headed towards the school. She then went into a trance like state. She was staring blankly out the window. I figured that she was tired from Rosalie's midnight freak-out though. I found one of the only parking spaces left and pulled into it. It was then that Alice snapped out of it. She looked freaked out.

"Bella I think you should turn around and go home. Rose and I will collect your homework …tell Charlie that your sick or something!" Alice said seriously.

"Why?" I asked shocked.

"Bella…please…I have a really bad _feeling_…I don't think you should be here today…don't fight me on this!" Alice said panicked.

"Bella you go off and meet the guys…I'll stay with Alice and figure out what's going on with her." Rosalie said.

" are you sure because I can just-" I started up.

"No its fine…we'll be right behind you…I think Alice is having a panic attack." Rosalie said.

"Alright we'll meet back up at their car?" I asked handing Rose her keys. Rosalie nodded before turning her attention to Alice. I was about two feet from Edward's Volvo when I heard the squeal of tires. I was on the ground before I even knew what hit me. Edward reached me immediately. Through daze and vision that resembled more shattered glass I could see Tyler Crowley mouth 'Oh-shit' from the driver seat of the car that had hit me. . The last thing I remembered was the fearful look in Edwards face and a ferocious bear like roar from behind me before I slipped into blackness.

EPV

I couldn't believe what I had just seen. NOT HER! The image replayed over and over in my mind. For a split second I feared she was…then I realized that I couldn't allow my mind to think that. I raced over as fast as I could closing the distance between us in a flash. I caught a look in the car and realized that it was the same kid that Rosalie was ranting about when we first met the girls.

"Oh-shit" Tyler Crowley mouthed as recognition dawned on his face. There was then a ferocious lioness like roar. Bella lost consciousness. I did whatever I could think of to help her. I was thanking god that Carlisle was my dad right now.

"OH-SHIT!" Tyler Crowley screamed as a streak of blonde hair shot past us and Rosalie launched herself on his car. Tyler hit it in reverse.

" OH HELL NO…YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS YOU SCUMBAG!" Rosalie snarled hanging on to the car as it dragged her a few feet before she finally let go. Before I even knew what happened the blue bug shot out of the parking lot in hot pursuit. The determined look in Rosalie's eye and the fact that Emmett was cracking his knuckles in the passenger seat told me that I definitely did not want to be Tyler Crowley when they found him. I looked down at Bella and was sick. I hoped that she was okay. Please god let her be okay. Please don't let her die…not now.

A crowd began to form around us. Jasper was attempting to calm everyone down. Alice was on the phone with 911.

"Yes hi…I'm at Forks high school and we have an emergency. My sister was run over by a car and she needs and ambulance." Alice said.

" no…the other car isn't here. They left the school. it's a Sentra…early 2000's model…I don't have the license plate but I know that it's being operated by one Tyler Crowley so that should be helpful enough. If not…my other sister is chasing after him. She is in a blue 1972 Volkswagen bug with the license plate KILLR-R. the bug will probably be right behind him." Alice said.

"No…she is not conscious…please send someone quickly." Alice said frantically.

"Alice do you want me to call your dad?" Jasper asked.

"Why even bother…he was bound to hear the description of Rosalie's car over the scanner…he should be rounding the corner in 5-4-3-2-1"Alice said just as Charlies police cruiser shot down the road. An ambulance then pulled into the parking lot. Seeing as how her ride was currently in pursuit of a hit and run vehicle operated by a driver with a suspended license, Alice got in the back of the Volvo as we made to follow the ambulance. It was completely silent except for Alice whimpering in the back seat. All I hoped for was that she was okay. I was down right afraid. We reached the hospital in a matter of minutes. They unloaded her right in front of us and took her into the emergency department. Alice ran to the front desk while Jasper and I went to the waiting area. Rosalie, Emmett and Charlie strode in a few minutes later dragging Tyler in handcuffs. Rosalie's fist was red and swollen and blood was squirting from Tyler's mouth and nose. Okay that just reinforced the notion not to screw with Rosalie. A nurse came out to tell us that Bella was going to be okay…she was still knocked out but that they thought she only had a concussion…but that it would be a while before we could visit since they wanted to get some test results first. The nurse then disappeared behind the ER doors.

"Fuck this bullshit…I'm going back there…that's my sister…they cant tell me what to do!…besides she's going to hate it if she wakes up and she's alone." Alice said standing up and walking towards the ER doors.

"Wait up Alice…I'm coming with you!" I called following her. I would rather be with Bella when she woke up then sitting in a waiting room somewhere doing absolutely nothing. Obviously Alice shared my sentiments.

"What are you guys doing?" my father asked discovering us as he was walking out of a room in which we could clearly see Bella.

"Dr. Cullen do you think its possible that we could see Bella…I know that they don't want us seeing her for whatever reason but she's my sister and his friend." Alice said.

"What do you mean that they told you guys that you couldn't see her…family and friends can come back here…we just don't want like half the population of Forks high school in there with her right now…common I'll take you guys back there and then clarify that up. I think I have to." Carlisle said staring at Rosalie who was glaring into the emergency department like a mother looking for her lost child. Carlisle led us into the room where Bella lay as if she were asleep. I pulled a chair up and grabbed her hand. Something snapped in me. I knew that I could not have Bella leave this earth with out me telling her how I felt. I had to say something…I had to do something soon. I knew I couldn't do it today because she probably wouldn't remember it. An idea dawned on me and I knew it would be perfect. I had to put it out of my mind because I was afraid that the psychic currently leaning in the back corner would pick up on it and rat me out the first chance she got. Lord knows if she already did. I picked Bella's hand up and stroked it. Alice looked like she wanted to say something but held back.

"I already know what your going to say…so just say it." I said.

" Edward I already know how you feel about her…and its as clear as the bright blue sky how she feels about you. So why don't you just grow a pair and ask her out already…we're all waiting for it!" Alice said annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"oh don't play dumb with me…I see how you look at her…and Rosalie's my sister so I've seen that look a lot. What are you afraid of…Charlie? Between Rose and I that wouldn't be a problem!" Alice answered with annoyance still in her voice.

"Honestly…what is up with you Cullen men…I've been pathetically pining after Jasper for months…and are we dating? Unfortunately not! Why cant you guys admit how you feel…it is soo annoying!" Alice exclaimed. I just shook my head.

"well it seems to me that she just wants to be friends." I said.

"That's complete bullshit…and you know it. Just ask her for crying out loud…and while your planning how to do it…maybe you could give a hint to Jasper for me. Seriously its frustrating…if he doesn't ask me soon then I'm just going to suck it up and ask him!" Alice said. I had a sneaking suspicion that if Jasper didn't ask soon then a fifty foot billboard would magically appear in downtown Forks asking Jasper to be Alice's boyfriend. Alice was that crazy.

"okay…alright already Alice. But your going to have to wait a little bit because I clearly cant do it right this minute!" I said pointing to the unconscious Bella.

"YOU MEAN YOUR GOING TO DO IT?" Alice squealed…her eyes grew wide like she was seeing food for the first time.

"Alice shut up…I swear to god if you say anything you will regret opening your mouth…I want to be the one to talk to Bella…not you. And you have to promise that you keep this to yourself…you cant even tell Rosalie." I said.

"Why not Rosalie?" Alice asked. I pointed to Tyler Crowley….who was getting his face looked at in the emergency room.

"If she did that _him_…then you can only imagine what she's going to do to Bella's boyfriend." I said.

"Good point!" Alice nodded.

"I'm so glad you came to me with this…it shows how close we really are…like brother and sister!" Alice said. I looked at her.

" I didn't come to you…you're the one who brought it up!" I said.

"Do you have an understudy for Bella?" I asked changing the subject.

"Uh Bella will be fine…if she doesn't remember her lines we can just copy them on to random props…I know she'll be carrying a book in her hand through out the play…just like she does in real life!" Alice said. Guess that was a no then.

"But if she does forget her lines…remind me to kill Tyler Crowley for erasing _months _of hard work." Alice said. We could then hear a commotion outside.

"YOU ASSHOLE…THE LINE WAS CROSSED _WAY_ BEFORE I PUNCHED YOU IN THE FACE…YOU CROSSED THE LINE WHEN YOU GOT IN YOUR CAR WITH YOUR SUSPENDED LICENSE AND RAMMED MY SISTER DOWN. YOUR JUST LUCKY I DIDN'T PUT YOU IN A COMA!" Rosalie was roaring. We could see security guards running past the room.

"If Rosalie doesn't kill him first." Alice added on. It was then that Bella's eyes started to flutter.

BPV

I awoke to see those green eyes boring into my own and lit up with concern and relief. I was in a sterile white hospital room and Edward was holding and stroking my hand. I did a double take. Was it possible…I felt hope swell inside of me but stifled it down so that when reality hit it wouldn't hit that bad. Alice was waiving in a corner.

"Your awake!" Edward said relieved.

"WELCOME BACK TO THE LAND OF THE LIVING!" Alice exclaimed happily. Getting a look at her I wondered where the rest of my family was. I mean if Alice was here then I would of thought that Rosalie at least wouldn't of passed up the chance either.

"Alice…where's Rose?" I asked.

"Good question…I was just wondering that myself." Alice said looking around. It was then that the door burst open and Rosalie ran in wearing a brace on her hand. Okay what did I miss?

" YOUR ALIVE! I WAS SOO WORRIED!" Rosalie shrieked. An angry glint then lit up in her eye.

"THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE…TRIED TO SAY I CROSSED A LINE…THAT LINE WAS CROSSED WHEN HE LEFT MY SISTER FOR DEAD IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SCHOOL PARKING LOT" Rosalie snarled.

"the good thing is that he got what was coming to him…I've been wanting to do that for a _very_ long time." Rosalie said with pride in her voice. She then launched into her story.

_Flashback_

_RPV_

_My rage was at an all time high as I whipped my car out of the school parking lot. There was no doubt in my mind that I was going to kill Tyler Crowley when I got my hands on him. How dare he even breath after what he did. I didn't even know if Bella was alive or not. All I could see was white. I gripped the wheel so hard that my knuckles turned white. Tyler was speeding through traffic trying to loose me whenever he could. I was the daughter of Charlie though so it was practically impossible for him to loose me._

_"Asshole…you wont escape me!" I snarled under my breath. I whipped my car with ease through traffic._

_"Okay Rose…if you could just ease up on the driving-" Emmett started up. I threw a dirty look. I then looked at my surroundings…it looked like the asshole was making for the high way. _

_"Oh hell no…your not going anywhere…your going to pay for what you did!" I growled as my foot slammed on the gas…flooring it. Emmett screamed like a girl as we crashed into the back of Tyler's car…effectively disabling it. We followed Tyler as he pulled off to the side of the road. I got out of my car as Tyler got out of his._

_" Now Rose…cant we just talk about this for a split second." Tyler said._

_"How about we talk about this!" I said giving him the bird._

_" Rose…I was afraid. I mean I get my license back in a month…when I lost it they said that if there was any infractions during the time it was suspended…then I could loose my license for the next year. I honestly didn't know what to do!" Tyler pleaded. I wasn't having any of this bullshit._

_" Maybe you should of thought about that before you went speeding with your suspended license and left my sister for dead on the side of the road you douche bag!" I snarled decking him in the face. There was a cracking sound and blood squirted everywhere. He was still awake though so I guess it wasn't hard enough. _

_"hey screw you Rose!" Tyler growled shoving me against the side of the car. Emmett was at my side in a flash._

_" oh you just made the biggest mistake of your life!" I roared punching him some more._

End of flashback

BPV

"Oh so that explains Tyler's face…but that doesn't explain why he was limping." Alice said.

"Oh that one was Emmett…got him right in the nuts after Tyler tried to hit me …I was never so impressed in my life." Rosalie beamed.

"Rose forgive me for asking this…how are you even here right now?" I asked.

"Oh Charlie arrived right afterwards…said that there would be no charges against me since I helped apprehend Tyler. I love that man! He also said that Tyler could kiss his license good bye fore the rest of his life." Rosalie said looking over at Charlie who was standing guard outside what I guessed to be Tyler's room and smiling.

"So let me get this straight…you punched someone so hard that you broke your hand?" Alice asked shocked.

" yep!" Rosalie's smile grew bigger.

"Well we already have it covered in the play…thank god I wrote that your character broke that exact hand anyways…if not I so would of flipped out." Alice said relieved. A few hours later I was released.


	18. Chapter 18

**_i don't own twilight...S/M does...please read and review! that goes for Chapter 1 as well._**

Chapter 18

_Italics- what is going on in the play a.k.a what is written in the script_

regular-Bella's thoughts/ everything else

BPV

The next week flew by in a blur. I was lucky enough to remember my lines. Before I knew it the night of the play had finally arrived. Alice was running around frantically making sure that everything was all right. Alice didn't want to take any chances. After school we went straight to the meeting area to get ready even though the play was not for a few hours.

"I feel like I'm living in a dream…the day of the play is finally here!" Alice sighed as she walked around the auditorium looking for any defects that could shut down production. She wanted this play to go off without a hitch.

"Thank god…she's been driving me insane about this day for the past few months." Rosalie muttered under her breath.

"what was that?" Alice asked.

"Nothing…I just said thank god that the play is tonight." Rosalie half lied.

"I know…I thought it would never come…boy how time speeds by. Alright Charlie said that he'll be here about 45 minutes before the play starts so that he could get good seats. We have to go place these tags on the reserve seats. Then I want one more check of the lights. The other cast members should be arriving in about an hour. After that its to the makeup station to get ready!" Alice said laying out her battle plans and handing us stacks of slips reading _reserved for cast only._ She told us exactly where she wanted them.

"You know…I know that this play is Alice's baby…but she needs to accept that if something is supposed to go wrong then it will no matter what." Rosalie said.

" Oh Rose…its not that bad." I said. Rosalie then tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see Alice standing on a twenty five foot latter holding up a light bulb to her face with a stage member on each side of her. She was also barking orders for others to check on the props.

"That's the third time she's done that…today." Rosalie said.

"You have a point there." I said.

" our sister's psychotic." Rosalie shook her head.

" don't you mean a perfectionist." I corrected.

"in her case…what's the difference?" Rosalie asked.  
>As soon as we were finished with everything we were in the makeup area. The guys were there waiting with us as Alice strode with her entourage. After walking over to us her eyes immediately darted to Emmett's hair.<p>

" Uh Emmett…you have a grey hair." Alice said pointing.

"oh hell no…not on this head!" Emmett shrieked…his hands flying up. Alice swatted them away.

"That will make it worse Em…you pull that out and three will grow back in its place!" Alice warned. Emmett gulped.

"What do I do then?" Emmett asked.

"Hold on…I have a bottle of hair dye…its in my bag on the other side of the room." Alice said walking to the closet in which she stored all of our purses. The rest of us decided to hang back and wait for Alice to be done with Emmett before we got ready. The door then opened up again.

"HEY…BECAUSE THIS IS OPENING NIGHT I DECIDED TO BRING EVERYONE FRESH JELLY DONUTS!" Mike Newton called. Even from here we could see Alice's eyes light up. A huge crowd formed and Alice disappeared in the commotion.

" how ironic…the guy who's supposed to drop dead of a heart attack in this play brings in a shit load of donuts of all things." Rosalie laughed.

"You know she should hurry up and get back there…I know that Emmett's hair is already black…but its going to take a while to do his hair and the rest of us still need to get ready." Rosalie added a little while later. It was then that we could see Alice fighting her way out of the crowd.

"wow that crowd is pretty vicious for just jelly donuts." I said.

"Well that's what you get when you combine holding a play at dinner time and hormones. Frankly I don't get why she practically risked her life for that." Rosalie said shaking her head. Alice popped out of the crowd and pulled Emmett to a different chair.

" I cant believe she's doing this over one grey hair…not for nothing guys but your sister is a freak." Edward said. Jasper looked like he was about to say something but stopped. From the look on her face, Rosalie caught it too.

" Alice wants everything to be perfect…and Gaston with grey hair wasn't part of the plan I guess…even if no one but her could see it." I said.

" but that's Alice for ya!" Jasper smiled lost in his thoughts of all things Alice.  
>That reminded me that Rosalie still owed me that five bucks for that bet we had going on Jasper. She said Easter at the latest…and Easter was along time ago.<p>

"So vivacious!" Jasper sighed to himself before snapping out of it.

"Vivacious…more like clueless…can see the future…but she cant see what's right under her nose. That's probably why she cant see if they get together or not." Rosalie muttered to herself. It was then that we heard this very shrilly, girl like, scream come from the area that Emmett and Alice were. We ran over to see what was going on.

"Emmett…I swear to god I don't know what happened!…" Alice exclaimed.

" YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED…MY HAIR IS PURPLE ALICE…I LOOK LIKE A GOD DAMN EASTER EGG…I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!" Emmett shouted ripping the towel off of his head. His hair was now a nice shade of neon purple. Jasper and Edward looked like they were trying their hardest to stifle back the laughter.

" I honestly don't understand what went wrong. I mean I know I didn't bring the wrong color." Alice said.

"Alice…did you do anything with the bottle?" Rosalie asked.

"No…damn it yes I did. I took the bottle out and then Mike was screaming about Jelly Donuts so I left the bottle on the table for a split second while I went to go get one. Someone must of switched the bottles while I was over there. it's the only thing that makes sense…god damn it I knew it…I knew someone was out to sabotage the play! I knew that they couldn't resist doing something on the opening night!" Alice exclaimed.

"You don't think Newton…" Alice said.

"Nahh…first of all Mike was handing out Donuts the whole time…and secondly Mike cares too much about the play to sabotage it. My guess is that its some asshole that wants to bring us down. That still leaves us with a lot of contenders because they weren't happy with what they got." Rosalie said looking around the room with a murderous glare in her eye. A few people gulped and turned around.

" Rosalie…sometimes you really scare me." Alice said.

"Alice, the only people who should be scared…are the people who fucked with us." Rosalie said sternly.

" They've been making this personal for a long time now and they just sunk to a new low…I mean they physically attacked someone." Rosalie said pissed still scanning the crowd.

"Rose if I were you I would watch my back tonight…I mean if they went after Emmett then they could go after you." Alice said.

"Its no problem…let them try!" Rosalie hissed at the entire crowd. Whoever was doing this had to be a fucking idiot…to willingly get on Rosalie's bad side.

"Bastards…morons…assholes." Rosalie kept muttering to herself.

"I cant believe that someone tried to make me look like Katy Perry!" Emmett was staring in the mirror looking in horror at the purple hair

"Emmett no offence but it would take a lot more then purple hair to make you look like Katy Perry." Jasper said.

"shut up Jasper!" Emmett said embarrassed.

" as far as anyone knows my hair is still black…Alice you're a drama queen…no pun intended…surely you of all people have a wig somewhere around here." Emmett said.

"Yeah yeah I got one in the dressing room…common!" Alice said as Emmett followed her out of the room.

"As I said if something was meant to go wrong it will." Rosalie said shaking her head. Emmett came back wearing a long haired black wig. He stuffed a short haired curly one in his backpack…guess that was for the after party.

"Gaston has long hair Emmett…I was going to stick it on you anyways." Alice called following him back in.

"I cant believe this bullshit…I cant believe that someone would be as heartless as to make someone look like that in front of an audience." Alice said. She then systematically went through doing everyone's makeup. I stared in amazement when she was done. I did not look like myself at all. Alice was amazing. I looked over at Jasper as Alice was powdering his face. He looked like he was in all of his glory. One of these days someone was going to have to speak up. I then walked into the changing room to get my first costume on. Walking out I had to say Alice really did pick the right parts for everyone. Emmett was currently kissing his muscles in a corner. Alice was running around handing people their costumes-which she had dug out of their backpacks. Rosalie was scolding Seth like a mother to her child and Jasper was over in another corner counseling a nervous Edward.  
>Alice called everyone together about five minutes before the play was to begin.<p>

"Alright everyone…tonight is the big night. Months of practice were all for this evening. Your families are out there wanting to see what you've been doing all this time. You guys are going to knock their socks off I'm sure. The most important thing is to have fun…so lets go have some fun!" Alice exclaimed as we walked to the auditorium. Emmett and I went back stage as Alice walked out.

"Good evening everyone…as most of you know I'm Alice Swan. The drama club has poured their heart and soul into this play so please respect that. There will be no talking allowed during the play and we ask that all cell phones be turned off. You can turn them back on during the intermission if it is necessary but they must come back off the minute the pay resumes. In advance we would like to thank you for that respect. And now the play will commence!" Alice said striding off the stage. We then walked out to take our place behind the curtain.

Act one scene one

_BPV_

_"1,2,3,4" Gaston's voice said coming through the door. I busted the door down to find my boyfriend had the baker's daughter in one arm and the tailors in the other and was lifting them up like a dumbbell. Both were laughing flirtatiously while caressing his face. I couldn't believe he was at this again. I was absolutely seething._

_"Belle…its not what it looks like!" Gaston said shocked._

_"Really…so you weren't trying to impress some girls again."_ I read.

_" its not like I was cheating on you." Gaston said._

_"whatever Gaston…your so busy trying to impress other girls that your going to loose the one you got!" I said as the scene around us magically switched. We were now standing outside. However Alice did this was pure genius._

_"Belle…I love you!" Gaston called from behind me._

_" Please…the only person you love is_ yourself!_" I snarled turning behind me. Gaston was looking in a mirror at himself and smiling._

"Definitely should of thought of that one…thank god Emmett did!" Alice beamed from behind the stage.

_"Where are you going ?"Gaston called as the townspeople broke out in song._

_"To the bookstore!" I called walking away_. The curtain closed.

"I'm so excited…if you think that was a good performance…wait till I get on the scene!" Alice said.

"Alright…no time to waste…get back out there!" Alice called shoving paper props in my hand and forcing me back on the stage.

_Scene 2- barnes and noble_

_I was sitting and going through the jobs section while a bunch of people were gossiping in the background._ It figured… Alice would include gossip in her play

_" I cant take this anymore…I cant deal with Gaston. My father lives near by but I don't want to be a burden on his shoulders! If I'm going to do something…I'll have to do it by myself" I scowled. _

_"Belle…whatever your thinking is a dumb idea…don't do it!…think about me!" Gaston said sitting across from me. He held a spoon up to his face and picked his tooth._

_"Gaston…I'm only going to say this once…I have been thinking about you…and I've come to see that the person you care about the most in your life…is you. I'm sorry…but this hasn't been working out for a while now. Its over." I said calmly._

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS OVER!" Gaston bellowed._ Alice definitely picked the best person for this part.

_"Gaston don't cause a scene!" I said with embarrassment._ I saw the little pixie watching intently from behind the curtain with a smile on her face.

_"whatever…you'll come around…you'll see that I'm the best thing that has happened to you!" Gaston said storming away_. Emmett walked behind the stage.

_" Live in maid wanted…looks like its near by too so I could still see my father…I could do that…sounds good enough. " I said circling the advertisement. I picked up the book that I had paid for and left the stage._ Alice skipped up to me.

"So far so good…now its about to get interesting. Gast- I mean Emmett…you can go sit down now…your character doesn't come up for a few scenes." Alice said excited about making her acting debut.

"I'm so ready for my close up!" Alice smiled darting away. I shook my head. This was only the school play…its not like we were on Broadway or something. I then got into the " Car" that Alice made for the play. The outer shape was of a car but the inner part was a bicycle. As I said Alice wanted to go all out for this.

_Scene three_

_I parked the car and walked up to the mansion I knocked twice._

_"Looks like this is it?" I said staring up impressed. A short black haired woman in a lime green dress stuck her head out._

_"May I help you?" she asked._

_"Hi…I called about the job offering?" I asked._

_" oh we've been expecting you…come in…have a look around…do you have any experience?" the woman asked._

_"Not professionally…but I did live with my boyfriend for two years and I help my father clean up…he lives alone." I said nervously._

_"you lived by yourself with a man for two years…and helped cleanup for two men…god bless you…that's enough experience in my book. Welcome aboard. My name is Alice Armoire and I am one of only two maids that works here. The other one is Rosalie Potts." Alice said shaking my hand. She brought me over to a couch._

_"Rosalie's getting a little older now…she'll be retiring in a few years and we need a third pair of hands to help out around here. We have the jobs divided up so that Rosalie takes care of the dusting , vacuuming, and cleaning the kitchen. I do the laundry, fold the clothes, put them away and clean as well as organize the bathrooms." Alice said warmly. It was then that we could hear an argument in the kitchen. The door blew open._ A fifteen year old boy and what looked like the 40 something year old version of Rosalie stormed in.

_" But mom…you don't understand…she's a total babe…and she said yes!" the boy said._

_" I don't care…absolutely not…it's a Sunday night Seth…you have school in the morning!" _

_"This is Rosalie Potts…and her son Seth." Alice said pointing to the two who turned around shocked. _

_"Alice…you never said that we had company!" Rosalie said embarrassed._

_" she's the new maid." Alice said._

_On second thought…I'll stay in!" Seth said staring at my chest. Rosalie smacked him upside the head._

_"Your too young!" Rosalie growled._ I could see Charlie in the audience beaming with pride.

_"Uh…I'll show you to your room then." Alice said leading me away._

_"So where's the owner of the house?" I asked curiously as I placed my suite case on my bed. again I didn't understand how but the scene magically switched to that of a bedroom. _

_"Oh well your probably not going to see him much…if at all. it's a long story that I'll have to tell you about at another time. I'd tell him you're here…but he's probably sleeping right now. He doesn't want to be disturbed so I'll tell him in the morning. Right now we have to focus on getting you set." Alice said going through the suite case. _

_" I can help!" I offered. Alice pushed me aside._

_"Oh hosposh…you just got here…let me take care of it. Besides the real work doesn't begin until tomorrow. I'm going to show you the ropes on my side for a few days…then Rosalie's going to take over." Alice said._

_"So what brings you here?" Alice asked._

_"I needed a change in my life." I said._

_"So you broke up with your boyfriend?" Alice asked._

_"Yeah." I responded._

_"it must have been bad if you actually left him…but its good that your moving on…doing something different." Alice said placing things all around the room. _

_" so what happened?" Alice asked_. I had a funny feeling that Alice used herself as inspiration for this character…asks eight million questions. Guess I should of figured that out sooner since the Character was named Alice.

_"We just wanted different things out of life." I said._

_"Like he wanted other women…don't worry…my first boyfriend was a complete tool too…dropped him like a hot potato and haven't looked back since. I have a feeling that we're going to be the best of friends!" Alice smiled. _

_"That would be nice." I smiled._ I then walked off the stage. Jasper and Rose walked back on. I could hear everything as I changed into my next costume. Since Alice was director everyone had eight million costume changes.

_Scene four._

_"She's finally asleep" Alice said quietly._

_"So what do you think?" Rosalie asked._

_" she seems quiet…but really nice. I pulled a lot of books out of her suite case…so she must be intelligent. Has a little bit of a past…" Alice started up._

_"But don't we all!" Rosalie said. _

_"HEY MOM WHERE'S THE MILK!" Seth's voice called in._

_"And there's mine." Rosalie said before answering him._

_"I don't know…he might be interested…if he leaves that god damn room for once this week!" Alice said._

_"I think your right Alice…I hope your right…but attraction has to come from both sides…so we cant be blind sighted if it doesn't work. I guess what I'm saying is-" _Jasper's characters voice was cut off by Alice.

_"We should force them to be attracted to each other!" Alice said with hope._

_" No…we should help them if need be…but let things take its natural course."_ Jasper's character said.

_" This meeting never happened!"_ Alice said.

_"What meeting?"_ Jasper's character said.

_" I don't know anything about a meeting?"_ Rosalie said playing dumb. Alice then appeared in the changing room.

"Good your done…five seconds to get on the stage!" Alice said dragging me away. The next four scenes were all of that night.

_Act two_

_Scene one_

_There was a knock on the door and Alice ran in bright and early the next morning. Luckily I was an early bird so I was all ready. _

_"Morning…time to get to work!" Alice said bringing us out to the grand stair case. Rosalie was waiting with a bowl in her hand._

_"I have breakfast…Rosalie takes dinner to him…but she usually brings it to me first since her son is also the cook. I'll go tell him you're here !" Alice said taking the tray from her. She bolted up the huge stair case and knocked on the door._ Edward was waiting on a ladder behind it.

_"So I finally hired someone Edward…I think you should come out and meet her!" Alice said._

_" I'd rather not."_ Edward's voice called.

_"Oh don't be rude…get your butt downstairs and introduce yourself!" Alice said bubbly dragging him onto the stair case. His face was all pitted…kind of like severe acne scars._ The audience gasped in horror. A couple of girls sporting 'Edward Cullen' t-shirts fainted. I didn't understand why…he still looked like Edward, just with a lot of makeup on. Beside's he was more then just a face.

_" Hello…I'm Belle…it's a pleasure to finally meet you." I read. Edward grunted…reluctantly took my hand and shook it._

_"We'll see about that." He read in that same cold voice that still sent chills down my spine. I looked at Alice scared._

_"What did I do?" I mouthed to Alice when he walked away. _

_"actually I think he likes you…that's the nicest I've seen him in a long time!" Alice said. _

_"Now…we have to hurry up…we have to put the clothes in the washer and the toilets aren't going to clean themselves you know!"_ Alice said as we disappeared through a back door. we then went behind the stage as Rosalie sat with Edward on a couch.

_Scene two._

_"You know…you could have been nicer to her…all she did was say hi." Rosalie said._

_" all the while she's thinking about how disgusting I look…why bother being nice!" Edward said._

_"did it ever cross your mind that women aren't running away from you because of your looks…but because of your personality or lack there of. You've been acting like a butt hole ever since this happened. If you were a little nicer-" Rosalie said maternally. _

_" I'll be nicer when I know they're not thinking about how they don't want to be seen with me." Edward cut her off. _

_"All I'm saying is that some women will look past your looks if you don't act like the worlds biggest jerk." Rosalie said. _

"I know that swears would sound better…but when Rosalie got a hold of the script she made me edit those out. The line was supposed to be ' All I'm saying is that some women will look past your looks if you don't act like the worlds biggest jackass' but she gave me the speel about people bringing two year olds to plays." Alice said.

"Up breaks over…gotta get on stage!" Alice said grabbing me and dragging me towards the stage.

_Scene three._

_I placed the mop in the bucket and turned around. Edward was sitting there giving me a dirty look. _

_"You missed a spot." Edward pointed to the perfectly clean floor_

_"I don't see any-" just as I said this Edward knocked over an open bottle of shampoo that was in the closet._

_" its not my fault you missed it." Edward growled as I took the mop out again._

_"What is with you…you've been hovering over my shoulder for the past three days!" I said annoyed. _

_"Forgive me for wanting to see if you made any mistakes!" Edward growled walking away._

_"Somebody obviously has trust issues." I muttered to myself. Alice then skipped in with hand towels in hand._

_"Alright so remember what I taught you!" Alice smiled brightly._

_" Alice he's not going to be happy no matter if I get it right or not." I said._

_"Oh don't listen to the big grouch…he'll eventually wake up…it takes time for him to warm up to people. Its so sad…he used to be the life of the party." Alice said somberly_

_" but enough about that…back to work!" Alice said thrusting a towel in my hand. Alice sniffed the air._

_" Cinnamon…looks like we're having cinnamon buns for desert tonight…Rosalie's obviously cooking…Seth would of baked a cake." Alice said._

_"Common…hurry up…we have to get ready for dinner!" Alice said._

_" but cant I just-" I started up._

_"Go in that rag…heck no! its all dirty and disgusting and has cleaner all over it! Besides when I eat I eat in style…maid or not!" Alice said._ Alice definitely based this character on herself. The scenery switched to the bedroom again. Alice's character was digging through a closet.

_"Nope….nope…going to burn that…too casual…too dressy…perfect!" Alice's character said taking out a top and pants._

_"Say Alice…do you ever take days off?" I asked._

_"I spend most weekends shopping…why?" Alice asked._

_"Well I was thinking about checking up on my father tomorrow…I haven't seen him in a while and I want to make sure he's alright." I said._

_"oh that's no problem!" Alice smiled_

_"Alright…you have five minutes to get dressed!"_ Alice called walking out the door. the curtain dropped again and I skipped back to make yet another costume change.

"Hurry Bells!" Alice called tapping her foot as I raced back to the stage.

_Scene four. _

_"does he ever come down stairs to eat?" I asked_

_"Oh don't worry…Master Cullen hasn't come down to dinner in a long time…he usually eats in his room by himself." Alice said as Jasper's character across from her._

_"Alice…who's that? I've seen him around…do you know him?" I asked pointing as Alice made googily eyes. She wasn't supposed but I guess Alice thought it would look better._

_"Oh that's Dr. Jasper Wicklock…he's Master Cullen's best friend and shrink…he practically lives here. I love how his eyes shine in the light…like sparkling nail polish!" Alice said wistfully._

_"Do you like him?" I said in a teasing tone_. That wasn't that hard to do since Rose and I have been teasing her about liking who the man played that character for the past few months.

_" yes." Alice answered._

_"Have you gone out on a date with him?" I asked._

_" We've gone out for drinks a few times…I think its time we went out again." Alice smiled. _ _Rose and Seth then walked out with a bunch of dishes._ As a throw back to disney Alice had Seth hum 'Be Our Guest' as he skipped around handing food to everyone.

_"Dinner is served!" Rosalie smiled picking up her fork. A few minutes later everyone put their utensils down._

_"So Seth…son…I found your report card this morning. We need to have a discussion about your grades young man." Rosalie said sternly._

_"Oh shi- shoot…definitely going to be in for some fireworks this evening." Alice nearly slipped. Rosalie stared for a split second._

_" Mom can we not do this now…everyone's staring!" Seth said. _

_"Alright…come with me into the kitchen then!" Rosalie said. Rosalie and Seth then walked behind the stage. Her voice reverberated through the entire audience._

_"Two F's Seth…really…and in courses that you had B's in last semester! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED?"_

_"Rosalie's a stickler for good grades…doesn't help that when Seth had the standard IQ test done they told her he scored at genius level. If only my mother were that interested…" Alice said._

_"you are to come home and study until those grades come back up. No going out with your friends!" Rosalie said. _

_"Jesus…we already have to deal with the hermit upstairs who never comes down to eat…now a grumpy Seth as well…thanks so much Rosalie." Alice rolled her eyes._

_"Well Rosalie has her reasons Alice. And I do come down sometimes." I turned to see Edward standing directly behind Alice_

_" That's funny Jasper…your getting better at your Edward impersonations…you didn't even move your lips this time!" Alice said laughing. _

_"uh Alice…" I whispered._

_"Not now Belle…I mean it was uncanny how much you sounded like him…creepy really!" Alice said . Jasper was pointing to him. _

_"ALICE!" I grunted louder stepping on her foot. I really didn't want her saying something that she would regret._

_"Darn it he's behind me isn't he?" Alice said._

_"Yes." Edward answered taking the seat opposite me. Edward spent the rest of the scene ignoring me._  
><em>"So Alice are you sure everything is going to be okay tomorrow?" I asked.<em>

_"its going to be fine…I have it all covered…how long are you going to be gone?" Alice asked._

_"Oh not that long…only a few hours." I said._

_"Where are you going?" Jasper asked._

_"Oh my father lives alone and I haven't seen him in a while. I want to make sure that he's okay and clean up a little after him." I said._

_"I've been meaning to ask…what happened to your mother Belle if you don't mind?" Alice asked._

_"Oh she died along time ago." I responded ._

_"good night everyone!" I said. _ I then walked off the stage. Alice retouched her makeup and walked back on.

_Scene five._

_" Where is she?" Edward growled._

_"By whom do you mean 'she'…your going to have to get a little more specific then that now…if by 'she' you mean Rosalie…she's at the Dr's still getting her wrist x-rayed. And maybe you should be a little more polite…after all she fell down the stairs serving your breakfast." Alice responded._

_" I know where Rosalie is…that's not who I'm talking about Alice…you know where she is…you know everything!" Edward demanded._

_"Well you would know where she is too if you hadn't been busy ignoring her all evening. FYI Mr. Suddenly develops selective hearing loss…she's helping out her father…he lives alone since her mother's dead. she has to look and clean up after him. Again you would know that if you hadn't been such a stick in the mud." Alice said. _

_" Why are you asking anyways…you never care when I take a day off." Alice said._

_"Because its not that hard to figure out where your going Alice…your Visa bills are addressed to my house after all and I do check my mail." Edward said._ The background then changed to a different one. That was my cue to return to the stage. Mike Newton walked out behind me.

"_Hey Belle…long time no see!" Papa Mike said._ Mike looked like he was thirty years older and wearing a pillow under his shirt.

"_Hey dad…I know its been a while. I've been busy…but that's no excuse." I said._

_"So I've heard…I ran into Gaston the other day…he seemed upset." Papa said._

_"if anything he was probably upset because of what this did for his image." I said._

_"yeah I told him something to that effect…frankly I'm glad you finally dumped him…I hated him from the start. He seemed more in love with himself then anyone else. Your too good for that!" Papa said._ Charlie was smiling in the audience.

_"Thanks for cleaning Belle…I really appreciate it." Papa said as I started to pick up around him._ I guess Mike's character was not supposed to know the difference between a duster and a toilet bowl cleaner.

_"Its no problem." I smiled._

_"Well I really have to get back dad…I left a week's worth of meals in the fridge…hopefully I'll see you then." I said._ I then walked off the stage again.

" I know it looks bad…I offered to get Mike a fat suit because it would look more authentic but he refused…so I had to work with what I had…I borrowed Rosalie's pillow and worked with that…I promised her I'd buy her a new one." Alice said as she touched everything up. She then made me switch outfits. The next few scenes were just of Alice and cleaning while Rosalie hassled Seth about his grades. Before we knew it the end of act two was up.

_Act three _

_Scene 1_

_" it's so dark and depressing…god no wonder why he's always in a bad mood." I muttered to myself as I opened all the curtains in the room. _

_"that looks a lot better." I said. It was then that there was footsteps behind me._

_" something's different in here?" Edward growled._

_Edward stomps over and harshly pulls the curtains back shut._

_"Don't you dare touch those ever again!" Edward snarled stomping heatedly back up the stairs. I stared at him._

_Geez…I'm sorry." I said_

_" you should be." Edward hissed from upstairs._ We then walked off the stage as Emmett walked on. We could hear Emmett from behind the stage

_Scene 2_

_"I bet she misses me already…she has to…I mean its me…Gaston…no one breaks up with Gaston!" Gaston/ Emmett said._

_" I'll text her again." Gaston said. _

_" Babe…I love you…I understand that you made a mistake and I am willing to take you back if you apologize." Gaston read his text message out loud._

_"Why isn't she answering me?" Gaston asked a few minutes later_

_" Answer me God darn it!" Gaston growled._

_"Common…where the hell are you!"_

_" Fine if she's going to be that way then I'm allowed to have my fun too…ill head over to Gaston's Bar." Gaston said walking into a building. He stumbled out a few seconds later with a group of people._

_"Oh don't worry about it Gaston…from what I heard she was working over at the Cullen estate. You still have a chance." _

_"You mean their still hiring people?" Gaston asked_

_" yeah…didn't you go to school with their kid?" Someone asked._

_" yeah until he disappeared Junior year…Belle never knew about him because she moved here after he disappeared…as far as she knows I was the one voted hottest kid in school…whatever happened to him anyways…does anyone know?" Gaston asked._

_"I heard he died!" Someone said._

_"That was the parents you dipstick!" I promptly corrected._

_"I heard that he's living in Europe!" Someone else said. _

_"That makes sense…hired people to keep up the place until he came back." Gaston said_

_"Bakers daughter…how about you go home with me tonight…make my girlfriend jealous!"_ Emmett scooped Tanya up as they disappeared. He dropped her flat on her ass the minute he saw Rosalie glaring.

_Scene three._

_I looked at my phone._

_"Gaston…stop texting me…its over!" I growled shutting my phone off. I walked into Alice's bedroom where she was sitting on the couch in a short pink dress. She was staring at a picture of Edward from a few years ago. It looked like a high school picture. I was shocked to see how good looking he was back then. _

_" God he used to be so hot!" Alice said to herself. _

_" So what happened to him?" I asked. _

_"Sit down Belle and I'll pour you a cup of tea while I explain." Alice gestured. I did as told while Alice picked up the tea set in front of her._

_"Sugar?" Alice asked._

_"Sure why not." I said. Alice handed me the cup._

_"You have to swear on your life that you wont say that I told…I have a bit of an unearned reputation for being a blabber mouth." Alice said._

_"He wasn't always like how you know him. Back in the day he was a very nice and handsome kid…and you know I'm not just saying that because I live here. Anyways he let his looks get to his head in high school and that became his downfall. See he went out one night with his friends…his parents made me tag along. He went up to hit on this girl as usual. Well the girls boyfriend apparently saw everything go down and ran over there. There was a fight and we all got kicked out. The guy followed us out screaming about a curse being placed on everyone in his house hold. He was really obnoxious about it. Edward woke up looking like that the next day." Alice said._

_"But if there was a curse wouldn't it affect all of you?" I asked._

_"believe me…it did…just because we weren't turned into house hold items doesn't mean we didn't escape…you try cleaning up a guys room after he's locked himself away in there for three months straight…or constantly driving him back and fourth to the dermatologist just to find out that the doctors had no clue what was wrong…or dealing with the mood swings that came along not that much later. After his parents died it became a lot worse. We tried everything…finally I got in contact with the man that did this…and he said that the only way to reverse it uh was complete B.S" Alice muttered the last part looking at her feet. _

_"Wow that's horrible." I said._

_"I'm not excusing his actions…just understand that once he warms up…and considering what happened it could be a while…he's actually not that bad." Alice said. _

_Scene four. _

_" I just finished taking a shower." Edward said walking up to me._

_"What…do you want me to dry your hair or something?" I asked._

_"No…clean the bathroom…now!" Edward demanded._

_" But I'm in the middle of helping Rosalie dust!" I said._

_"is Rose the boss around here…didn't think so…SO GET MOVING AND CLEAN THE FRICKEN BATHROOM NOW!" Edward hollered at the top of his lungs. Rosalie gave him a dirty look_

_"Edward remember that little talk we had a few weeks ago! I think its time we had another one!" Rosalie growled._

_" yeah yeah yeah…as long as she cleans the bathroom!" Edward blew her off._

_"Sorry about that…he can be a bit of a jerk…frankly though I think he likes you." Rosalie said as Edward walked up the stairs_

_"He has a funny way of showing it." I said._

_" yeah but this is the most I've seen him in a long time…and he's never shown interest in what we do until now…even beforehand." Rosalie said._

_"Lucky me!" I muttered to myself_. I then walked off the stage.

_"You can come out now Edward!"_ Rosalie called as Edward down the stairs.

_"See I told you she doesn't like me!" Edward said._

_"only because you act like a complete butthead…you continue to act this way and she's going to leave. I'm surprised she hasn't already…I know I would if I were her. Do something nice…give her flowers …or chocolate! If you had just listened to me a few weeks ago instead of acting like prince jerk off then maybe you wouldn't have to resort to these measures. " Rosalie said._

_"Where in the heck am I supposed to get those things?" Edward growled._

_" get the tiger lilies from the back garden…duh… and I'm in the middle of making chocolate right now…I learned how too a while ago." Rosalie said._ The next scene was of Edward harassing me in the bathroom.

_Scene 6_

_"THAT IS IT…I DO EVERYTHING I CAN TO MAKE YOU HAPPY AND ITS STILL NOT ENOUGH…I'VE HAD IT…I'M DONE!" I screamed charging in to my room to grab my suite case._

_"YOU DON'T LIKE IT HERE…FINE THEN….YOUR FIRED!" Edward screamed._

_"NO…I QUIT!" I shouted back as we stormed out into the living room._

_"Belle don't leave!" Alice cried running after us._

_" STAY OUT OF THIS!" Edward shouted at her._

_" No Alice…I cant stay…some people will never change!" I growled turning towards the door._

_"GET OUT!" Edward shouted from behind me._

_"GLADLY!" I called slamming the door in his face. _ I then went behind the stage and took a deep breath. I could hear the rest of the scene play out.

_"Did you just see that?" Edward gasped._

_"You…I cant even think of a word that fits you!" Rosalie growled._

_"I can…your such an idiot…you just threw her out on the street like a piece of trash…the first girl in a long time that didn't flinch when you entered a room and that's how you treat her? You've done pretty dumb things in your life…but I mean common…you didn't even give her a chance!" Alice said angrily._

_" I cannot believe this…you just blew your chance buddy…how does ' be nice to her' translate to ' be the most arrogant jerk that walks the face of the earth'. Edward you know I've practically watched you grow up…your like a second son to me…so I'm going to tell you the same thing that I would tell Seth if he was in this situation…Get out there and go fix this. Since I'm in the mist of fixing her car she's probably walking home which means that you still have a chance to meet up with her. Besides a girl walking home in the dark…definitely not a good situation…add to the fact that she's not in the best emotional state and she's really vulnerable…she really should of stayed until the morning or something." Rosalie said._

_"Rosalie's right…you need to find her and resolve this. Besides its really cold out there!" Jasper said._

_"Alright…I'll go get her." Edward said._ I flicked my hood on and went out.

_Scene 7._

_"God darn it car…why did you have to break down yesterday…why couldn't of it been tomorrow." I said. Exactly how I feel every time the truck breaks down…Alice had that pegged to a tee._

_" what the hell was I thinking anyways…I was his maid for crying out loud…why should I expected to be treated differently…arrogant pompous-" _

_" Hey hey pretty lady…where are you going?"_ Someone called. I started having flashbacks. It sounded uncannily like the real situation…thanks to my perfectionist sister.

"_Hey sweetheart…I said where are you going?" a group started to converge on me._ Memories started to play in my head and I did everything in my power to prevent a mass freak out on stage. I could see Rosalie glaring at Alice behind the stage looking like she wanted to smack her upside the head.

_" I don't have any money if that's what you want!" I said. Someone lunged at me and there was a snarl that sounded like Edward. I closed my eyes. _

_Scene 8_

_There was a knock. I awoke to find myself in the same bedroom that I had been spending the last few months in. I opened the door. No one was there but there was tiger lilies and a letter at my doorstep. it was written in real Edward's handwriting and not typed like Alice had been fighting for. _

_ " I'm sorry for the way I've treated you from the beginning. I understand that you want to quit…please don't… I promise that things will be different."_ This was the standard line that Alice wanted in the letter even though no one was going to see it. Then there was something else. I went into genuine shock upon reading it while dropping the letter stared in the direction of the staircase. I then walked off the stage.


	19. Chapter 19

**_i don't own twilight...S/M does...please read and review! that goes for Chapter 1 as well._**

Chapter 19

_Italics- what is going on in the play a.k.a what is written in the script_

regular-Bella's thoughts/ everything else

BPV.

"The play is going way better then I expected…this is what I saw in my dreams!" Alice sighed while taking out my next costume.

"So the phone is going to ring…you know exactly what face to make." Alice tossed me my costume before taking out a bottle of lipgloss and putting it on.

"Alice…don't you think six acts are a little much…it's a high school play after all!" I said.

"Oh hell no…you want to capture everything…every raw emotion. It wouldn't be enough if it were _under_six acts!" Alice said

"Says the nut job who would probably be asleep right now if she were in the audience…I swore to god I saw Charlie snoring at that last scene!" Rosalie muttered as she walked by. Alice turned around.

" I heard that Rosalie…and I would not be asleep…I would be studying every aspect of the play…looking at the different fashions…besides its rude that Charlie's sleeping right now…his children are the stars of the show for crying out loud!…I'll have one of the stage crew wake him up!" Alice said running out of the room.

"like I said…she's psycho!" Rosalie said pouring two glasses of water and handing one to me.

" we're definitely going to be here all evening!" I sighed.

" yeah…we definitely are. I don't even know what time it is!" Rosalie yawned. Alice ran back in as chipper as ever.

"How is she not tired…never mind…I don't think I want to know the answer to that!" Rosalie said

"oh Emmett gave me a caffeine pill and a red bull a little while back…woke me right up!" Alice called jogging around the room like a maniac.

"Definitely going to have to speak to moron about giving _Alice_ a caffeine overdose…he knows that she's like ADHD." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Coffee Coffee Coffee…gotta have some coffee…Starbucks…gotta have a Starbucks around here somewhere!" Alice gasped running around like a freak.

" Common Alice…we're going to pay a little visit to the boys…maybe hunt down Dr. Cullen so he could give you something to counteract this." Rosalie muttered the last part to herself while dragging Alice out of the room. I was by myself no less then a minute before Rosalie returned by herself.

"Jasper has Alice doing breathing exercises… they were afraid to give her a mild sedative and have her miss her lines for the play…and I think Emmett learned his lesson after Alice ripped the medium coffee that he had out of his hand. I swear to god that girl is nuts." Rosalie said. We then finished getting ready.

"Alright…Mike's supposed to die soon…lets hurry up cause I want to see this!" Rosalie said as we walked up to the edge of the stage. The background was of a huge supermarket and there was a carriage sitting in the middle of the stage. The lights turned on.

" Ready for the best scene in the play!" Mike strutted past us like he owned the place.

" oh yes we are…but for different reasons!" Rosalie said…the last part came out so quiet that Mike didn't hear it. The curtain raised right as Mike grabbed the carriage

_Act Four _

_Scene one._

_"Bread…butter…bacon…eggs…hamburgers…fried chicken…cheerios…Belle's going to kill me once she sees what I got…something about doctor's orders…doctors orders smocketors orders…I'm as healthy as an ox…haven't even had one chest pain in my life!"_Mike exclaimed shaking his arm. He then grabbed his chest.

_" Oh no…spoke too soon."_Mike gasped keeling over on the stage floor. a bunch of people ran over. Charlie glared at us. Alice switched the background and I walked out.

I_ was in the middle of vacuuming when my cell phone went off. I stopped for a second and grabbed it._

_"Yes this is she."_

_"when did it happen?"_

_"alright I'll be right there!" I got off the phone and looked at Rose who was dusting._

_"Rosalie…can you handle this…I have to go." I said._

"_Belle what's wrong?" Rosalie asked._

_"That was the hospital…my father just died." I said still too shocked by the news. _

_"Oh god Belle I'm sorry…that's horrible…what happened?" Rosalie asked._

_" He was food shopping…They think it was a heart attack…I should of gone with him!" I shook. _

_"there's no way you could of known. Go…take care of things…if you need anything just speak up!" Rosalie said as I grabbed my purse and left._ I then walked off to the side of the stage.

_"Rose where's Belle…I want to show her something that I think she might like?" Edward asked walking out._

_"Belle has to take the rest of the day off…she just got some pretty disturbing news about her father." Rosalie said solemnly_

_"What happened to her father?" Edward asked. Alice then appeared out of thin air._

_"her father just dropped dead of a heart attack…I think we should call 1800-FLOWERS and send her something."_Alice said as if she were spouting some random news story. Definitely based this character on herself.

_" Eavesdropping in the kitchen again I see…or was it the pantry this time?" Rosalie sneered._

"Cant help it if people's conversations happen to grace my ears as I walk by!" Alice said

_"Oh god…we should do something for her . Just sending her flowers isn't going to cut it Alice…I should know. Besides going overboard with flowers doesn't erase the fact that someone's no longer in your life." Edward said. _

_" Hey…when your parents died I did not go overboard!" Alice said._

_"Alice…the whole house was decked out in floral arrangements…I could smell them from my bedroom…Rose had to bring tissues to work and Jasper was constantly using his inhaler." Edward said._

_"I still haven't got rid of all the pollen!" Rosalie added in agreement_

_"Whatever whatever…what I did was tasteful and you all know it!" Alice said._

_" oh and Alice…if I catch you spying on any more conversations you will wish you hadn't…your teaching Seth bad habits." Rosalie said. _

_"for the final time I wasn't spying!" Alice said offended._

_"Alice…the kitchen is the part of the house where you can hear everything going on…anytime you were busted for eavesdropping you were always in there or the pantry and you don't have anything to do in either of those places." Rosalie rolled her eyes._

_"Alright you got me…I may have been listening to your conversation…so shoot me…a little information never hurt anybody!" Alice said as the curtain closed._

"That was actually the easiest dialog to write since Rose basically says that to me every day!" Alice said walking over to me.

"You would write a character that's basically you!" Rosalie said shaking her head. We walked back into the dressing where Alice whipped out a little black dress.

"Quick…we only have thirty seconds…Bells you should of did this when we were on stage!" Alice said frantically shoving us in dressing rooms. She flung shoes at us while we sprinted back to the stage.

_Scene two_

_I walked out of my room to find Edward sitting there in a three piece suit._

_"What's going on?" I asked._

_"Well its going to seem kind of stupid…but I thought I would go with you to this thing…I remember how it was when it was me and as much as you want to be right now I don't think you should be alone… since Rose had to take Seth to the Doctors and Alice went to town for the day…but I'll understand if you don't-" Edward started up. I was touched. He hardly ever left the house and he was going to do this for me? I didn't want him to be alone in this castle like house and I had a feeling that Gaston was going to make an appearance anyways._

_"no…no…you can come…I really don't mind." I said. _

_"alright…where is this place?" Edward asked._

_"Oh its not that far." I said._ A couple of grave stones were then lowered right in front of us and a back curtain dropped…covering everything else up. I don't know how Alice managed to do all of this.

_The minister had just finished his speech and I walked up to lay a flower on the grave sight. _

_"so the old geezer finally croaked…had a hefty life insurance policy I heard…it was one of the reasons I stayed with Belle…if only we lasted a few months longer I would of gotten my hands on so much money!" Gaston was saying from behind me. He then walked up to me._

_"Belle…I just wanted to say how sorry I was to hear about your loss…if your ever in need my door is always open! You can always come back to me!" Gaston said in a falsely sweet tone. _

_"Gaston…I think we both know that its over…we want different things." I said._

_"I can do the whole husband thing…have you punch out little Gastons…we could have our own little team!" Gaston said._

_"Gaston…" I said shaking my head._

_"Oh so I get it…your with swamp creature thing over there…what has he got that I don't have!" Gaston demanded while pointing at Edward. Edward then walked over. A look of recognition crossed Gaston's face but it immediately went away._

_"I can hear you from all the way over there…why don't you just back off and leave the girl alone for now…she's going through a lot right now and she obviously doesn't need this." Edward said._

_"Whatever…this isn't over!" Gaston said walking away._

" You…_dated_…Gaston?"_ Edward asked staring at Gaston who was now on the opposite side of the stage smiling at himself in a mirror. _

_" yeah I don't know what I was thinking then …why do you know him?" I asked._

_"we used to go to school together…never got along very well. Even now he still makes me feel like I want to punch his lights out." Edward said._We then walked off the stage.  
><em><br>_

" The insurance policy was a nice touch Em!" Alice said as Emmett followed us.

" Well I thought what would be the most douche bag thing to say at a funeral and it just popped into my mind." Emmett said.

The next few scenes were of Belle and Edward getting closer. Edward's personality did a complete 180 from the beginning part of the play.  
><em>Act four scene five<em>

_"wow I haven't had that much fun in years!" Edward laughed as we walked in._

_"I don't think I've laughed that hard in a long time!" I said catching my breath. I walked off to talk to Alice. _

_EPV_

_"alright…don't tell me you feel absolutely nothing for this girl…I'm your best friend and I'm not blind!" Jasper said as we watched the two girls in the corner._

_" I love her but I am not worthy of her. She is a goddess and I am nothing." I said_

_"Edward…just tell her how you feel. She'll judge whether your worth her time or not…and these past few weeks you have been a lot nicer to her." Jasper said._

_BPV_

_" I don't think I've seen him act this nice in along time…its like the old Edward has come back." Alice said as we grabbed the stuff to clean the bathrooms._

_" yeah he's been really sweet to me through out these past couple of weeks." I sighed. Alice looked like she caught it._

_"Sounds like somebody's in lo-ve!" Alice sang._

_"no!" I denied staring at my feet_

_"Oh don't deny it girlfriend…its as plain as the nose on your face!" Alice countered_. Geez did Alice write this part to harass me in real life as well as in the play?

_" we'll talk about it later Alice…we still have to clean the toilets you know." I said._

_" There's a river in Egypt…its called DENIAL!" Alice called following me. _

_Scene 6_

_I was in my bedroom reading when there was a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it. _

_"Alice for the last time I told you that we'll talk about it lat- oh hi Edward…sorry I thought you were Alice." I said slightly shocked._

_"oh that's okay…just so you know though Alice went out with Jasper…so your safe from her for the next few hours…which gets to why I'm here. Since Alice and Jasper went out and Rose and Seth already made dinner and are eating in the kitchen…I was wondering if you would join me to eat in the dining room?" Edward asked._

_"Sure let me just save my place." I said grabbing a bookmark._

_" So Wruthering Heights?" Edward asked staring at the book._ Alice had actually wrote_ "So ( say book name)" i_n the script then forgot to bring one in…lucky for her I always carried it on me.

_"yeah its really interesting…I've actually read it multiple times." I said placing the book down._

_" Do you like to read?" I asked._

_" yeah I would say so…I have a collection of books that maybe I could show you some time!" Edward smiled. _

_" sounds nice!" I smiled back. He brushed a piece of hair from my face_. Not going to lie…I was lost in his eyes for a moment there. I stared at his lips and wondered what it would really feel like to kiss him

"Bella…you have the next line!" Alice grunted from the side of the stage snapping me out of it. Charlie was glaring from the audience.

_"Oh…uh…we better get going before dinner gets cold." _I stuttered slightly pulling back a little.

_"Ladies first!"_Edward said opening the door. we then walked around the background to the side of the stage.

"Hey…I'm all for making this play look as real as possible…but not to the point where your googly eyes cause you to forget lines…I said pause for three seconds…you paused for 30...then again it did make it look a little better." Alice muttered the last part to herself.

"alright so you go get dressed…the next scene is up!" Alice said taking off. I went into the dressing room as they started scene 7

_Scene 7_

_" Guys I really think that she's the one…look at how he's changed the past few weeks. They built snowmen together…he actually left the house and went to an event where there were people just so he could be there for her…she actually laughs at his jokes which are kinda corny. They both seem a lot happier in each other's presence. She has his passion for books. It's hard to believe that she went out with Gaston…I doubt he's ever picked up a book in his life!" Alice said._

_"Who's Gaston?" Rosalie asked._

_"Some egotistical jerk that was in Edward's class…I met him once when Edward's parents made me tag along with him. It was a really long time ago…but people like that never change. God no wonder why she dumped him!" Alice said._

_"How in the hell do you know that?" Jasper asked shocked_

_"First of all Belle told me that she dumped her ex…I found the rest of it out when I was uh cleaning out the pantry. They came home from the funeral and were talking about it. I couldn't help it…I swear I wasn't spying!" Alice said._

_"So you happened to be in the_ _pantry…and you_ happened _to over hear that…and pigs fly!" Rosalie countered._

_"Whatever Rosalie…back to my point…she is definitely the one…the way they are around each other screams how they feel. Ever since that night she almost quit he's been his old self…I think that woke him up." Alice said._

_"What's going on…why are you guys all huddled in a corner?" Seth asked walking over._

_"we're discussing Edward and Belle." Rosalie whispered._

_"Edward and Belle what?" Seth asked clueless._

_" That they are in love you dipstick…now stop screaming!" Alice said._

_"Pst they're not in love…they're just friends." Seth said_

_"cant see love it if it smacked him upside the head…just like his father!" Rosalie muttered ._

_"yeah Seth…you eat dinner…with a girl…who's not your mother mind you …alone…and your just friends." Alice said_

_"Don't you have homework to do by the way?" Rosalie asked. _

_"Oh shoot…algebra…I cant stand Algebra!" Seth said._

_"You and me both buddy…and believe me your hatred for it is a lot worse when you don't understand what the hell is going on…I tried to have them switch me out of Algebra…but no they said it was a requirement for graduation…newsflash you don't need it in real life!" Alice growled._

_"You don't need it? Then why the hell am I studying it?" Seth snorted walking away._

_"Way to go Alice…I was trying to get him a scholarship…that just flew out the window!" Rosalie snarled._

_Act 5_

_Scene 1_

_Things only seemed to get better and better. It looked like Nice Edward was here to stay and the grouchy one was gone for good. _

_" I love spring!" I said as Edward laid out a blanket. I put the picnic basket down. A few minutes later I rested my head against his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind. _

_"Belle I was wondering if-" Edward started up. Alice then ran out._

_"JASPER AND I BECAME OFFICIAL!" Alice screamed_. I bet she cannot wait to say that for real…lord knows what she's going to do then…maybe I should invest in earplugs

" That's great Alice…what-" I started up but Alice cut me off.

_" We were going for a walk…and Jasper turned to me and said 'lets go steady'…and I was like ' what are you trying to say Jasper?' and he was like 'Alice I'm asking you to be my girlfriend!' like holy cow Alice breath!" Alice panted . Alice sat down and took a bite of a carrot._

_"That's wonderful Alice-" Edward said looking annoyed. _

_" He said that he's liked me for months but was waiting for the right moment! Isn't that so sweet!" Alice exclaimed ignoring Edward. She then looked around._

_"Oh darn I see that I've interrupted something…sorry about that…we'll talk more later!" Alice said getting up._

_" Okay." I nodded_

_" be prepared to hear every minute detail." Edward said as Alice ran away._

_" I know…so what were you going to say?" I asked._

_" it was nothing." Edward said too fast._

_" no I really want to know." I said._

_" I was just wondering if it was okay that I sat next to you instead of Alice during dinner." Edward said in a lying tone. We then walked off the stage._

"that was such a good scene…so cute!" Alice said as we met back up behind the stage.

"And why are you and Jasper not dating yet?" Rosalie asked.

" I should ask you and Emmett the same question…Cause unlike his onstage alter ego…Jasper hasn't got up the nerve to ask me yet…seriously I'm getting desperate! If he doesn't soon I swear I'll ask him!" Alice said. The next few scenes were a lot like this.

_Act five scene six._

_"I'm sick and tired of this crap…what does he have that I don't…what does she see in it!" Gaston scoffed. _

_"Seriously what goes on in that house…no one knows…he never leaves…and that Alice girl…whenever she's seen she clams right up and runs away!" someone said._

_"Probably being held hostage too." I said._

_"You think?" Someone asked_

_"it's the only thing that makes sense in my mind…think about it…he's a strange fellow…he would do something like that!" I said. _

_"You know the parents were strange too!" _

_" and I heard strange tales about the freako kid that lives there!" _

_"alright…everyone who wants to send them a message…come with me!" Gaston said as the scene switched. Gaston ran up on a rock_

_"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP…THAT CREATURE IS A THREAT TO OUR TOWN. IT STOLE MY GIRLFRIEND AND IS CURRENTLY HOLDING HER HOSTAGE. SHOULD WE HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT OUR GIRLFRIENDS, WIVES, MOTHERS, OR DAUGHTERS…HELL NO! IT'S GONE TOO FAR!" he bellowed._

_"RIGHT RIGHT RIGHT!" the crowd chanted._  
><em>"<em>  
><em>I SAY WE ATTACK THE CASTLE WITH EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT! SHOW THAT THING WHO'S BOSS" Emmett said.<em>

_"!" The crowd roared grabbing fake pitch forks and sticks before running off the stage._

_Scene 7_

_"So when you were in high school…like what did you do…like did you go to prom?" Alice asked. _

_"Actually I really didn't do those things." I said._

_"Why not?" Alice asked._

_" I never went to my junior prom because I contracted mono…and my senior prom everything was still hectic from us moving here…we still had some boxes to go through." I said_

_"well that stinks!" Alice said._

_"well on a different subject…I seriously need to take you shopping sometime…your clothes look horrible!" Alice riffled through my clothes. _

_"Well I think I better get going…its going to be a long day tomorrow." Alice said shutting the door behind her. I grabbed my book and flopped on the bed. A little while later there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find a sticky note posted on the other side. _

"I understand that you didn't get to go to any proms…lets make up for what was lost…meet me in front of the staircase tomorrow night…dress nice." _was written in Edward's handwriting. _

_"This has Alice written all over it…I don't have anything to wear!" I growled._

_"Oh yes you do!" Alice beamed as her head popped out of nowhere._

_"Follow me into my room!" Alice said. I walked behind the door, shut it, and opened it again. Alice's room was supposed to be a spitting image of mine…Alice came up with the idea. _

_" Before she died Edward's mother left something very special in my possession. She said that I'll know what to do when the time is right…now you are about the same size as her so it should fit you perfectly. I think she left it to me because with Rosalie having kids and all she couldn't keep it in the pristine condition that I could." Alice said. She whipped out the dress that we saw in that spare room inside the textiles class. There was a sonic boom and Alice looked out her bedroom window._

_" Oh my god we're under attack!" Alice exclaimed very dramatically_

_Act six _

_Scene 1_

_"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK…WE'RE UNDER ATTACK…OH MY GOD WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Alice screamed running around like a chicken with her head cut off. _

_"Alice we're not under attack…its probably just Seth and his friends in the back yard!" Rosalie rolled her eyes._

_" don't you even know where your son is…in the kitchen making me cookies…so that's not Seth and his friends!" Alice snarled. Seth then walked out with a plate of cookies._

_" hey what's going on…there was people with torches running in the yard…is there some weird party that I don't know about?" Seth asked. Rosalie's eyes widened in panic._

_"Alright…I think its time that we go to the panic room…that's where Seth and I will be if anyone wants to join us!" Rosalie said grabbing Seth's wrist and dragging him away._

_"But the party!" Seth gasped out._

_"That aint no party sweetie…now do what mommy says!" Rosalie said as she and Seth disappeared. There was another loud bang._

"We are so going to die!" Alice groaned.

_"We're not going to die Alice…now I already tried calling the cops…the phone's dead…but if any of those crazies enter the house they will be meeting the end of my sword!" Edward said calmly with a ridiculously large sword at his side._ It was such a good fake that if I didn't know any better I would swear that it was real. Must of cost a fortune. _There was a loud crack and the door burst down. Gaston ran into the room with a huge knife of his own._

_"Yeah…I think I'll go join Rosalie and Seth!" Alice said grabbing Jasper and running away. I jumped in front of Edward. _

_" you stole my girlfriend…I'm stealing her back!" Gaston growled_

_" Gaston…get out of here…I know why your doing this and its not going to work…go home" I said._

_"THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU…GET OUTTA THE WAY BELLE!" Gaston snarled shoving me hard. I stumbled back and fell against the stair case._That wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to fall. I looked at Alice who mouthed "Just go with it!"

"_YOU . DON'T . SHOVE . WOMEN!"_Edward snarled attacking with a fury that definitely was not there whenever we had rehearsed the scene. Rosalie was smiling from behind the stage.

"I smell a Tony!" Alice's eyes glittered with joy as she said this. Emmett was down for the count a few minutes later.

_" Thank you." I sighed as we headed towards the window._

_"it looks like they're retreating…word must of gotten out of what just happened." Edward said._ The curtain then dropped.

"Oww Bro…you didn't have to go that hard…I think I have a bruise!" Emmett said when we went behind the stage. He lifted his shirt up to reveal a purple splotch on his chest.

"Damn you actually have a bruise…I thought that shit was like Kevlar!" Alice said shocked. Rosalie was ogling his abs.

"Alright…we have to go get ready!" Alice said dragging us away. Alice changed my makeup quickly and threw the dress at me before shoving me in the changing room. After I walked out she tackled my hair. After she was finished I looked in the mirror and thanked god I asked her to do my hair for prom. Alice was practically a professional.

"Good luck!" Alice called as she whispered something in the tech advisor's ear and took off into the audience with Rosalie. I took a deep breath and walked out on to the stage for scene two. Edward was already sitting there looking like a god.

_Scene two_

_"Your late!" Edward smiled._

_" Alice." was all I said._

_"Typical." Edward laughed. _

_" well the music is in the player…what do you say we get this party started." Edward said taking a remote and pressing it. _ Alice had the entire cast sing " Tale As Old As Time" as the back music started to play. She had said that it would make the scene more dramatic. Edward grabbed my waist as we started to dance.

" Bella…we need to talk. I've been waiting to talk to you about this but I cant wait any longer. You see the real me…I don't have to have a front with you. I think I've known since I first met you…but I want to be with you and I was wondering if you felt the same way?" Edward said. Wait a minute…that wasn't the line…was he really? Was my ears deceiving me? The look in his eye told me that what I had heard was the truth. This was what the real Edward was saying…not his character. I already knew my answer.

"That's the only thing I've ever wanted!" I smiled. A confederate flag cell phone raised it self in the air and started to waive like we were at a rock concert. Considering that Alice's phone shot up next to it I knew that this had to be Jasper. Pretty soon the entire audience was doing this. Emmett was waiving two lighters in the air and Rosalie was staring at him like he was a moron. Our lips touched and the lights went out. Words could not describe how awesome it felt. Hands down it was the best kiss ever. Without even breaking apart Edward was able to remove the "Mrs. Doubtfire" style makeup mask thing off with ease. The lights turned back on and we broke apart about a minute later. Charlie was glaring at us from the audience as the entire crowd cheered. We quickly got through the rest of the scene before walking off

"Edward…I appreciate you using my play to ask my sister out…I really do…but next time…stick to the god damn lines!" Alice said the minute we ran into her.

" you know its about time that one of you said something…I just wish that other people in your family grew some gohanas and spoke up!" Alice said to Edward as her head twitched in Jasper's direction.

"Uh Alice…should I um be worried about Rosalie?" Edward asked.

"Oh hell no…Rosalie's supped actually…never saw a bigger smile on her face…whispered 'My baby's got a boyfriend' multiple times in my ear. I know…I'm shocked too." Alice said.

"Congratulations!" Rosalie bellowed walking over.

"Alright…we can continue to talk about this later…we have to do the final scene…gather all the cast!" Alice said dancing away. Edward grabbed my hand as we danced our way on stage. What Alice had was basically the entire cast dancing and singing love songs. as we went into town. The minute it was done everyone lined up on the stage. Alice went up to the microphone.

"Aright everyone…on behalf of the cast I want to thank you for coming out and supporting us!" She said before retreating back. Everyone took a bow and Emmett's wig fell off…exposing his neon purple hair to everyone. Laughter filled the audience.

" That's awesome Emmett…I cant believe you purposely did that…I wish I thought of doing something like that!" Mike Newton said as we left the stage for the last time.

" well that's me…awesome!" Emmett said to cover his gaffe. It was then that Charlie came storming over.

"Oh hi dad…what did you think of the play!" Alice smiled.

" I liked it…besides having the father drop dead of a heart attack…don't think I didn't get the subliminal message there…and the pornography session on stage. I was mortified…you didn't even ask me permission to date her Edward. The only reason I'm going to give you guys my okay is because you saved her life and you didn't leave her side after she got hit by a car. But if you so much as look at her the wrong way and I will hunt you down like the animal that you are…and I will go to the ends of the earth to do it." Charlie said. I don't know what was scarier…the fact that he said that…or the smile of his face as he said that. Edward gulped as Charlie left.

"Well that was better then what I expected." I said.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"Well he did have his gun on him." Rosalie said. We then went into the dressing room to get our clothes.


	20. Chapter 20

**_i don't own twilight...S/M does...please read and review! that goes for Chapter 1 as well. Sorry guys...haven't been on to update in a while...hope your holidays went well!  
><em>**

Chapter 20

BPV

My eyes popped open and I prayed that last night wasn't a dream. I knew though that even in my wildest dreams that I could never come up with something like that. Alice was putting her makeup on.

"You lucky son of a bitch…I'm still waiting for Jasper to ask me out and you've already got a guy. I'm really happy for you guys…you must be ecstatic…I know I feel like I have a new spring in my step!" Alice beamed answering my silent prayer.

"I know…I'm still shocked." I said heading towards the computer.

"Oh no need to change your status on face book…I already took care of that. In fact I added a little something on my page that drives the point home." Alice said. Oh no…I could only imagine what Alice wrote.

"What…some people didn't get to go last night and watch the new couple cement themselves right in front of the audience…the people have a right to know!" Alice said as I flashed a confused look at her. I pulled up the page and shook my head. Only Alice.

"JUST THOUGHT I'D SPREAD THE GOOD NEWS…BEDWOOD/ ELLA HAS GONE OFFICIAL…CONGRATS GUYS! :-J:-J:-J:-J:-J:-J:-J:-J:-J:-J:-J:-J:-J:-J:-J:-J:-J:-J." Alice wrote with a picture of us kissing underneath. An arrow was pointed at our lips. It was posted under her "LOoKs like LoVe" album. There was already a massive amounts of comments.

"We all know it wont last…I mean common… really what does _he_ see in _her_… miss Plain Jane… pl-ease…I bet that it wont even last a day!" Tanya wrote.

" normally I don't respond to stuff like the comment above…but I'm going to make an exception in this case…don't comment on things that you don't know about. While that may be your jealous minded opinion…it is not the opinion of other people. I find her to be very beautiful …So please think before you speak ." Edward wrote.

"I bet you'll scream when I shove my foot up your ass Tanya!" Rosalie wrote underneath.

"Translation- you just got served!" Emmett wrote underneath Rosalie.

" your as green as a lime green dress…it appears that someone is a little envious." Alice wrote.

" Congratulations guys…its about time!" Someone else wrote.

" I was also there last night…and I just want to say that from what I saw there was lots of chemistry there and anyone who cannot see that is as dumb as a doorknob…you know who you are…congrats and good luck guys!" Angela Webber wrote.

"I like her…definitely putting her on the VIP list for the next party!" Alice said

"Oh great…there goes one of the hottest guys in school!" Lauren Mallory wrote.

"Not really shocked…saw it coming a mile away after the accident…good luck guys and congrats!" Someone wrote. We then walked in the kitchen. Rosalie was at the skillet making breakfast. It was then that my phone went off. It was Edward.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to do something later on?" Edward asked.

"Sure what did you have in mind?" I asked as Rose and Alice made kissy faces across the table.

" well actually I was thinking about keeping that part a surprise…I could stop by around 4 and pick you up?" Edward asked.

" alright…this should be interesting. I'll see you then." I said.

"I'll see later!" Edward said hanging up the phone.

"Oh I love you sugar plum Rosie!" Alice laughed mockingly.

"I love you too Alliebear!" Rosalie teased with her

"Like you two should be talking…Rosalie you wrote 'Mrs. Emmett Cullen' all over your notebooks…all of them-" I started up.

"And wrote about what life being married to Emmett would be like…a mixture of biological, adopted, and foster children." Alice said.

"YOU READ MY DIARY!" Rosalie shrieked.

"I wasn't snooping…its lock was already broken…I didn't pick the lock I swear!" Alice said looking down.

"And Alice your constantly talking about how your desperate for Jasper to ask you out…to everyone EXCEPT Jasper." I said.

"She's got a point there!" Rosalie added in agreement

" Alright we get the point!" Alice shrugged heatedly.

" I think I'm going to wait until Emmett feels ready. I don't want to look desperate" Rosalie said.

"I'm not…this whole situation is starting to piss me off!" Alice said getting up and running out of the room. We followed her.

"Alice what in gods name are you doing?" Rosalie asked as we entered our bedroom. Alice grabbed her cell phone.

"Oh Alice…your not going to ask him out over the phone are you?" Rosalie shook her head.

"You bet your ass I am…if he wont make the first move then I will!" Alice said.

"don't you think this is something that you should discuss face to face? I mean it's a little impulsive." Rosalie asked.

" nope…I've waited for him long enough…and I mean its not like I could date another guy to get him jealous…that's not me…besides it helps relationships to be spontaneous…and Jasper loves that I'm impulsive!" Alice said running back into the kitchen and dialing.

"Hey Jasper…I was thinking…I like you…and I know that you like me…so I'm just going to come out and say it so you don't have to ask me…I want to be your girlfriend!" Alice said.

"This is something Emmett would soo do!" Rosalie said shaking her head. Just then Rosalie's phone went off. Rosalie looked at the caller id.

"I swear to god they're like two peas in a pod!" Rosalie said picking up.

" Guess that means I'm your girlfriend then…you know your very lucky that I like you so much Emmett…otherwise I probably would of just hung up on you. God your so much like Alice…what did Jasper put her on speaker phone or something? Alright I'll see you in a little bit." Rosalie said hanging up.

" we'll talk more over breakfast…okay…see you then!" Alice said shutting her phone.

"Jasper said yes…he's going to pick me up and we're going to do breakfast tomorrow morning…so cant wait…first date!" Alice cheered.

"We need to celebrate the fact that we have boyfriends finally…I'm going to go break into Charlies liquor cabinet…I know he still has a bottle of Champagne from that date who canceled on him for Valentines day!" Alice said taking off.

" God…and I'm dating the male version of that…I must be in love!" Rosalie said shaking her head. Alice walked in with three Champaigne glasses.

"To the three of us…finally getting boyfriends…and to our late Uncle and Cousin Clarence…happy birthday to the both of you and may you rest in peace!" Alice said as we clinked glasses.

" Wow I forgot that today was both of their birthdays!" I said.

"Yeah I did too…then I came downstairs to find Charlie talking on the phone with Grandma Swan…we have to go out to eat with them tonight. God I cant believe it's ten years already." Alice said.

"Tonight…I just promised Edward I'd go out with him?" I gasped.

"Oh don't worry…Charlie said that the dinner was going to be at twelve since they had plans later on." Alice said.

"Forgive me for asking but you guys never explained to me what happened?" Rosalie asked. Alice got to meet our cousin and uncle while Rosalie never had the chance. Charlie didn't like to talk about it.

"Well…lets just say Grandpa didn't always have that limp." Alice said before we launched into the story.

_Flashback._

_10 years ago_

_I hadn't seen or spoken to my uncle since I was five years old. There was another falling out between my father and my uncle and they hadn't spoken to each other since. _

_2 years before_

_I walked out of my morning kindergarten class and got into Uncle Clarence's wind star. Since my father had work and my grandparents couldn't get to my house until very late in the afternoon Uncle Clarence was my main babysitter. I buckled up and the wind star pulled out of the school parking lot. _

_"So Bella…Uncle Clarence's friend Candi is coming over today…you know what to do when Uncle Clarence's friends come over right?" Uncle Clarence asked._

_"Play quietly by myself." I said._

_"That's a good girl…and if you do what I ask and not tell Daddy or Grandma Uncle Clarence will buy you an ice cream cone!" Uncle Clarence said. _

_"But Daddy said no more ice cream for lunch…that I should have a sandwich." I said_

_"Well what daddy doesn't know wont hurt him!" Uncle Clarence said. We then pulled into my driveway. I walked in to find a leggy blonde pouring a glass of red wine while naked in our kitchen. _

_"Why are you not wearing anything…are you going to take a bath?" I asked._

_"Something like that kid…you'll understand when your older!" she said _  
><em>as Uncle Clarence grabbed her hand and they walked up the stairs in the direction of daddy's bedroom . I found it strange…but then again it was Uncle Clarence's friends…they were always wearing weird stuff…like bunny costumes when it wasn't even Halloween. I grabbed the snack pack that I had come into get and went to the living room to play with my Barbie dolls. I heard several loud bangs and I began to worry about daddy's floor. Daddy would be mad if something happened to it and even at that age I knew that the color of that drink would cause a stain. There was also a lot of moans and excited screams…but Uncle Clarence always said that it was because his friends were excited to be in his company. A few minutes after Clarence and Candi left Grandma's car pulled in. Grandpa walked into the kitchen, pulled out a beer and went into the living room. I went to help Grandma with dinner.<em>

_"Uh Grandma I'm really worried about daddy's floor." I said. Grandma turned around._

_"Why are you worried about daddy's floor?" Grandma said._

_"I cant say." I said._

_"Well why not sweetie?" Grandma asked._

_" Well Uncle Clarence told me not to tell you. He said that he'd buy me ice cream." I said._

_" Bella…if Uncle Clarence did something wrong to daddy's floor that we need to know about then it is very important for you to say something." Grandma said._

_"Well Uncle Clarence and his friend were in there and I heard a lot of banging." I said._

_" What did this friend look like?" Grandma asked._

_"Taller then you and I bet her daddy's mad at her because she had no clothes on. Said her name was Candi" I said playing with a soup ladle. Grandma choked on her sprite._

_" What was that?" Grandma gasped._

"_well yeah…she didn't have any clothes on." I said._

_"Bella…how long were they up there?" Grandma asked._

_"The whole time like always." I said._

_"was_ anyone _watching you during this time…and what do you mean like always?" Grandma asked panicked._

_" No…I was by myself like I always am when Uncle Clarence brings girls over. He brings girls over all the time. I mean at first I found it weird because daddy always told me never to play in his room…and that's gotta be what their doing since they're not sleeping!" I said. Grandma looked horrified_

_"Bella…we need to tell your father this…your only five years old…you shouldn't be watching yourself…and you shouldn't have to see those things." My grandma said as she laid out dinner. Cruiser lights filled the house and a second later my father was walking through the front door._

_"Just the man I want to see…CHARLIE GET IN HERE!" my grandma called. Charlie and Grandpa Swan both walked in. we started to dig in._

_"Charlie…Bella needs to tell you something." Grandma said._

_"What?" Charlie said looking confused._

_"Oh…I know what your going to say…if this is about the bake sale…you can tell them that we're not going to participate…that your daddy doesn't know how to cook." Charlie said._

_"No Charlie…trust me…this is not about that…uh just out of curiosity…is the safety on in your gun?" Grandma asked._

_"Mother…what is going on…do I need to kill someone?" Charlie asked,_

_" Bella…you need to tell him." Grandma said._

_"Uh Uncle Clarence brought a girl up to your room." I said._

_"And!" Grandma demanded._

_"and she was naked." I added._

_"WHATTT!" Charlie snarled._

_"Well please tell me at the very least that he sent you to the neighbors!" Charlie said pissed._

_"no…I was where I always am when Uncle Clarence brings girls over…by myself…downstairs." I said. Charlie turned a nice shade of purple._

_"I always said Clarence was strange." Grandpa said shaking his head_

_"HE LEFT YOU ALONE!"Charlie half snarled half growled._

_"Uh Bella…I think its time that you go get ready for bed…Grandma, Grandpa and Daddy have to talk. We'll be up in a little while to tuck you in." Grandma said. I walked up and stayed at the edge of the stair way as they talked._

_"I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT MY BROTHER HAD SEX IN MY BED…AND LEFT MY KID ALONE…SHE'S FIVE!" Charlie roared pissed._

_"Bella said that he did it a lot." Grandma said._

_"THAT MAKES IT EVEN BETTER…GOD I'M GONNA HAVE TO PUT BELLA IN THERAPY…GONNA HAVE TO BURN MY MATTRESS! CLARENCE IS GOING TO GET AN EAR FULL OUT OF ME…MY DAUGHTER COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Charlie growled._

_"YOU KNOW…I HAD A FEELING SOMETHING LIKE THIS WAS HAPPENING…WHICH WAS WHY I BUGGED MY ENTIRE HOUSE!" Charlie roared. I could hear myself playing downstairs. The noise stopped and then there was some extremely loud moans and a symphony of 'oh right there Clarence!' I could hear Charlies snarls of rage all the way from here._

_"CLARENCE…ITS CHARLIE…WE NEED TO TALK YOU SON OF A BITCH . I KNOW WHAT YOU'VE BEEN UP TO." Charlie growled._

_"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME…I KNOW ABOUT THE WOMEN. WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT BELLA'S JUST MAKING IT UP…BELLA DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME…THE NEIGHBORS WERE WONDERING WHY THE MAN WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING MY CHILD HAD SKANTIALLY CLAD DRUNKEN WOMEN SLUNG OVER HIS SHOULDER AS HE WAS ENTERING THE HOUSE. SHE'S FIVE YEARS OLD FOR CRYING OUT LOUD…SHE CANT WATCH HERSELF. SHE COULD OF CHOKED TO DEATH OR GOT HIT BY A CAR. BESIDES…DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH DAMAGE THAT DOES TO A CHILD…I'M GONNA HAVE TO PUT MY DAUGHTER IN THERAPY …GOD YOUR SUCK A FUCK UP CLARENCE! YOUR LUCKY MOM'S HERE…OTHER WISE I'D DROP BELLA OFF WITH HER, HUNT YOU DOWN AND SHOOT YOU !" Charlie said as I heard the phone slam._

_2 years later_

_Charlie cut off all ties with Clarence and immediately placed me in therapy…( Lucky for me I came through it unscathed.) .I had just stopped going when we got Alice. Grandma Swan promptly went into early retirement and became my new babysitter. When Alice came along Grandma and Grandpa Swan were absolutely thrilled that they had another granddaughter. They had just arrived for the " Welcome To The Family Alice" Party when we could see a familiar black Windstar pull into the driveway with "Vote Clarence Swan Jr" scribbled on the side. It knocked over our mail box as it pulled to a stop. Clarence III jumped out the side._

_" alright who told Clarence about the party?" Charlie growled._

_"Guilty." Grandma Swan said looking down._

_"What…I didn't mean to. I was talking to him and he asked what I was doing this weekend. I told him that I was going to see you and he asked why. So I told him about the party…I didn't know that he didn't know…I mean the whole town was talking about it." Grandma said_.

_"Well this party's going to get more interesting…so this is the Uncle Clarence I've heard so much about!" Alice said as there was a knock at the door._

_"Clarence." Charlie grunted._

_"Charlie." Clarence said in the same tone. The smell of whisky hung in the air_

_"This is not going to go well." Grandpa said shaking his head._

_" Clarence…this is a happy occasion…if you're here to ruin it-" Grandma was cut off by Clarence._

_" oh stop mom…you guys always sided with Charlie growing up. I had a kid…absolutely no help from you whatsoever. Charlie has a kid and you practically moved in for three months…you babysit her every day. Cant wait to see what you do now that he has another mouth to feed!" Clarence said pissed._

_"First of all you were _MARRIED _when Clarence came along. Charlies not. So it wasn't like you were alone…and I did too help…because if I recall correctly I slept on the floor in your living room until you guys could get a working schedule with the baby. And now that there's another child in the mix he could use all the help he can get." Grandma growled._

_"Just had to one up me there…I enjoyed it so much when Clarence was the only grandchild…I may of overlooked it when you had the one child because it was only one child…now that there's two I cant anymore…enjoy it now Charlie…its not going to last that long." Clarence hissed_

_"So…your telling me that your mad that I had kids…that's fucked up! And what do you mean its not going to last that long?" Charlie growled._

_"Oh you'll find out soon!" Clarence said smiling._

_1 month later._

_It was a Saturday afternoon and Alice and I were playing in the living room. Charlie was drinking a beer on the couch. Grandpa was outside having a cigar and Grandma was baking cookies in the kitchen. The Windstar pulled in and Grandpa walked inside._

_"Clarence is here." was all grandpa got out before Clarence came walking in._

_"Hey Mom…Dad…Charlie! I have a surprise for you guys!" Clarence said walking in._

_"What's going on?" Grandma asked. He took out a bunch of plane tickets._

_"I've adopted a kid from a French orphanage!" Clarence said sneering at Charlie._

_"I want you and dad to come with me." Clarence said._

_"Well I really would like too…but I don't want to leave Charlie with the two girls by himself." Grandma said._

_"Oh no worries about that!…I brought the girls tickets too!" Clarence said showing the multiple tickets._

_"What about me?" Charlie asked offended._

_"sorry bro…couldn't afford the extra ticket." Clarence said. Charlie rolled his eyes._

_"if you think I'd ever let my children step foot on foreign soil with out me there anywhere near YOU…then your sadly mistaken buddy…lord knows what you'd do when mom and dad went to bed…sneak French hookers into your hotel room…ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Charlie growled._

_" if the girls stay…I stay!" Grandma said admittedly._

_"I really don't want to go anyways…I have a really bad feeling something's going to happen." Alice whispered in my ear._

_"its probably just because Uncle Clarence is involved." I whispered back._

_"Maria…I think I'll go…Clarence is our son too and he needs our support as well. You don't have to…but I think I'll go." Grandpa said._  
><em>A couple of weeks later Alice and I went into the living room to watch tv. Charlie was on the phone while staring at the television in shock.<em>

_" Mom…your sure that it was their flight…your absolutely certain?" Charlie asked as they were talking about a plane crash off the coast of France_.

_"Word is that only known survivor…Clarence Swan Sr. was found by rescue officials wearing his life vest and clutching onto a seat cushion. He was conscious but transported to a local hospital with non life threatening injuries. His wife has already been notified. What is unbelievable was that he was smoking a lit cigar when he was found. Rumors of more survivors have been circulating but authorities have not confirmed this" the newscaster said._

"Alice, Bella and I are on our way…we'll take you to the airport that way you can get more information." Charlie said hanging up. He then turned around.

_"Kids I have some bad news…your Uncle, Cousin, and Grandpa were in a serious plane accident…I need you guys to get your coats on so we can pick up Grandma." Charlie said paternally._

_"I'm so glad I told him that you guys wouldn't go!" Charlie hugged us. After picking up Grandma we caught a plane to Seattle at an airport in Port Angelus. Alice was freaking out but we landed at the Sea-tac safe and sound. We spent the rest of the day and the entire night at the airport. Alice and I fell asleep on a bunch of chairs in one of the terminals while Grandma and Charlie were talking to someone to get more information._

End of flashback.

"Grandpa wound up with some nerve damage to his leg…and though they never found the bodies we assumed that Uncle Clarence and Cousin Clarence died in the crash since we never heard from them again. Grandpa said that they were sitting next to him , the crash happened, he blacked out for five minutes and when he came too he was floating in the middle of the ocean by himself. By some miracle his cigar pack and lighter were dry. There was a memorial service and everything. They never sold his stuff because Grandma's held out hope that they might come back some day." Alice said.

"Holy crap that's…that's screwed up! Charlie had every right to be angry." Rosalie said shocked

"Yeah you should have been there for it…that's for sure!" I said.

" I knew that plane was going to crash the minute he said that he was going to go…I saw the plane falling into the water so I was so happy when Charlie said no!" Alice said.

At that I got up and got in the shower. Alice was waiting for me with her standard equipment when I got out. A thigh length long sleeve brown dress and matching heels were laid out on the bed.

"We're going out to eat…and I figured that you would need this for later as well!" Alice smiled before launching her attack.

"So I was thinking this coming weekend that we do the party…what with Charlie going away in all…only problem is that I cant think of a place to have it at. I mean last time we partied here the neighbors threatened to call Charlie…don't want to risk that again!" Alice said.

"Well don't look at me…I have absolutely nothing!" I said.

A couple of hours later I was a few hundred feet in the air soaring past mountains. Edward had picked me up and we drove out to a field where someone was giving hot air balloon rides. Edward slipped him a wad full of cash and the guy let us cut the line.  
>He could be so cute sometimes. It was one of the things that I told him that I wanted to do in life. I couldn't believe that he remembered. I loved the way the sun set played with his eyes. I felt as though this was a dream or something…this couldn't be real. Electricity passed as he stroked my cheek. Our lips touched and it was like I was in heaven. It was the type of kiss that every girl dreams of receiving some day. A part of me wondered whether I died when the car hit me and this was heaven but looking into those eyes I knew I had to be alive. There was no other way around it. The impact of the balloon hitting the ground was what finally broke us apart. I didn't want this night to ever end.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

**_i don't own twilight...S/M does...please read and review! that goes for Chapter 1 as well. Sorry guys...haven't been on to update in a while...hope your holidays went well!  
><em>**

Chapter 21

BPV

That week flew by in a blur. I had felt that happiest that I had ever felt in my life up until this point. I couldn't believe that someone like _him_ chose someone like _me_. Since Charlie had left a three day police conference and Mr. and Mrs. Cullen were gone for a three day weekend the six of us were hanging out at the guys house. Rosalie, Edward and I were cooking dinner for every one. Emmett tried to help but wound up starting a small grease fire which prompted Rose to ban him from the kitchen. Jasper said that the kitchen wasn't his best friend and we knew that Alice's culinary skills would kill us all. We placed everything on the dining room table and began to dig in.

"So it really is boring around here…I mean we've been here how long…and absolutely no parties?" Emmett asked.

"Well actually_ I_ was planning on having one some time this weekend since our dad's out of town but I cant seem to think of a place to have it at…I mean my neighbors really didn't appreciate it last time we hosted one." Alice said. I could see the ploy in her eyes. Jasper fell right into it.

" Have it here…in our basement." Jasper said.

"Why on earth would I host a party in your basement?" Alice asked.

" oh our basement's outfitted for it." Edward said.

" what do you mean?" Alice asked.

"How well did you know the previous owners?" Edward asked.

"I was close friends with their daughter…I practically lived here!" Alice said.

"The parents actually…well you know they were in a very open relationship…and they liked to host a lot of parties…basically they were swingers and their basement looks like a club…poles and all." Edward said.

"Yeah we got a night club in our basement…be jealous!" Emmett smiled.

"WHAT…I DIDN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS…THE MAKENNA'S…SWINGERS!" Alice choked like she heard the news of the century. The boys lead us down the stairs at this point. Their basement was what I could only describe as a very fancy night club. There was three poles directly across from us.

"I cannot believe something this big escaped my radar…I used to come here all the time…well this explains why she didn't want me going in her basement…I thought it was because it had a lot of trash in it…guess it was a different kind of trash!" Alice said still shocked.

" but I mean this is perfect…I would even say lets do it tonight…but there's only one problem…Alcohol…the amount I see down here is definitely not enough." Alice said.

" but I mean this is perfect…I would even say lets do it tonight…but there's only one problem…Alcohol…the amount I see down here is definitely not enough." Alice said.  
>God damn it…Charlie had to confiscate my fake id!" Alice moped<p>

"Not a problem…Emmett and I both have fake id's…and well I was going to give you this for your birthday but I guess its more useful now!" Jasper said taking out a small laminated card with Alice's face on it.

"How did you…it looks so real!" Alice gasped."

" I have a friend who has access to the DMV data base and does this on the side…he can also do other things…like if you ever need to run away from the law he can falsify the papers so you'll never be found." Jasper said.

"Good to know!" Alice smiled to herself. I have a feeling the next time Charlie goes Chernobyl on her ass Alice will 'disappear'.

"So there's three liquor stores in the area…how about Emmett goes to one, I go to one, and you go to one Alice…that way the people wont suspect something." Jasper said before taking out three hundred dollars and splitting it up between the three of them.

" We are going to have so much liquor!" Alice squealed holding up a hundred dollar bill with a smile on her face. Her cell phone was already in her hand as she, Jasper, and Emmett ran back up the stairs.

"Now that their gone…guys not that I'm not happy that we're having a party…but we're going to have to watch out for Emmett. See…both Jasper and Emmett are hard partiers but the difference is that Jasper has control when he's drunk. Emmett not so much…for example…right before we moved here…we were having a rodeo themed party…it was Jasper's idea. Lets just say that a bottle of southern comfort and Emmett didn't mix and to make a long story short my parents walked in to find a naked Emmett and two girls on a mechanical bull. All of us got a repeat of the sex talk the next day." Edward said.

" Oh Eddie…do you think we expected _Emmett_ to be a little angel while drunk!" Rosalie said.

"Besides we know all about liquid craziness…we have Alice. Miss. I had a little too much Abslouth one night and woke up naked on Charlies police cruiser" I added.

"Thank god I forgot to reset my alarm and woke up early to find her missing. Imagine how bad it would be if Charlie found her or the sun rose ?" Rosalie said shaking her head.

" well I guess there's one in every family." Edward laughed.

"Thanks for the heads up though." Rosalie said.

A few minutes later Emmett, Jasper and Alice returned. Alice set a huge box of liquor down and looked at her phone.

"Looks like everyone who's not expecting from our school is going…and a few other people as well. This is so going to be the party of the year!" Alice beamed.

"Alice…your going to be on your best behavior right…I don't want to have to find you passed out on First Beach again." Rosalie said.

"Oh Rosalie you know that wont happen to me!" Alice laughed.

"You say that now!" Rosalie said under her breath as Alice went to go grab some chips. Jasper was playing with the music and Emmett was messing with the lighting.

"Alright…everyone should be here in a minute." Alice said as we heard the first cars pull into the driveway. Emmett whooped.

"Bout time someone threw a banger around here. I was getting bored." Emmett said

" lets get this party started!" Emmett whooped running up the stairs again.

"Welcome to my crib…the fiesta is downstairs!" Emmett's voice said as he propped the door open. Alice just finished setting up the bar. Within minutes the basement was swimming with people. Alice looked like she was in all her glory.

"I love parties…when you go to school there's only rumors…Eric had a mental break down in health class…Mark and Michelle were caught having sex in the bathroom…but you cant prove it…at parties though you can bare witness to the actual events…you can get the exclusive!" Alice said scanning the room. Alice then poured me a drink.

"Alice…no thanks…I think-" I started up.

"Oh girl…loosen up…have some fun…don't be a nerd!" Alice said shoving the drink in my hand. Rosalie was walking around with a Sex On The Beach. Edward was standing next me. Emmett and Jasper were having a competition…who can take the most shots of Jack Daniels.

"Alice if she doesn't want to she doesn't have to." Edward said.

"whatever whatever…its party time!" Alice said stealing the boys shots, shooting them down, and getting lost in the crowd.

Sometime later I was by myself. Everyone seemed to have disappeared in the crowd. I placed the drink in my hand down and decided to go find someone to talk to. I got up and walked away for about a minute before something Charlie said about not leaving your drink unattended flashed through. So I went back and grabbed it. I finished the drink and threw it away before going to dance with the rest of the crowd.

About a half hour later the lights seemed brighter and the music seemed louder. I felt like I drank a lot more then I did. I was swaying to the beat when I saw a flash of blonde.

"You dance so well…everyone's looking at you…you're the envy of every girls eye tonight. You should go and show everyone how good you are!" a voice said as I was shoved towards the center pole.

"Okay!" I said stepping up to the pole in front of the crowd. The music switched and that was the last thing that I remember.

APV

I was talking to some friends and moving to the beat. Not going to lie I was feeling pretty good at this point. I had just pulled of the party of the year in about a half hour.

"Oh please…we all knew she was a big slut…could of called that break up from a mile away…she cheated on him so many times…one time I was at a restaurant and I caught her ass in the next booth with some guy that was definitely not him." I said.

"I know…I just cant believe she brought that guy here…like really?" this girl said.

"oh common…you cant believe that?" I said sarcastically. The song switched over to "Pour Some Sugar On Me".

"geez look at that girl go!" Someone from behind me said.

"Alice…isn't that your sister on that pole?" One of the members of the group I was talking to asked.

"Oh no…Rosalie may be open…but she has class." I said.

"I wasn't talking about Rosalie…I was talking about Bella." The person said.

"Please…its Bella…she would never do something like that!" I said. Someone grabbed me and turned me around. Bella had taken her top off and was currently pole dancing/ stripping in front of everyone. A bunch of guys wolf whistled and were chanting "Pour Some Sugar On Me". I was mortified. She must have been drugged…there's no way she would be doing this if she wasn't.

"She's been drugged… I have to find Rosalie." I said.

"Oh shit…gotta go!" someone said before the group ran away. Rosalie then walked up to me.

"Hey Alice…what's up" Rosalie walked up to me oblivious to what was going on behind me.

"Uh Rosalie we got a problem." I said.

" Oh Alice…spilling juice on your shirt isn't a problem…I have a tide to go stick." Rosalie said.

"What are you talking about…I didn't spill anything…that's not the problem…Bella's like stripping right now!" I said.

"Very funny Alice…Bella wouldn't never in a million years do that…now what's the problem." Rose said . I pointed over my shoulder and Rosalie stared horrified.

"OH MY GOD…WHAT IS SHE THINKING!" Rosalie roared.

"I think she's been drugged." I said.

" WHEN I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS THEY WILL WISH THAT THEY WERE NEVER BORN!" Rosalie snarled. The guys then walked up to us.

" Someone obviously slipped her something…Bella would never knowingly do something like this. I'll gleefully murder who ever did this to her." Edward said looking pissed off.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you!" Rosalie said smiling but with anger blazing in her eyes.

" disgusting." Jasper said shaking his head.

"Damn...Bella's got moves…she isn't hiding anything…no hidden surprises there!" Emmett said staring at her chest. He was simultaneously hit in the face and elbowed in the rib by Rosalie and Edward.

"That's my sister you asshole!" I sneered.

"Who would do such a thing?" Jasper asked. Rosalie looked around.

"Where's _Newton_?" Rosalie growled.

"we have to get her down from there!" Edward said angrily. I placed my hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"hold on…I really want to get Bella down from there… but on the off chance this person is not Newton then I have a plan to fish them out and it requires Bella to stay up there…they might panic and run if we get her off and we'll never find out who did this." I said calling Angela Webber over.

"Angela…somebody hurt Bella and we need to hunt them down. We need you to watch her and if anything changes or you see anything strange…come get us." I said.

"Okay Alice…anything for you guys" Angela said seriously before we took off.

"You know…I bet it was Newton…he always acts weird towards her in gym. There's also the peep hole in the boys locker room." Emmett said. Rosalie turned around. Edward looked even more pissed off then before. I was flabbergasted by this for many reasons. Firstly that's just disgusting. Secondly how did I miss that?

"Peep hole?" Rosalie gasped.

" I think he made it just to check her out since it's directly over her changing area. He's always there. The reason why I know about it was because I was curious as to why he was standing on top of a toilet seat. Believe me I wasn't expecting that image. " Emmett said.

" HE DOES WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS EMMETT!" Rosalie roared pissed.

" I just did babe." Emmett said.

" that's just fucked…Guess I'm going to have to lay the message to back the fuck off on thick!" Edward growled looking sick.

" I didn't know there's a peep hole in the locker rooms!" I said.

"Yeah but I think it only works from the guys side." Emmett said. A nail file will fix that problem! We then found the devil himself hitting on a thirteen year old in a separate room of the basement. Rosalie pulled him off of her.

"WE KNOW WHAT YOU DID NEWTON!" Rosalie growled.

"I don't know what your talking about." Mike said.

"OH PLEASE…WE KNOW THAT YOU'VE BEEN CHECKING OUT BELLA IN THE GYM LOCKER ROOM AND WE KNOW THAT YOU DRUGGED HER!" Rosalie said.

"I'll admit that I may of did that first thing…but I definitely did not drug Bella!…why would I be _here _if I did!" Mike said.

"OH SO YOUR NOT THE REASON WHY BELLA'S PRACTICALLY STRIPPING RIGHT NOW!" Rosalie roared not believing him.

"Bella's _stripping_?" Mike's eyes lit up before he bolted out of there. That's when it hit that Mike was telling the truth.

"Great…so if it wasn't Mike…then who did this?" I asked. Angela Webber then walked in.

"Alice…you told me to tell you if something strange is going on…well Tanya's at the front of the crowd…and she's egging Bella on and laughing. I also heard her bragging about ' being the source of the entertainment tonight'" Angela said.

"Okay thanks Angela…we'll handle it." I said as Angela left.

"That girl is bitchy enough to do something like this!" Rosalie said…her eyes narrowing. We then walked out to see Tanya with a group of people egging Bella on.

"I will handle this!" Rosalie said. She then walked over to Tanya.

"TANYA…HOW'S IT GOING GIRLFRIEND!" Rosalie said hugging Tanya. I could see her hand slip into Tanya's purse and pull out a bottle. I should of thought of that!

"HOW ABOUT I GET YOU A DRINK…WE NEED TO TALK!" Rosalie said walking over to the drink area. I saw her slip what was in the bottle into Tanya's glass. Rosalie handed it back to her.

"What do you want to talk about?" Tanya asked.

"Oh we can wait till you finished your drink!" Rosalie said. A little while later Tanya was done.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Tanya asked.

"We know what you did!" Rosalie said…her voice turning to ice. Tanya looked shocked before a sneer crossed her face.

"So you finally figured out that it was me that did all that stuff to you." Tanya said. Rosalie looked.

"That's right…I drugged Bella…I messed with Emmett's hair dye…I flattened Alice's tire…I did all of it! What are you going to do about it?" Tanya laughed like a mad scientist.

"Oh I already have done something about it…normally I would of punched you out and ripped your hair out…but I think what's about to happen is going to be just as sweet. And that's all I'm going to say." Rosalie said smiling. Wanted to play bitch huh…no one can out bitch Rosalie.

"What did you do?" Tanya gasped.

"You'll just have to wait and see!" Rosalie said as her grin grew wider. A few minutes later Tanya was hoeing herself allover a bunch of guys. She looked really messed up.

"Just as I suspected." Rosalie said before going to find their girlfriends. When she returned there was five new girls behind her.

"THAT'S THE BITCH WHO'S BEEN FLIRTING WITH YOUR BOYFRIENDS!" Rosalie said pointing. An estrogen fueled lynch mob with Rosalie as its center then targeted Tanya and all the attention was taken off Bella. Edward got her off the stage and covered her up before she passed out in his arms.


	22. Chapter 22

**_i don't own twilight...S/M does...please read and review! that goes for Chapter 1 as well. Sorry guys...haven't been on to update in a while...hope your holidays went well!  
><em>**

Chapter 22

APV

I felt the cold gritty asphalt under me and realized that something was not right. This was not where I usually woke up in the morning. As my eyes slowly opened…I saw one of my neighbors faces two inches away from my own. His dog was licking my face. Rosalie was tapping her feet behind him in a bathrobe and slippers. Where the hell was I? I looked around to find myself laying at the foot of my driveway.

"Guessing you had a rough night Alice…oh I remember those days!" The guy said laughing as I sat up. I had a splitting headache and my stomach lurched over…I thought I never got hangovers anymore!

"Don't worry…your father wont find out about this from me…I'm the last person who should be talking." The neighbor said.

" I cant believe this happened again! I went to bed…your in bed…I wake up and your gone…not in the house…car still in the driveway…I had a heart attack…I thought someone stole you in your sleep! Come to find out you were passed out in the driveway Long Duck Dong Style!" Rosalie said shaking her head. How the hell did I get here. I remember the party…I remember Bella stripping…I remember Rosalie sending a mob of girls after Tanya…and I remember going upstairs to go to bed. I then found four nips sitting next to me. Oh so that explained it…I must of snuck out to have these after we got home.

" Oh stop it Rose…your not an angel…I seem to recall some times when you were drunk…Miss. I woke up in the woods behind Newton's Sporting Goods and with no car in sight. Who came to your rescue…me and Bella…that's who! What about the time we were at Eric Yorkie's birthday party and his mother found you passed out floating on a raft in his in-ground swimming pool. " I said.

" Common…I'll grab you some saltines and help you clean your face…we have a lot of damage to clean up from last night." Rosalie said picking me up off the ground.

"What damage?" I asked.

"Well you would of known about it if you weren't passed out cold in the middle of our driveway…thank god you kept your clothes on this time!" Rosalie said not answering my question. Rosalie grabbed a pack of saltines and two aspirin before taking me into the bathroom and sitting me on the toilet like a five year old. She then scrubbed my face. After she was finished with me she wet a bunch of face cloths for Bella.

"Alright Alice work your magic!" Rosalie said gesturing to the computer as we walked into the bedroom. I sat down and began to work.

BPV.

I slowly awoke to see Rosalie's smiling face as she was wiping mine with a wet cloth. I looked around to see that I was in my bedroom. The last thing I remembered was being at the party. Alright what the fuck happened?

"Nice to see your finally awake sleepy head! You were drugged last night so you probably don't remember a lot …you might want to call Edward…he's really concerned about you." Rosalie said.

"Boy Bella…you really got going last night…you finally surpassed me!" Alice beamed with pride from the computer.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"oh don't worry about a thing…it is being handled. Alice is getting rid of all the evidence." Rosalie said as I charged over to the computer. Alice's face book was up and staring right at me was a picture of myself wrapped around a pole in my bra under the caption "Bella follows in the Swan family's footsteps". Alice immediately fired a comment back.

"Take that down right now Lauren…you don't know all of the facts so please don't assume that you do. I also seem to recall a few instances with you and Patron that I could talk about…like giving Marcus the foreign exchange student from Italy certain sexual acts that have the initials B and J." Alice wrote.

"You don't know what your talking about Alice!" Lauren fired back.

"please you do know who your talking to right?…I walked in on you two in the middle of it in your bathroom that night…and that's only something minor…I've been to a lot of wild parties with you there…I know all _your_ secrets :-0" Alice wrote. The picture was immediately taken down.

"Crazy night…just saw Rosalie Swan take Tanya Denali down with a group of girls…about god damn time. Talk about insanity!" Someone posted with a picture of Rosalie ripping Tanya's hair out. I looked at Alice.

"Oh yeah…we found out that Tanya was the one who did this to you…so Rosalie drugged her back and well lets just say that while we know you were egged on by Tanya…Tanya acted like a hoe all on her own…and Rosalie became the center of an all girl angry mob. I have to say that it was brilliant…more people are talking about her actions then yours." Alice said.

"Which was part of my plan all along! Tanya looks like the vindictive bitch she is and everyone else comes off smelling like a rose" Rosalie said smiling before going downstairs to make breakfast. Alice spent the next half hour in face book wars with some people over some pictures of me that had gotten out. I was never so glad that Alice was my sister. Everyone was afraid of the things that she could come out with.

"Pst…she shouldn't be talking. At last years Sophomore Semi after party she was playing 7 minutes in heaven with her step brother. She was crocked…what their all forgetting is that no body's perfect…we all have drunken stupid nights…I should know all about those…like waking up in a locked jail cell with Rosalie at the police station. Charlie wasn't thrilled about that when he found us the next morning. Apparently we were both trashed that night…lucky for us the charges got dropped. Rosalie never speaks of that night." Alice said. At that I picked up the phone and called Edward.

"I'm so sorry about last night." I said apologetically.

"There's no need to apologize for something that wasn't your fault…I should of stayed with you…I shouldn't of left you." Edwards said guiltily.

"No…don't worry about it-" was all I could get out before Alice grabbed the phone.

" I know exactly how you could make it up to her…see I- I mean we've been planning this shopping trip for the past few days…and we all know that Bella hates shopping…and we don't want a repeat of last time…so we were wondering if you want to come…you can bring Jasper and Emmett." Alice said. I had a funny feeling that this was more about bringing Jasper shopping with her.

"see ya at three!" Alice smiled evilly before hanging up the phone.

"Alice…when were you going to tell me about this supposedly planned shopping trip?" I asked.

"I just did silly!" Alice said.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" Rosalie called from downstairs.

"So Rosalie…since its just us girls today…I was thinking that we do some shopping…I already talked to the boys and Edward said that he and Jasper would go…they asked Emmett but they weren't sure if he was going to make it." Alice said.

"Sure sounds fun." Rosalie said

"They'll be here at three." Alice said.

I walked upstairs…took my shower…and found Alice waiting for me in the bedroom with the usual stuff in her hand. She was jabbering on about highlights through out the whole process.

"now that the play is over I feel like I can finally have some fun with hair!" Alice sighed as she added the finishing touches. She then darted off to the bathroom as Rosalie came in.

"Alice's crazy." I said as Rosalie was taking out her curlers.

"You'd think she'd be more calm after she spent the night at the end of the driveway and not in the comforts of her own bed…but its Alice!" Rosalie said shaking her head.

"What?" I asked though I shouldn't of been shocked. It was Alice after all.

"yeah I woke up because I had another nightmare…I think this one was more of a repressed memory from my life before I came here…so I went on the computer…Alice must of forgot to log off because it was still on and it brought me right to her face book. I saw the pictures of you and I turned to wake her up so that she could help me get them off and she was gone. Checked the bathroom…not there. Checked the living room…not there either. When I checked the empty kitchen I started to have a massive panic attack…I honestly thought someone broke in and stole her in her sleep. The front door wasn't locked and her car was in the drive way which made me freak out even more…and then I saw the neighbor and his dog standing over something in the driveway…I thought she was dead until I was close enough to see her breathing. Put it together pretty fast when I saw the bottles of alcohol scattered everywhere. " Rosalie said.

"Rosalie…anyone who value's their life would not take me in my sleep…not with Charlie as my father…and two other girls in the same room as me…one of which is affectionately called ' Psycho Swan' by the entire town." Alice laughed opening up the closet and tossing clothes at all of us.

"never let your guard down Alice…there are some legit crazy people in this world." Rosalie said.

" your so over protective sometimes!" Alice laughed.

"Better that then under prepared…I'll feel so much better in two days when Charlie gets me my new handgun. I'll be sleeping with that under my pillow" Rosalie said.

" Rosalie…we live with _Charlie_…the god damn Chief of Police…how much safer could you get then that…that's like having an armed guard posted at your door!" Alice said shaking her head.

A few hours later we were pulling into the parking lot of the department store in Port Angelus. Alice wanted to go prom shoe hunting so I was kind of glad she asked Edward to go with us…that way she was prevented from buying me heels that were too high. . The three of us were in the back seat of Edward's Volvo and the two boys were in the front.

"Why couldn't Emmett go?" Rosalie asked feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Actually I don't know why…we told him that we were going and he said that he would catch up with us." Edward said. It was then that we could hear a motor cycle engine rev.

"Hey…that looks just like my-" Edward started up as a shiny sliver Ducati shot past us. What was obviously Emmett driving the thing turned and waived.

"EMMETT?" Edward and Jasper said shocked.

"DOES HE EVEN KNOW HOW TO DRIVE THAT THING?" Rosalie gasped shocked.

"No…Jasper and I tried to teach him but he sucked at it…crashed the bike every time." Edward said in a slightly frantic tone.

"Oh god…what if he gets hurt?" Rosalie asked afraid. Emmett then turned into the parking lot.

"I ought to kill you for stealing my bike Em…but since you actually learned to stay on the thing I'm going to let it slide. Next time ask me!" Edward called out as Emmett pulled in across from us. Emmett had just gotten off the bike when an old windstar whipped into the spot next to us. I stared at the thing for a second and went into shock.

" Couldn't park any closer could he!" Rosalie said grilling the car. Alice and I turned and looked at each other. Alice looked like she caught someone cheating on their boyfriend.

"What is this a god damn lifetime movie or something?" Alice gasped.

"Care to enlighten the rest of us Alice?" Rosalie asked as the boys stared at us confused. Alice ignored them and whipped out her phone.

"Hey Dad…you'll never believe who we just saw!…you'll never guess in a million years…_Uncle Clarence_…it's the real deal…no joke…I know he's supposed to be dead…why do you think I'm calling you!" Alice said. The boys looked like they understood the situation at that point.

"That's Uncle Clarence…that's the scum bag…I say we ignore him on principal!" As Rosalie said this we heard the click of one of the doors opening. Alice already knocked him off his feet.

"Oh I'm so sorry…should of watched where I was going! Hey you remind me of an Uncle I used to have…but you cant be…I mean he died in a plane accident!" Alice said. enthusiastically.

"Alice?" Clarence asked.

_"Uncle Clarence?_" Alice said with fake shock.

"What an idiot…he just blew his spot!" Rosalie said shaking her head.

"So Uncle Clarence how come you never called us to tell us you were alive?" Alice asked as I filled the boys in on the details.

"Are you kidding me…Clarence III and I spent three weeks in a coma…woke up and no body was there for us. So I decided that if they didn't care about us then we didn't care about them either. So I returned home and started my own garden and hunted more then ever so we wouldn't be spotted. Was afraid that someone was going to put the house up for sale but it never happened. Luckily we have no neighbors to notice us." Clarence said.

"Are you kidding me…so you basically kidnapped your son because from what I understand your ex had primary custody…just because we weren't there for you in the hospital…news flash…we thought you were dead…why are we going to be at a hospital when we think your body is 20 leagues under the sea…secondly communication is a two way street buddy!" Alice said heatedly.

"Wow that's fucked up!" Edward said.

"I'll say…he kidnapped his child…who takes their baby away from the mother…cold heartless asshole…glad I didn't meet him earlier!" Rosalie said disgusted.

" do you realize how much hurt you placed in our family…Grandma Swan was never the same after she thought you died. Grandpa's blamed himself. Both spent time in the mental hospital over it. And Charlie refuses to fly in a plane. All the while your alive eating home grown vegetables and venison…I already told my father and he's pissed as well as relieved. Personally if it were me I would of killed you but Charlie's got more heart then I do. I should of known that you would pull something like this…you seem the type!" Alice went off in a Rosalieish manner.

"We're really sorry about this guys." I said.

"Don't be…its not your fault that your Uncle's a scumbag who made you guys believe that he died…besides there's a little bit of drama in every family." Edward said.

" I don't think I would use the term scumbag…evil manipulative bastard seems to fit more." Rosalie growled.

"if you actually bothered to pick up the phone and dial-" Clarence was cut off by Alice.  
>"Or maybe if you dropped by ten years ago saying ' hey guys sorry I scared you but I'm alive' we wouldn't be in this situation. Like I said we thought you died…there was a memorial service and everything…the entire town was and still is under the impression that you were dead at the bottom of the ocean. What were you going to do…randomly pull a Lazarus one day and freak everyone out. Well you succeeded with that…cause I'm genuinely freaked out of my mind ." Alice said. Rosalie was clapping as Alice walked back over.<p>

" of all the nerve!" Alice said.

"you told him off royally. Good for you!" Jasper smiled

"Was upset that no one cared…I call bullshit…more like he saw an opportunity and took it…from what Charlie said he seemed to be the opportunist. Think about it…his next campaign…Oh Clarence is back from the dead…he's like Jesus Christ. God I cant believe he did that to his family." Alice said.

"Disgusting!" Rosalie added. Alice snapped a few pictures of him before he disappeared.

"More proof for Charlie…he's calling grandma Swan to tell her the news…she's like going to die of a heart attack." Alice said. Emmett then walked up to the car asking about why Alice was flipping out on a stranger.

"Oh that was no stranger." I said as we launched into the story again. Emmett just shook his head.

"Why would he put his family through something like that on purpose?" Emmett said.

"Some people are just asshole's Emmett" Edward said.

"Look we've came all the way here…lets just set out what we came here to do. I'm sure he's not going to be lurking around the women's shoe department and if he is I can take the opportunity to give him another piece of my mind." Alice said as we got out of the car. With in five minutes she already had eight boxes of shoes in hand. She narrowed it down to three with in an hour. Luckily for me Edward forced her into getting me normal sized heels.

"should of got the six inch…would of looked better!" Alice said.

" and Bella would of hurt herself dancing…I don't want my girlfriend breaking her leg because you thought a higher heel would look better!" Edward countered. Alice rolled her eyes before she and Jasper took off to find some ties…she had swatches from the same cloths of our dresses in her pocket.

"your sister's-" Edward started up

"Crazy… I know." I said. Our lips touched and I dropped the shoes which Alice had thrust in my hand two seconds earlier. He was hands down the best kisser ever.

"What do you say we drop the others off and go out tonight?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"I'd say sounds good." I whispered back. Our lips touched again.

"hey guys…how's the sex going!" Emmett called out giggling five minutes later. We broke apart again. I looked to see Emmett standing by himself. I was relieved that Rosalie wasn't with him. Edward looked embarrassed.

"Oh Eddie don't worry about it…I wont say anything…I've done way worse stuff in my day!" Emmett cackled before walking off.

"Scary part is he probably has!" Edward laughed. A few hours later we dropped the others off before heading out to a near by restaurant. His green eyes bored into my own as we waited for the waiter to return with our orders. It was then that something dawned on me. He knew all about my past but I didn't know much about his…I mean I did know a lot about before he moved here but I never knew why he was adopted.


	23. Chapter 23

**_i don't own twilight...S/M does...please read and review! that goes for Chapter 1 as well. Sorry guys...haven't been on to update in a while...hope your holidays went well!  
><em>**

Chapter 23

BPV

A few days later I was in Edward's father's study. We were looking for one of his medical books so that we could finish a paper that was due for biology. It was there that I came across a picture of four people standing in front of an apartment building somewhere. Two of them were a younger version of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. I was particularly caught off guard by the familiar green eyes of the other woman in the picture. In fact she a lot like a mix between…well it did explain why Edward had similar coloring to Mrs. Cullen. I turned to see Edward standing behind me.

"I hope you don't mind…" I started up.

"No…I find myself staring at that picture a lot…I often wonder if they're watching over me." Edward said. I looked at him.

" I guess its my turn to explain…see my biological father was Carlisle's best friend…they were practically like brothers…and my mother was Esme's younger sister…my parents talk about them a lot…they just don't like to talk about what happened to them…" as Edward said this the doors opened and Carlisle walked in. he saw us eyeing out the picture and walked over.

"I always said that you look a lot like her….I cant believe its been so long since I last saw them…I swear to god it feels like yesterday that they told us they were getting married. I wish Miles and Elizabeth were here to meet everyone…they would of loved this town." Carlisle said staring at the picture. He then looked over at us.

" I can see that you haven't told her yet?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"I was just about to…but I think you should…you would probably tell it better then I ever could…you knew them longer." Edward said.

"Okay then…fine by me…Miles Mason was my best friend growing up…we had met when I was very young and we were as close as brothers. If I had to describe him I would say that he was like a more intellectual version of-" Carlisle started up but was interrupted by a baseball smashing though his window.

"SORRY!" Emmett called from the back yard.

"I'll deal with that later…anyways it was Edward's mom who made him more serious…I have to say that Edward defiantly is his mother's son in personality as well as looks. She was fourteen when they first started to date. The both of them were very goodhearted people. Elizabeth would give a stranger the shirt off her back if she could and there was a time…before they met…that Miles was actually arrested for helping us out…we were going out somewhere and the limo that we hired canceled on us. I told Miles what happened and he showed up in Esme's driveway with his father's rolls Royce…to make a long story short Miles was on his way home when they got him for driving a stolen car and being that Miles was only 15 and hadn't gotten his license yet they got him for that too. His father straightened everything out with the Police though and they reduced the charges. It was after that that we decided to play cupid. I knew that he liked her because well I'm not stupid and he was constantly asking about her, and Esme said that she always lit up whenever Esme brought his name up. I was all for just telling them that they were interested in each other…but Esme, ever the romantic, said it would be cuter if we set them up on a blind date…we set them up about two weeks after that night that Miles was arrested…it would have been absolutely perfect if it wasn't the day the explosion happened…" Carlisle said. Edward cut him off.

"Explosion…what explosion…you never told me that part?" Edward said.

" I told you that something happened." Carlisle said.

" you never elaborated." Edward said.

"Well I will now…it was horrible…" Carlisle started up.

_Flashback._

_15 year old Carlisle's point of view_

_I was in the living room watching tv while my mother started to make dinner. I looked out the window to see Esme's younger sister jump on her bicycle and race off in the direction of the restaurant that we told her that the 'mystery man' would be waiting at. Esme lived across the street from us at the time. Her parents pulled out five minutes later… they were going out to eat themselves. Esme was home alone though…I knew this because she had told me to come over after dinner. My father came in from dragging the trash to the end of the driveway and he was complaining about a rotten egg smell in front of their house but it didn't register as a dangerous thing in my 15 year old brain. I looked out my window and smiled._

_"Dinner's ready!" My mother called laying out lasagna. The smell wavered in the air causing my stomach to growl. Hands down mom's lasagna was the best._

_"So I was talking to my sister Shirley today…she seems to be doing good…she got engaged so it looks like the family will be spending a week in Spain this summer for the wedding. They already booked it for the second week in August." Right as my mother finished saying this there was a sonic boom and the house shook. Our windows shattered and we could hear stuff hit the side of the house as we ducked for cover._

_"holy shit what's going on!" My mother cried as I ran out from under the table. I ran to what used to be our living room window and looked out in horror. My girlfriend's house was gone…there was almost nothing left. I was devastated…I knew the chances that anyone survived that were slim at best. I then saw something in our bushes and heard the faint sound of someone moaning. I took off as fast as I could to help out as my parents called 911._

_End of flashback._

BPV

" The Doctors said it was a miracle that Esme even survived the explosion…something about being blown out of a window instead of the ceiling and into bushes of all things…still they didn't even expect her to make it through the night. I forgot who…but someone asked about the possibility about having children…and the doctor said that if she made it that there was no possibility that she could have children. Something about her Uterus and Ovaries being too damaged. Everyone was devastated…but your mother volunteered to have a child for her if she ever asked. That's when I realized how much I loved Esme…and I think that's when your mother and father realized how much they loved each other as well…they were inseparable after that night. Obviously Esme pulled through. That incident was the reason why the three of us decided to become doctors and Esme went to become a post trauma psychologist. It was hard learning that we could never have kids or I should say biological kids but we dealt with it. Esme said that it was a sign from god to adopt. That and your mother's promise always gave us hope. Skip ahead a couple of years- and a huge multimillion dollar lawsuit that Esme's family launched against the gas company for neglecting to tell them of the leak and saying that the smell they were smelling was from a landfill- Esme and I got married the summer of med school graduation. A few months later Miles and Elizabeth got engaged…and on that date one year later they got married. 9 months later I was with Elizabeth…it was Mile's birthday and she wanted to get him something nice … Esme was on third floor of the department store and we went into the elevator. She went into labor as the damn thing jammed up…so I had to deliver you Edward in the elevator as you well know. Miles said it was the best birthday present ever. I had never met anyone who wanted to be a mother as bad as she did- that was until I met Rosalie-so you could imagine what it was like after Edward was born. They were like glue. Edward was close with his father…but like I said he's definitely his mother's son…you guys were like best friends. Which is why it's such a tragedy that he only got that short amount of time with them." Carlisle said.

"What happened?" I asked sincerely.

" well they joined Doctors with out borders…they contracted pneumonic plague while out on one of their missions. They didn't respond to the treatment and there was nothing that could be done. We didn't even know that they were sick until after they died." Carlisle said.

"I was six…and I still remember it." Edward said.

"I still remember them leaving like it was yesterday." Carlisle said.

_Flashback_  
><em>11 years ago<em>

_Carlisle's point of view._

_I was sitting and watching my six year old nephew play 'Operation'. He really was skilled at that age for such a game. He seemed advanced for such a young age. It seemed to me that we had another Doctor in the family. I smiled at the thought._

_"alright…here's the list of emergency numbers…hospital, police, fire department, morgue god forbid, and his pediatrician. If he gets sick-" Elizabeth said._

_"Elizabeth…I'm a doctor too you know…I've dealt with just as many kids as you have…we work in the same ER…I know not to let him stick his fingers where they don't belong…I know that if he gets sick which signs mean go to the hospital and which signs don't…he is in perfectly capable hands." I said._

_"If something happens to him while we're in the jungle we wont be able to get in contact…but here's a list of people who can get the message to us." She said taking out another list and handing it to us. Just then Esme walked into the kitchen._

_"Elizabeth…I know I cant possibly understand your concern as a mother leaving your child behind…but at this rate your going to miss your flight. The sooner you leave the sooner you are able to come back and play with your adorable little boy. You know that we'd rather die then let anything happen to him…and its not like we haven't babysat over night before…Edward has his own bedroom here. We know what we're doing." Esme said giving her sister a hug._

_"there's just one more thing I need to do…I only want you guys to open this up if something really bad happens out there." Elizabeth said taking out a letter._

_" oh Elizabeth…nothing's going to happen to you…your such a worry wart sometimes! But if it makes you feel better" Esme said taking the letter from her and placing it on top of the microwave. Miles popped his head in._

_"Common Beth…we have to go…Edward…you be on your best behavior…we love you!" Miles said rubbing Edward's hair and smiling._

_" see ya later" the four of us called to each other. Esme went to go make Edward a sandwich. _

_1 week later._

_I had just got home from work. Edward was in his room supposed to be sleeping but from the sound of it he was playing with his toys. Esme was warming up the leftovers from dinner for me. I poured myself a glass of wine and sunk into the chair. _

_"You know I just got this feeling that something awful happened to my sister…I have this really bad feeling." Esme exclaimed suddenly. _

_"That's odd." I said. I would of refuted her but I knew those two well enough that if they had a bad feeling about one another it was usually true. The phone rang and I picked it up. _

_" yes hi…we're calling on behalf of Dr. and Dr. Mason…it seems as if they have fallen ill on their travels." A voice said through a very bad connection. I looked at my wife before walking into the kitchen._

_"How serious is it?" I asked._

_"I'm sorry to inform you…but it seems as if they have passed on…the paperwork they signed indicated that you were to be notified if something happened…we're sorry we couldn't call you earlier so you could say goodbye but there was a clerical mess up and everything got lost in the shuffle." the voice said. I collapsed on to the floor. They died? how was that possible? My world was spinning. My best friend and my sister in law were dead. I just couldn't wrap my mind around the thought. They had a small child…how fair was that? _

_"what happened?" I hissed._

_"I'm afraid it looks like pneumonic plague…they fell ill and didn't respond to treatment…they died just a few minutes ago. I am so sorry for your loss." the voice said sympathetically. My wife's bad feeling made a lot more sense now. She probably sensed her sister passing on. I thought about Edward playing in his bedroom and was sick. My mind was made up in regards to him. I knew that Esme would feel the same way…she loved that little boy like he was her own just like I did. _

_"I have to go now…I have to tell my wife what has happened…thank you for telling us." I said as the line cut off. As I walked into the living room I looked at Esme and I could tell that she already knew from the look on my face._

_"No…no…no…it's a mistake…its got to be a mistake…my baby sister's fine!" Esme said in denial._

_"they died a few minutes ago." I said solemnly._

"it's a lie!" _Esme hissed still in denial._

_" believe me I wish it was a lie…but it's the truth…you know it deep down…you even said you had a bad feeling…this is that bad feeling." I said. At that it looked like what happened finally impacted her._

_"I have to call our parents." Esme said sick. A few minutes later we were in the kitchen._

_"Mom and Dad are on their way but their a few hours out." Esme said still stunned._

_"our top priority is what do we do with Edward?" I asked._

_"I don't know…I really want to keep him…but we never really talked about their wishes incase something happened." Esme said. We looked at each other and then at the microwave where the letter still rested._

_"My sister…ever the control freak… I should of known…she plans everything…she would have a plan for what to do with Edward just in case she got lost in the jungle or something." Esme said with a sad smile on her face as it clicked what the letter was for. She went to the microwave and brought the letter back to the table where we read it together._

Dear Esme and Carlisle,

If you are reading this letter then what I have feared greatest of all has come to past. We will not be coming home from this trip. I realize that I have not made good on the promise I made to you guys all those years ago and I want to rectify that. So considering that I cannot be there to provide you guys with a child of your own…I instead want you to take my child and raise him. I have talked with Miles extensively about this and he agrees with me. Please do not let either set of grandparents take him…for that is not what I wish. I promised you a child and I want him to be with you guys. The next few pages are adoption papers. We already contacted a lawyer. I know that we are leaving him in capable hands. Still think I'm a nutter Carlisle?…what with all the conversations about babies we had…now you can finally see the benefits. Love him and cherish him like he was your own…and I beg you to let him call you mom and dad…but if you please could just let him know that he had another mommy and daddy that loved him very much we would really appreciate that.

E.

P.S- See ya in the afterlife!

_Esme was crying her eyes out after we reached the end of the letter. I think that's what brought Edward out of his room._

_"whats wrong…are you hurt?" Edward asked concerned. _

_" not physically honey…something happened to your mommy and your daddy that made me really upset." Esme said. _

_"What happened to mommy and daddy?" Edward asked._

_"Oh mommy and daddy went to heaven sweetheart." Esme said. After what happened to Esme the group of us started going to church every Sunday. We never missed one sermon and Elizabeth and Miles always brought Edward along. They had already enrolled him in ccd. So we did not have to explain to him what heaven was or how you got there._

_"So mommy and daddy DIED?" Edward gasped._

_"Yes…I'm so sorry sweetie." Esme said sobbing. She then embraced him in a bear hug_

_" yeah mommy and daddy passed on…but try to think of it as they're in a really happy place where your dog Ruffy and them can watch over you all the time!" I said trying to calm him down. _

_"RUFFY DIED TOO…THEY TOLD ME THAT HE WENT ON VACATION!" Edward gasped shocked and horrified._

_"Way to go Carlisle!" Esme grunted. After that I decided to shut up and let the professional handle it. _

End of flashback.

BPV

"holy crap that's crazy." I said when Carlisle finished the story. I rubbed Edwards hand supportively.

"yeah but every family has something. Or at least that's what I like to think." Carlisle said.

" no I understand…my family isn't squeaky clean." I said. Edward coughed out what suspiciously sounded like " Uncle Clarence"

"Edward…do you need a cough drop?" Carlisle asked.

"No its fine…I had something caught in my throat." Edward said with laughter in his voice. The door then opened up and Emmett came in.

"Oh there you guys are…why do you guys have this bullshit emotional look on all your faces…lets go play some pig skin!" Emmett whooped.

A few days later Rose, Alice and I had just gotten home from school. Alice dropped her purse on the kitchen table and turned around.

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys…apparently this kid…Mark from my textiles class…randomly died this week…so we're going to go to the funeral." Alice said.

" do we even know this kid?" Rosalie asked shocked.

"not really…might have been at the same party as him once or twice…but he helped me make a sweater a few weeks back…so I figure the least we can do is pay our respects…that and so much gossip goes down at funerals." Alice said. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

" alright…we'll go…but only because I don't trust you at a funeral by yourself…lord knows what you would try to worm out of a distraught family." Rosalie said

"whatever…whatever…funerals on Friday…now its time for the dreaded math homework!" Alice said opening up her math book. Rosalie looked confused.

"I thought you said that you don't have any math homework tonight?" Rosalie narrowed her eyes.

" yeah…then I found out that in order to pass Math I need to get a 100 on the next math test…and thanks to my gift I found out that Mr. Varner is planning on giving a pop quiz or I should say pop test since it counts for a full exam grade next class. So I'm breaking out the books." Alice said.

"Couldn't you just see the answers?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't cheat." Alice said.

It was then that I decided to call Edward. I really wanted him with me at this funeral because it would of felt weird otherwise.

"Hey love…I was just thinking about you!" Edward greeted.

"Hey…I was calling because apparently we have to go to a funeral Friday night." I said.

"Who died?" Edward asked worried.

"I really don't know…some kid from Alice's class." I said.

"then why are we going?" Edward asked.

"Because Alice loves crashing funerals of people she barely knows outside of school…and she likes to do it with a posse." I said

"Geez sounds like someone else I know!" Edward said as we heard in the background Emmett scream" JASPER GO LONG!" followed by what sounded like glass shattering.

"At the rate he's going he's going to destroy the house by Sunday!" Edward moaned.

"The wake's at what time?" Edward asked.

"Wake's at three…funeral is at four." Alice said from behind me.

"its at three." I said.

"We'll be at your house for two thirty." Edward said. We hung up and I looked at Alice.

"if the wake's at three…that doesn't leave us much time to get ready." I said.

"if you bothered to listen to the school announcements…Friday is a half day because of the funeral…parents were on the school committee or something like that…a.k.a we have all the time in the world to get ready." Alice said. She then looked down at her work.

"god I hate math…I'll have no use for it in the real world." Alice muttered to herself.

"as you keep on saying." Rosalie grumbled.

" here…I'll help you out." Rosalie sat down with her and started to tutor Alice.

"you know your problem isn't math…you clearly have a good understanding of what your doing…you just cant concentrate because the subject doesn't interest you…I have some tips that may help you. I'll write them down." Rosalie said before taking out a pen and paper.

"OOH THIS HELPS ME OUT LOADS…I NEVER THOUGHT OF MATH IN TERMS OF FASHION!" Alice exclaimed. Rosalie smiled.

"Glad to be of help!" Rosalie said maternally. Alice then took off and we heard the sound of the TV popping on in the living room.

"I cannot believe that we have to go to the funeral of a person that we could not pick out from a crowd of people." Rosalie said.

"I know…but its Alice…and if we asked her to do something for us she would do it in a heart beat." I said.

"Still its going to be awkward." Rosalie said.

The week flew by and before we knew it the day of the funeral had arrived. Alice tried to use the old thermometer over the light bulb trick to stay home but it didn't work. Charlie didn't believe that she had a fever of 112 degrees Fahrenheit

"Damn…I always use that trick…and it always works…guess I left it on too long this time." Alice said as we left the house.

"I always warned you that you were playing with fire." I said. Rosalie looked.

"Exactly how many times did you fake feeling sick?" Rosalie said half pissed.

" Oh I don't know…lost count after the fifth time." Alice said.

"Do you know how many times I covered for you ass Alice…I feel like a liar!" Rosalie roared.

"hey I repaid my debt to you for those a long time ago!" Alice said.

"What…how?" Rosalie asked.

"maybe you'll find out…maybe you wont." Alice said secretively before running into the car. They then dropped the subject.

School was dismissed early so the guys walked with us to the car. We told each other that we would see everyone in a little bit before we got into the car. Pulling in the driveway we could see the cruiser parked already…which meant Charlie was home. Alice pouted.

"Oh so he gets to play hooky!" Alice said.

"What are you talking about…Charlie took the day off today. He's had the day marked on the calendar for weeks." Rosalie said shaking her head. We walked in and started to get ready. Rosalie helped me get ready while Alice disappeared in the bathroom. The lights started flickering so I guessed I didn't want to know what she was doing in there. I took out the new below the knee length black dress that I had recently got and Rosalie took out her new black sheath of a dress. We walked downstairs and sat in the living room to wait with Charlie.

" So why exactly are you going to a funeral of a kid that you barely know?" Charlie asked.

"Ask Alice." Rosalie shrugged. It was then that the door burst open and Alice walked down the stairs. I stared at her shocked. What in the hell was she thinking? The dress she was wearing could have been a short shirt on Rosalie…hell I think it did belong to Rosalie. It was also extremely low cut on her which was accented by the sparkling fake diamonds around her neck. It didn't help that she strapped on eight inch high heels. Honestly she looked like she was going to the funeral of Al Capone.

"What the hell is she thinking?" Rosalie whispered in my ear.

"I don't know…but its making me afraid of what she did with our prom dresses." I whispered back. Rosalie shuttered.

"OH HELL NO…YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THE HOUSE LOOKING LIKE THAT…YOU GO BACK UPSTAIRS AND CHANGE INTO SOMETHING NICE MRS. CAPONE!" Charlie roared running at her with a bathrobe.

"But I don't have anything to wear!" Alice whined.

"Are you kidding me…when Bella and I got our outfits two days ago you said that you didn't need to go!" Rosalie roared following Alice up the stairs. When Alice came back down she was dressed like a normal mourner.

"I wore this outfit to the last funeral I went to…god I hope no one from there sees me in this!" Alice moped as the boys Jeep pulled into the driveway.

We pulled into the funeral home to find the place was already packed to the max. the six of us walked in and started to make our way towards the coffin. Alice then took off towards a group of his friends.

"Where the hell is she going?" Edward asked wrapping his arm around me.

"Probably vying to find out information on the deceased…like if he cheated on his girlfriend recently or something." I said.

"That's kind of disrespectful." Edward said.

" Alice doesn't see it that way…besides she views funerals in the same way she views parties…always wants to get the exclusive…doesn't matter if they're dead or alive." I said

"so I wonder how he died?" Rosalie whispered to the rest of us. It was then that we could hear Alice.

"So guys…what exactly happened to him if you don't mind me asking?" Alice asked.

"its kinda weird actually…he complained about having a sore throat to his mother the night before…parents came in the next morning to find him dead. Doctors think it might be some new flu or something but they don't really know." one of his friends said.

"Wonderful…I'll flip shit if I get what he got!…definitely not walking up to that coffin!" Rosalie said.

"Oh uh that sucks!" Alice said starting to distance herself. She then took out a bottle of germx and started to rub it under her nose. She also dabbed some on her hands.

"looks like she's in rear form tonight." Rosalie mumbled as Alice approached the coffin at the same time as what was obviously one of the family members.

"So…did you actually know the deceased…or are you just here for the food too?" Alice asked. The woman glared at Alice angrily.

"I'm his aunt." the woman said bitterly before turning away from her.

"I cannot believe that she just said that…how embarrassing." Rosalie said as the rest of us tried to look another way.

" hurry up and go get Alice…we're going to be late for the service!" Emmett growled shoving Jasper in Alice's direction. As soon as Alice came back to us it was time for the funeral service. We took our seats and watched the precession. Everything seemed like it was going to be better until we got to the eulogy. His father got up to speak.

"Mark was one of the best sons that you could have. He never gave us any trouble-" the father started up but was cut off by Emmett.

"Are you kidding me…he just got a DUI recently after getting into a car wreck!" Emmett blurted out. Everyone at the service gave a dirty look.

"They're like two peas in a pod!" Rosalie said holding her head in her hands.

" what I'm sick of it…while I didn't really know him well I've heard stories about that kid…he was no angel…no perfect child…why is it the minute someone dies we have to practically make them a saint…someone's gotta set the record straight!" Emmett said. Alice gave him a high five.

" common…you guys know that Mark was no saint…quit the bullshit…he was just like every other teenager…he was at the last party I was…I know that he didn't come home at your 10 pm curfew like you were trying to say…hell he was banging some broad in the bedroom…I walked in on it-" Emmett was cut off by Rosalie slapping her hand over his face.

"we are very sorry for the disruption…please continue…the service is very beautiful!" Rosalie smiled while subtly stepping on Emmett's foot.

"Who was he banging Emmett?" Alice leaned in and whispered.

"God what is this the Alice and Emmett show…you are so much alike its not funny!" Rosalie growled.

"The broad…second row in…sitting in the middle!" Emmett said

"Lauren Mallory! And she had the nerve to make fun of Bella? Emmett I want details after we leave!" Alice's eyes glittered with the new information. I think she was beginning to realize all the information she could find out with Emmett at her side.

"Oh boy…here we go…next thing we know Emmett and Alice are going to partner up in a private investigation company." Rosalie said

"not a bad idea…if I wasn't going to be a fashion designer and Emmett wasn't going to well major in sports." Alice said. Before we knew it we were at the graveyard. The family glared at Emmett and Alice like they wanted to toss them in the hole along with the casket.

"So when do we eat…I'm starving!" Emmett exclaimed as the family gathered to watch the casket lower.

"shut up Emmett…the family is already pissed at us!" Rosalie said.

"I just want some food…I'm hun-gry!" Emmett moaned.

"You should of ate before you left!" Rosalie said.

"I did…but then I worked out." Emmett said.

"Are you kidding me…you knew how late this funeral was going to be!" Jasper said.

"We told you not to work out today…dad told you to cut back by a half hour." Edward said.

"And let these babies deflate…no way!" Emmett said kissing his muscles.

"lets hurry up and get out of here before Emmett eats the coffin…besides the more time we waste here the more gossip misses these ears!" Alice called taking off to the car. I looked at Edwards smoldering eyes and tried to resist the urge to kiss him. Any other time I wouldn't but somehow making out lost its appeal when your literately in a sea of death. I settled for taking his hand in mine. Flecks of electricity flew through the both of us. I knew then that this was not your typical high school relationship and I think he knew it too. I could honestly see myself growing old with him…being with him for the rest of my life. It was then that Edward helped me up into the Jeep.


	24. Chapter 24

**_i don't own twilight...S/M does...please read and review! that goes for Chapter 1 as well. Sorry guys...haven't been on to update in a while...alright everyone...hope this is fitting for Valentines Day...hope you guys have a good one!  
><em>**

Chapter 24

BPV

The next week of flew by fast. Before we knew it Friday had come around again. Alice, Jasper, Edward and I were sitting at the lunch table waiting for Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie skipped in with a huge smile on her face.

"hey everyone…look at what Emmett got me…he surprised me with it early this morning!" Rosalie beamed taking out a small heart shaped silver tiffanies locket and opening it up. On one side there was a small picture of Rosalie…on the other was a picture of Emmett kissing his muscles. Edward shifted uncomfortably.

"That's okay…I'm not that type of girl." I whispered reassuringly in his ear.

"Bitch!" Alice snorted.

"What was that?" Rosalie asked.

"nothing." Alice said.

"you know I would be shocked…if I didn't know that that was Emmett's way of showing the world that Rosalie belongs to him and he doesn't intend on sharing." Jasper said.

" no one buys me jewelry!" Alice moped glaring at Jasper. Jasper was going to be in the dog house tonight.

"Alright I could of sworn you just said something Alice." Rosalie said.

"I don't know what your talking about Rose." Alice countered.

"I was walking from second period and he pulled me off to the side…he's so sweet…Here let me show you guys!" Rosalie said slipping the necklace off and placing it in my hand.

" of course…shove it in our faces!" Alice growled.

"Alright…I know you said something Alice…don't lie to me!" Rosalie said

"honestly Rose…I don't know what your talking about. Maybe you should seek some help…hearing voices isn't a good sign you know!" Alice lied. Rosalie narrowed her eyes. Things definitely weren't going to be good this evening. Alice was jealous and pissed…not a good combination.

"alright then." Rosalie said angrily. Definitely not going to be a good evening tonight.

Alice and I went home together that evening. Rosalie and Emmett had a date that they were leaving for after they dropped the boys off at the house so Rosalie just went with them. Which meant I was the only one home with an extremely pissed off Alice.

"That bitch…I cant believe Rosalie did that…showoff!" Alice growled.

"Alice its not her fault…she was just happy about a present from Emmett." I said.

"Still doesn't make me feel better…when she gets back…I'm going to give her a piece of my mind…but that's for later…right now Jasper is my main target…HE NEVER BUYS ME ANYTHING…YET EVEN DOPY GIVES ROSALIE PRESENTS…HOW FAIR IS THAT!" Alice roared picking up the phone. Just then her phone went off.

"JASPER YOUR LUCKY I EVEN PICKED UP THE PHONE FOR YOU…I DID SOMETHING FOR YOU…WHATS THIS ABOUT? WHATS THIS ABOUT? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT THIS IS ABOUT…YOU NEVER BUY ME ANYTHING…YOU DON'T APPRECIATE ME!" Alice roared. Alice then proceeded to stomp through the rest of the house.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME JASPER…EMMETT GOT ROSALIE SOMETHING…I THINK I DESERVE SOMETHING NICE TOO…I'LL TELL YOU WHATS NOT FAIR…MY SISTER GOT AN EXPENSIVE TIFFANYS NECKLACE WHILE I GOT JACK SHIT. I APPRECIATE YOU LOADS…I BROUGHT YOU COLONGE FOR GODS SAKE…DO NOT GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT. WELL TOO BAD…YOU SHOULD OF KNOWN!" Alice said. Just then my cell phone went off.

"I take it all is not well at your house either?" Edward asked as I picked up.

"yeah Alice isn't too thrilled with Jasper right now." I said.

"I know…I'm in the other room and I can still hear her voice over Jasper's phone." Edward said.

"FUCK YOU JASPER!" Alice screamed from behind me.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be going on for a while…why don't I pick you up to go out for dinner?" Edward asked.

" sure!" I said as Alice rampaged around the house like a tornado.

"WELL YOU CAN GO SLEEP ON THE COUCH TONIGHT JASPER HALE!" Alice screamed. What was she even talking about…she didn't even live with him.

"in fact…how about we get a hotel room…with all the fighting going on I highly doubt that we're going to get any sleep?" Edward asked.  
>"Sounds good…so I'll see you ?"<p>

"I'll be by in a few minutes so we can get checked in…Jasper gave me a fake id a few days ago so it shouldn't be a problem." Edward said as we hung up. I tip toed up the stairs as not to alert Alice. I had just got my over night bag out of the bedroom closet when I heard " where do you think your going?" I turned around to see Alice sitting in the vanity chair with the phone still up to her ear.

"Oh uh Edward invited me out tonight…we're going to dinner." I said. Alice's eyes zoomed in on the over night bag.

" if its just dinner then what do you need that for? Bella you don't have to lie to me…I know the deal!" Alice said.

" we're going to stay out for the night…its not a big deal…I figured I could just pack everything myself." I said. Oddly enough Alice's eyes lit up.

"NOT A BIG DEAL…OF COURSE IT'S A BIG DEAL…YOU'LL BE SLEEPING WITH YOUR BOYFIREND…WELL PROBABLY NOT DOING A LOT OF SLEEPING…YOU THINK I WOULD EVEN LET YOU NEAR YOUR SUITCASE FOR THIS OCCASION THEN YOU MUST BE HALLUSENATING! YOUR NOT TOUCHING ANYTHING!" Alice roared excited. It was extremely awkward considering who was on the other line listening to everything Alice said.

"Really…your not mad?" I asked.

"At you…no…you tried to pack everything your self…you tried to hid everything…Rosalie on the other hand…shoving gifts in people's faces…inconsiderate bitch…she'll be getting an earful when she gets home…which reminds me…I'll just tell Charlie and Rosalie that your sleeping over at Angela's tonight…he wont even call because he trusts the Webbers so much." Alice said shoving me out of the way and throwing lingerie that was my size and condoms in the bag. I looked at her…Alice seemed oddly prepared for this moment.

"lets just say that I figured a moment like this would happen the night you guys became official…so I left early one Sunday for a little shopping trip…Rosalie doesn't even know." Alice said. Only Alice. Alice whipped my makeup on at lightning speed. She whipped out an outfit faster then the speed of sound .The minute I was ready Edward was pulling into the driveway.

"Perfect timing!" Alice muttered. She then picked her phone up again. I had a feeling that Charlie was going to flip shit when he next saw the phone bill.

"SEE JASPER EDWARD GOT HIS GIRLFRIEND A HOTEL ROOM …EMMETT GOT HIS GIRLFRIEND JEWELRY…WHAT DID YOU GET ME…ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" Alice shouted continuing the argument. I got out of there as soon as possible.

"Jesus I never heard someone scream so loud over a piece of jewelry in my life." Edward said shaking his head as I got into the car.

"well Alice holds material possessions as a form of appreciation…I think as a result of her background." I said.

"We can all clearly see that!" Edward laughed.

A little while later we pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant that we were going to. We walked in and the hostess immediately seated us. The entire restaurant was only lit up with candle light which gave a very romantic feel to it. I looked around and felt extremely underdressed but then realized that Edward was dressed casual too. I was lost in the smolder of his eyes. I loved the way the lack of lighting played with them. The electricity in the air around us flickered. We decided to share a plate of ravioli. The waiter took our order and immediately disappeared.

"you look ravishing tonight love." Edward said as my favorite half crooked smile spread across his face. He rubbed my hand and familiar flecks of electricity passed through it.

"Thankyou…you look good too." I smiled back. It was then that our order arrived. It was then that I got lost in his eyes again. I felt like I was floating on a cloud for the rest of the dinner. I was that happy. In fact I didn't even notice when the check came. Edward threw a bunch of bills down.

"are you ready?" he asked with that smile still on his face as he helped me out of the booth. We then headed back towards the car. A few minutes later we were back at the hotel. Note to self- thank Jasper for getting Edward a fake id. If I had known that earlier I would of stopped Alice from fighting with Jasper.

"We're going to have to find a way to repay Jasper!" Edward said echoing my thoughts.

"Yes we do." I said with laughter in my voice.

"you know Jasper and Alice are both crazy." Edward said shaking his head and laughing.

"Hey…Jasper doesn't seem that bad!" I said in mock defense.

"he fell in love with your crazy sister!" Edward countered jokingly.

"well we're all a little crazy." I smiled.

" I think you're the craziest of them all!" Edward laughed as he picked me up and threw me on the bed. Our lips touched and the fires of passion consumed the both of us.

I awoke the next morning to the sleeping angel next to me and blushed with the memories of the night before. I was still amazed that this god like creature had chosen me. Last night was one of the happiest times in my life. His eyes then fluttered open and our lips met again. After a few brief passionate moments we broke apart.

"We have to leave soon…if we don't get back…I know that at least Alice knows…and she might slip…especially if Charlie gets worried." I said.

" yeah and I'm sure Jasper put it together too…and while I know he wont tell our parents he'll probably tell Emmett and that's never a good thing!" Edward said as we started to get dressed.

A little while later I walked into our bedroom to change. I found Alice sitting on the bed. I wanted to talk to talk to someone about what happened last night….but I knew that going to Rosalie would be like going to a female Charlie. Besides Alice knew that I didn't spend the night with Angela Webber so she probably put 2 and 2 together anyways.

"Alice I need to talk to you." I said.

"I'm all ears Bells…come sit next to Alice!" Alice said gesturing next to her.

"its about last night." I said sitting next to her.

"what was it like?" Alice asked with sincere curiosity. Wait a minute was Alice a…maybe I should of gone to Rosalie for this?

" Alice are you a virgin?" I asked shocked. I mean I knew that Alice never had a boyfriend before Jasper…but she had plenty of drunken nights at parties where she stayed over night.

"Yes." Alice said shamefully.

"I mean its not for a lack of trying….I gave Jasper signals but he didn't get them. Like that day you and Rose went funeral dress shopping…I was hanging out with Jasper. I said ' wanna take a shower?' all seductively… and Jasper said 'sure'….honestly I thought he took the bate. We showered alright…and he did everything but the thing I wanted. Washed his hair….washed my hair. Honestly I would of thought that he was unattracted to me…but then Emmett found us and was like ' oh are you guys showering together' in a ridiculously goofy tone….flew right over Jasper's head. That's when I realized what really was going on…he was attracted to me…but for whatever reason he wont do it with me. So I'm stuck in a rut." Alice said. I think I found my way to repay Jasper.

"Well I wouldn't worry about it…Jasper is definitely into you…I'm sure its going to happen soon." I said.

" So you never answered my question…what was it like?" Alice asked.

"Words cant describe." I said with a smile.

"well that's great…I'm happy for you…so on a different note…Rose and I aren't on speaking terms right now…it got really bad last night. Just so you know." Alice said. Just then the door opened and Rosalie walked in.

"Alice…wont you please just talk to me? I hate when we fight like this!" Rosalie asked.

"alright…I may of taken some of my rage at Jasper out on you…sorry I called you a "giant fake bitch" and "Queen Kong"." Alice apologized.

"and I'm sorry for making you feel jealous and calling you "Snow Whites eighth dwarf- bitchy"

"So how was 'Angela's'" Rosalie said with a knowing smile.

"How did you know I wasn't there?" I asked.

"Oh please Bella…I'm not stupid…I know that Angela is on vacation with her family…in Miami…your just lucky Charlie doesn't know…for someone who checks their facts Alice you really fucked that up. Don't worry…secret's safe with me." Rosalie said.

"You know…then how come your not hunting Edward down right now?" Alice asked.

"well I'm figuring it was consensual….and I would look like the worlds biggest hypocrite if I got mad. Just please god tell me you used protection?" Rosalie asked.

" you have nothing to worry about Rose…your not going to be an Aunt any time soon." I said.

"Well good then." Rosalie smiled. 


	25. Chapter 25

**_i don't own twilight...S/M does...please read and review! that goes for Chapter 1 as well. Sorry guys...haven't been on to update in a while...alright everyone...hope this is fitting for Valentines Day...hope you guys have a good one!  
><em>**

Chapter 25

BPV

That Monday Alice came to school sporting a diamond necklace and matching diamond earrings. Looks like Alice got her way with Jasper. She sparkled all around the room as they walked hand in hand into third period English.

"Look what Jasper gave me? He surprised me with it in second period!" Alice said. I shook my head. Jasper looked at his feet smiling. Only Alice would guilt her boyfriend into buying her thousands of dollars worth of jewelry.

"oh that's really nice Alice." I smiled.

"I love that man!" Alice beamed.

" So if you see me in your gym class last period…I uh just had this wonderful idea of putting some yoga lessons into our gym classes…after all some of us cant lift a 40 pound weight now can we!" Alice said

"Alice is there anything that you need to share with the class?" The teacher asked…pissed off that Alice was disrupting the classroom.

"I was just talking about the fabulous necklace my boyfriend gave me this morning…but don't stop on my account…carry on!" Alice smiled. Jasper beamed. A few minutes later a note crossed my desk.

_" How rude…interrupting our conversation like that … but enough about rude teachers …you'll never believe this…saw Jess Stanley wearing an assemble that was at K-mart last week trying to pass it off as designer…who's she trying to kid. I can spot the difference!"_

I shook my head. Alice was crazy.

"Alright so homework tonight." the teacher started up.

"Oh common teach…it's the end of the year for crying out loud…its sunny and warm for once!" Alice exclaimed. The teacher looked at Alice.

"oh alright…but only because I'm backed up on correcting assignments as it is." the teacher said.

" Yes…thanks Alice!" a bunch of people around her said as they started giving Alice high fives.

" see later Bells!' Alice called as we left the classroom.

Emmett's point of view.

It seemed like forever until last period. I was sitting in the gym locker room loving the fact that I knew what was going to go down in a few minutes. This must be how Alice felt all the time. Edward and Jasper were in the locker room also " looking for car keys" ( it was luck that Jasper and Rose just had gym class). Alice was in Coach Clapp's office - which was conveniently inside the men's locker room- talking to him about adding yogurt or whatever they call that stretching thing. Bella was in the girls locker room. Everything was in place. I leaned up against a set of lockers as Mike Newton passed by.

"Emmett." He nodded.

"Mike." I nodded back. Mike headed into the men's bathroom area and towards his usual stall. The door opened to reveal Rosalie crouched on a toilet seat.

"Surprise…its your turn Newton!" Rosalie roared lunging at Mike and tackling him to the ground. A crowd gathered around them chanting "fight! Fight! Fight!" as Rosalie beat the shit out of him. Alice's head popped out of the office. Seriously Mike couldn't get a shot in. I finally was beginning to understand what Edward meant about ' not seeing Rosalie angry' before. She was awesome! I was never so proud of my girlfriend before.

"Go babe!" I called as Rose punched him in the face.

"GO FOR THE NUTS!" I bellowed as Rosalie got him in the balls. Coach Clapp ran out and attempted but failed to break up the fight. Alice was snapping massive amounts of pictures on her cell phone. The crowd was still cheering.

"KICK HIS ASS ROSE…DON'T LET HIM GET UP! KNOCK HIM OUT!" I belched.

"Hello Youtube!" Alice said raising her phone. Coach Clapp ran back into his office. Mike pushed her and I think I knocked two or three of his teeth out. I really didn't get a chance to count the number of teeth on the floor. The principal, vice principal, and Mr. Varner the math teacher came running in and Coach Clapp walked back out of his office. Alice, Rose, Mike and I were escorted down to the office. Bella, Edward and Jasper followed us down there. The principal sat us down.

"now you all know why your down here…Rose you and Mr. Newton were fighting-" the principal started up.

"Wasn't much of a fight!" Rosalie muttered to herself. The principal ignored her.

"Emmett you were egging it on and you involved yourself in the fight…and you Alice were taking pictures and video probably to post online knowing you…I've asked you three times not to have your cell phone on during school and you never listen to me. I'm gonna have to call your father." the principal said.  
>"good I was just about to suggest that you do that!" Rosalie said.<p>

" would you care to elaborate?" the principal asked.

"I will if you send Mr. Newton out of the room for a second. He's going to try and lie his way out of what I have to say and it's the truth. Emmett knows what I'm talking about and he'll swear on a bible that it's the truth." Rosalie said.

"Alright Mr. Newton…go give your side of the story to the Vice Principal." the principal said. Mike got up and left the room still trying to clot his face off.

" I know that my actions were wrong and I'm really sorry about that…but I recently became aware of the fact that Mr. Newton was using a peep hole in the men's locker room to check out my sister as she was changing in the girls locker room. Emmett was the one who alerted me to its existence. Rather then involve the school I wanted it dealt with personally." Rosalie said. Edward squeezed Bella's hand. I wasn't sure if she knew about it or not…I definitely didn't tell her but she did live with Alice.

"I know you probably don't believe us …so I got proof." Alice said taking out her phone. Alice had Rose and Jasper take pictures so Charlie wouldn't ground them to kingdom come. The principal stroked his face looking at the pictures.

"alright we will deal with Mr. Newton on that…Miss. Swan you are very lucky that I'm not suspending you right now for assaulting another student…due to the circumstances , and the fact that if I suspend you I know your father will ticket me out the butt the next time I get pulled over for speeding, I'm going to over look this incident. Emmett the same goes for you. I still have to call your father because what Mike did was illegal."

"I understand." Rosalie said.

" What about me?" Alice asked.

"You Alice, I have special plans for you. I could of suspended you too but I'm not going to do that. However you were warned multiple times not to have your phone on you and you were posting photos of students online during school hours. You'll be spending tomorrow in in-house retention for skipping class and detention for the next two days for having your cell phone on during school hours and posting pictures on to face book." the principal said.

"alright at least I'm not suspended…that would of shown up on my permanent record." Alice said. The principal picked up the phone at that point.

"Yes this is Forks High School…I need to speak with Police Chief Swan about an incident that has occurred here. Tell him that it concerns his daughters…all of them." the principal said.

"yes hi Chief Swan…I cannot elaborate on the situation but I need you to come down to the school right now…there was an incident involving your daughters that we are required to contact the police about…and since your both police and parent I figured you would want to know about it. thank you." the principal said. A few minutes later Charlie busted down the door with two cops.

" Officer Bob…Officer Tom…hi!" Rosalie waived and smiled. The principal rolled his eyes. It figured…Rosalie assaulted someone and the cops came down to arrest him.

"Hi Rosie!" They both said.

"who'd you hit this time? Herd it was a good shot…how many teeth did you knock out?" the officers asked proud. The principal shook his head.

"And this is the problem with this generation!"

"So what's going on?" Charlie asked.

"Rosalie fought with a student today." the principal said.

"I don't understand why I had to be called in for this…Rosalie fights people all the time." Charlie said.

" its not the fight you were called in over Charlie…its what they were fighting about. Apparently the other student was checking Bella out through a peep hole in the gym locker rooms and Rosalie found out about it. Your other daughter Alice is involved because she was at the scene taking pictures." the principal said.

"Good job baby…daddy's proud!" Charlie said walking over and giving Rose a high five. The principal shook his head again. Charlies eyes narrowed.

"where is the little fucker?" Charlie hissed.

"He's in the other room with the Vice principal." the principal said. Charlie and the cops left the room for a second and we heard the thud of Mike hitting the Vice principals desk. Charlie walked back in alone.

" Mr. Newton is being brought down to the station as we speak…so we have vandalism and destruction of school property as well as being a peeping tom for charges. Do you want to peruse?" Charlie asked as if he was conducting a business deal.

"Yes…the school will be perusing the charges." the principal said.

"Alright guys…since school ends in like five minutes I'll be waiting in the parking lot to follow you guys home…boys do you think you could stop buy my place…I have a task for you?" Charlie asked the three of us.

"Sure no problem!" Edward said.

"No problemo Chief!" I saluted.

BPV

Mike was arrested for being a peeping tom and Rosalie got off Scott free. It figured that Rosalie would start a fight and the other person would be the one arrested. Charlie followed us home.

"Rosalie…I'm really proud of you…I just wish that you told me things before you acted upon them…that way I'm not caught off guard. You got a good right hook in though!" Charlie said full of pride. The boys were sitting on the couch waiting for Charlies orders.

"Alright boys…I'm probably wrong about this but I don't want to take any chances. Mike is the son of owners of a sporting goods store so he has access to equipment that he could use to watch the girls in our own home. If he was watching people in school with out their knowledge then he could be doing it outside as well. I need you guys to search the perimeter of the house to look for anything suspicious. I already called some deputies in to help. The more eyes the better though." Charlie said.

"yeah we'll do it…no problem." Edward said.

" sounds fun!" Jasper said.

" we'll do it right now!" Emmett said heading for the door.

EPV

We were about 50 feet into the woods when we came upon a camouflage tent. The initials on the door were "M.J.N"

"Gee I wonder who this belongs to." I said sarcastically.

"hey…maybe it's a coincidence…he probably decided to go camping here!" Emmett said.

"Oh yeah in a non camping ground…right near a girl who he's obsessed with's house…and he just happened to leave the tent there." Jasper said to Emmett like he was a moron.

"Lets see what's inside. I want to know." Jasper said un zippering the front door. Inside was a sleeping bag, night vision goggles and a bunch of inappropriate pictures of all three girls. I flipped the fuck out. Jasper had to restrain Emmett from destroying the tent. I grabbed my cellphone.

"Chief…we found something…we found something big…there's pictures Chief…and night vision equipment. There's a tent in an area…you cant see it but he could definitely see you. There's a picture of you even…talking to one of the girls in a bathrobe…I didn't know you have shamrock boxers." I said.

"I uh um…those were a gift from Alice…where exactly are you guys?" Charlie stuttered out. I told him where we were and he was there in a flash. Charlie stared around horrified.

"I should of known…definitely will be slapping him with a million more charges. Disgusting." Charlie said sick while looking at the photos. Next time I saw Mike Newton I was going to kill him. I knew that Rosalie would definitely help me out. Charlie took his phone out and took pictures. He also confiscated the pictures.

"Mikey's going down!" Emmett whistled.


	26. Chapter 26

**_i don't own twilight...S/M does...please read and review! that goes for Chapter 1 as well. Sorry guys...haven't been on to update in a while...alright everyone...hope this is fitting for Valentines Day...hope you guys have a good one!  
><em>**

Chapter 26

BPV

We were in school a few days later. The boys had been out sick that day. As we walked to the lunch table everything seemed a little less exciting. Rose sighed and Alice moped. It was then that a dawn of realization crossed Alice's face.

"Oh crap I forgot that I have prom committee tonight…how am I going to get home?" Alice asked.

"Take the car…Bella and I can walk!" Rose said flicking her keys out.

"Are you sure because I can just-" Alice started up.

"No, its going to be dark out by the time you get out!…it will be good for us to get the fresh air anyways." Rosalie said in a that is that tone.

" Since when did you join prom committee?" I asked.

"Right when it formed…I cant wait, I love decorating!" Alice exclaimed. Rose rolled her eyes. I was kinda afraid to see what Alice would do near prom decorations. From the look on her face I could tell that Rose shared my sentiments.

"I hope they're prepared for General Pixie to unleash her fury. She's scary when she has this amount of time to plan something grand. I'm afraid to see what she's gonna be like when she has a wedding to plan." Rosalie said.

"This is going to be the best prom this town has ever seen!" Alice beamed. She took the keys and shoved them in her pocket before leaving the cafeteria.

"Girls a psychopath…cant wait to see what our dance is going to be like with the theme being ' the Oscars' plus Miss. 'Will get myself into the negative for the party of the century' planning it." Rosalie groaned.

"I know what you mean." I laughed. I had a feeling that Alice was going to go overboard with the planning.

"So I guess we'll meet in the parking lot after the last bell?" Rosalie asked

" Sure…no problem." I said

"I just don't want Alice walking home in the dark…she's so small and she's wearing all black today…she could get hit by a car or something." Rosalie said.

"no its okay…its not a problem. I said. It was then that the bell went off. I took off towards biology.

After Gym, in which Coach Clapp The Merciless made us play German doge ball, I met up with Rosalie in the parking lot.

"So I took that ball and hit James smack in the nuts…asshole wanted to call me a bitch. I laughed as he keeled over!" Rosalie exclaimed as we began to walk.

"Good for you…you don't need to put up with him anyways…you're a nice person and you don't need to listen to that." I agreed.

"Thanks Bells!" Rosalie smiled.

"Ugh it's the end of the year and I feel as overwhelmed as in the beginning…seriously why do they need to load us up now…how can I study for finals when I have a book report, a take home test, a huge paper for biology and like eight pounds of handouts?" Rosalie groaned.

"I know what you mean…but its only a few short weeks until summer." I said.

"I'm all for education…but honestly I cant wait for the break…I want to know if the teachers went nuts…or are they just all conspiring against us?" Rosalie added.

"ugh smell that fresh air!" Rosalie said. Just then we happened to pass a overflowing septic tank. I gagged and I could see the sting in Rosalie's eye.

"Not that air…that's nasty…they should get that fixed!" Rosalie chocked.

"Gross!" I gasped.

"honestly I wish I had a gas mask…we should hurry…I don't think being here is good for our health." Rosalie said as we started to pick up the speed

"yeah I didn't think so either." I said.

" So yeah definitely cannot wait for break!" Rose said.

"Since Alice wont be back till late and Charlie wont be either I say we make them dinner then you and me go out to eat later." I said.

"That sounds great…do you mind taking your car though since Alice has mine?" Rosalie asked.

"No problem and if my car breaks we can just take Alice's." I smiled.  
>"I guess we're going to the only restaurant in town then?" Rosalie asked<p>

It was then that we happened to pass by a bunch of apartment buildings in the middle of town. They were three stories high and all of them were this faded green color. I saw what looked like a doll fall out of one of the windows. Out of instinct, and the fact that I didn't want a child to be upset that their doll broke, I reached out and caught it. It was only when she started crying that I realized that it was a real baby. I went into shock. Rosalie stopped dead in her tracks and turned around.

"Bella…did you just catch that baby?" Rosalie asked looking as shocked as I felt. I nodded my head speechless.

"Bella…you're my hero!" Rosalie exclaimed. An angry glint developed in her eye as she turned her head towards the apartments.

"Which apartment did she come from?" Rosalie asked acidly, her eyes scanning. They locked onto the only open window, which was on the third story. A determined look developed on her face. Rosalie was definitely not going to let this go sitting down. Not that I blamed her. Why was the baby allowed to be near a window in the first place?

"Hey up there…might wanna check on your kid…CAUSE SHE JUST FELL OUT THE WINDOW!" Rosalie screamed. A woman stuck her head out the window.

"OH MY GOD…MY BABY!" The woman screamed.

"ABOUT TIME…YOUR LUCKY MY SISTER SAVED HER LIFE…HOW IRRESPONSIBLE…YOU DISGUST ME!" Rosalie hollered.

"SHE COULD OF DIED AND YOU PEOPLE WOULDN'T HAVE A CLUE…YOUR DAMN LUCKY A STRANGER WAS THERE TO CATCH HER…FOR ALL YOU KNOW WE COULD HAVE BEEN PERVERTS…HOW DARE YOU NOT WATCH YOUR BABY…YOUR MOST PRECIOUS THING IN THE WORLD…YOUR BLOOD…PEOPLE LIKE YOU MAKE ME ILL! SERIOUSLY WATCH YOUR KID!" Rosalie added angrily. The woman looked insulted.

"HOW DARE YOU!" The woman called.

"HOW DARE ME?…HOW DARE YOU! THAT IS YOUR CHILD…YOU KEEP YOUR EYES ON THEM AT ALL TIMES…AND YOU DEFINITELY MAKE SURE THAT THEY DON'T CRAWL OUT THE OPEN WINDOW WHEN YOUR ON THE THRID FUCKING STORY!" Rosalie roared. The woman glared before disappearing back through the window. Rosalie sneered at the door.

"seriously you should have to take a test to become a parent." Rosalie growled to herself.

The woman and her husband then came out onto the street…the baby fidgeted in my arms.

"Thank you…can we have our baby back?" The father asked. Rose stepped out in front of me.

"Over my dead body…you'll never see this child again!" Rosalie growled.

"I'M GONNA CALL THE COPS!" Someone shouted.

"GO RIGHT AHEAD!" Rosalie smirked. She knew she had won the battle. A few minutes later Charlie's cruiser pulled in. He spotted Rose, me and the baby and rolled his eyes.

"At least I didn't find out on the news." Charlie said walking over.

"I want to make a report for kidnapping against this young woman." the lady said glaring at Rose. I rocked the baby in my arms.

"shush…your going to be okay…we're going to get this whole mess straightened out." I whispered. Rosalie grinned at me before the chargin look came back to her face.

"I did nothing wrong…and I want to make a report on child neglect because this little one deserves better!" Rosalie sneered.

"Alright alright…lets get everything sorted out here….now tell me what happened?" Charlie asked.

EPV

I hate colds. Honestly someone should invent a cure or something. Oh and someone should sue everyone who makes chicken noodle soup for false advertising. I was in a blanket on the couch. I had just taken some cough syrup. Jasper was on the couch next to me moaning. He had a severe sinus headache. Emmett was stretched out on the floor. He had this deep hacking cough that kinda sounded like a smokers cough. He was hacking up a lung.

"Seriously Emmett…take some cough syrup…your bothering my head!" Jasper moaned.

" does this look like its pleasant for me either Jazz?…I'm fucking dying here!" Emmett growled.

"your not dying…you just have a cold. Seriously, get up and get your cough drops." Jasper said.

"Mommy I need cough drops…and can I have a glass of orange juice…and I need my sports illustrated!" Emmett whined. Emmett had been doing this all day. Seriously he was like a little kid when he was sick. I groaned, grabbed a tissue, and wiped my nose.

"Does anyone else need anything?" My mother asked.

"No we're fine." Jasper and I said. She then went back into the kitchen. We turned the tv on. Since we couldn't agree on what to watch, Jasper and I wanted to watch a movie while Emmett was holding out for ESPN, we turned on the local news.

_"And we begin the broadcast tonight with quite the story. A young woman who was walking gown the street became a hero when she saved a baby who fell from a window."_ the news caster said.

"Sounds like something Rosalie would do." Emmett laughed.

_"Listen to what this young woman had to say."_Next thing we knew we saw Rosalie smiling into the camera. So Rosalie was off playing Wonder Woman again? Emmett chocked and spit out his cough drop.

"I heard this soft smacking sound, followed by a baby crying…so I turned around. There was my sister Bella with the cherub in her arms. I was shocked…I mean who expects a baby to literately fall out of the sky like that? My sister's a hero!" Rosalie said. Bella caught a baby? I went into shock.

"BELLA WHAT?" Jasper and Emmett gasped astonished. Emmett then went into a massive coughing fit.

"Damn…Go Bella!" Emmett whooped.

" holy shit!" Jasper said. I whipped out my phone.

"Hello?" Bella asked picking up.

"Hey I saw the news…what happened?" I asked.

"It was the weirdest thing…Alice needed a ride so Rose and I were walking home and talking about school and such and the baby fell out right in front of me…it happened so fast I honestly thought it was a doll." Bella said.

"Holy crap …that child was really lucky." I said.

"Rose keeps on muttering about if we walked by too early or too late the child would of died." Bella said as they were talking about the parents being arrested on the news.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DID NOTHING WRONG…NO CHILD PROOF WINDOWS, NO GATES ON YOUR STAIR CASES, BABY LOOKED LIKE IT HAD BEEN IN THE SAME CLOTHES FOR A FEW DAYS…I'M SHOCKED YOU THOUGHT TO CHANGE THE DIAPER, NOT TO MENTION YOUR APARTMENT ISN'T EVEN FIT FOR THE RATS THAT INFEST IT!" I could hear Rosalie go off in the background.

"Rose wants to take the child home…I think Charlie may go for it…we barely have enough room but Rose said that if we move the furniture around there should be enough room for a crib." Bella said.

"BABY…MAMA ROSIE'S GONNA MAKE EVERYTHING ALL BETTER!" Rosalie bellowed in the background.

APV

I was up to my neck in prom decorations. I was laying out little plastic Oscar statues for table center pieces. This place was going to look amazing. The image in my head was playing out. I grabbed the red carpet and rolled back up after it was cleaned. Prom was tomorrow night and I wanted everything to be perfect.

"Red and gold curtains go over there! Oh and straighten out that red table cloth over there! Are there flowers at the Oscars…didn't think so…get those outta here!" I barked at everyone.

"Jesus Alice, it aint really the Oscars!" Someone moaned.

"But its going to be the closest thing you'll ever see…now get moving!" I ordered.

"Who died and made you boss?" the person asked.

"I'm the head of the prom committee…and this was my idea to have an Oscar themed prom…NEWSFLASH I AM THE BOSS!" I belched out the last part.

"Your crazy!"

"I prefer the term eccentric." I said smiling. Just then the door burst open and someone came running in.

"Alice you need to see this!" they exclaimed.

"If this is about the marble statues, I ordered those on my own dime." I said.

"What statues?" the kid asked.

"uh nothing…There's no statues!" l lied through my teeth.

"Your family's on the news!" They said as I went to a back room. Rosalie's face was looking back at me through a small portable television. Of course I had to miss all the fun! Under Rosalie's face was the caption " Hero Woman Saves Falling Child From Third Story Window." Typical Rosalie.

"I heard a soft smacking sound, followed by a baby crying. So I turned around. There was my sister Bella with the cherub in her arms…I was shocked, I mean who expects a baby to literately fall from the sky like that? My sister is a hero!" Rosalie said. Bella saved the baby?…well I guess I shouldn't be shocked…she's just as maternal as Rosalie but in a more subtle way. Like what the fuck though…I'm stuck here while Bella and Rose get all the fun.

"And that's not all…thanks to the woman pictured, police raided the building and found enough evidence to arrest the parents for child neglect. Child Services has taken custody of the baby girl." The news caster said. I should of known. It figured that Rosalie would have the parents arrested for not watching their child. I could only imagine what a scene that must have been. Could of called me though!

BPV

The baby cried all the way back to the house. Charlie driven us home before heading into town to get everything the baby was going to need. Child services allowed us to take the baby until they could find a more permanent foster home. Charlie had gotten in contact with Grandma Swan so there was a babysitter while we were at school. Rosalie was still cooing at the baby in my arms.

"Rose did the parents ever give you a name?" I asked.

"Bella…they were too busy calling me a bitch to say anything about the name…considering that they spat in Charlie's face I don't think he got one either." Rose said.

"We'll come up with one." I said.

"well I already have the perfect one…" Rosalie started up. Alice then walked in.

"What the hell…you took it home?" Alice gasped shocked.

"Parents are in jail…SHE needed home…we volunteered." Rosalie said.

"Does she have a name?" Alice asked.

"Not yet." I said.  
>"Hey how about we call her Bebe!" Alice said.<p>

"Absolutely not…I am not naming this child after a store Alice!" I said.

"I have the perfect one…Noella…I always wanted to name my child that if I had a girl?" Rosalie said.

"She looks like a Noella." I agreed.

"That's a pretty name…I like that…not as much as Bebe…but hey!" Alice added.

"So where did dad go?" Alice asked looking around.

"Baby shopping." I said.

"Are you guys nuts…you sent _that man out_ shopping for the baby? Ugh gonna have to go buy lots and lots of little frilly dresses. I wont be back till late!" Alice said taking out her purse and heading for the door before we could stop her.


	27. Chapter 27

**_i don't own twilight...S/M does...please read and review! that goes for Chapter 1 as well. Sorry guys...haven't been on to update in a while...alright everyone...hope this is fitting for Valentines Day...hope you guys have a good one!  
><em>**

Chapter 27

BPV

A loud wailing sound woke us up at two in the morning. I thought that by this age children should be sleeping through the night…not this baby. Boy she had a set of lungs on her. I got up to take care of the baby but was knocked over by crazy maternal Rosalie. She scooped the baby up and smelled the diaper.

"Its not your diaper…maybe its gas?" Rosalie said patting the baby on the back. The baby let out a loud obnoxious burp.

"Feel better…such a good baby you are!" Rosalie cooed giving the baby googley eyes.

"Ugh…gonna have so many bags under our eyes…the prom pictures are going to come out horrible." Alice moaned half asleep.

"You know I have a feeling that I forgot about something…huh maybe it will come back to me." Rosalie said placing the baby down.

"You know…those girls in our school are going to be in for a rude of awakening when they have their kids…I couldn't imagine doing this eight times a night." Rose added before turning the light back out. Sleep soon overtook me and I was greeted by dream Edwards face

The boys were back at school the next day. I think that Carlisle must of loaded them up on Zicam and vitamins or something for they seemed a lot better.

"So how does it feel being a hero?" Edward asked.

"a little tiring…the baby woke us up at 2 am." I said.

"I guess Rosalie won then?" Edward joked.

"Yep!" I laughed.

" I wonder how the little munchkins doing with Grandma Swan?" Rosalie asked slightly depressed.

"I'm sure she's fine…Grandma knows what she's doing." I said.

"I know…if I was half the mother that woman is I would feel so complete…she taught Charlie everything he knows about overprotective parenting…except for cooking." Rosalie sighed.

The day flew by and before we knew it, it was time to go home and get ready.

"Hold on a second guys…I have to go get our dresses." Alice said turning towards the textiles classes. We made to follow her but she turned around.

"Don't follow…I want everything to be a surprise…I will meet you both back at the car." Alice said disappearing. We knew to do whatever Alice said. Grandma Swan was still there when we arrived back at the house. She was five seven and looked like the female version of my father only older. She was smiling and rocking the baby when we rocked in.

"precious little Noella…I could eat you up!" she cooed before looking up. She eyed out the bags in Alice's hand.

"Ohh prom night…I cant wait…my camera's in my purse…your grandfather says he's sorry he cant make it but he had a doctors appointment…first time in 10 years I got him to go!" Grandma said.

"I know…so exciting…we'll see you after we get ready grandma…we're running out of time…lots to do you know!" Alice said dragging us up the stairs. She threw the dress bags on the bed.

"Rosalie…I'm going to need help on this one…you take the hair…I'll take the face!" Alice said throwing me into the vanity. Rosalie did my hair in a traditional up sweep. When they were done I couldn't believe my eyes. I didn't recognize myself in the mirror.

"Damn we do a good job…Rose you and me should team up more often…Bells you look amazing!" Alice squealed when I was done. Rosalie was up next. Alice talked me through doing Rosalie's hair and tackled her makeup.

"Wow Bells…you did a good job…Rose's hair looks perfect…Rose you look awesome!" Alice said. She then jumped into the chair.

"I can do this myself…I have the perfect look in mind!" Alice said. When we were finished we walked over to the bed.

" I'm so excited…the big reveal…everything I've been working towards has culminated up to today!" Alice squealed . She pointed out which one belonged to who and unzipped them. I was astonished. Either Alice had a moment of pure insanity with that funeral dress or she had a moment of sanity designing these. Rose disappeared in the bathroom with hers before I could get a good look at it. Alice went into Charlie's room with hers. Mine was a dark blue with a sweetheart neckline and off the shoulder cupped sleeves. There was a beaded belt in the middle. It was made of a soft silk and was floor length. It was absolutely stunning. I slipped it on. It fit perfectly. There was a knock on the downstairs door. I put my shoes on and walked out to see Rosalie in a strapless fire engine red dress. It had a huge slit doing down the middle. Her shoes matched her dress perfectly. Alice walked out in a short hot pink dress with black beading and a matching black belt. We looked over the banister to see Eric Yorkie sitting in our living room in a tux with white flowers.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Alice asked.

"Shit now I know what I forgot… I asked him to be my date for tonight…what do I do?" Rosalie asked.

"WHAT?" Alice and I gasped.

"THAT'S WHO YOU ASKED IN JANUARY…WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Alice said shocked. I thought I detected a hint of fakeness…it was Alice though…probably had a vision of this moment. That or she read it in Rose's diary…wouldn't put it past her.

"I know what I have to do…its gonna suck but I have to do this." Rosalie said walking down the stairs.

"Hey Eric…I'm really sorry about this, but I kinda have a boyfriend right now…and he'll be really pissed off if I don't go with him." Rosalie said.

"its okay…but what am I going to do…I already rented a tux and everything!" Eric said.

"Well from what I understand…Jess Stanley's twin sister Lisa needs a date to this thing…it would really make her night if you showed up to take her!" Alice called.

"Yeah that's a good idea!" Rosalie said.

"oh and loose the flask…the girl is nice but really straight edge…she might refuse if she thinks your gonna be trashed."

"Lisa Stanley." Eric said thoughtful as he walked back through the door. Rosalie walked back upstairs.

"Thanks Alice…you saved my ass." Rosalie said.

"More then you know!" Alice muttered under her breath.

"Alright before the guys get here…I want this order. Rosalie first, then me, then Bella." Alice said. We nodded. There was another knock on the door and the guys came into the living room. Edward was standing there looking like a god. We walked down the stairs as Grandma Swan flashed pictures. Charlie was stuck at work tonight so she promised to get some for him. The minute I reached Edward I was lost in his eyes. This was better then any dream that I had ever experienced. I couldn't believe my luck.

"You look amazing." he whispered in my ear.

"so do you." I whispered back. He brushed his thumb against my cheek and electricity followed the path. We grew closer. It was then that the limo showed up and started beeping in the driveway snapping us out of it. A white stretch hummer was sitting in our driveway.

"HUM-MER! HUM-MER! HUM-ER! HUM-MER!" Emmett and Alice fist pumped. Rosalie stared at them.

"What…all you need to know is that Emmett , Dr. and Mrs. Cullen , and I sat down and had a long conversation…might of mentioned that Charlie wouldn't feel safe having us arrive in anything but a tank and we agreed on this." Alice said.

" oh my god…I cant believe that they did this." Rosalie shook her head as we climbed in. it was huge…like we could probably fit 30 or more people in there. There was white leather interior and purple lighting.

Walking in you could tell that Alice was a heavy influence in the planning of this event. Everything matched down to the napkins on the table and everything was glamorous. I couldn't believe that this was the school gymnasium ( they cut off complete access to the school gym…we even had to change in the nearest girls bathroom because of Alice's fanaticism.). We gave our names and took our seats.

"So babe…I was wondering…well I saw those pictures of you, Bella and your dad hiking …the ones in your living room…and you look really happy in them, and I really want to go some time-" Emmett started up.

"Of course I'll go with you…I love hiking!" Rosalie smiled.

"Speaking of those pictures…where was I when that trip happened…I don't remember it?" Alice asked.

"you don't remember…you were the only one who didn't want to go…you threw a fit, so Grandma and Grandpa Swan took you to Hawaii that week. You got your belly button pierced!" I said.

"Oh now I remember…too bad Charlie made me take that out…it was so cute!" Alice said.

"You got your belly button pierced?" Jasper asked.

"yeah for like two weeks…Charlie flipped out when he saw it and that was the end of it." Alice said.

" Grandma and Grandpa thought I had gone to get a cone of ice cream…luckily I know Charlie's signature like the back of my hand. Just had to sign his name and they brought me right back. Grabbed some ice cream on the way back and told them that there was a long line. Luckily Charlie didn't tell them. Said he didn't blame them for my actions. " Alice said. It was then that we went up to get dinner.

" Don't I plan the best parties!" Alice squealed from behind me. We grabbed the pasta and the salad and sat back down.

"So guys…next year we'll be in our senior year and applying to college…I think its about time we had that talk about what we're going to do?" Alice asked. Edward and I already had this talk and we had decided to apply to the same schools that way we didn't have to deal with a long distance relationship.

" well we're gonna try to get in to the same school…I don't know what you guys want to do?" Edward asked.

" Actually I think we should all apply to the same schools…that way we'll still be together." Rosalie said.

"Well I'm just letting you guys know that I'm applying to the Art institute of New York and other fashion design schools so good luck getting into those schools! No seriously I'll go wherever you guys want to go if you'll just fill out the applications for whatever school I want to apply to." Alice said. Emmett looked especially uncomfortable at that. It was then that everyone went on to the dance floor. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and I placed mine around his neck as the music changed. ' A moment like this' started to play as I got lost in his eyes. Our heads grew closer until our foreheads touched.

"Can I tell you something…like you promise you wont freak out?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"I promise." I said quietly.

"I know its early in our relationship…but I'm in love you. I just wanted you to know that." Edward whispered. I felt the huge smile on my face.

"Well that's a good thing because I love you too!" I whispered back.

"I want to kiss you right now but I'm afraid I'll sneeze on you." Edward said.

"I'll risk it!" I said as the distance between our lips closed. Honestly even if it meant getting sick it was worth it to have this moment with him.

APV

I wanted to cry. I felt like I was in a romance movie or something. Everything tonight was perfect. Jasper squeezed my hand. I watched my sister and her boyfriend on the dance floor. From lip reading and their body posture I could tell that these two were in love. It was then that it hit me how I felt about my own boyfriend and I started to get nervous. Was I supposed to be this deeply in love with my high school boyfriend. What if something happened? I don't think I could deal with it after saying those three little words myself. Jasper looked at me.

"I love you Alice." Jasper said cutely. Oh shit what do I do.

"143 Jasper!" I said quickly.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"143 Jasper!" I repeated before taking off to the bathroom. I had to get the fuck out of there. Jasper looked confused .

RPV

I felt a tear slide down my face. Emmett was next to me balling his eyes out. Not gonna lie it was kind of funny to see Emmett of all people crying. Why did Bella have to get the good boyfriend. Me…I got stuck with Mr. I need a fifty foot billboard in times square saying " Rosalie loves Emmett Cullen!" in order to get him to admit how he feels…and even then I doubt it would work. I knew getting Emmett to admit anything close to that would be like having a root canal. Once they broke apart we walked over to them.

"that's totally your song!" I beamed.

" How did you know?" Bella asked.

" we could tell." I smiled…my baby's in love. This made me so happy. I wish I had a camera to document this moment.

It was then that we went to sit down. Everyone but Alice was there.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"I don't know…we were talking…she freaked out and she ran out!" Jasper said. I leaned across the table.

"What did you do?" I growled.

"Nothing I swear…I honestly don't know what I said to offend her!" Jasper said.

"Not gonna lie Jazz…your dating a psycho!" Emmett said.


	28. Chapter 28

**_i don't own twilight...S/M does...please read and review! that goes for Chapter 1 as well. Sorry guys...haven't been on to update in a while..hope ur easter was well...heres chapter 28._**

**Chapter 28**

BPV  
>I was on a high during the next week. he loves me. I was on cloud nine. The only thing that put a damper in it was the fact that the baby went to a more permanent foster home about three days later. Rosalie was pissed. She had tried to persuade Charlie to adopt the baby but Charlie said that we couldn't afford it. So she used the hikingcamping trip to get her mind off of it. They left that Friday night.

"You know I just thought of something…Rosalie…alone…in a tent…with Emmett. She better behave herself! I Must have been distracted when I said yes to that." Charlie said.

"Dad…Rosalie's a grown woman…she can make her own decisions…besides she needs this. She needs to get her mind off of the baby." I said.

"what I don't get is why she would go to a camp ground with no outlits and no shower…she didn't even take her makeup. Something about going all natural…nasty…no thank you. I'd rather stay in my five star hotel thank you very much!" Alice said heading over to put her Gucci covered cellphone on her charger.

"I always knew she would be the high maintenance one." Charlie muttered. I then made dinner for them. Charlie picked up the newspaper.

"Death, destruction, war, disease…Jesus what is this world coming to?" Charlie asked.

" it cant all be bad!" I said

"well there's one good article." Charlie said

"Dad can I have the style section…they have some articles on how to make your makeup last longer that I want to read." Alice said as Charlie handed her the paper. I had a feeling that she was going to use that on me at some point with in the next few weeks.

A few hours later we went upstairs to do our homework. Alice was talking about highlighting my hair again. She was bound and determined to do it. Frankly I didn't get what her obsession with it was. After our homework was finished we decided to talk to the guys online…well Alice used my phone since hers was charging downstairs.

"See ya later…Love you!" Edward wrote.

"Love you too!" I sent back. Alice then handed me my phone and went to the bathroom. I checked what she said to Jasper.

"Love ya!" Jasper wrote

"143 Jasper" Was Alice's response. What the fuck. She had been saying that to him all week. Honestly what was that girl thinking. I placed my phone on the vanity before she could come back.

The next morning I headed down the stairs. Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal, reading a magazine. I went to the fridge.

"Oh Bells…I need you to do me a favor…I used the last of the milk this morning and I need you to run out and get us some." Charlie asked.

"Sure no problem." I said grabbing my shoes and my keys. He was lucky that I had already taken my shower.

"I'll come with you…I wanna get some gum…we'll take my car…I'll drive!" Alice said running down the stairs like a bat out of hell. I dropped my keys and followed her out.

"So anyways you wont believe what I heard…Lauren and her boyfriend broke up…apparently he found out about her cheating on him with Mark before he died and he dumped her ass right out side the prom. He told her it was over. She laid on the ground crying. It was quite the scene. If we had walked out five minutes later we would of seen it!" Alice said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Well that's what you get when you cheat…its bound to come out someway somehow. I would of felt so bad for him if he didn't have another girl lined up this week. Jazzy and I saw them looking really chum chum when we went out last night. She's been out all week because of it." Alice said.

"Wow that's crazy." I said.

"I also heard that another couple broke up this week…but that was because they were always fighting anyways…not communicating. She basically threw him out the door. Hey if it ain't working out…but I'm kinda worried….I hope that this isn't the start of something." Alice said.

"Oh couples get together and break up all the time." I said.

"I know but if we had one more it would have been considered a rash of breakups." Alice said.

"I wouldn't really worry about it." I said.

"TURN UP THE RADIO…I NEED THE MUSIC, GIMME SOMEMORE!" Alice belched out. Just then there was a crashing sound and Alice's car spun out. Then blackness hit.

EPV

I was sitting watching television in the living room. Jasper was in another room and I could hear video games going off. My phone rang and I went to go get it. I picked it up to hear Chief Swan hysterically saying indistinguishable things. This could not be good.

"Chief Swan…slow down…say that again?" I asked.

"There's been an accident…I need you and Jasper to meet me at the hospital." The chief said still hysterical. My blood ran cold. This could not be happening…this could not be happening.

"We'll be right there." I said hanging up the phone.

"JASPER!" I called quickly grabbing my things. I begged god to let Bella be alright…I didn't think I could handle it if she wasn't.

"What's up?" Jasper asked walking into the room still in his Dallas Cowboys pjs that Emmett gave him for Christmas.

"Get changed quick…Chief Swan just called…something's wrong. He asked for the _both of us_to meet him at the hospital." I said.

"Alice!" Jasper gasped. The poor guy looked like he was going to have a heart attack. Jasper was changed in a flash. We quickly jumped into the car and drove to the hospital. When we got there Charlie was pacing in the waiting room.

"What happened?" I asked panicked meeting up with him.

"Well they wouldn't tell me much…but I did manage to steal the accident report. See I sent the girls out to get some milk. They were in Alice's car and Alice was driving. According to the report they were about half way there when the car behind them moved into the other lane. She must of thought that they were going to try and pass but instead they moved back into the girls lane and clipped the back side near the gas tank. The girls spun out and hit three other cars. From what they said in the report Alice's car was totaled. All my fault…should have been me…I should of drove!" Charlie said the last part with his head in his hands.

"Chief…have you called Rosalie yet?" I asked.

"I've tried five times…but they seem to be in an area where there's no service." Charlie said warily. Just then we heard the squeal of tires. A mass of blonde hair streaked into the waiting room followed by Emmett.

"WHERE ARE MY BABIES!" Rosalie was shrieking hysterically. What the hell?

"Over here Rose." Jasper gestured.

"Rose…I just talked to Charlie who said he couldn't get in contact with you…how the hell did you know to come here?" I asked.

"I woke up with my mothers…well sisters intuition tingling…I knew something bad happened. I immediately ordered Emmett to drive me here. What happened?" Rosalie asked.

" All my fault…I wanted the milk…should have been me!" Charlie was saying distraught. He was now rocking back and forth in a waiting room chair.

"What's he talking about?" Rosalie hissed.

" I don't really know…all I really know was that Alice and Bella were in a serious car accident this morning…and we haven't heard anything yet." I said. Rosalie looked white.

" oh god I hope they're alright!" Rosalie whispered.

The doors opened up to reveal Alice being wheeled out in a wheelchair. Her leg was wrapped in a pink cast and she was fighting with the hospital personal behind her.

"I SAID HOT PINK…NOT FUCHSIA…I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING THAT WILL GO WITH THIS!" Alice roared.

"Miss there's nothing we can do about this…it's the only color we have." the person said.

"Oh god Alice!" Jasper said horrified.

" I know…I fucking broke my leg…and they didn't even give me the color cast I wanted…they're making me stay the night…but I wanted to be with everyone…I'm going to be stuck in a wheelchair for the next few weeks and clashing!" Alice said upset.

" Did you hear anything about Bella while you were back there Alice?" I asked.

" No I was too busy getting my leg x-rayed Edward!" Alice said pissed.

"So in other words you were caught spying." I said.

"Yes…I was only outside the trauma room for a few seconds before they caught me…I saw your dad in there working on her. I think its bad because a flurry of doctors came running in there. Then this bitch nurse found me and told me I had no business being there!" Alice huffed. Oh god please let Bella be okay…please! Charlie then went to the bathroom.

"you know I tried to prevent this from happening…but it could have been a whole lot worse." Alice said.

"What do you mean you tried to prevent this?" I asked.

"well I may have had a vision…Bella was supposed to go by herself…and her truck was supposed to be hit by a eighteen wheeler. I tried to intervene…by taking my car and driving…but an accident still happened!" Alice said pissed.

"you tried to interfere…ALICE HAVE YOU NOT SEEN _ANY_OF THE FINAL DESTINATION MOVIES!" I roared the last part.

"Oh that's complete bull shit…you all would have been dead by now at if I hadn't interfered…and death has not come back to haunt us…the only one I've had to save more then twice was Bella." Alice said.

"Like how?" Emmett asked.

"Well Emmett…do you remember when I asked you to get me that coffee right before that lighting fixture fell where you had been standing during rehearsals …wasn't going to be pretty…brains everywhere!" Alice said. Emmett gulped.

"So you all owe me big time!" Alice said

"Alice…I know what 143 means…if you had seen all of this then why cant you just tell me you love me?" Jasper asked.

"I love you Jasper…I should of admitted it earlier but like I said I had visions where I saw you die. I was afraid that it would hurt more if I did admit it and something happened to you. But then something happened anyways and all I could think of was not seeing you and that hurt worse then anything else. I was afraid that I was going to die without ever having said those words to you. Can you forgive me?" Alice said.

" Yes…just don't ever do that again!" Jasper said.

After waiting for a few more minutes Rosalie finally had enough. She stormed past the glass doors saying that she was going to get answers even if it killed her.

BPV  
>I woke up to find Carlisle shining a light in my eye. There was a tube in my chest and my right arm and leg were both in casts.<p>

"you got pretty banged up there huh Bella…collapsed lung, broken ribs, broken leg, broken arm…and you might have a new concussion although we cant be sure because your still recovering from the last one." Carlisle said. It was then that we could hear a commotion in the emergency room. From the corner of my eye I could see blonde hair shaking violently.

"THAT IS MY SISTER IN THERE…IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHATS GOING ON SO HELP ME GOD!" Rosalie's voice roared in a very maternal way.

"ut oh." Carlisle said

"I KNOW DR. CULLEN PERSONALLY AND I KNOW THAT HE AT LEAST WOULD TELL ME WHATS GOING ON…THEY'RE STILL EVALUATING HER…BULLSHIT…I DEMAND TO KNOW WHATS WRONG WITH MY SISTER!" Rosalie roared some more.

"BELLAAAAAAAAAAAA…..BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rosalie was screaming.

"Bella…I'll be right back on one second. " Carlisle said. There was a soft scream and Rosalie was wheeled into the room half out of it.

" What did you do to her?" I gasped.

"Gave her a strong sedative…actually I'm surprised she's even awake right now…she seems to be fighting it." Carlisle said as Rosalie was hooked up to an iv in the bed next to me. It figured that Rosalie would need to be hospitalized when she wasn't even physically hurt. A few minutes later Alice was wheeled in followed by everyone else.

"Should of known they'd do that to her…we could hear her from the waiting room." Alice said.

" So Alice…everyone's together…Bella's alive…do you mind telling us what exactly happened?" Emmett asked. Edward stroked my non broken arm before holding my hand.

"I thought you were never going to ask!" Alice said oddly excited.

_Flashback_  
><em>APV<em>

_Out of my rearview mirror I could see the car behind me. He looked like he was going to try and pass. It didn't concern me because it didn't look out of the ordinary and it definitely wasn't the eighteen wheeler I saw in my vision. Everything seemed okay. I placed my hand on the radio._

_"TURN UP THE RADIO…I NEED THE MUSIC, GIMME SOMEMORE!" I belched out. There was a loud crashing sound and my car spun out._

_"I'M GONNA DIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed as my car slammed into a bunch of other vehicles. I heard a snap and there was a sickening pain in my left leg. The pain was so bad that I blacked out for a second._

_"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I screamed coming too._

_"Crap I think my legs broken…are you alright Bells?" I asked. There was no answer._

_"Bells?" I moaned. I turned to see Bella slumped over._

_"BELLA!" I gasped horrified. I honestly thought she died or something. I reached out to make sure she was alive. She started making weird sounds. I reached for my phone to call 911 but realized that it was shattered into millions of pieces in the back seat. I could see the car that caused the accident hightail it out of there. I couldn't believe how they left us to die in the road like that. A bystander then ran up to my window._

_"Don't worry…I called 911...an ambulance is on the way." the man said._

_" Thank you sir." I said. With in a matter of seconds I was being cut out of the car and placed on a stretcher. Bella was right behind me._

_" Alice? Alice Swan?" One of the officers asked._

_"yeah its me officer tom!" I said._

_"Oh shit…someone's gonna have to call Charlie. This is not going to go well!" the officer said shaking his head. The ambulance doors then closed ._

_End of flashback._

_BPV_

" I bet I know who did this…Rose can I borrow your phone?" Alice asked. Rosalie took hers out and handed it over. Alice went on Facebook.

"WAS JUST IN A SERIOUS CAR ACCIDENT THAT WAS TYLER CROWLEYS FAULT…IN THE ER WITH MY FAMILY…LOOKS LIKE BELLS AND I HAVE TO STAY THE NIGHT…TYLER CROWLEY YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK…LEAVING US TO DIE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD!" Alice wrote. Right under it was a comment from Tyler.  
>"I didn't do it this time I swear!…it was Eric Yorkie…he came to my house drunk and I saw the damage. Pictures are located on my page." Tyler wrote. Alice went to it.<p>

"That scumbag…I cant believe it….its like 10 am…who drinks at that time of day anyways!" Alice said.

"ERIC'S GOING TO DIE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!" Rosalie roared having fought off the sedative completely.

"BELLA AND ALICE COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD …MY GIRLFRIEND HAS A TUBE IN HER CHEST…AND HE JUST LEFT THEM THERE LIKE TRASH…WAIT TILL I FIND HIM!" Edward added. Rosalie gave him a high five.


	29. Chapter 29

**_i don't own twilight...S/M does...please read and review! that goes for Chapter 1 as well. Sorry guys...haven't been on to update in a while..hope ur easter was well...heres chapter 28._**

**Chapter 29  
><strong>

**BPV**

A few days later we were home from the hospital. Edward stayed over and slept in the rocking chair so that he could help if it was needed. Alice and I were both in wheelchairs and Alice was still pissed about her "clashing colors." Rosalie's maternal instincts went into over drive. I had just woken up when she burst down the door.

"I made everyone breakfast!" Rosalie beamed with a bunch of food in her hands. Alice shot up in bed. Edward started to stir.

"Yum…Waffles!" Alice exclaimed.

"After breakfast…sponge baths for the casted ones on me…and then we'll get ready for whatever the day brings!" Rosalie oozed with joy. Someone was happy to be needed.

" Yeah I don't think we'll be doing much today with Bella practically in a body cast, me with a busted leg, and both of us in wheelchairs." Alice said. She then shifted herself into her wheelchair and went to the computer.

"Get well Alice…Get well guys…Get well Alice and Bella…wow everyone's been really nice about this." Alice said.

"I so cant wait to get out of this thing…honestly I have nothing that will go with this…and Bella's gonna have to wear sweatshirts forever…like what the hell…this sucks!" Alice said. Edward rubbed my hand.

" It could have been worse…we could of died Alice." I said.

"True…at least we're alive…but I'm gonna have to get another car. Well that's what insurance is for. But its gonna suck when the medical bills come in." Alice said.  
>"Already talked to Charlie about that…he's already gotten in contact with a lawyer…they're gonna go after Eric's insurance company for all their worth." Rosalie said.<p>

" Really…Eric's getting sued?" Alice asked interested.

"Not personally." Rosalie said.

"Oh." Alice responded.

"Oh and Charlie said that Eric can kiss his license away forever. Hopefully he doesn't pull a Tyler and drive around with a suspended license." Rose said.

"Uh we have a problem!" Alice said. Rosalie turned.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" Alice said.

" Say no more!" Rosalie beamed grabbing Alice's wheelchair and taking off.

"Jesus…does Rosalie like the fact that you guys got hurt?" Edward asked.

"No she just likes the fact that she feels needed. It makes her feel more motherly I guess." I said.

"So while Rosalie's off dealing with Alice…do you need anything…like could I get you something?" Edward asked.

" no thank you…I'm fine." I said. Truthfully him being here was enough for me.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

" I'm sure." I smiled.

Edward was really attentive to me for the rest of the day, which meant that Alice bore the brunt of Rosalie's obsessive motherliness. He helped me out with anything that I needed and he wasn't constantly asking. That caused my respect and love for him to grow. Rosalie on the other hand:

"Allie Al- want me to fluff your pillow?" Rosalie asked soothingly.

"Rose for the eighth time…I'm fine…I know your trying to help and that's really nice of you and everything but I don't need my pillow fluffed, my food cooled, or another drink. What I do need is my medicine!" Alice said slightly annoyed. Rosalie was already out the door and down the stairs searching for the pill bottle.

"She wont stop breathing down my neck. I'm almost afraid to ask her for a manicure when I wake up from my nap." Alice said. Rosalie then walked back upstairs with some medicine and a glass of water.

"do you want me to give it to you?" Rosalie asked.

"Uh I think I can handle taking the pill myself. Its my leg that's broken…not my hands!" Alice said taking everything from her.

"So do you need anything else…magazines, books, or something like that?" Rosalie asked.

" No thanks…I think I'll just take a nap." Alice said right before dozing off. Rosalie looked at me.

" No Rose I'm fine." I said.

"Well if you need me I'll be downstairs watching tv." Rosalie said taking off.

"Hey…how come Jasper isn't here?" I asked.

"He's going to stop over later on…he said something about feeling bad that Emmett was going to be alone what with Rosalie wanting to play step mommy." Edward said.

" Oh okay…that makes sense." I said.

"coward…of course leave me with the mommy monster!" Alice joked half asleep. Soon enough her light snoring filled the air. I looked at into Edwards eyes and were lost in them. I couldn't imagine not seeing them.

" you scared me you know." Edward said, " I thought that I was never going to see you again. I don't think I could of handled that."

" I know what you mean." I said. He rubbed his thumb against my cheek. Familiar electricity followed. It was then that I realized that we were soul mates.

APV  
>About a half hour later I had woken up. I was alone in the room with Edward because Rosalie had taken Bella for some fresh air. Edward volunteered but Rosalie turned him down. I don't know if it was the drugs or what but the first thing I thought flew out of my mouth.<p>

" She talks about you in her sleep you know." I started up.  
>" You meant last night right." Edward said<p>

" No I don't think you realize how much you frequent her dreams. Last night was nothing compared to some nights." I said

"Really?" Edward asked interested. Judging from what I heard last night he dreamed about her as well. Definitely meant to be.

" yeah she definitely loves you buddy…don't tell her I said anything." I said.

" don't worry I wont say anything." Edward said thoughtful. The conversation ended when Rosalie busted down the door with Bella.

" Dinner will be ready in one hour!" Rosalie smiled before disappearing into the kitchen. I couldn't believe that this had happened. Seriously I was already itching to get out of this cast. How could I stand to be like this for the next few weeks. It was going to drive me insane. I couldn't even give myself a pedicure for crying out loud. An image of a new shirt then came to mind and preoccupied me. A cotton candy pink short sleeve shirt with lace trim. Very spring/ summerish. I took out a sketch pad and immediately started to draw.

"Hello my next sewing project!" I smiled to myself as I continued to draw. Seriously I couldn't wait to be a fashion designer. If I could I would bypass college…but Rose and Charlie would murder me. So I was going to have to wait a few more years before I hit it big. The fashion world was going to change so much once I was in on the action. My eyes slowly drooped and before I knew it I was at a runway show.

" next line is called Premonition also by Alice Swan." A voice said as a model walked out in a flowing light purple summer dress. I looked around as everyone was smiling. A magazine passed in front of me with my face on it.

"Alice Swan the next Coco Chanel?" I beamed with pride as I opened the article.

"Miss. Swan has revolutionized the fashion industry ever since she came onto the scene two years ago. Stores have reported record sales of her clothing ever since they first hit the shelves. With her new pocketbook and cell phone cover lines about to come out we expect Miss. Swans popularity to only soar to new heights."

I have arrived. I looked around star struck.

"Alice…wake up!" Jaspers voice broke through.

My eyes opened up to see Jasper staring at me.

" I didn't want to disturb you but you kept on saying about how you were the next Coco Chanel." Jasper said.


	30. Chapter 30

**_i don't own twilight...S/M does...please read and review! that goes for Chapter 1 as well. Sorry guys...haven't been on to update in a while..hope ur easter was well...heres chapter 28._**

**Chapter 30  
><strong>

BPV

The next few weeks passed by in a blur. We bounced back from school, work, and physical therapy. Before we knew it the day the casts were to come off had arrived. Rosalie drove us in. Alice never looked so happy in her life as we went back to the hospital.

"I so cant wait…my high heels are calling my name, and Emmett cant push me down the hallway again. Besides my feet look horrendous. Hello definitely need an emergency pedicure!" Alice said. We were brought into a back room together. A man walked in and started to cut away Alice's cast with his saw.

"Goodbye icky pink cast…no more clashing colors!" Alice beamed as the cast fell off around her leg.

"alright definitely shaving tonight…my leg looks more hairy the Charlies...disgusting!" Alice shrieked pulling her sweat pant over her leg. She jumped back up on her feet and began to get used to walking around with out a cast on again. He then began to work on me.

"No more yucky sweat shirts for you Bella…its gonna be fabulous…never thought this day would come…I'm so happy…I feel like we can finally put that accident behind us. All that's left is for me to hit the dealerships so I can get my new car." Alice said smiling as they cut me out of my half body cast.

"I know what you mean Alice…those casts were so itchy!" I said.

" oh don't even get me started on that…so annoying…couldn't even reach my ankle to scratch it…seriously god damn Eric. I seriously still cant believe that he almost killed us…and then left us for dead like that. I mean Bella if you were just turned another way…or in my back seat for that matter you would of definitely died." Alice said.

"That reminds me…Eric's been hiding from me and my knuckle sandwich that has his name written on it. Just wait till I find him!" Rosalie grumbled murderously. She then helped me on my feet. Everything felt a little stiff but it began to loosen up as I moved everything around.

"no more sweatshirts, no more ruined pants…no more looking like I'm wearing a sneaker on one foot and a ugly boot on the other…can finally go shopping with out people staring at us!" Alice beamed as we walked out of the emergency room doors.

" we need to do something to celebrate this fact!" Alice said.

"Maybe we'll do some shopping this week…right now we have to go. Besides the guys are gonna meet us over there for dinner." Rosalie said.

"We'll see about that." Alice said under her breath. We got to the house and turned the TV on. About a half hour later the door bell rang. I was lost in the blazing green eyes that were standing behind it. What broke my concentration was Rosalie's voice.

" I thought Emmett was coming tonight?" Rosalie asked.

"No he couldn't make it today…what with it being the anniversary and all." Edward said.

"Anniversary of what?" Rosalie asked.

"Of his parents deaths." Jasper said.

"What?" Rosalie gasped.

" I thought you knew Emmett was an orphan. I know he doesn't tell everyone but I would at least think he would tell you Rose." Jasper said.

" Emmett's father died when he was really young in a car accident. Since he died, Emmett and his mom would do something every year on the anniversary…like bungy jumping or something. Ever since she died he's continued the tradition on his own." Edward said.

Emmett's point of view

I was about 10,000 feet in the air currently. I looked down sad. She had always wanted to do this. Mom had promised me one day that we would go sky diving together.

"Are you ready son?" the man called.

"Yes." I said. Next thing I knew I was falling to earth. I let the memories flood over me.

_Flashback._

_I was 8 years old at the time. I had just climbed into bed when the door opened up. My mom came in looking extremely upset. The tears were continually sliding down her face. I was confused. The only other time she cried like this was when Grandpa Sam died last year. _

_"Emmett I have some really bad news…daddy was in a serious car accident. Since there's no one to watch you I need you to be big boy and get ready so we can go to the hospital." my mother said._

_" mommy is daddy gonna be alright?" I asked scared as I got out of bed and grabbed some clothes that my mom handed me._

"Honestly sweetie…I don't know much…but the doctor said that daddy's badly hurt and we need to get there soon." my mother said. Before I knew it we were walking into a waiting room.

" Family of Everett McCarthy?" A doctor called out. I got behind my mom as she walked over to the doctor.

_" I'm so sorry…but he didn't make it." The doctor said. My mother looked as white as a ghost. She didn't move at all. Not even to blink._

_"What do you mean he didn't make it? Is he here or is he not?" I asked confused. If my dad was not at this hospital then where was he? A nurse pulled me to the side._

_"Emmett…remember me…I used to be Grandpa Sam's nurse when he was here last year…we used to play cards together while your parents talked to Grandpa Sam and the doctors. Last time we saw each other you were burying your Grandpa's body. Well Grandpa Sam, Grandma Louise, your mommy's brother, your daddy's parents and your daddy's sisters wanted him to be with them up in heaven. I'm sorry but your daddy died." the nurse said._

_"Daddy's dead!" I cried horrified. My mom hugged me and brought me over to a set of waiting chairs. She was handed the possessions he was brought in with._

_"Emmett…mommy has to make a few phone calls…I need you to come with me." My mother said. She then started to notify various friends and extended family of what happened._

_"I know…I don't know what would happen if I lost him too…Emmett's the only one I have left." My mother said on the phone with someone._

_6 years later_

_Every year since the accident on the anniversary my mother and I set out to do something. We had gotten very close in the years since my dad's death. I felt like I could go to her for anything. Last year we had gone base jumping off a cliff in California together. Mom used to do it for thrills when she was younger and thought it would be nice if we did it together. This year there was a new roller coaster opening up at a local theme park. Mom and I were amped about it. There had been promotions in the local news channels for months and there were advertisements in the local papers. What made this even more important to us was that dad used to have a thing for roller coasters._

_"So mom…there's this girl that I like…she's such a babe…I asked her to go out on a date with me and she said yes…could you give us a ride?" I asked._

_"Of course honey…I'm so excited…your going to be on your first date…Emmett you know that you can go to me for anything right…like if you need condoms or something. Cause while I really would hope you wait…I know kids these days and I'd rather you be safe then sneaking around." My mother said._

"_ I know mom." I said. We then pulled into the parking lot. We got into the ever growing line and waited our turn._

_"Mom…have you ever thought about dating after dad?" I asked. I know it was blunt but I knew that I'd be cool if she ever chose to date another guy…whatever made her happy._

_" Not till quite recently no. there's this guy who works in my office, and he's really nice, funny, and cute. Its funny Em cause I was just about to ask you if you'd be okay with it."_

_" I wouldn't mind…it'd give me a chance to have someone to throw the pigskin with." I said._

_"your so much like your father…always obsessed with football." Mom laughed. I took it as a complement. We finally got in the front of the line. The gates opened mom and I were separated by a group of assholes who had cut the line. The bars lowered before mom could get back out._

_"Its alright Emmybear…I'll see you at the end."_

_I didn't know it at the time but those were my mothers last words. I went to a back corner to wait and punched the wall. God damn it I wanted to be on that ride. I was watching the man at the controls as he spilt a cup of coffee everywhere. Sparks and smoke went everywhere._

_"Oh shit!" The man said trying to clean everything up. A group of employees converged on the controls. I ran over there._

_"What's going on?" I asked heatedly._

_"Oh shit we lost the breaks!" I heard someone mutter._

_"Uh nothing kid go back over there!" the guy said. I pinned him against the wall_

_"LISTEN YOU MOTHERFUCKER…MY FUCKING MOTHER IS ON THAT RIDE…YOU BETTER PRAY THAT NOTHING HAPPENS TO HER BECAUSE YOU WERE STUPID ENOUGH TO BREAK THE DAMN ROLLERCOASTER OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WISH YOU WERE ON THAT RIDE-" the rest of my sentence was cut off by a huge crashing sound. Looking out I could see a huge cloud of smoke and I already knew that she was gone._

End of flash back

BPV

"So ever since then he's been honoring the tradition for the both of them." Edward said finishing the story.

"What's he doing this year?" Rosalie asked.

"Sky diving…he was originally going to wait for the fifth anniversary of his moms death…but a deal came up that he couldn't resist." Edward said.

"Well I understand why he's doing it…but I just wish he would of told me…I would of gone with him…I've always wanted to sky dive. Also he shouldn't be alone today." Rosalie said.

" well enough of all this death talk…tonight's all about celebrating!" Alice said effectively changing the conversation.

"I'm so excited…its been forever since I could get myself into a pair of matching shoes!" Alice added a few minutes later as I started to cook dinner.  
><em><br>_

"So I was thinking…how about we go out and do something tomorrow…like go out to eat and catch a movie?" Edward asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

The boys left a few hours later. Not too long after the three of us went up to bed.

RPV

I was looking at myself in the vanity mirror the next morning. I was looking at my hair and had realized just how long it was since I had last changed it in some way. I wanted to do something different then just blonde hair. Alice walked in behind me and sat on the bed. When she did, I stared at her in shock. Lets just say I wasn't the only one who felt the need to change apparently.

" So Alice…I was wondering if you could help me out with something. I want to do my hair-" I started up but was cut off by Alice.

"Say no more girlfriend…we could add dark brown low lights…I'm really good at it I swear…just wait till you see what I did to Bella's hair!" Alice smiled. Just then I could hear a scream from the bathroom.

BPV

I woke up and made my way towards the shower. Walking past the bathroom mirror something caught my eye and I backed up Staring into the mirror I went into shock. I had two florescent blue chunks of hair framing my face. I screamed so loud that Charlie came running in.

" oh my god Bella your hair…ALICEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Charlie roared. Alice sheepishly came over . I did a double take at the copper shaded highlights through out her own head.

"Hey Bells…do you like it?" Alice asked picking up one of my blue high lights.

"its uh…not that bad. Looking at it more I kinda like it." I said still in shock.

"NOT THAT BAD? ITS BLUE…YOU DIED YOUR SISTERS HAIR BLUE ALICE? HOW COULD YOU?" Charlie bellowed.

" pst Charlie…blue highlights are in right now…if you want I could add more?" Alice asked. I stared at her for a second.

"No thanks Alic-" I was cut off by Charlie.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT…ALICE YOUR GROUNDED FOR THIS EVENING!" Charlie roared psychotically.

"What…that's not fair…I had plans!" Alice whined.

"WELL YOU SHOULD OF CONSIDERED THAT BEFORE YOU DIED YOUR SISTERS HAIR WHILE SHE WAS SLEEPING…YOUR JUST LUCKY ITS ONLY THIS EVENING…NEXT TIME YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS YOUR GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!" Charlie roared. Alice just stared at him with her mouth hanging open.

"That was a little extreme…its not like I died her whole head blue…just a few strands!" Alice muttered to herself.

"But really…you really like it…I mean your not going to change it back?" Alice asked me.

"Well yeah…I mean I have to get used to it but it actually does look nice." I said. I mean I didn't absolutely love it but I didn't hate it enough to change it, plus I didn't want Alice hating me either.

"Damn right it looks nice!" Alice beamed walking away.

A few hours later Edward and Emmett had come over. Rose and Emmett had decided at the last minute to tag along with us. I suspected Charlie may have had something to do with it… I mean he was acting suspicious and they way Rosalie approached me reeked of Charlie.

" Oh Bella…I like your hair…its different." Edward smiled before eyeing Alice out.

"Bella…who did your hair…Gumby?" Emmett laughed as Alice walked by.

"Shut up you asshole!" Rosalie grunted while subtly stepping on his foot.

"ugh…doesn't know anything about fashion does he. Mr. I still hide my Easter egg purple hair under a wig shouldn't be talking anyways. Should shove it up his ass!" Alice muttered.

"Hey this isn't a wig…I fixed my hair weeks ago!" Emmett said. Alice walked up to him, reached up as far as she could, grabbed the extreme end of the back of Emmett's hair, and pulled. The fake hair hit the floor. Emmett grasped his neon purple hair horrified.

"Please Em…you may have been able to fool everyone else…but this is me your talking to…I can spot fakeness from a mile away! I heard the Easter bunny was looking for one of his lost eggs…seriously though buy some black hair dye and get rid of that." Alice smirked. Emmett's lip started to quiver as Rose placed the wig back on.

"Alright lets get outta here before Alice makes Emmett cry." Rose said.

"yeah I hate it when girls cry!" Alice called pissed off that she was the only one not allowed to go out.

The four of us walked into the movie theater a short while later. Edward wrapped his arm around me as the movie started up. The electricity was flowing between us as usual. His sweet sent was almost intoxicating. He looked at me and I was lost in his smoking green eyes. I had totally given up paying attention to the movie at this point.

" your amazing." He whispered. The distance between our lips closed. It was so soft and sweet. Absolutely perfect.

"DAMN EDDIE…GETTING IT ON WITH HIS GIRL IN THE MOVIE THEATER!" Emmett bellowed obnoxiously, effectively breaking us apart. A bunch of people shushed him.

"Shut up you asshole!" Rosalie hissed elbowing him in the ribs. Emmett quieted down after that.

We got into the car a few minutes later. Everyone had decided to stay over the boys house that night. Their parents weren't home and we would have had a lot more space. Each couple was going to get their own bedroom. Rosalie picked up the phone to call Charlie.

"What are you going to say to him?" I asked.

"Oh I'll just lie and tell him that we're going to sleep in the boys spare bedrooms…and that he doesn't need to worry because all the doors have dead bolts on them." Rosalie said dialing.

"Alice…could you put Charlie on…Alice put Charlie on please…damn it Alice don't ask questions!" Rose said sternly.

"Dad Bella and I were wondering if it would be alright if we slept at the boys house tonight…They have a couple of spare bedrooms that they said we could take with dead bolts on every door…Dad do you need to even ask that…of course we have clothes…Alice is our sister after all…she took care of that a long time ago!" Rosalie said shaking her head at the two duffel bags that were on the floor. I doubt I wanted to know what was really inside of them.

"Alright thanks dad!" Rosalie said hanging up and smiling. From the look on her face I knew that he bought it.

"Alright all set on that front!" Rosalie said. It was then that we pulled into the house. Edward scooped me up and carried me to his bedroom. Our lips locked before he could close the door.

Emmett's point of view

A few hours later I was sitting with a stethoscope held up to the wall in my bedroom. Eddie's room was right next to mine. I couldn't hear anything…like what were they doing in there? Discussing the national debt? Seriously BOR-ING! Looking at the stethoscope again I realized that it was a fake…I thought these costumes came with real ones? I wrapped the stethoscope back around my neck and grabbed the glass sitting on my night stand. Kinky noises started to fill my ears as they were getting it on in the next room. Damn sounds like Edward's got some moves…I was gonna have to take some notes. Just then I heard a throat clear. I turned around to see Rosalie dressed up as a naughty nurse. I had to say this was the hottest fantasy that we shared.

"Doctor Emmett…Nurse Rosalie needs a physical!" Rosalie whispered in my ear sexually.

"Then you've come to the right place!" I smiled as Rosalie shoved me on the bed.

BPV  
>About a half hour later I was laying in Edward's arms when there was the sound of a glass breaking. I looked at Edward.<p>

"That sounded like that came from Em-" Edward was cut off by a loud banging sound. His wall jolted so hard that his whole music collection hit the floor. We could hear the sound of Jasper running up the stairs.

"GUYS ARE YOU ALRIGHT IN-" Edward was cut off again. This time by a very Rosalieish shrill of _" RIGHT THERE DR. EMMETT!"_I looked at Edward embarrassed. Definitely did not need the visual of Rosalie playing ' Doctor' with Emmett. Edward looked as embarrassed as I felt. There was a loud crack that sounded like it came from the ceiling. we wrapped ourselves up as Jasper came running in.

"Is everyone okay in here?" Jasper asked.

"Oh we're fine…but I wouldn't go in Emmett's room right now!" As Edward said this Rosalie exclaimed _" EMMETTTTTTT….THAT'S IT EMMETT…RIGHT THERE!"_

"Jesus that girls got a set of lungs on her!" Jasper said. The floor started to vibrate and there was a loud crash. Edward's downstairs grand piano sounded like it got destroyed.

_"OOPS…LOOKS LIKE DUMBBELLS REALLY CAN GO THROUGH THE FLOOR! Cant use this room any more"_Emmett exclaimed. Jasper and Edward looked at each other shocked.

"That asshole owes me like ten grand for that piano!" Edward groaned. The door opened up and we could hear banging sounds going down the hall way. We could hear the sounds of couches over turning as they headed down stairs.

"Seriously their gonna destroy the entire house at this point!" Jasper said shaking his head.

"I'm really sorry guys…Rose and I will pay for the damages." I said

"don't be…its okay…its Emmett's fault too…we can pay for it." Edward said.

"We'll split it." I said. Edward didn't even try to fight me on that.

" Seriously though…do they have a problem or something…like listen to this!" Edward said as more sexual screams went through the air.

"No I think its just because Rose and Emmett are very physical people…and when people like that get together this is what you get. Now that we're all together I was hoping to talk to you guys about something." Jasper said.

"Shoot!" Edward said.

"Well Edward you're my brother…and Bella you're a girl, and Alice's sister…we still haven't well you know…"

"Done the deed." Edward cut him off snickering slightly.

" uh yeah…the thing is that I'm not sure that she wants-" He didn't even have to finish that sentence. Seriously either Alice sucked at giving signals or he was too dumb to get them. Either way Alice' signals were flying way over Jasper's head.

"No trust me…she wants to…you definitely got it wrong there." I said. Jasper looked at me.

"Seriously?" he asked.

" like how do you know?" Jasper pressed.

"Cause its Alice…and I live with her." I said.

"Should of figured she would say something…the girl has diarrhea of the mouth." Jasper said. There was another loud crash.

"Seriously…is there anything left to break in the house?" Edward asked.

_"oh look it…hot tub!"_Rosalie bellowed. Jasper and Edward cringed.

"Definitely cleaning that out in the morning." Jasper snickered.

"hopefully they don't break that" Edward said.


	31. Chapter 31

**_i don't own twilight...S/M does...please read and review! that goes for Chapter 1 as well. Sorry guys...haven't been on to update in a while...hope u like the new chapter!  
><em>**

**Chapter 31**

BPV

Edward decided to stay over the next night. His parents were both out and Emmett and Jasper were sleeping over at some party. Alice and Rose had gone too but decided to come back home for the night.

"thank god they decided to stay over…Emmett was friends with a bottle of patron all night and that's pretty much self explanatory." Rosalie said sitting on the bed and putting her night cream on.

"yeah and Jasper got a little wild with the Southern Comfort…but at least he didn't do this!" Alice said taking out her phone and going to her video camera. On it was a recording of Emmett stripping down naked and cannon balling into the Yorkie's inground pool from a second floor window. A wall of water smashed onto a group of near by girls who screamed and ran off crying about ruined makeup. A clearly lit Jasper fished him out before he drowned. Edward just shook his head.

"I'm sorry guys." Edward said.  
><strong><br>**

"its alright…Alice was no angel either…don't look at me like that Alice…you know the only reason you weren't that inebriated yourself was because I stopped you after two." Rose said as Alice glared.

"shut it Rose…your not perfect either…you have had your own adventures with the Yorkie swimming pool." Alice sneered.

"whatever Alice…so yeah it was interesting. I was surprised no one called…I mean it got really loud at some points." Rose said

"I'm really not…half of the neighbors kids were at the party and no one wants to call on their own kids…and the other half was having bangers themselves…did you see how blocked up the streets were?" Alice asked.

"yeah it was almost impossible to find a spot…I don't know how Emmett and Jasper found one…they got there after we did." Rosalie said.

" Jasper said they parked in a at a neighboring houses driveway…something about assuming they already moved out since they saw a moving truck leave the place and a for sale sign still out front." Alice said.

"Lucky bastards…we had to park three streets over and walk." Rosalie muttered.

"Alright…goodnight guys!" Rosalie said as the lights turned off. I was then met by dream Edward.

I was disturbed in the middle of the night by a tugging feeling at my left ankle. I tried lightly kicking but it didn't work. Jesus Christ Alice was so annoying.

"No Alice you cant dye any more of my hair!" I groaned as my eyes slowly opened up. There was a masked man hovering over the foot of the bed.

"YOUR NOT ALICE!" I gulped and with one hard jolt he half pulled me off the bed. I kicked him in the nose. There was a flash of bronze hair and blazing green eyes. Next thing I knew Edward wrestled him to the ground. After struggling for a few minutes the man broke free. At that moment Rosalie shot up. After reaching for her piece Rose and Edward managed to corner the man near the closet.

"Asshole's like you are the reason why I got a gun !" Rose snarled.

" I just want to know…are you insane or just plain stupid…you broke into the _Police Chief's house_…and tried to kidnap one of his daughters…my girlfriend!" Edward said punching him in the gut. Just then a long thin wire shot out and hit the man square in the face. He fell down and started to convulse . Edward and Rosalie stared at each other confused before the three of us turned in Alice's direction. She was cowering at the head of her bed holding her stun gun.

"Alice?" Rosalie asked prideful as a huge smile developed on her face. Alice then shot out of bed and was out the door in seconds.

"DADDY…DADDY…SOME STRANGE MAN BROKE INTO OUR BEDROOM AND TRIED TO KIDNAP US!" Alice screamed. There was a grizzly bear like roar from Charlie's bedroom.

"Oh your in for it now…you think I'm bad…I'm tame compared to _him_!" Rosalie said as Charlie busted down the door in FPD boxers with a gun in hand.

" you sir are under arrest for breaking and entering and attempting kidnapping." Charlie said slapping hand cuffs on the man. Edward went over to me and held me.

"you cant do that…you have no proof…I could be one of your daughters boyfriends that she let in." the man said.

"Well lucky for me then I have a video surveillance system in my house…I have your ass on camera as you came on to the property, entered my house, and entered my girls bedroom. Smile big buddy!" Charlie said leading him to the room entrance and ripping his mask off. When we entered our teenage years Charlie didn't get rid of his surveillance system…he had it upgraded. Only reason we got away with as much as we did was because of Alice's gift and a talent she had for computers.

"I'm gonna make sure you wish you were never born boy." Charlie said gleefully dragging the man to his cruiser.

"What gets me is how the hell he got in here in the first place…the window up here was closed and locked." Rosalie said.

"Oh so you just strolled right into my house…like that makes it any better!" Charlie roared from downstairs.

"Oops…I knew I forgot something!"' Alice said mortified. She then looked at Rosalie.

"Alright just say it Rose…we all know your dying to say I told you so!" Alice said.

"I'm not that much of a bitch…besides I didn't want to be right." Rosalie said.

"guys can we just have a moment…before Charlie and his Army of police officers descend on this place looking for evidence?" Edward asked.

" I was just gonna call Jazzy anyways…come along Rose…lets give these two some space." Alice said dragging Rose out.

"So now that we're alone…are you okay?" Edward asked concerned.

"yeah he didn't get a chance to hurt me." I said.

" you know that was not what I meant." Edward said.

" I know and I'm okay. Thank you" I said giving him a reassuring hug. We stared in each other's eyes for a second before the distance between our lips closed. We broke apart a second later as Alice burst down the door still on the phone.

" I like woke up to some random dude trying to kidnap us from our own bedroom…I was so scared Jazzy…I thought he was gonna kill us…it was horrible…yeah Emmett Rosalie kicked ass…you'd be proud. Does Charlie know…of course Charlie knows…Charlie wakes up when we scream from having nightmares…'daddy some one tried to kidnap me' definitely got his attention. You should of seen it. What do you think he did…dragged the guys ass to the slammer." Alice said. Jasper and Emmett arrived a few moments later.


	32. Chapter 32 pt 1

**_i don't own twilight...S/M does...please read and review! that goes for Chapter 1 as well. Sorry guys...haven't been on to update in a while...hope u like the new chapter!  
><em>**

**Chapter 32 pt 1  
><strong>

1 year later.

BPV

Things only got better over the next year. All that had happened only strengthened mine and Edward's relationship. We were now closer then ever. He was my soul mate and I knew it. I couldn't in vision life with out him. It was a bonus that we got into all the same colleges so we would be together in the fall. The rest of the gang was going with us. We were lucky that we got into a school that held degree programs in fashion design so Alice would be all set. Rosalie and I went into a babysitting service…and business was booming. To say that Rosalie was a natural born mother was an understatement. After baby Noella and watching other people's children…I realized how much I couldn't wait to be a mom myself. However I knew that I was in no shape right now to be a mother. Still it couldn't hurt to dream. Besides watching him with some of our client's kids, I realized that Edward would make a great father some day. I smiled at the thought. After putting together a huge eighteenth birthday for us, Alice found her own niche in party planning. In fact she was currently putting together plans for a graduation party that was going to take place in a few days. With a hefty donation from the Cullens, she was able to have enough to construct the huge fancy party that she had always dreamed of. In fact she was dragging me and Charlie out today to look at table cloths. Rosalie said that she would rather sit this one out.

"So I already got a hold of the tent company and made the reservations…sent out all the invites to everyone….Tables and Chair are all set…so we just need to pick up the table cloths…I'm gonna need some help with this one!" Alice said.

"Not for nothing Alice but you've dragged me to eight arts and crafts stores for the invitations and three places for the tables and chairs…we've been all over Washington state…I think I'm going to sit this out. I have a feeling that I should stay here for some reason." Rosalie said.

"Alright then Bells it looks like its just you, me, and dear old daddy!" Alice said grabbing my hand and running out the door. She was like a woman on a mission. As she slammed the door shut I could hear the phone going off inside and Rosalie answering it.

"Last thing to do before the day of the party and it's a few days away…damn I'm so good!" Alice said. Honestly she was going all out for this…it was like she was planning a wedding or something.  
><strong><br>**

"Alice…why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Cause Bells you only graduate high school once!" Alice beamed. Charlie shifted uncomfortably and muttered something about his babies getting old.

EPV.

I pulled into the girls driveway a few minutes later. Rosalie was at the wearing an apron and gloves. She was holding a bottle of Comet in her hand and looking confused.

"Alright Edward what's the big emergency that you couldn't elaborate on the phone about?" Rosalie asked.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something…see I want to get something special for Bella's graduation gift and-" But Rosalie cut me off.

"Hold on Edward I'm not sure I'm the right person for this…Alice is the expert on shopping and gifts." Rose said.

"No Rose this is not something I can go to Alice for." I said.

"Oh Edward its only a gift…its not like your asking the girl to marry you!" Rosalie said sarcastically. I raised an eyebrow. A look of shock crossed Rosalie's face.

"Your joking right." Rosalie gasped.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" I asked seriously.

"Well good luck with that…I'd love to be there when you ask Charlie." Rosalie laughed.

"Actually I already did." I said.

"what?…how did he take it?" Rosalie said.

"well he did say a couple of times that I should think about it…mentioned that he had a shot gun and shit but honestly I thought he'd take it a lot worse. I'm still alive aren't I?" I said.

"when did you ask him?" Rosalie asked.

"Do you remember a couple of days ago when Charlie and I went golfing?" I said.

_Flashback._

EPV.

_Charlie had just gotten a hole in one on a par 4. He was really excited since this was his first time golfing. I decided to do it now since he couldn't be in a happier mood. Less Chance he would kill me on the golf course with witnesses. We got into the golf car._

_"So Charlie I have something that I want to talk to you about." I said._

_"You can talk to me about anything son!" Charlie said paternally._

_"See I'm in love with your daughter-" I started up._

_"What's not to love about Bells…my little angel!" Charlie said glowing._

_" and we've been talking lately about our future…and I think its that time Charlie for the next step in the relationship." I said. Charlie's face froze._

_"What next step Edward? I mean I know your both going to college." Charlie said pretending to be oblivious._

_"I think you and I both know what I'm talking about." I said. Charlie started to turn purple_.

_"Edward…did you knock my daughter up?" Charlie snarled._

_"What? God no Bella's not pregnant…you would know before I did with Alice in the house!" I laughed. Chief Swan didn't laugh. _

_" I honestly just want to be married to your daughter." I said. _

_" Edward think this through before you go through with it…marriage is a big step to take for such a young age. For the both of you." Charlie said. _

_"Charlie I've been thinking about it for the past few months…its not like I woke up this morning and said hum I want to marry Bella!" I said. _

_"Your sure you've thought this through?" Charlie asked. ._

_"Yes." I aid seriously._

_"alright then the only thing I can do is give you my blessing…but if you fuck with her I have a shot gun that I'm willing to use_ a_nd I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth if I have to." Charlie grimaced. I was shocked. I expected it to go a lot worse then it was. With Charlie's permission I looked ahead to the next part of my plan. I already knew who woul_d_ help me out._

End of Flashback

EPV

Rosalie led me into the kitchen and started to make some coffee.

"Rose you cant say anything about this…the only people who even know are Charlie, you and my parents…that way no one slips up to Alice…who would run faster then a speeding bullet to Bella if she knew." I said.

"Alright then I'll help you on one condition…when it's Emmett's turn help him out and make sure he doesn't run to Alice…I want to be surprised …and knowing dumbass he'll run to Alice the minute he realizes that he wants to get married." Rosalie said.

"Deal!" I said

"what do you plan to do?" Rose asked.

"Well I plan on asking her at the party …I'm gonna need your help making sure that no one interferes…and I need your help picking out the ring since you know Bella's taste." I said.

"alright then you've definitely made the right choice by coming to me." Rosalie said handing me a cup of coffee .

"I actually have the perfect ring in mind already. I know Bella's gonna like it…See a couple of days ago Alice dragged us out to the local jewelry store because she wanted a charm for one of her bracelets. I caught Bella eyeing out a ring there that would be perfect for an occasion like this…so I know that she would love it. Just give me a minute to get cleaned up and we can head over there." Rosalie said running over to the kitchen sink.

"You know I actually think your right not going to Alice for this…she would definitely urge you to do something huge and obnoxious which is not Bella…at all." Rosalie said taking the apron off and placing the gloves and Comet in the bottom cabinet. She then went over to her pocket book and grabbed her keys.

"Hey Edward have you though about how your going to pay for it?" Rosalie asked.

"Don't worry…I have that covered." I smiled. I had to move some stuff around but I was able to get access to all the money I needed. My family made a lot off of investments.

" alright then lets get going." Rosalie said humming the wedding march. There was a glow in her eye that only children brought on. Needless to say I definitely had her approval. We got into the car and shut the door. Rosalie then rolled out of the driveway. We had just gotten into town when her phone went off.

"Oh hey Emmett…no I didn't see you pass us…I mean me. I was just heading to the nail salon." Rose lied.

"Rose you never go to a nail salon…Alice always does them for you…and who was that in the car with you…why are you lying to me?" Emmett asked.

"God now's the time he chooses to grow a brain?" Rose mouthed to me.

"I'm not lying to you…Alice wasn't home so I decided that I would have them professionally done…and I'm by myself." Rose lied some more.

"Are you cheating on me…is that why your being so secretive? You know I have the right to know?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett honest to god I'm not cheating on you…look I cant tell you what I'm doing so your gonna have to trust me on this…but I would never be unfaithful. You know I love you. This just isn't my secret to tell. I promise your gonna find out in a little while but for now your just gonna have to trust me." Rose said.

"Alright…god what is it with everyone being so weird lately…I walked into the kitchen this morning to find mom and dad whispering excitedly about something. The minute they saw me they clammed up…hey am I getting a surprise gift for my graduation or something?" Emmett asked.

"You could say that." Rose said shaking her head.

"Look Emmett I really have to go…I'll see you soon." Rosalie said hanging up.

" of course he picks up on something like this…but you drop hints on what you want for your birthday and it flies right over his head and you wind up with a football jersey instead of that tiffanies bracelet you've been shoving in his face for three months. I swear to god Edward your gonna have to help him out so much when he wants to get hitched." Rosalie said shaking her head.

"That's if he ever wants to get hitched." I said. Rosalie's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Oh he will want to get married." Rosalie hissed. Looks like I hit a nerve there.

"You know I was just kidding Rose." I said. Not really.

" you know I'm really glad you came to me for this…I feel like we're finally doing something for Bella that doesn't involve taking our feet and shoving it up people's asses." Rosalie smiled. I started to laugh. It was then that we reached the nearest jewelry store.

Rosalie whipped into the closest parking spot that she could find. She flicked her sun glasses on and looked around.  
>"What are you doing?" I asked.<p>

"Just making sure that we weren't followed…wouldn't put it past Emmett…he's so much like Alice!" Rosalie said as we got out of the car.

Walking into the store, Rosalie brought me over to the ring in question. It looked like an ancient oblong style that was absolutely perfect. The minute I saw it I knew it was it. Since Rose and Bella were the same ring size she tried the ring on, which fit like a glove. I took it as a sign. We then walked over to the counter to pay. As I took my wad of cash out Rose held her hand over mine.

"Hold on a second Edward…My other sister is a preferred customer here and I was wondering if we could use her discount?" Rosalie asked. Should of known Alice would have a discount…she had a massive shopping addiction.

"Sure whats the name?" the man asked.

"Alice Swan?" Rosalie said.

"Oh Alice…we know Alice…she was our first customer…and our best!" the man said pointing to the back wall where there was a framed picture of a beaming Alice. Under it was a small plaque that read " #1 Customer." Rosalie shook her head.

"She was just in here buying gift bag stuff for some party not too long ago." The man said. Rosalie looked confused.

"Um could you tell me exactly what she bought?" Rose asked.

"Pinky rings for the guys and I cant be sure but I think diamond bracelets for the girls." The man said.

"Exactly how much money did your parents give her?" Rosalie whispered in my ear.

"A shit load apparently!" I said.

"We also know her boyfriend Jasper…he was just in here the other day!" the man said. Rosalie turned white as I started to panic. Not for nothing but I didn't want to pop the question on the same day as Jasper.

"Do you by any chance know what he bought her?" Rosalie asked.

" oh well he told me it was supposed to be a surprise…but I figure that you guys wont say anything…he got her a necklace with a nice mother of pearl heart shaped pennant." The man said. The color went back to Rosalie's face as I internally breathed a sigh of relief.

The man rung us out and I handed him the money while stuffing the rest in my wallet. He then handed me the ring which I put in my back pocket. All the while Rosalie was giving me the same goofy look that she had on all day.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry…I'm just still in shock that your going to be my future brother in law…I think that would kinda make me related to Emmett." Rosalie said.

"Rose , I don't even know if Bella's going to say yes yet!" I said.

"Oh she'll say yes…she's as crazy about you as you are with her! Take it from me…your most difficult obstacle was Charlie. I still don't know how on earth you got his blessing." Rose said confidently. We then reached the house. Seeing that all the cars were back Rosalie started to come up for some bullshit excuse on why she left the house. She settled on " I just realized that my car needed gas."

APV

Gas my ass! I sat there listening to Rosalie lie through her teeth right to Charlie's face. I could spot a lie from a mile a way and Rosalie was definitely lying. Besides we passed the only gas station in town and her car was nowhere to be found! Considering that Rosalie almost never lied I knew something big was about to go down. I whipped out my diary pick hoping that she would write it down by the morning.

By the time I got there the next day Rose's diary had magically found a new hiding spot. I searched the room high and low to no avail. Whatever was going down had to be huge…and it had to be in there. Where ever it was. I tried to see if I could get a vision but all I got was me accepting my diploma on stage. The shroud of graduation was blocking whatever was about to happen.

BPV

The morning of Graduation Alice decided that it would be fun to wake everyone up by screaming through the halls about graduation. Something wet and slimy was on my face. I looked over to see Alice munching on the cucumber that had been obstructing my vision for the first five seconds I was awake. She looked over and smiled.

"Get up lazybones…we have to be at the practice ceremony in an hour…then we only have about two hours to come home and get ready before heading out again. Then we have the party tonight…which reminds me!" Alice stuck her head out the window.

"Tent look perfect guys…hoist the lighting a little higher…there you go…I left detailed instructions of exactly what I want in the kitchen. I'm sorry I'm not going to be of much help today!" Alice called to her team of party planners which were currently at work inside the huge circus like tent she rented for the occasion. Alice invited all of our relatives and everyone from school to go to this thing.

"Bells just throw sweats on…we're going to shower quick when we get back." I never thought I would hear Alice utter those words before. I stood there for a second in complete shock.

"What…believe me I never wanted to say those words but we don't have the time plus Charlie just walked out of the bathroom so I don't think we should go in there for a while!" Alice said plugging her nose and waving her hand in front of her face for a second.

The boys met us in the school parking lot for the ceremony and we planned where to meet up for the actual thing. They lined everyone up alphabetically by last name. Alice was in front of me ( Alice was going to be the first at getting her diploma) and Rosalie was behind. We took our seats and listened as they explained the order of speeches before doing a dry run at getting the diploma. Everything ran smooth with the exception of Alice and Emmett…the dynamic duo. Emmett grabbed his pretend diploma, turned to the crowd and shouted "SCHOOL'S OUT FOR EVER!" Alice walked up and told the principal that he needed a manicure. Rosalie shook her head in embarrassment.

" oh if this is just practice I don't think I want to see the main event!" Rosalie said. We then left to go home and get ready.

"You know I don't know why the girls had to get icky yellow…the color doesn't go with our complexions…hello can you say washed out!" Alice laminated as we pulled out our graduation robes.

"you know I'm kicking myself for not going shopping earlier this week…I have absolutely nothing to wear!" Rosalie huffed going threw the closet.

"Oh yes you do!" Alice developed a sneaky smile as she pulled out a huge shopping bag from under her bed. She tossed out a short sleeveless navy blue dress for me and violet colored halter top that cut just above the knee for Rosalie. All I could see of Alice's dress was hot pink sequence before she disappeared into the bathroom. When she didn't come back after ten minutes Rose helped me with my makeup.

"Girl's psycho…I'm kinda nervous because she's spending so long in there." Rose said. The door opened up and Alice walked in looking like a hot pink disco ball. Rosalie leaned in and whispered "I think I've gone blind!"

" Alice isn't that dress a little…_much_for a graduation?" Rosalie asked.

"oh Rosalie sequence is in this year…I'll blend right in!" Alice said blowing her off.

"Besides on a day like today you want to sparkle a little!" Alice smiled. She then glared at Rose. Rose gulped and looked away. Okay something was definitely weird but it was Alice and Rose…Alice was known to act a little strange on days when the spot light was on her. Which was almost every day.

Charlie blubbered all the way there as we arrived in the police cruiser. Contrary to being embarrassed, Alice sat in the front seat and asked to turn the lights on.

"Alice…please…we don't want this type of attention!" Rose said as Alice played with the siren.

"Getting a police escort to your graduation is so bad ass!" Alice mused.

"When your dad's the police chief…its so not…no offence Charlie!" Rosalie said.

"None taken." Charlie sobbed.

We met the boys in the hallway as they were putting their graduation robes on. Emmett was shouting and waiving at us as Esme was struggling to fit the graduation robe over his massive body.

"HI EMMETT!" Alice shouted cheerfully.

"Oh my god its like dumb and dumber!" Rosalie muttered. I don't know how they were so happy and at ease…I was a nervous wreck. There was an 80% chance that I was going to fall and screw up the entire graduation ceremony. Whether it be during the precession, walking on stage, or both. Talking to Rosalie she seemed a little off tonight. Esme finished, wished the boys luck, and walked away. Just then the principal, the vice principal, and Mr. Varner the math teacher walked over to the group.

"Emmett we don't think it's a good idea that you walk tonight." The principal said. There's were two simultaneous reactions. A dumb struck stare from Emmett who was too stupid to understand what they said and an angry squeal from Alice.

"LETS SEE WHAT THE BOYS PARENTS HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THIS!" Alice snarled whipping out her cell phone.

"MISS SWAN WE SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO TAKE ELETRONIC DEVICES ANYMORE!" The Vice principal gasped.

"HELLO CARLISLE…WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!" Alice said completely ignoring the people. Something clicked in Emmett as he finally realized what was going on.

"Wait a minute…are you guys saying I CANT WALK?" Emmett gasped pissed. Jasper clapped.

"BRAVO EINSTEIN!" Japer laughed still clapping.

"SO YOUR LETTING MIKE NEWTON…WHO FAILED THREE CLASSES LAST SEMESTER AND HAS TO GO TO SUMMER SCHOOL BUT I CANT! EVEN I GOT BETTER GRADES THEN HE DID AND WE ALL KNOW I AINT NO A STUDENT!" Emmett bellowed pissed.

" YOU HEARD RIGHT DR. CULLEN…THEIR NOT LETTING EMMETT WALK…HOW MESSED UP IS THAT…EVERYBODY ELSE CAN!" Alice said.

"SO YOUR TELLING THAT I BUSTED MY ASS OFF THE LAST YEAR FOR NOTHING!" Emmett growled.

"Alright Emmett you can walk…since we all know this is going to be the highest you achieve in your academic career…just keep in mind one outburst and your done alright?" The principal said staring at Emmett and Alice in fear.

"What do you mean this is going to be my highest…I'm going to college!" Emmett said.

"And I'm a poodle named fluffy!" the principal said. Emmett just looked stupidly at him.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE ITS TIME TO START THE PROCESSION!" Mrs. Cope called. Alice stopped and blew a kiss for the camera …effectively messing up the procession in the middle of the walk. The embarrassment on Rosalie's face only grew. I could hear her talking under her breath "don't rip her hair out…too many witnesses!" we took our seats and the ceremony went on as usual. Emmett behaved himself the entire ceremony…except for when he went to accept his diploma. There was no obnoxious scene, but when Emmett pulled his hand away from the principals, the principal had to flex his fingers because Emmett gripped his hand so hard. Emmett turned with a smile that read "try to stop me now!" before strutting off the stage. A few people later was Alice. Alice accepted her diploma, turned towards the crowd, and waived like she was Miss. America. She then took her hat off and tossed it into the crowd. Rosalie looked mortified. As you could tell Alice loved having the spot light on herself. I walked up and by some miracle didn't find anything to trip on as I walked across the stage. Edward was waiting for me on the other side of the stage. After Rose got hers a bunch of kids walked up to her saying " I didn't know your middle name was Aphrodite."

"Smile for the camera ladies…we're stars!" Alice said dragging us to take a picture with the town news paper.

APV

After pictures I happened to look over at Rose, who was nervously looking over at Edward, who was fiddling with something in his back pocket area. Something was definitely up. I was pissed off that I still hadn't located that diary. Seriously I hated being out of the loop. Maybe with some pressure Rose would budge. I needed the right moment though and considering that Charlie was shoving us in the cruiser at this point it wasn't the right time.


End file.
